A Long Year's Nightmare
by Jasminta Blossom
Summary: A year after the experiment in which the Capulet swapped children with the Montagues, Hermia, Lord Capulet's illegitimate daughter, is left torn between not one, not two, but three boys. But actions have consequences, and Hermia must face up to hers. An installment of the Child Swap Series.
1. Shenanigans

Yes, that's right - I've written a sequel to Child Swap! First, I'd like to get some things straight. This sequel is going to be a little more mature than Child Swap, so I'm not sure if it suits the T rating I've given it. Let me know what you think. Secondly, as the idea of fairies is a bit absurb in a modern day setting, I've changed the fairies to be a Wiccan coven. I have a cousin who is Wiccan, and I have a lot of respect for them and their beliefs. If you are Wiccan, or know someone Wiccan, and if at any point you feel offended or that I haven't portrayed them fairly, please email me and I will make amends. I hope, of course, that I have written this sensitively and maturely.

Secondly, if you don't understand what is going on, go to my profile and find my stories section, and read Child Swap!

* * *

><p>"Good morning" whispered Benvolio, turning over to face Hermia.<p>

Hermia smiled softly "Good morning to you two"

"What time is it?" asked Benvolio.

"Enough time for a cuddle, and then for me to get dressed and climb out your bedroom window before your dad or Beatrix walks in and catches us"

Benvolio giggled, and held Hermia tighter. Even without his glasses, Benvolio squinted and managed the read the time on his alarm clock. It was early. The sun streaming through the curtains had barely just risen, and there was plenty of time. One of the windows was slightly open, allowing a cool breeze to waft in through the room.

"What are you doing today?" asked Benvolio.

Hermia sighed "Lysander's having a party and I said I'd go. And I have to go shopping with Rosaline, her mum, Regina, Livia and Juliet to have another fitting for our bridesmaid dresses. And we're going to have lunch together. I could do without it though. There are much better things I could be doing"

"Like being with me?"

"Exactly" said Hermia "What are you doing?"

"Well, Mercutio is revising for his A Level exams and he needs to really study, so I said I'd help him with the Chemistry. I don't know why he chose that subject. I guess he just likes blowing stuff up. And Romeo is working today, so I can't try and make him help him instead"

"It's amazing that Romeo actually got his stupid love poems published in a teen magazine"

"Oh, please. I wouldn't dream of sending that stuff to one girl, let alone publishing them to a mass market of teenage girls obsessed with shopping and Twilight and boys"

"I thought Tybalt's parody was pretty funny" sniggered Hermia. Benvolio snorted, remembering.

"How is he, anyway? I heard he got fired from his job for throwing tea over his boss"

"Yep. He did. He came in late because of something his mum did and his boss got mad at him. They had an argument and then the boss called Tybalt's mum a crazy old hag, so Tybalt got so angry he threw a hot cup of tea over him and stormed out. Tybalt hates working full time. I think he actually misses school, as Juliet says he drops Rosaline off, gives her a long kiss, and then looks wistfully over the place before driving off all sad"

They both giggled, before quietening down as they heard Beatrix roll over in bed in the room next door. Trying not to laugh when they so badly wanted do made them snort and giggle even more.

"I bet she's got that David boy in there, just like I'm in here with you!" whispered Hermia.

"Why him? Why the captain of the football captain? All he talks about are keepie uppies, whatever they are, rock music, fit girls and other boring rubbish. Why couldn't she go out with someone in the science club, who actually have interesting things to say?"

"Or somebody on the debating team" said Hermia "They're full of interesting things to say! Is religion a hindrance to the modern society? Should drugs be legal? Is our government corrupt?"

"As long as womanizer Angelo's in charge" muttered Benvolio, sitting up and reaching for his glasses. He'd pulled some of the duvet off of Hermia's chest, but she didn't seem to mind.

"He's walking Rosaline down the aisle" added Hermia, sitting up as well. She bent down and picked her knickers up off the floor. Benvolio reached for his boxers, but froze when he heard his dad's door come open. He heard him patter into the bathroom, the toilet flush, and then pad back to his bedroom. They both sighed with relief, and Hermia began to get dressed.

"Won't Eugene be cross with you for staying out all night?" asked Benvolio.

"Nope. I told him I was at Helena's. Demetrius has been ignoring her a lot, and I'd been going around with chocolate lately, so I told him I'd be there"

"Who in their right mind would date Demetrius? He looks like a pig" said Benvolio.

"Exactly! His brother, Chiron, looks even more like a pig. His family are like a bunch of pigs. You should see them eating, their mouths are like snouts shovelling it all in. Urgh" Hermia shuddered, pulling on her bra. Benvolio did the clasp up for her, and then she started to pull on her jeans. Hermia picked up her favourite black and white stripy top and pulled it on. Finally, her feet found her shoes, and she pulled those on.

"See you soon" said Benvolio, feeling slightly sad. He always felt miserable when Hermia left.

"Yeah" Hermia ran a hand through her short ginger hair, brushing it into shape.

"Earrings" said Benvolio, holding out two silver hoops from his bedside table.

"Thanks" Hermia slid them in "How do you reckon I'd look with a nose stud?" she asked, peering in a mirror.

"Your nose is perfect the way it is!"

"But it would be so great if I turned up to Tybalt and Rosaline's wedding wearing a nose stud! They'd kill me!"

"And I'd miss you, so don't provoke them!" instructed Benvolio. Hermia laughed, and went back over to his open window. She threw open wide, and looked out onto the road for passersby. The coast was clear. Hermia stuck a foot out, then another, balancing with her hands on the ledge and her feet wrapped around the drain pipe.

"Bye" said Hermia. Benvolio leant out for a kiss, and then Hermia shimmied down the drainpipe. At the bottom, she looked up, blew him a kiss before heading off.

"I love you" whispered Benvolio, his eyes prickling.


	2. Another Party

The Incompetant Writer - Yes, we will see Titania and Puck, but if you've ready the warning at the start of the previous chapter, they're a bit different. We won't be seeing Macbeth in this one, though. But I'm glad you think it's cute!

Kiko33 & A & Oreoskidz - Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. Benvolio and Hermia have grown on me so much, I could keep them apart for too long. But for today, we're throwing Boy Number 3 into the mix.

* * *

><p>After a long hard day of shopping, Hermia went back home and put on a party dress and redid her makeup. She could really do without this tonight. All she wanted was to crawl into the arms of Benvolio and sleep in his bed like she had been doing for the past couple of months.<p>

Rosaline had chastised her for arriving in yesterday's clothes and without her hair brushed and makeup done properly. Hermia ignored her, and had spent the session texting people. Lysander wanted to know what she was wearing, Helena wanted a chat, Romeo wanted some poetry inspiration, Mercutio wanted a hug, the list went on. Eventually, Hermia made it to the party, and climbed through throes of people to find her boyfriend.

"Hey" said Hermia lightly.

"Hey!" greeted Lysander, smiling. He bent down and hugged his petite girlfriend "You look cute"

Hermia smiled pertly "Thank you"

"How was the shopping?"

Hermia rolled her eyes "Boring. All Rosaline did was complain that she was stressed, that she was tired, that her exams were getting to her. I mean, who cares? I'm not the one who chose to get married straight after exam season. And I don't even like my dress"

"Oh. Poor Hermy-wa. I'm sure you look great – you just don't realise it"

"The dress is pink" said Hermia through gritted teeth "I have ginger hair"

"Ah" said Lysander "Well, you always look good to me"

"Thanks" said Hermia. They were distracted however, as Gabriel arrived with his usual flock of admirers.

"What is he doing here?" demanded Hermia.

"I don't know" admitted Lysander "My cousin Juno invited him"

"Where is Juno? I am going to beat him over the head" threatened Hermia "I can't stand Gabriel! He's a bully, he says Benvolio used to wet the bed and calls him Wet-Bed-Volio"

Lysander snorted.

"That's not funny" barked Hermia.

"I'm sorry, it's just, it is a bit" Lysander replied feebly.

"No, it isn't" said Hermia fiercely "You have no idea how much losing his mother affected him"

"It's just...it's a bit odd that you hang around with him so much. I mean, I'm your boyfriend. Why do you want to hang around with other boys?"

"I always hung around with other boys" snapped Hermia "Jealous?"

"No, it's just..."

"Did someone say...'Wet-Bed-Volio?'" asked a familiar voice that was almost as girly as Hermia's.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" said Hermia, turning to face the bitchy boy.

"Nothing. I just thought that if we were all having a gossip about someone I don't like, then I might as well join in" Gabriel sang. Juno and his group tittered.

"Well, we aren't. So you can go back to the stripper bar that you hang out at"

Gabriel gasped, but his girlfriend, Rose, gasped louder.

"You watch women strip for you?" she asked.

"No, _he_ strips!" cackled Hermia, delighting in humiliating the boy who had previously made Benvolio's life hell.

"I do not!" shrieked Gabriel, his tenor taking on a new pitch "It's a Neo-Burlesque club, actually. And I don't strip, I perform songs"

"Wouldn't daddy like to hear what his little boy has been up to?" taunted Hermia "You'll have to say to him 'Oooh, daddy, all those times you thought I was at football practise and playing violent games on the X Box with all my equally testosterone fuelled friends I was actually at ballet class and drama club and then I was dancing in a strip club and drinking vodka!"

"How DARE you!" screamed Gabriel.

"Bitch fight!" exclaimed Juno, clapping his hands eagerly.

"I don't hit girls" said Hermia. Gabriel gasped dramatically. The group applauded Hermia and laughed at her statements. Hermia beamed. Mercutio had certainly taught her a thing or two when it came to winding people up.

"Juno. Rose. Get your coats. We're leaving" commanded Gabriel.

"Woohoo! Hermy-wa! Hermy-wa!" chanted the group as the disgraced Gabriel stormed out of the house pulling on a faux fur coat.

"That was awesome!" yelled Adam.

"You tell him, Hermia!" shouted Balthasar. Hermia whooped and high-fived the boys surrounding her, and turning to Lysander, still laughing. Lysander was not laughing, he was just watching sadly.

"Why are you so miserable, I just got rid of that brat for you!"

"Not for me. You did it to defend another boy. Shouldn't he be able to fight his own battles?"

"So? Friends look out for each other. Boy or girl. Now, are you going to stop being a paranoid dunce and dance with me? You invited me out here, so we might as well have a fun time and a dance. Seeing as Mercutio isn't here, I guess it's up to me to make this party a roof raiser"

"Do what you want" muttered Lysander, walking off. His head bent, and Hermia almost felt bad. She grabbed a can of beer off the side and went outside to the garden to drink it. Outside, Demetrius, Helena's asshole of a boyfriend was smoking. He regarded her as she slumped on a ledge poking out from a window.

"I heard all the commotion" said Demetrius "Mercutio's been training you up"

"And?"

"Nice work" he said, with an impish grin "He had it coming"

Hermia sniggered, and took a swig of her beer.

"Want one?" said Demetrius, holding out the cigarettes.

"I don't smoke, but thanks. You can have some beer if you like"

"Nah, I drove here, and I want to be able to drive back home. I thought I'd let Chiron and Alarbus get drunk instead. Well. Chiron can't drive yet, so he can get drunk whenever he wants"

"I can't wait to drive" said Hermia "I've got a couple of people who need running over"

Demetrius laughed, and in the moonlight Hermia saw that he had very white, pointed teeth. Creepy.

"Like who?"

"My bonehead of a boyfriend" began Hermia, taking a sip "He knows I hang around with boys all the time. I like them. They don't talk about stupid pointless trivial things like fashion and makeup all the time. Just wear whatever makes you happy!"

"Good for you. Who else needs flattening?"

"All the stupid people who keep texting me, or ringing me. Like...Helena. You should take better care of her, I'm fed up of coming to the rescue with chocolate"

"She's so needy" complained Demetrius "It's like, 'Do I look ok, Demetrius?' or 'Demetrius, do you think my nose is too long?' or 'Am I too tall to wear heels, Demetrius?' It's so annoying. She's fine. I tell her she's fine and I love her and she's still not happy. And she calls me all the time. I was trying to have a shower, and she kept ringing about something or another. Chiron answered my mobile for me and she went off on a rant about how she hates the way her tits look before he could say it wasn't me"

"Ha!" snorted Hermia. Demetrius grinned, finally pleased that the girl he had wanted for so long was talking to him.

"Lysander's never usually been like this. He's convinced that something's going on between me and Benvolio Montague. He says I'm too close to him and Mercutio. He just doesn't like it when I'm off having fun, and he's left behind. I mean, he can join in, he just stands there like a boring loser"

"Like Helena" sympathised Demetrius, nodding in agreement.

"I don't even know why I came here. I only came because Lysander talked me into it. I've been shopping with my family all day. I thought we were just having a dress fitting, but Rosaline made us trail around shopping for an outfit for Regina. Rosaline kept pushing sophisticated chic outfits at her, Juliet pushing sweet little dresses, and I just picked up the most ridiculous outlandish outfits. And she liked them!"

"You sound as if you're knackered"

"I am" said Hermia "What wouldn't I give to curl up in bed with a bar of chocolate and a DVD"

"I could take you home if you want" said Demetrius.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything to help out my girlfriend's mate. My car's new, I could even take you for a spin if you like"

"Wow. Thanks" Hermia downed the rest of her beer and stood up. She grabbed her jacket and didn't even say goodbye to Lysander. She and Demetrius walked in silence down the street to his car. The roof was down.

"Ladies first" he said, holding open the door.

"Wow" said Hermia, stroking the leather seats "And the roof comes down and stuff. Cool!"

"And check out the sound system" said Demetrius, fiddling with the switch. Rock music blared out the car loudly. Hermia laughed like a child, and Demetrius turned and watched her. Her earrings twinkled in the moonlight. Desire curled in his stomach.

"I'll show you how fast I can go"


	3. Being Shunned

walleyandkuki - Yay! I didn't realise how much everyone would love Hermia and Benvolio. They were a kind of spur of the moment idea of mine. Now I can't imagine the story without it. Have you finished Child Swap now?

Oreoskidz - How did the shit go down? Dramatic enough? We'll be hearing some more of Gabriel today!

A - I'm not in any grade, I live in the UK! We have a different system. High School starts at age 11 and continues to age 18, although you can leave at 16 with GCSEs and not get A Levels. I'm starting my first year of A Levels (as of today, in fact)

Kiko33 - Well, Hermia is certainly going to be having some shakeups in her relationships.

Now, in this chapter, I am portraying some people who follow Wicca. As previously stated, I don't mean to offend or disrespect. If you are Wiccan or know someone who is and see a mistake or feel offended, please email me so I can make amends. I myself am an atheist, but I have a cousin who is Wiccan, and I have the most utmost of respect for people who make the decision to follow a religion. Any 'bashing' of any religion is not my opinion, rather that of the characters.

* * *

><p>Gabriel stepped out from the lunch queue with his meal. He glanced over at the table with usual crowd, only to find his girlfriend bending her head, trying not to catch his eye. Juno, his closest friend and biggest ally, was not even present. Most of his entourage were scattered around the room, also not looking at him.<p>

'_Fine! Be that way. It's not as if I even liked you anyway. I was only friends with you out of pity. I am so much better off on my own. I'm much better than anyone else in this stupid school'_

But that didn't resolve where he was going to sit, exactly. Gabriel glanced over at the table where the football team sat. David, who was the captain and was also dating Beatrix Montague, was giving a very thorough detailed description of a goal he scored at the weekend. Gabriel knew David well – they'd had loads of run-ins over the years. Being a dancer, Gabriel was athletic and had a lot of stamina. That meant he was fairly talented in other sports. David had badgered and badgered him into joining the football team, until one day Gabriel did join in and completely ruined the game against a rival team for a laugh. Mwah ha ha. That taught David not to mess with Gabriel.

Then there was a table of nerds. Sitting with the nerds was as respectful as becoming a prostitute. As he stepped past, he heard low hushed voices.

"...does ballet!"

"Hermia yelled at him!"

"...cracked his head open!"

Gabriel sneered at them, and swaggered on past. Colour flooded to his cheeks as he told himself that he wasn't embarrassed and he wouldn't want to waste his precious lunch hour in their company. The slags all looked at him hungrily, but Gabriel knew they all had STDs and that their boyfriends were gangsters so he didn't go near them. His sister Rosaline used to sit with Tybalt and the chavs, but now that Tybalt wasn't here anymore the chavs hated him, and Rosaline sat with the Future Millionaires Who Would Change The World If They Were That Lucky They wouldn't want him with them. He walked a full circle around the room, before finding himself in front of the freaks and weirdoes table. One boy was showing off a new tongue piercing. Gabriel at first was disgusted, but then it thought looked kind of cool.

A girl with long hair in a braid and nose piercing smiled at him, and moved her bag off a chair "There's room. Sit down. Seriously, sit down"

"Thanks" said Gabriel. He looked around at his new table mates.

"You must be Gabriel" said a boy who was holding hands with the girl who moved her bag.

"Yes" replied Gabriel.

"I'm Oberon. This is Titania. These are our friends" said Oberon, pointing to them as he introduced them all to him "Why aren't you with your usual band of followers?"

Gabriel flushed "They aren't at my usual table"

"Why's that? You guys all seemed like pretty goo friends"

Gabriel's face flared with anger "Because that fucking bitch, Hermia, humiliated me in front of everyone. They're all laughing at me behind my back"

"That sucks" said Titania.

"They're stabbed me in the back for the last fucking time. I'm sick to death of them all. I'm better off on my own" said Gabriel firmly "From now on, I don't need a girlfriend or a bunch of imbeciles hanging onto my every word. Fuck them all. I can take care of myself"

"Ok then" said Oberon "I guess you like to say fuck a lot"

"All the fucking time"

"Well, since that's the case, I'm going to call you fuck. Well, I would, but I'd get into trouble for swearing all the time, so I'm going to call you Puck" said Oberon.

"Ok" shrugged Gabriel "Stab me in the back, though, and you'll wish you were never born"

"Don't worry. We didn't hear whatever Hermia said. We don't care" added Titania.

"Why didn't you hear? I'm sure all the people in Australia and New Zealand heard it, she was shouting so loud"

"We weren't there. We were celebrating Ostara" said Titania.

"Oh. Well. That's nice" said Gabriel, wondering what the hell Ostara was.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" asked Oberon.

"No" said Gabriel, shaking his head.

"It's a Wiccan celebration. We're Wiccan. This is our coven. Most covens are secretive, but we think that people should take pride in their religion and be open, so we are to those who ask"

"Good for you" replied Gabriel. He had heard of Wicca, and it had intrigued him. To date, he was a devout atheist.

"Well, he's certainly nicer than the school's Christian group were!" said Oberon.

"Oh, them? They told me my life was meaningless without God" replied Gabriel, rolling his eyes "I don't need some invisible man in the sky telling me what to do. I can make my own decisions in life, and I take responsibilities for my actions. And I chose to be mean. So there"

"Exactly! Except we don't chose to be mean. It's against the Wiccan Rede" said Titania.

"What's that?" asked Gabriel.

"An ye harm none, do what ye will" replied Oberon "If we were to cause harm, then it would come back to us in threefold. Like karma"

"But what if a person is already bad?" said Gabriel "Surely being bad back is just delivering the threefold"

"Not exactly" said Titania "If you understood our religion a bit more, you'd get it. I think they should teach this in schools, instead of just the six main ones"

"You have a point. Maybe that's why the main religions are so intolerant" suggested Gabriel "Because they don't understand it"

"Yeah. Exactly. They think we're devil worshippers. All we want is to appreciate the earth and nature for what it is. And we only cast spells for the good of ourselves and others" said Oberon. Gabriel nodded. This group was much more interesting than his old friends. He didn't need them. He felt like he fitted with this group now. Somehow, he thought he would be staying here for a while.


	4. Tybalt And Rosaline's Wedding

A - Yep. Perhaps if I'm still writing this, then I could somehow squeeze in a birthday chapter :)

So, it's Tybalt and Rosaline's wedding! I hope you lot like the dress I've mentally designed in the style of Eve Of Milady. Thank you A, for recommending them!

* * *

><p><em>Three months later...<em>

Hermia woke up; the sounds of Rosaline rushing round the house excitedly and squealing like a thirteen year old fan girl had woken her. She didn't feel that great. She felt a little queasy and light-headed. Perhaps she shouldn't have drunk that wine last night. Suddenly, she felt a violent force surge up her throat. She leapt up, rushed down the hallways and flung herself over the toilet. She retched and retched until the empty acidic contents of her stomach were in the toilet. Five minutes later, she stopped, and stood up, feeling even more light-headed, but a little better. She washed out her mouth with water, and then ran her hands through her hair to look a little more presentable.

"It's so exciting!" cooed Regina "My baby boy is going to get married! He's all grown up now!"

"I know. I can't believe it. It seems like only yesterday we were six and he was proposing to me with a mood ring!" sighed Rosaline.

"Or on TV, with the experiment. I watch it everyday because I taped it. Tibby says it's creepy, but it's so lovely! He was so straight and direct – just like him! It was so sweet"

"I know. He has such a sweet soft side. Don't let him hear me say that"

"Oh no, of course not!" Regina clucked "I know what boys his age are like. He does get a bit aggressive. Like when he got fired three months ago"

"I think he's enjoying this new job anyway" said Rosaline.

"I'm so grateful to Egues, giving him a job as a receptionist at the government building thing. I don't know what they're called these days. He's good at it, too!"

"Hermia prank-calling him pretending to be an angry Mantuan ambassador who's tongue had fallen out because of the disgusting coffee didn't exactly help"

Regina tittered, just as Hermia herself wandered down "You talking about my prank?"

"Yeah. It wasn't funny" said Rosaline.

"Yes it was! The good bit? He believed me!"

"Hermia, you are so silly" clucked Regina.

"I don't want any pranks, or any of your funny stuff today" threatened Rosaline "This is my wedding day, the most important day of my life!"

"Of course I'll behave myself. Just for you. On your special day" said Hermia, but in truth she was still feeling queasy. Nonetheless, she kept up her usual bright and cheery disposition that Tybalt and Rosaline usually hated.

"We better all have some breakfast" Regina bustled into the kitchen. Last night they'd all stayed over at the Capulet Manor. It had enough room for Rosaline and her bridesmaids to get ready. Tybalt was at his house with Lord Capulet, his best man, and some of his ushers.

"When do you think the others will all be up?" asked Rosaline, as Regina handed her a mug of coffee.

"We're here!" said Juliet and Livia, coming into the room.

"Oooh, now we've got all your bridesmaids here! Now we're just waiting on..."

"Mum" finished Rosaline "She's tired. She was working last night. She'll be up about ten"

"Bless her, she works so hard" Regina clucked again. Regina was just one of those people who cooed and clucked over everything. And called people 'sweetipops' and 'darling,' especially Tybalt. It drove him mad, but he didn't have the heart to be mean to her.

"I can't believe it's finally here, though" Regina went on "It seems like only yesterday my little man was a baby and I used to change his nappy and dress him up in his little cat costume..."

Hermia giggled. Regina was a massive cat-lover, and always had at least five cats under her roof. Sometimes it seemed that Regina thought of Tybalt as another one of her beloved felines.

"I still have it!" Regina cried "Perhaps when the time comes, we could put your baby in it. How cute would that be?"

"Lovely, Regina" muttered Rosaline. She and Tybalt didn't want any children. Tybalt hated kids. They annoyed him too much, and Rosaline didn't want to get fat or give up her independence like that. But that was something they were trying to keep from Regina, who was desperate for grandchildren. At least Rosaline could use the university excuse for another four years, and then she could pretend to be busy at work.

"Do we have any bacon?" asked Hermia, poking her head into the kitchen. Some of the servants were preparing for breakfast, and another nodded at her. The girls all sat at the dining table, chatting eagerly about the day. There were plenty of bathrooms all over the house, so they could all have a shower and get ready without having to all take turns. Rosaline's dress and the rest of her garments were hung up in a large spare bedroom. The bridesmaids' dresses were hung up in their individual bedrooms with their shoes and such. Rosaline's mum and Regina both had smart suits that were hung up for them. They all had a stylist who'd been recommended by Paulina Montague coming in to do their hair and makeup later. When they were dressed, they had a photographer coming to take their photos.

"I wonder how Tibby is doing" Regina cooed "I bet he's having bacon too! He loves his bacon. Rosaline, as from today, you'll be cooking him fry ups every morning – I am not doing it anymore!"

"I thought you loved cooking" said Juliet.

"I know, but he won't be my baby anymore! I suppose I could always make him his favourite every once in a while...Sausage Surprise!"

The group retched, but tried not to show it. Regina's cooking was legendary, and disgusting. An hour or so later, Rosaline's mother Camilla came down and joined them all for breakfast. Then they all jumped in the shower, and the stylist arrived. Rosaline sat with curlers in her hair and wearing a dressing gown whilst she sorted out everyone else. When their makeup and hair was done, they went to get dressed. Hermia put on her underwear with ease, and then began to squeeze into her size eight bridesmaids dress.

But she didn't fit. It was her usual size, and she'd fitted into it the last time she had tried it on. It went around her ok, but the zip just wouldn't go.

"Juliet!" called Hermia. Juliet wandered through, wearing hers. This one fitted her perfectly, and she would have looked nice – if it wasn't a sickly sugarplum baby pink.

"Can you zip me up?" asked Hermia.

"Sure" Juliet slid the zipper up a couple more inches, but it just wouldn't budge over Hermia's waist.

"Shit" muttered Hermia "Rosaline is going to freak out and kill me!"

"Wait there. Just suck your breath in and I'll get it up"

Hermia sucked in her breath, and Juliet managed to tug it up over Hermia's waist another inch.

The door knocked.

"Come in!" called Hermia. Regina stood there, wearing her suit.

"Are you nearly ready?"

"Hermia's zip is stuck" explained Juliet. Regina helped to pull it up a couple of centimetres.

"Come on, do it quick. I can hold my breath" urged Hermia "Before Rosaline catches me!"

Regina giggled, and tried to do it up "It won't go. Didn't you keep trying it on?"

"Two months ago" breathed Hermia. The door banged open. Rosaline was still in her dressing gown, but she had her shoes and garters on.

"Regina, I need you to help me with the dress – Hermia, what are you doing?"

"Her dress is a little bit tight" said Regina.

"Hermia, you selfish bitch! You've gone and put weight on, haven't you?"

"I didn't know!" Hermia snapped back.

"Calm down girls!" Regina tugged at the zip, and it finally went over her waist and slid easily up her back. They all sighed with relief.

"There!" Hermia snapped again. But she turned to the mirror and it looked horribly tight. She could see every lump and bump, and the shape of her belly button.

Rosaline sighed "Oh well. No one will be looking at you – they'll be looking at me. And I fit my dress beautifully"

The group followed Rosaline into the bedroom, where her dress hung up. Rosaline had gone for a beautiful ivory white gown designed by Eve Of Milady. The pale white matched with the sugarplum fairy pink of her bridesmaids. She was already wearing an elegant pink pearl necklace and pink pearl earrings. Her nails were manicured in the French style. The dress itself was strapless, and when worn, the bodice would cling to Rosaline's slim figure. She had a long skirt with plenty of petticoats that made it flare out a little, but not without making her look like a giant white marshmallow. At the back of the dress she had a long train so that it would drag along behind her as she walked up the aisle. There was delicate shimmering pink embroidery over the whole bodice. It faded out down the skirt and then glittered at the bottom of her train, where it sparkled in the sunlight. Her veil was almost as long as her skirt at the back, and was a translucent ivory white colour, but had shimmering pink embroidery and tiny pink seed pearls at the bottom. It was attached to a white gold tiara that was dainty and sophiscated. For when it got colder in the evening, she had a matching shawl, with more shimmering pink embroidery and tiny pink seed pearls sewn around the edge. Rosaline's shoes were white heels that matched her dress, once again with dainty shimmering pink embroidery.

Regina and Camilla helped her into her beautiful gown, and then the stylist fixed her tiara and veil in place. Regina handed her the shawl, and Camilla the bouquet.

"Oh, Rosaline. You look so beautiful. I think I'm going to cry" sobbed Camilla.

"You don't need to cry, mum. I'm happy"

"I know, I know. I'm happy too. I'm so proud of you" choked Camilla.

"This is so lovely!" cooed Regina.

"Now, we're just waiting on the photographer and dad" said Rosaline "And then we're driving there"

"In a Rolls Royce!" cried Regina. Rosaline just smiled at her, and then Angelo and the photographer arrived. Hermia had to hide at the back of them all, even though she was the smallest, to hide her weight gain. There was too much pink for her. Hermia had always hated the horrible girly colour, prefering brasher shades of purple and orange. But, it was Tybalt and Rosaline's wedding, so whatever floated their boat. Hermia would go with it, as long as they didn't call her bastard and get on her nerves.

Hermia had never really liked Rosaline's father Angelo. He was a known womanizer, and had had numerous affairs over the years. Hermia knew she was a product of an affair, but at least her father had the decency to admit to it, and take her in. Angelo had simply thrown his pregnant wife and daughter out for his pregnant mistress. That, Hermia thought, was disgusting. She couldn't understand why Rosaline would want him back in her life. Livia had been keeping her distance from him, and Camilla had been doing her best to ignore him.

When the photographs were done, Rosaline and Angelo climbed into the Rolls Royce, and Hermia, Regina, Camilla and the rest of the bridesmaids climbed into another car. They were off.


	5. The Ceremony

Oreoskidz - I'm pleased you like Rosaline's dress! You can thank my faithful reviewer A for directing me to Eve of Milady dresses. And poor Hermia indeed. Sugarplum pink does NOT go with ginger hair.

Kiko33 - Thank you! As for the wedding, well, I'm sure it will go without a hitch...

So, it's the ceremony for the wedding! I've had the misfortune to have to suit through a two hour Catholic wedding service in a bridesmaid's dress. You really can't blame Hermia for what she does. Also, I don't know if I've got it just right because I'm not Catholic and do my best to avoid going to church when I'm with my Catholic relatives :(

* * *

><p>They arrived at St. Peter's Church, and climbed out. Regina hurried in to see Tybalt quickly before the ceremony and to sit on her side of the congregation. Lord Capulet had been greeting people at the door and telling them where to sit. He took one look at Hermia in her too tight dress.<p>

"What on earth have you been doing? Stuffing your face for three months?"

"No" Hermia scowled.

"Tybalt and Rosaline don't need your stupid pranks on their wedding day!"

"I haven't played any! Me and the Montagues have left Tybalt alone for about a year now. Anyway, where are they? I want to give my Wooshy-wo and Bennykins a hug"

"You can give them a hug later, the ceremony is starting any minute now"

"Ok" sulked Hermia, as Rosaline's car pulled up. Rosaline climbed out with the help of Angelo. Gabriel stood at the door, wearing a suit. Hermia remembered Juliet telling her about Rosaline's threat to make him wear pantaloons. A snort emerged from her nose, imagining it. Gabriel glared at her, before skulking inside the church.

"Are we ready?" asked Lord Capulet, as they assembled in a line to begin the procession.

"Yes" replied Rosaline, clutching Angelo's arm. Behind her, stood Juliet next to Hermia, and Livia stood at the back, as she was the youngest. Lord Capulet nodded, and went back into the church.

"This is it" said Angelo, as the doors opened wide, and the congregation stood up. He and Rosaline stepped up the steps, and began the walk down the aisle towards Tybalt and Friar Lawrence. They saw their friends, watching delightedly. Mercutio, Romeo, and Benvolio were all wearing identical suits but in different colours. Mercutio wore green, Benvolio wore blue, and Romeo wore purple. Beatrix was wearing a bright yellow sequined dress and her bleached blonde hair had a large yellow flower in. The rest of the Montagues sat with them. It had been Tybalt's idea to invite them, as since the Child Swap program, they'd all called a truce. It was quite nice being able to walk around Verona without constantly looking over your shoulder for enemies. Prince Escalus and the rest of the royal family sat next to the Montagues. He was probably trying to make sure that they all behaved themselves!

Some of the friendlier faces from Rosaline's estate sat on her side of the congregation, along with Gabriel, her mother, her grandmother, and the former Lady Capulet. Hermia pulled a sneaky face at her, and stuck up her middle finger quickly. She frowned at her. Silly mouse. Some of Tybalt's chavvy mates were sitting with their feet up on the pews and looking at Rosaline jealously.

Rosaline reached Tybalt, and they smiled at each other.

"You look beautiful" mouthed Tybalt, and Rosaline smiled wider. Hermia and the rest of the bridesmaids went to sit on their sides of the congregation, so Livia sat with her mother and Angelo followed. Juliet and Hermia sat down next to Lord Capulet.

"Well done" he whispered.

Friar Lawrence cleared his throat "Dearly beloved, we are here in the presence of God to celebrate the union of Rosaline Eva Oftmoro and Tybalt Felix Capulet-"

"His middle name is Felix!" sniggered Mercutio.

"Felix, like the cat advert!" snorted Romeo.

As most of Verona was traditionally Catholic, Tybalt and Rosaline had elected for the long two hour Catholic wedding service. Hermia sat, in the stifling hot church, feeling worse and worse. When it came to communion, she was relieved.

"Hermia, sit down. You weren't baptised as a kid. You can't accept communion!" hissed Lord Capulet.

"They're not going to know!" Hermia hissed back, before standing in line with Mercutio.

"I'm not even religious, but hey, free food and free wine!" whispered Mercutio. Hermia sniggered, and then it was her turn. Bending on her knees, she took a piece of bread from a tray, and then took the cup to sip.

"Amen" she muttered, starting to feel faint. Just as she placed the cup to her lips, a wave of nausea coursed through her "Ah!" cried Hermia. The cup slipped from her hands, spilling it's dark red contents over the edge of her dress and the floor, as she collapsed backwards on the floor.

"Hermia!" gasped Mercutio, failing to catch her. Benvolio pushed his way past him to try and lift her onto his lap, but Lord Capulet barged through.

"What's the matter? Is she all right? Hermia? Hermia, wake up"

Hermia's eyes flickered open "Wh...what happened? And...why am I on the floor?"

"Oh, that's just typical!" snapped Rosaline "She's just doing dramatics – she just wants attention!"

"Don't be stupid, she looks bad" said Juliet.

"I better take you to the hospital" said Lord Capulet, picking her up. Her tight dress snapped at the seams, and everyone gasped again. He turned back to the group "Carry on. We'll back for the reception"


	6. The Newest Capulet

Oreoskidz - Me too! I love ginger hair. Why do I meet so many people like me on the internet and not in real life? It sucks.

Kiko33 - You'll find out now!

So what is wrong with Hermia? In this chapter, we find out!

* * *

><p>Hermia was pretty much unconscious for the drive to the hospital. Lord Capulet wiped her sweaty brow in the summer heat, as he worried and worried. He half-carried, half-dragged her into the Accident and Emergency department, and she was immediately placed on a trolley and whizzed into a room. They probably thought the spilled red wine was blood. He described what had happened, and they gave her some oxygen to give her some strength. Then they decided to do some blood tests. Lord Capulet waited by her side as she breathed in the oxygen. Finally she sat up.<p>

"What on happened?" demanded Lord Capulet "One minute you were there, and the next you were on the floor"

"I don't know" admitted Hermia "I'd been feeling light-headed and a bit queasy all day. I thought it was a hangover as we had some wine last night"

"Maybe you just overheated" said Lord Capulet "It is the summer and it's very hot. After all, you're ginger and you do have very fair skin. And that tight dress doesn't do you any favours either!"

"I don't know why it's so tight!" insisted Hermia "Maybe I picked the wrong size"

"Well, whatever it is, you look a bit better now. You've got some colour in your cheeks again"

The curtain drew open, and a nurse stepped into the cubicle.

"Mr. Capulet?"

"It's Lord Capulet" corrected Lord Capulet.

"But you can call him Eugene" added Hermia. Lord Capulet glared at her.

"Well, we've just looked at the results from Hermia's blood test, and it seems that there is a high concentration of human chorionic gonadotropin, also known as hCG"

"Oh, what's that?" asked Hermia.

"What on earth is that?" asked Lord Capulet "Does she have a heart condition or something? Her mother had one that none of us knew about, and it killed her!"

"No quite. Hermia is quite healthy. However, as you don't seem to be aware, hCG is a hormone that is produced by the placenta in the body of a woman that is pregnant, and so we can therefore confirm that Hermia is pregnant"

"I'm what?" questioned Hermia.

Lord Capulet's face had turned red "That's ridiculous! Look at those results again. Do another test. My Hermia would never slept with anybody!"

"Well, these results are ninety seven percent accurate, so I think we can safely assume that Hermia is pregnant. I would also recommend that we do an ultrasound scan, in order to assess the baby's health and to determine how far along she is"

"Well, fine, let's do that. You can do a scan, and find that there's no baby. This...this is ridiculous! Hermia, tell the nurse it's all wrong. You've never been with anybody, have you?"

Hermia was picking at her nails. The nurse promptly left, leaving Hermia alone with Lord Capulet.

"Hermia!" snapped Lord Capulet. She looked up at him "Tell me you've never slept with anyone and that it's all wrong"

"I can't, because that would be lying"

"Right" growled Lord Capulet "Who was it?"

"Who do you think? Lysander"

Lord Capulet looked absolutely disgusted "When and where did that start?"

"When you threw me out and I went to go and live with him"

"But why?"

"I had to pay him back somehow!" snapped Hermia.

"Pay him back? _Pay him back!_"

"Well, yeah. I was intruding on his family's life, I was sleeping in his bed. What was I meant to do!"

"Come home!"

"You wouldn't have let me" Hermia chided "It took Benvolio, Mercutio and Romeo lying on your bedroom floor and screaming at you with cameras about to show it to the rest of Verona to make you come round. And then once it started, why was there reason for me to stop?"

"I am very disappointed in you, Hermia" hissed Lord Capulet, storming out the cubicle. Hermia simply lay back. Her heart felt like it was made of stone, and she breathed deeply for a few moments, trying to get her father's angry hiss out of her mind. Her mind instead raced back to the baby's conception. She and Lysander had always used protection. Demetrius hadn't bothered. In the time she and Benvolio managed to cram in together, they often didn't have a lot of choice about what they used.

She placed a hand on her stomach, understanding the reason why she had gained some weight. Hermia didn't really understand what she was feeling, really. It all depended on how angry Lord Capulet was at her. She didn't even know if she'd be able to keep her baby.

The curtains whipped open, and Lord Capulet stormed back in.

"I don't know what to say to you. I don't know whether to cry, or shout. I don't know where we'd put a baby, or whether it's coming home or not. I don't know whether I ought to beat Lysander over the head or castrate him first. I don't know what we're going to say to the family. It's four 'o' clock. They'd have finished dinner by now, and be getting ready for the party. I don't even know if I want to go back there at all, or if I want to take you back home and yell at you without everyone else hearing it!"

"It's not my fault" protested Hermia "We always used protection. It must have broken or something"

Lord Capulet looked back down at Hermia. Suddenly she wasn't his sixteen year old daughter anymore, but the tiny baby he had carried home from the empty hospital nursery where she had been left alone.

"What are you going to do, then? What on earth will happen to going to drama school with Mercutio?"

"I don't know"

A nurse peered in through the curtains "Hermia, we're going to take you down to the antenatal ward, and there we will do an ultrasound. Do you feel well enough to walk, or would you like someone to get you a wheelchair?"

"I think I'll be all right" said Hermia, slipping off the bed. Lord Capulet supported her and they followed the nurse out of the A&E ward and down to the antenatal ward. It was quieter in the waiting room, and the seats had cushions instead of plastic chairs. They waited for another couple of minutes, and then they were called through to a dark room. An ultrasound technician smiled at them.

"Do take a seat. You must be Hermia, and Eugene"

"Lord Capulet" growled Lord Capulet. Hermia lay back on the table, and had some trouble pulling the bridesmaid's dress up, and then Lord Capulet gave her his jacket to cover her knickers. Hermia gasped at the feel of the cold jelly that was squirted onto her belly. She placed the scanner on the jelly, and then began to move it about. All three turned to look up at the screen.

A small blob appeared on the screen.

"Baby's looking very healthy so far" said the ultrasound technician "Judging by the size, I'm guessing your little one is about fifteen weeks old, so a little above three months, and heading onto four months"

"Wow" murmured Hermia, watching as her baby lay peacefully, occasionally shifting from side to side.

Lord Capulet was crying "It's beautiful"

"I'm just going to listen to the heartbeat to make sure that's healthy as well"

"Can you do that?" asked Hermia.

"Yes. The baby's heart starts to beat quite early during pregnancy. You're going to hear some thumping in a minute"

A small, regular thumping sound filled the room. Hermia and Lord Capulet both shivered with surprise.

"That's so...weird" stated Lord Capulet.

The technician smiled at him "Would you like to know what the baby is?"

Hermia gasped delightedly "Yes please!"

"I didn't think you could do that until it was older" said Lord Capulet.

"Well, it usually is quite difficult to determine whether it's a boy or girl early during the pregnancy. However, at twelve weeks, it's certainly possible. It should be a bit easier since this little one is fifteen weeks. Although, we aren't always right. So don't go out and buy all pink or all blue"

Hermia and Lord Capulet laughed a little, and the technician moved the scanner over to try and look between the legs.

"Well, it seems to me...that this baby here is most likely to be a little boy"

"A little boy! So Tybalt finally gets some guy company in our family who isn't over a hundred years old"

"Oi" said Lord Capulet.

"Won't it be great if the baby pukes on him! Or Rosaline! That would be so much fun! They'd both go nuts"

"Hermia, please" groaned Lord Capulet.

The technician smiled sympathetically "So, would you like me to print these pictures off for you to keep and take home now?"

"Yes please" said Hermia. The technician left the room, and Hermia turned to Lord Capulet, who was still crying.

"That's amazing. That...that's my grandchild, that. A little boy. It's just so..." Lord Capulet trailed off "What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to do this" said Hermia "I'm going to bring him up. He's a Capulet, right dad?"

"Right, Hermia"


	7. The Wedding Reception

A - Send me as many reviews as you want, I love them! I'm pleased you like the dress I invented with the help of Eve Of Milady. I think you might like the next chapter where Regina gives Tybalt and Rosaline a 'present'

Oreoskidz - I'm surprised people didn't leave me reviews saying that's what they thought. I have a couple of friends, but even the most eccentric among them thinks I'm nuts :(

Kiko33 - OF COURSE! Read on.

So, we have just discovered that our heroine Hermia is knocked up. What will she say to the others? And we also find out something about Rosaline's brat of a brother, Gabriel.

* * *

><p>After getting changed at home into a party dress that fitted better, Hermia and Lord Capulet went back to the wedding reception, much to the relief of the guests. Juliet hugged Hermia and immediately asked what was wrong. Hermia looked at Lord Capulet.<p>

"Maybe later" said Lord Capulet.

"She's my sister. She has a right to know!" insisted Hermia.

"All right. Be quiet. Today is about Tybalt and Rosaline, and they don't want anymore drama"

"Well, what are you going to tell everyone else?" asked Hermia, as Regina and some more of the family headed over.

"I'll just say it was the heat. That stuffy old church is always boiling" said Lord Capulet. Hermia pulled Juliet aside.

"What happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm healthy. And so's my baby"

"Your what?"

"My baby. I'm pregnant, Juliet. They did a blood test and found I had hCG, which is a pregnancy hormone. Then they did a scan, and they showed us my baby. The ultrasound technician says it's going to be a little boy"

Juliet gasped "Oh my God. You and Lysander are going to have a kid"

"Well, actually, it's not that simple. Keep quiet. I'll tell you later" Hermia glanced up, to see Mercutio and Benvolio rushing over.

"Hermy-wa, I was so worried. I thought that you were dangerously sick" cried Mercutio, pulling Hermia into a squeeze.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm healthy. It was the heat" said Hermia. Behind him, Benvolio sighed of relief.

"Thank goodness" he said, hugging her after Mercutio "I saw you go down, and I was all 'I've got to catch her! I've got to catch her!' And then when your dad carried you out, and then when you didn't come back for hours. I was panicking, and Mercutio was panicking, although he was trying to reassure me. Romeo was trying to reassure Juliet, but we were all worried. Beatrix didn't help by going on about what happened in one of her stupid teenage dramas on the TV where a girl collapsed. Tybalt and Rosaline weren't impressed, and Rosaline says that if you're not dying already, she's going to kill you"

"Bitch" said Hermia "So let's have a food fight already!"

"No" said Juliet firmly "You're probably still feeling a bit delicate. You need to sit down in your condition"

Hermia obediently went and sat down at a table with the other four. She looked around, noticing that Rosaline and Tybalt had stuck with the pink theme. There was a huge wedding cake with four tiers in the corner that had already been cut. Rosaline and Tybalt themselves were being occupied by their guests, and smiled over their crowds at each other when they could.

"Have they danced together yet?" asked Hermia.

"No, we're just waiting for the evening guests to arrive" said Juliet "I wonder what they're dancing to"

"Probably something by Eminem, knowing Tybalt" said Mercutio.

"True" nodded Benvolio.

"But knowing Rosaline, she would kill him before they danced to 'Lose Yourself' I reckon that they will dance to...Britney Spears. Tybalt used to fancy her when we were kids" said Hermia.

Romeo snorted "Oh my God, did he really?"

"Yes! We'd be watching the music channels, and she'd come on, and he'd blush and run out the room and watch from the door"

"Aww" cooed Mercutio "Shall we go and sing '...Baby One More Time' at him?"

"Yes!" said Hermia.

"No! He's already mad at you, Hermia. The person filming the wedding caught it all. Neither of them are happy. They're trying to put it behind them and just get on with it and enjoy the day, but..." Juliet trailed off.

"Oh well. It would have been funny. Anyway, you boys" said Hermia, leaning over the table "I love the suits"

Mercutio beamed "It was my idea. We look almost as sexy as we were when we dressed up in ex Lady Capulet's clothes!"

"And what did she do?" asked Hermia.

"Rosaline sent her home" said Romeo "She went up to Rosaline, and said something about them being divorced within a year, so Rosaline just went 'Get out!' and she did"

"I have a new level of respect for Rosaline" said Hermia "Although, come to think of it, they're never going to last. They will get divorced at some point"

"Well, you never know. Tybalt proposed when they were six with a mood ring. And they're still together now" said Juliet.

"But they want different things" said Hermia "Rosaline wants to go to university to learn about business and economics so she can have her own bank or start a business, and Tybalt wants to leave Verona"

"Is he leaving?" asked Romeo eagerly.

"Are we getting rid of him?" asked Benvolio just as eagerly.

"No, Tybalt can't leave! I'll have no one to wind up anymore!" complained Mercutio.

"You haven't wound him up for a year now. Well. Not that badly" said Hermia.

"You did that angry Mantuan ambassador one to him. That was funny!" snorted Benvolio. Hermia grinned, enjoying their attention. Then she thought about her secret. Having a baby meant she wouldn't be able to hang out with her friends like this. She'd have to stay at home, feeding him, changing his nappy, rocking him to sleep.

But her dad said he'd help. Juliet was too old for a nurse, really. But neither the Nurse nor the Capulets wanted her to leave. Maybe the Nurse could be there for when Hermia had schoolwork, or wanted to go out with her friends. Hermia liked the sound of that plan.

"The dance is starting!" exclaimed Juliet, watching as Tybalt and Rosaline took to the floor. The others got up so that they could see what they were doing. Tybalt led Rosaline by her hand, and then wrapped his arm around her waist, and she put hers on his shoulder. Their other two hands joined.

"Cute" remarked Romeo. Some soft piano music played.

"This song sounds familiar" murmured Hermia, but when the vocals began, she realised what it was.

"You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong" sang Gabriel in a soft and gentle tenor.

"He can _sing_?" gasped Mercutio.

"I know you get me, so I let the walls come down, down"

"He's doing some kind of classic acoustic version of 'Teenage Dream' I like it...I think" said Juliet.

"It kind of suits the moment" agreed Romeo.

"Yeah, Tybalt and Rosaline are childhood sweethearts, and they're marrying now, in their teens" Juliet nodded along.

"She banned our band, 'Hermia and the Montagues' from performing" sulked Mercutio.

"Only because you were going to sing 'Born This Way' and you know how Eugene hates Lady Gaga" said Juliet.

"I love our band. Beatrix rocks up a storm on that triangle" added Hermia, watching Tybalt twirl Rosaline, and Regina coo and cluck delightedly on the other side of the room.

"I think, in spite of the fainting and stuff, that they actually had quite a nice wedding day and stuff" said Juliet.

"Yeah, and it was kind of them to invite our family. As part of the truce and all" said Benvolio. They stopped their quiet talking to watch Tybalt and Rosaline twirl again, and then look over at Gabriel performing. Hermia's eyes sort out Angelo, Gabriel and Rosaline's father. He did not look happy. Her focus ran over the guests, seeing who was there and who had arrived for the evening bash. She found Helena, and groaned softly to herself. She was not in the mood for her needy dependent friend. She saw a couple of people in Tybalt and Rosaline's chav gang, and their kids. Escalus and the rest of the royal family were conversing politely with some of the chavs. Hermia snorted, and then her eyes alighted on Demetrius.

All her muscles froze, and her heart thumped wildly. Whatever happened, he must never know about the baby. Hermia didn't want him near her, ever again.


	8. Cats!

Kiko33 - Oh dear indeed. Hermia is in for a hell of a ride.

A - Lol, I don't even know your last name! I think you might like this chapter anyway.

* * *

><p>"I can still remember, when you were a little boy" cooed Regina, as Tybalt and Rosaline were about to drive off to their hotel suite. Tybalt didn't look too happy as his mother embarrassed him in front of his mates, but he was tolerating Regina.<p>

"You used to love playing with all my cats, and I'd dress you up in your little cat costume. You were my little Tibby cat"

"Mum, we'll be late" muttered Tybalt.

"I'm almost finished! Anyway, now that you're all grown up and everything, and you're married now! My Tibby, married! Anyway, I thought it was high time I got you this. And Rosaline, I hope you like it too"

Regina turned behind her and picked up a white box tied shut with a pink ribbon. There were some puncture holes on each side.

"What is it?" asked Rosaline, taking it from her.

"Oh, be gentle!" said Regina, rushing forwards to steady it. A small yowling was heard.

"What the bloody hell is that!" yelled Rosaline.

"Open it, Tibby!" said Regina. Tybalt undid the pink bow, opened the box and pulled out a white Persian kitten. The congregation awwed and began taking photos. The kitten meowed. Tybalt didn't want to hold it close in case his suit got covered in white cat fur. Rosaline, who was wearing white anyway, took a step back as she hated cats.

"Isn't she lovely?" clucked Regina "My friend Tara – you remember Tara, don't you Tibby? She said about how handsome and grownup you were the other day. But anyway, my friend Tara breeds Persian cats, and I just thought how perfect one would be for you two!"

"Thanks mum" said Tybalt, still holding the cat at arms length.

"Give her a cuddle! What are you going to call her?"

"I don't know, mum" said Tybalt, through gritted teeth. Rosaline had murder flashing through her eyes.

"She's lovely!" cried Gabriel, reaching up to stroke her "She's beautiful! Oh, I've always wanted a cat!"

Hermia and her group were cracking up.

"Rosaline hates animals!" chortled Hermia "Of all the things to get for her and Tybalt. This is too funny to be true"

"I don't like cats very much either" said Benvolio.

"Us Montagues are more dog people" said Romeo "I love my little Eddie"

"I don't like animals at all" muttered Benvolio.

"I like llamas" said Mercutio.

"Yes, Mercutio" said Hermia.

"I love your Eddie too, Romeo. He's quite possibly the loveliest dog I've ever met" said Juliet.

"So, um, what are we going to do with the cat?" asked Tybalt.

"Keep it, of course!" laughed Regina.

"No, I meant, me and Ros are about to go to our hotel room, and then we're going on honeymoon. What are we going to do with a cat whilst we do this?"

"Take it with you!"

"We can't take a cat on a plane. It would poop and pee all over the floor. And it would have to be quarantined for forty days whilst they ran health checks to make sure it wasn't infected with anything" said Rosaline, her teeth gritted "You'll have to look after it for then"

"Oh. Oh. Ok then" said Regina, taking the cat from Tybalt. Rosaline dumped down the box.

"I'll have her!" cried Gabriel "I love cats. I've always wanted one. She's gorgeous"

Regina beamed at him "She is quite a beauty, isn't she? Her mother is a show cat. And so was her father. I thought a Persian would suit them so well"

"She does" Gabriel tickled the kitten's ears "And she's a doll-faced Persian as well, not one of those poor little mites with squashed in faces and health problems"

"Oh no, I couldn't have got one of those poor little things. Bless them. I've always loved the doll-faced Persian. And Maine Coons. They're big cats! I do love cats"

"They're so beautiful" added Gabriel.

"Ok, we're going now" said Rosaline "Goodbye Gabriel"

"Bye Rosaline" said Gabriel, not even looking at her.

"Bye" said Tybalt.

"Bye Tybalt"

"I'm going to throw my bouquet. Is everyone ready to catch?" asked Rosaline, turning with her back to the crowd. Hermia and Juliet jumped up to go and catch it. Rosaline lifted her arms in the air and threw it. It sailed past needy Helena, Portia, Nerissa, Miranda, Ophelia, Beatrix, Hero, Maria, Katharina, Jaquenetta, Desdemona, Bianca, and straight into Hermia's path. Hermia jumped, and caught it.

"Yay! Good luck to me" said Hermia.

"Just what you need" said Juliet, and the half-sisters shared a glance. Hermia smiled.

"Bye everyone!" shouted Tybalt, waving. He and Rosaline clamoured into their car and waved some more. They kissed, and then they were off.

"I can't believe it. My little boy" sniffed Regina.

"Calm down, Regina" said Egues "He'll be all right"

"Not when Rosaline screams at him for leaving his manky old socks on the floor" said Hermia.

"Less of the wise cracks, young lady. When we get home, we've got things to be sorting out"

"Ok" said Hermia, fiddling with some of the petals on the bouquet.

"That was a good catch" Regina beamed "I'm so glad you're feeling better"

"Yes. So am I" said Egues. He reached out and stroked the cat's fur absentmindedly "We were going to take Tybalt and Rosaline's wedding presents back for them, weren't we? We better get packing up. Hermia, you sit here and look after the cat, and I'll get some of the staff to help carry the boxes into the car"

"I'll look after it" said Gabriel.

"You're coming home with me" said Angelo sternly.

"Can we look after her whilst Tybalt and Rosaline are on holiday? Please?" pleaded Gabriel.

"No. I hate cats" snapped Angelo.

"Oooh, looks like you picked the wrong person to say that in front of" snickered Hermia as Regina's mouth fell open.

Angelo just rolled his eyes "Come on, Gabriel. We've got to walk back"

Gabriel reluctantly stroked the kitten for the last time, and then scurried after Angelo.

"I almost feel sorry for him. If he wasn't such an asshole" said Hermia.

"Maybe that's why he is an asshole" Juliet added. The Montagues walked up next, and said goodbye to them.

"Thank you for inviting us" said Claudio "We've had a lovely day. I hope you feel better soon, Hermia"

"I'm feeling a lot better now I'm out of that stuffy church" said Hermia.

"It does get very hot in there. Romeo used to be baking when he was wearing that choir boy uniform, didn't you, love?" Paulina said.

Romeo and Juliet exchanged a quick peck on either cheek as their parents were watching. Mercutio hugged Hermia, hugged Juliet, and Hermia hugged Benvolio before they all left together. The guests filtered away, and soon only the Capulets remained.

"We better get going home" said Egues "It's late. Regina, your stuff is still at my house. You're staying tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course. I better get this little kitty settled"

"She has signed that poor cat's death certificate by giving it to Rosaline" whispered Hermia to Juliet.


	9. Baby Daddy

Oreoskidz - Lol, Regina loves cats, that's why she called Tybalt that! I was going to call my cat Tybalt, but it didn't suit him. He's Casper now.

A - Yay, we're Facebook friends! I know, it's so sad Rosaline hates them. Perhaps the new kitten might make her come round? Gabriel certainly seemed to like it!

So, Hermia is going to be a mother. But who's going to be the father? Who do you think it is?

* * *

><p>"So, what's going on?" asked Juliet, as she and Hermia stood in their shared bathroom. Juliet brushed her teeth and Hermia brushed her short hair in the mirror next to her.<p>

"Well, I'm fifteen weeks pregnant" said Hermia.

"And?"

"So the baby was conceived about three or four months ago, about the time we had the final fitting for our dresses"

"Lysander's the father, isn't he?" asked Juliet.

"Well, yes, you see. But we always used protection, and, erm, I was also seeing someone else. I still am"

Juliet whipped around in surprise. Toothpaste dripped comically down her chin.

"Who?"

"You're going to kill me" said Hermia.

"Who?"

"Benvolio Montague"

Juliet spat her toothpaste out into the sink "What? What? Benvolio's the father!"

"Shut up! Dad will hear and go ballistic. And it's not that simple either. There's a third potential dad"

"Oh, great! Hermia, what on earth have you got yourself into?" despaired Juliet.

"I don't know" Hermia sighed, leaning against the wall and rubbing her small rounded stomach.

"Who is it?"

"It's not important. I mean, I think he's the most likely, but I don't want anything to do with him. He was horrible. He's a nasty guy; I don't want him near the baby"

"Who?" asked Juliet. Hermia met her gaze, but did not answer. Juliet gasped "Hermia, I'm your sister! You can tell me anything"

"Demetrius. Helena's boyfriend" she murmured quietly.

"You slept with your best friend's boyfriend?" gasped Juliet.

"I didn't do it intentionally. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was horrible, but it was all over so quick. And he didn't even bother using protection. So he's probably my baby's dad. But I don't want this getting out to Helena, and I don't want him having anything to do with the baby. I'm just going to let everyone think it's Lysander's"

"And Benvolio?"

Hermia looked down again "It was hard enough for you to come out and say you were dating Romeo. And he's still waiting for you to break up, and still tries not to look at him whenever you two are together. I wonder how he'd feel if it turns out that his other daughter is also seeing another Montague, and that he may be her baby's potential father?"

"He'll go crazy" said Juliet.

"Exactly. So I'm not going to tell him. As far as he knows, I had a little contraception slip up with Lysander. End of"

"Ok" said Juliet "Your secret is safe with me. But...you and Benvolio. When did it start?"

Hermia smiled "On the experiment. He was part of the protest that let me come home, and we got to know each other better during the week. And then on the Saturday, when we had that party, Lysander went home. So we stayed up, talking, and then I kissed him, and we went up to my room and feel asleep in each other's arms. We had a little affair that went on a week, but we ended it on Friday afternoon. Two weeks later, I was missing him so badly. I've never really cried over losing a boy before, but I came so close to it. So I snuck out and climbed up to his bedroom window. And we started it all up again"

"Didn't you get filmed?"

"No. I paid the camera man off!"

Juliet laughed, and Hermia grinned.

"How much did he take?"

"Two hundred and fifty quid, and I let him have some of your mum's old jewellery for his wife"

"Oh" said Juliet.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. If she didn't want it...I suppose no harm came of that"

"That's good. I thought you'd be a bit hacked off. Since she's your mum and it was her stuff"

"Nah. She dumped dad for being old. Shallow bitch"

Hermia put down the hair brush. It didn't take her long to do her hair, as it was only shoulder length. Instead, she leaned in the mirror "How do you reckon I'd look with my nose pierced?"

"Hermia! You can't get your nose pierced!" scolded Juliet "You're pregnant!"

"And? I held off getting it done for Tybalt and Rosaline's wedding"

"Dad will throw you out again" warned Juliet.

"He won't" said Hermia. She rubbed her stomach "When do you reckon I'll get a proper little bump?"

"In a couple of weeks. Have you told the rest of the family yet?"

"No. I thought I'd let Tybalt and Rosaline have their day. I'd already messed it up once. I suppose if I'm getting fat, then I'd better tell them soon. You know, I'm not looking forward to going back to school with a bump"

"I'll make sure Romeo takes care of you if anyone comments" said Juliet "You're in his and Benvolio's year. They'll protect you"

"They can be my Montague bodyguards" said Hermia in a silly voice "Hey – imagine if they actually made a business. 'Montague's Bodyguard's' suiting all your body protecting needs"

"I'd like to see Benvolio fight someone with a knife off. Perhaps he'd throw a teddy bear at them"

"Oh yeah? Well, I reckon that Romeo could throw a love poem at them and then cry supersonic blast you away tears at them" teased Hermia. The two girls giggled.

"You know, we really are related because now we can say we have the same boy taste. We both like Montagues. How crazy is that?" asked Juliet.

Hermia laughed, but then a thought struck her "What will I tell Benvolio?"


	10. Don't Disturb Tybalt's Sleep

Oreoskidz - Aw, I saw you had a facebook page and a Youtube account on deviantart. I'll like you! As for the teddy bear thing, back in August we were moving my nana from her flat to a new flat near us and helping her clear it out. For thirty years, she'd had this ginormous stuffed bear about the size of a grown man from Hamley's. Anyway, it wouldn't fit in the car, so my uncle tied it to the roof of his van and drove on the motoway. My fourteen year old brother and my eleven year old cousin were sitting in the van in the back, and everyone was staring and laughing at them. Sometimes I think my family is like something out of Shameless! My brother also said that when we took it to nana's new flat he was going to hollow it out, sit in it very still, and when she got up to make a cup of tea he was say 'I'll have one too, Jan!'

Kiko33 - It's going to get worse before it gets better...

Today we get a little peek at Tybalt and Rosaline on honeymoon! Aw. But they aren't being very nice. Maybe because it's early morning?

* * *

><p>"Tybalt! Tibby! Tybalt, will you please just get up!"<p>

Tybalt groaned, his face pressed against Egyptian cotton sheets. Nice. But Rosaline was shaking him awake.

"Whaddya want?" slurred Tybalt sleepily.

"Phone for you. It's your mum. She wants to talk to you"

Tybalt pulled a face. Of course his mother would ring him at such an early time in the morning. He reached for the phone "Alright mum?"

"Hello, sweetipops!"

"Hey, mum. You ok?"

"I'm fine, poppet. How are you? How's Barbados?"

"Good"

"What have you been up too?"

"Well, I was trying to sleep a couple of minutes ago" grunted Tybalt.

"Really? Well, so was I this morning, but then your little kitten started scratching on my bed sheet, and I had to go and feed her, and then Tibbles and Foo-Foo and Dennis and all the others were hungry as well, so I had to feed them all. By the time I had finished, it was time for me to get up anyway, so I did. I had a shower and got dressed, then I went to the market and bought us some nice new cushions, some sausages, some toothpaste and some tampons, and then I came home again and tidied up. I haven't dared to go in your room yet, as it's a tip! You'll have to clean it up for Rosaline when you get back. But anyway, then I went to the doctor's to pick up my prescription and went to get my pills. And after that, I went over to your Uncle Egues' for dinner, and you'll never guess what!"

"What?"

"Hermia has some very exciting news!"

"Well, whatever it is, I don't care. She and that stupid band of hers probably got another Like on their Facebook page"

"No! It's much bigger than that!"

"Five Likes then!"

"No, nothing to do with Facebook, silly"

"Well, what?" grumbled Tybalt, watching Rosaline walk around their five star hotel room picking up their laundry and dumping it in a basket.

"She's going to be a mummy!"

"WHAT"

Tybalt sat bolt right up in bed, and his eyes finally snapped open. His mouth was already hanging open comically.

"She's pregnant! The doctor says it's going to be a little boy"

"She's a what?"

"Pregnant!"

"Hermia's pregnant?" repeated Tybalt.

"Hermia's pregnant?" gasped Rosaline, from where she had been listening in.

"Yes!" cried Regina "Isn't it exciting?"

"She's sixteen" spat Tybalt.

"Whore!" Rosaline yelled, flumping down on the bed next to Tybalt.

"Don't you two go saying that in front of Uncle Egues!" warned Regina "That's not very nice - you should never call a girl a whore!"

"It's true though! I always knew she was an irresponsible slapper, but now this? The baby is going to be swearing by the time it's two!"

"Don't be silly, Tibby, of course it won't. We've all got to pull together and help support her. We're family – we're the Capulets! And now we've all got to get ready and prepare to look after a new little one"

"Count me out. I hate kids" muttered Tybalt.

"What was that, Tibby darling?"

"Nothing" said Tybalt. He looked over to see Rosaline making gagging faces at him. An evil grin spread over his face "But I'm sure Rosaline is looking forward to helping out. She just loves children, don't you?"

Rosaline cringed as she heard Regina start to coo and fuss. Tybalt snorted.

"When's it due?" asked Tybalt.

"December! Just before Christmas. It will probably be a Sagittarius or a Capricorn if it comes after the twenty first. You're a Taurus, aren't you, sweetie? And I'm an Aquarius. They say us Aquarians are the most eccentric of the zodiac. I should get my astrology book out sometime and have a little read. Maybe I should make the baby a birth chart. Hermia might like that"

"Great" muttered Tybalt.

"What's that, Tibby cat?"

"I just said it would be great. Hermia will love it. Now, erm, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to go back to sleep. Want to talk to Rosaline for a bit?"

"Of course! She's a Pisces, isn't she? I should tell her all about astrology, it's often so funny how accurate it can be. Bye bye sweetipops. I love you, darling"

"Yeah, I love you too mum" grunted Tybalt, shoving the phone Rosaline's way and burrowing down under the duvet. So Hermia was pregnant. Now who was a chav? It sure as hell wasn't him and Rosaline!


	11. Have I Got News For You

Jocasta Silver - Yay, you found my new story! I'm glad you like it.

A - Even if Rosaline doesn't love the cat, Gabriel certainly seemed too. And that's cool about Barbados! I had no idea where to send them, and then I just thought that Tybalt would want to go somewhere hot, Rosaline would want somewhere she could wear a bikini and look glamourous.

Kiko33 - Of course. Tybalts need sleep.

Now that the Capulets all know about Hermia's pregnancy, it's time to tell Lysander.

* * *

><p>Telling the rest of the Capulets had been the easy part. Regina was thrilled, as she loved babies and families and such. The Nurse was pleased as it meant she still had something to do, besides poking her nose into Juliet's business all the time. Regina had rung Tybalt and told him, and apparently Rosaline was 'thrilled' and 'looking forward to helping out' Yeah right. That same day, Tybalt sent her a message on Facebook calling her a slag and said that she had no right to call him or Rosaline a chav anymore, not now she was the one up the duff.<p>

Telling Mercutio was scary. Hermia hadn't told him about hers and Benvolio's secret night time visits, and she didn't know if Benvolio had either. He may well have done, as they were best friends. She didn't mention the father crisis either. The less people that knew was best. Even though she was close with him and he was a loyal friend, Mercutio was notorious for his Big Mouth. When she told him about it, he hadn't been mad at her, and hadn't lectured her. He'd just been upset she hadn't told him at the wedding. Because they were meant to be close friends.

Telling Lysander and his family was the hardest part.

"How was the wedding, Hermia? I heard you fainted and had to go to hospital" said Lysander, as he closed his bedroom door. Hermia slumped down on the end of his bed. It felt weird being back in Lysander's room. It always reminded her of the few weeks she had lived with him. They had been so in love back then.

"Yeah, I did"

"Your dad was saying it was because of the heat"

"Not quite" said Hermia, from where she sat on his bed "There is something that I need to tell you"

Lysander's ears pricked up upon the dreaded line "What?" he asked, and he sat down next to her. Hermia knew that he probably knew what was coming, so she decided to just come out with it.

"I fainted because I'm pregnant" said Hermia, matter-of-factly "They ran a couple of blood tests and found that I had this hCG hormone in my blood, which is what pregnant women have in their blood stream. They did a scan, and saw that I was fifteen weeks along. I'm sixteen weeks now. It's about the size of my mascara. The baby is due in December, so five months from now"

Lysander's mouth opened and closed "But we always used protection"

"It broke" lied Hermia "It must have broken, because I haven't slept with anyone else"

"And...what do you want to do?"

"I'm keeping it" said Hermia "My dad said he'd support me. A Capulet is a Capulet. Even if it's only a Capulet because it's mother is a bastard Capulet. So if your parents start getting pissy about supporting it, then they don't have too. What do you want to do?"

"It's your body and your decision" said Lysander with a shrug. His face was very neutral.

"Ok" shrugged Hermia, trying not to let her feelings show "When will you tell your parents?"

"Now, I guess"

"Now?"

"Yeah. They're downstairs"

That was the hardest part. Having to trail through the whole story again. And getting another lecture even when she'd had one from Lord Capulet already. When she left, she suspected that they probably wanted her to stay a bit longer, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to them very much.

Hermia took a stroll home, stopping off into McDonald's to grab a giant chocolate milkshake. It wasn't the healthiest of snacks, but she was hungry and was craving it. That was all she wanted to do these days. Eat. Now that she had the knowledge of her pregnancy, she couldn't pass off heartburn as eating too quickly, queasiness and vomiting as a hangover, or the fact that some of her hair came out when she brushed it in the morning as stress.

Her jeans and flannel shirt clung to her stomach. In a matter of weeks, days, even, it would be a proper baby bump. Hermia had always been small and petite, so she knew that at one point her stomach would swallow her whole. That was certainly an amusing thought. Mercutio had offered to buy a wheelbarrow and push around when that day came, but somehow Hermia didn't think that was such a great idea.

"I'm home!" shouted Hermia, pushing open the door to Manor.

The Nurse bustled in, carrying a pair of Hermia's jeans.

"What are you doing with them?" asked Hermia "I hope you haven't been trying them on, they are a bit small for you..."

"No" said the Nurse. She held up the waistband and stretched it "I have sewn an elastic in them so you can still wear them when you get fat. Then who's going to be laughing?"

"Mercutio?" suggested Hermia, drowning the rest of her drink.

"Did you tell Lysander about the baby?"

"Sure. He says he'll support me, with whatever I decide to do, 'cause it's my body and my decision. And he was pleased to hear about dad paying for everything. So were his parents, actually. I guess they're still wary of me and dad after he chucked me out last year"

"Most guys his age would have run a mile by now. You're one lucky girl to have him in your life. Guys like that don't come along very often"

"Hmm" said Hermia, tossing the empty milkshake cartoon out the window.


	12. Hex

A - Gabriel could certainly do with some friends. We get to hear a bit of what goes in his mind today.

Kiko33 - Indeed. And thanks for sending it to your friends! It's a big compliment to me when people recommend it to others :)

Now, as a warning before I published chapter, you will probably recall that Gabriel has met a Wiccan coven and has begun to practise with them. I must stress that the main rule of Wicca is to harm none, and that Gabriel has learnt and interpreted that rule incorrectly and is using it for his own personal gain. Not all Wiccans are like this, many are lovely, including my cousin, but Gabriel is an exception because he's angry and upset with a lot of people and thinks this is the way to let it out. If you are Wiccan and this has offended you, then please email me asking how I could make amends to this.

* * *

><p>Gabriel sat in his room, thinking about how much he hated his father. Or rather, the sperm donor who got custody, as Gabriel often thought of him. He hated the man so much, it made him shake. Angelo had been furious about his singing at the wedding. Gabriel hated the way Angelo expected him to a mini version of him, or at least some disgusting unhygienic ogre who rolled around in mud, like the other boys his age.<p>

But for now, he had an idea of what to do about it. Sitting on his window sill was a black candle. Black represented anger and hatred for him. Next to it was an empty tic tac box, some of Angelo's hair (collected from a comb in his bathroom) a piece of material that belonged to one of Angelo's suits, and some matches.

Gabriel struck the fresh match and lit the candle. A flame flickered up. Gabriel watched it meditatively for a while, before picking up the tic tac box and placing the hair and material inside.

"Anger and hate I throw away. The death of a foe brings a fresh new day!" hissed Gabriel, throwing open his window. He flung his arm back as far he could and chucked the tic tac box out the window. The flame was extinguished in the wind, leaving some smoke. Gabriel watched the tic tac box land in one of the bushes in the garden, and turned away, stretching out on his king sized bed. He could probably fit about five people inside of it, but didn't want to try it. His room was his room and he didn't want any so-called friends here anymore.

The door thumped "Gabriel?"

"What do you want?" snapped Gabriel. Angelo opened the door.

"I was doing some work in the study and just saw something come flying out of your window and land in the bushes. What are you doing?"

"Nothing" lied Gabriel.

Angelo rolled his eyes "Give over, Gabriel. I know you like a book"

"I threw my underwear at all my fan girls hiding in the bush over there. Happy?" retorted Gabriel.

"You get weirder every day" stated Angelo. Gabriel stuck his pink pointy tongue out at him.

"Get lost. I don't want to spend another minute in your poisonous company"

"The feeling is mutual" snapped Angelo, slamming the door. Gabriel stuck his index finger up at the door in defiance, hoping that his curse would work. So what if Titania and Oberon said he couldn't do harm? They weren't the boss of him. They were the High Priest and Priestess, but they couldn't dictate him. And besides, Angelo was a bad person who had done bad things. He deserved to be punished. All Gabriel was doing was hurrying the threefold on a little. What was so bad about that?

He lay back on his bed and reached under his bed. He kept a lot of stuff under his bed. Dance certificates, medals, a picture of his mother, a supply of cigarettes and alcohol, a Burn Book with all the boys in his year in. He rummaged around, and pulled out the Book of Shadows. That's where he had recorded his spell. Titania had told him there was nothing more powerful than writing your own spells. She herself claimed to have relieved a friend of a headache. Hopefully his curse would be just as successful. Angelo had had this coming for a long, long time.


	13. Name Game

A - Yep, his and his family's story is something I've been wanting to expand on. Glad you liked it :)

And so today, Hermia and Juliet discuss names for the baby. What do you think Hermia should call it? And next chapter we will meet Hermia's best friend Helena!

* * *

><p>"It's official!" declared Hermia, coming downstairs in her elasticated jeans and a loose shirt "I have a bump. Look"<p>

She scrunched up the back of her shirt so it was taunt and turned to the side. Juliet peered.

"Yeah! You do! I bet he's getting big in there"

"I've even started thinking about names" said Hermia.

"Yeah?"

"I like Dalton. And Oleo"

"Oleo?" asked Juliet.

"Yep. It's original. I want him to stand out. Be unique. Different"

"Ok, but hopefully something that will allow him to survive primary school" said Juliet. She went back to the book she had been reading, and then glanced up at Hermia again "Speaking of which, have you thought anymore about what you're going to say when we go back to school?"

"School?"

"Yeah. School. We may have been on study leave for exams, and school itself may have only broken up a few weeks ago, and the summer holiday may be young, but it's certainly on the horizon"

Hermia looked worried "I'll be even bigger by then. Everyone will be looking at me as I walk down the halls and stuff"

"Yeah" said Juliet "Dad said he'd deal with telling the school and the head teacher and stuff. I bet they make you see the councillor again like when you threw your ex boyfriend's book and papers down the stairwell. You'll be a top priority now you're up the spout!"

"Please" said Hermia, rolling her eyes and holding a hand up "I'll just tell her what Mercutio told me too"

"And that is?"

"I lost my teddy bear when I was five years old, and now I'm emotionally scarred forever!"

"Ha!" cackled Juliet "By the way, Helena called. Demetrius is going cold on her again"

Hermia groaned "Why won't she just dump him? He doesn't deserve her. He's a horrible boyfriend"

"Well, I think we better keep that to ourselves" said Juliet.

"How am I going to tell her about the baby? I'd be lying to her face. And she'll probably end up telling him I'm pregnant too. I don't want him poking his nose in my business"

"I don't know" admitted Juliet "She wants you to go over"

"Life can't always be about her!" snapped Hermia "I need to pee every goddamn five seconds, and I've only just stopped feeling so sick all the time. I'm not walking over her house in my condition. Tell her she can come here"

"I hung up before you came down. Don't worry about it. I told her you weren't feeling too good"

"Good" said Hermia "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really, no. Romeo and his family are going away for the summer next week, so I was hoping to see him before they go, but he's busy today. Packing, you know. If you want to do anything, I'm up for it"

"How long will they be away?"

"All of August. Which is absolutely ages. It's so hard when you're young and in love. Benvolio's going with them"

"Right" said Hermia "I guess that gives me a little time"

"Hermia..."

"I know, I know" sighed Hermia. The phone rang. Hermia growled, and picked it up "Hello?"

"Hermia?"

"Hello, Helena" said Hermia, trying to keep her tone neutral. Juliet pulled an awkward face as Hermia went through her usual 'He's not worth it, he doesn't deserve you' comforting sentences. Finally, she slammed down the phone.

"I'm going over there" she sighed "He told her she was the neediest girlfriend he ever had and she's in tears just thinking about it now"

"That sucks"


	14. Helena

A - Me neither, I hate boys! But I bet if Tybalt knocked on your door you'd change your mind.

Now Hermia is off to tell Helena the news of her pregnancy. Can she keep the identity of the father a secret from her? Also, tell me what you think of Helena. And also, once again, if I haven't portrayed Wiccans fairly and if you feel offended, please message me and I will make amends.

* * *

><p>Stonily, Hermia pushed open the white gate to Helena's garden. The cocker spaniel tethered to a dog house barked at her.<p>

"Woof woof to you two!" said Hermia, trudging up the pathway. She rapped on the door, and looked over at the house next door. Gabriel and Angelo lived there. They also owned some extra land around the side and further out from the end of Helena's garden, because according to Helena, she had seen Gabriel riding a horse once or twice and Angelo wearing some swimming trunks.

Helena opened the door. She looked a state. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes were red, and her wavy blonde hair was mussed.

"Jeez, Helena, you look awful" said Hermia.

"Thanks a bundle" Helena sniffed "Oh, he was so horrid. He said that I was the neediest girlfriend he'd ever had, and that I wasn't even any fun to be with. He started comparing me with other girls, saying about how they could do this and that, and then said about how boring I was in contrast. He even mentioned you"

"Nice" said Hermia "Just dump the idiot"

"I can't! I'll never get another boyfriend!"

"Having no boyfriend is better than having a bad boyfriend" said Hermia.

"That's easy for you to say. You've got boys dripping off your finger tips"

"Doesn't mean I like them all" muttered Hermia. She drummed her fingers on her belly. It felt round, and solid. It wouldn't be too long, and she wouldn't be able to see her toes anymore. Let alone paint them. Maybe she could twist Juliet's arm into doing it for her.

"Hermia?" gasped Helena, looking at Hermia drumming her stomach.

"Oh, have you only just noticed?" asked Hermia.

"You're...pregnant?"

"Yep. Sixteen weeks going on seventeen. Which is four months now. It's the size of my mascara and it's even got fingernails. Shame it's a boy, otherwise I could paint them when he's born"

"It's a boy?"

"Oh, you're interested in one of my problems now?"

"Hermia..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

"That's ok"

There was a silence between the girls. Hermia coughed.

"Shall we chill out in your room? I haven't brought any chocolate with me today, although I did get some toffees. I have been craving them so badly"

"You're turning into your Benvolio friend. He loves them. When he had braces, Demetrius said he got his mouth stuck shut" snivelled Helena. Helena sounded so pathetic, that Hermia couldn't help snorting even though it was a catty piece of gossip concerning one she cared for deeply.

"I heard something similar from Tybalt" added Hermia, as they climbed up the stairs. They turned the corner and walked into Helena's room. Helena's room was tidier than Hermia's. Helena's stuff was a lot more girly, although plainer, than Hermia's. Helena's room was painted quaint pastel colours, whereas Hermia's room was painted bright purple. Helena had neatly framed photographs, whereas Hermia had a massive pop collage of pictures of her friends, Lady Gaga, old concert tickets, a few silly scribbled pictures of the teachers and a picture of Tybalt when he was two, turned upside down. Luckily Tybalt hardly ever went in her room, otherwise he'd have killed her for it.

Hermia made herself comfortable in poofy armchair, and Helena took the end of her bed as a seat.

"You can see right out into Gabriel and Angelo's yard from here" said Hermia, looking out the window.

"Yard? More like an entry for a best garden competition" sniffed Helena.

"There he is!" said Hermia, pointing. Helena peered out the window.

"Yeah, there he is indeed. Quick, come away from the window. If he catches us, he'll go nuts and start screaming"

"What is he doing?" asked Hermia, watching him kneel between some bushes and lay out various objects in a strange, but particular pattern.

"I have no idea" said Helena "Come away! He'll catch you and attempt to sue you for stalking"

"I'd like to see him try" scoffed Hermia, watching as he rifled through a book, and then light a candle. The girls watched him. The window was slightly open as they heard him start to chant.

"What a weirdo. I mean, I always knew there was something kind of wrong with him, but now look what he's doing. Nut job" dismissed Hermia, turning back to Helena and popping a toffee in her mouth. Helena helped herself to a toffee.

"What are you going to call the baby?" asked Helena.

"I don't know yet" shrugged Hermia "I had a look at a few girl names, in case the scan people got it wrong and I liked a couple, but I've been looking through mainly boy names. There's just so many. Juliet didn't like Oleo very much. She thinks I'm mad"

"Lysander wouldn't like it either. It's a bit – it is Lysander's right?"

"Sure" said Hermia, rubbing her finger tips up and down her stomach. Helena didn't give it a second thought, and Hermia was grateful. Helena didn't know about Benvolio. Everything was covered.

"Gabriel, what _are_ you doing out there!" yelled a deep masculine voice.

"None of your business, you pig-faced herpes infected gigolo!" shrieked Gabriel's high-pitched tenor.


	15. Dumped

A - I loved Heath Ledger in 10 Things I Hate About You. Would be cool if Tybalt suddenly knocked on the door though. He'd stand there in a doublet and hose with his sword and say 'Wherefore art that rat Mercutio who hath used sorcery and sent me to this bizarre region?'

Oreoskidz - Yay, you came back! And yes, you are so mean for not reviewing, but I will forgive you because I watched some of your vlogs and they cracked me up. And yes, Helena should dump him! I know I would. He's a pig. Also, as a warning, Demetrius is slightly homophobic at the end of this chapter.

Now Helena has heard of Hermia's pregnancy, she, like Hermia predicted, will inevitably tell Demetrius.

* * *

><p>Helena sat in the passenger seat of Demetrius' car as he fiddled with the engine. If it weren't for the awkwardness that filled the air, then the silence would have done that alone.<p>

"I saw Hermia yesterday"

"Really?" said Demetrius, keeping the interest out of his voice.

"Yeah. I called her after you yelled at me"

Demetrius sighed "I'm just fed up of you being so reliant on me. You are needy and whiny"

Helena was hurt by his frankness, but she was used to it now.

"She came round after I rang her"

"That's nice" said Demetrius.

"She said I should dump you"

"Go ahead then"

Helena was struck by his bluntness. Her words were meant to hurt him and make him realise how much she meant to him.

"That's not all she said"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Demetrius didn't respond, so Helena went on.

"She's also pregnant"

Demetrius spluttered "Wh-what?"

"I said, she is going to have a baby"

"Really? Who's is it?"

"Lysander's. Who did you think it was?"

"How far gone is she?"

"About sixteen going on seventeen weeks. She says that's four months and the baby was the size of her mascara. And she said the baby was going to be a boy and she was thinking about names"

"A boy, you say?"

"Yeah. A boy"

"Four months" murmured Demetrius to himself.

"What's it to you?" asked Helena. Demetrius turned and looked at her "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That's not Lysander's baby!"

"What? Of course it is! Who else would it be?"

"It's mine" snapped Demetrius "Do the math, dimwit"

Shock hit Helena like someone had just chucked a bucket of ice cold water over her head. She looked over at him horrified, as her face turned red, tears filled her eyes, and her mouth wobbled.

"You...you..." sobbed Helena. The tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped onto her blue shirt.

"Yeah!" jeered Demetrius "We slept together. After Lysander's crappy party. We were both pretty pissed off by your whining, so we were chilling out in the garden, and then we left to have some fun together for once. She's much better in bed than you are, anyway. Or should I say, car seat"

"Car seat?" Helena gasped horrified.

"Yeah, car seat. We had sex where you're sitting. How do you like that?"

"Better in car seat than me?"

"Yes. I suppose anything would be better in bed than you, you pathetic excuse of a human being. Hell, I'd rather go gay and sleep with another guy than you. Now get lost. It's finally over. I've wasted too much time listening to your drivel"

Helena opened and closed her mouth. Her hand scrabbled around on the door for the handle. She found it, wrenched the door open and climbed out quickly "Screw you both!" Helena shrieked hysterically. She slammed it shut and stormed down the pavement. Demetrius shrugged. It had been coming for a long time.


	16. Sister's Secrets

A - Nope, I haven't, I'm not really into those kind of films much. My favourite film, if you haven't guessed, is Mean Girls. Like we were chatting about on facebook last night, I was thinking about doing a Mean Girls/Romeo and Juliet crossover with Tybalt as the King Bee and Romeo as the one too gay to function!

Oreoskidz - I hate Demetrius too! He'll get his comeuppance at the end. Glad you're feeling better now. And yes, I love the your vlogs! The one with the crazy angry cat attacking the camera made me crack up so much.

So, Demetrius has admitted to be the father of Hermia's baby! And Helena has been dumped. So what's a girl to do? Can Hermia keep her secret?

* * *

><p>"Hey, slut!" screamed a familiar voice. Hermia jolted awake. She lay, stirring for a little, before feeling someone shake her "You heard me, get up, you slag!"<p>

Hermia sat up "Helena?"

"Don't Helena me!" Helena all but roared.

"Helena, get out!" scolded Juliet "I thought you had something urgent to say"

"Yeah, and this is it!" Helena yelled. Hermia rubbed her face and blinked as Juliet flicked on the light.

"I think you should leave, if all you've come to do is shout. I don't care what it is or what has happened – you do not call my sister a slut!" commanded Juliet.

"I can't call your sister a slut? Oh, why ever not? There's no point in denying it. Just ask her who's baby she's carrying!" screamed Helena.

Hermia rubbed her belly protectively "Lysander's" she said quietly and firmly.

"No!" hissed Helena.

Hermia's face flared with panic "Well, who else's would it be?"

Helena fizzed with anger "My boyfriend's! You hear me, you little tart. You slept with him four months ago, in his car. He just admitted it! And that's not Lysander's baby, that's Demetrius'! You said you always used protection with Lysander, so how can it be his? It's Demetrius' baby! How dare you!"

"She did no such thing!" yelled Juliet "Get out, or I'll get my dad!"

"What's he going to do to me? I'm not scared of him!" snarled Helena.

"Throw you out, that's what!" Juliet snapped "And as soon as Tybalt's back in Verona, I'll have him and his mates smash every last damn window in your house with bricks, steal your valuables, and then I'll get him to flog them at the flea market!"

"I'm so fricking scared!" Helena shouted sarcastically "Go on, get your dad! I'll never take someone who has a viral video tape of them dancing like a complete moron on the internet seriously!"

The door banged open. Lord Capulet stood angrily "Dad is already here. What's going on? Why is there shouting? And what on earth are you doing here at...quarter past eleven at night?"

"She slept with my boyfriend!" roared Helena, jabbing a finger in Hermia's direction.

"I did no such thing!" Hermia protested.

"And now she's carrying his baby!" Helena screamed, now pointing at Hermia's stomach. Hermia cradled her belly protectively. Lord Capulet glanced from the hysterical Helena, to Hermia, to Juliet, and back to Helena.

"That's ridiculous" he said firmly. Hermia and Juliet both breathed a sigh of relief. Helena's anger, however, was ignited again.

"No, it isn't! Hear me out. She says she always used protection with Lysander. If you use protection properly, then you don't get pregnant. So why is she pregnant? Oh, because she slept with my boyfriend four months ago, without using protection! That's Demetrius' baby, not Lysander's! He just admitted it!"

Lord Capulet looked down at Hermia "Hermia, is this true?"

"No! Just ask Juliet"

"No, it's not true" lied Juliet "She wouldn't go near Demetrius, he's not her type and she doesn't fancy him in the slightest"

"And why would either of us lie?" said Hermia.

Lord Capulet looked back at Helena "I think you ought to leave now" he said firmly.

Helena sighed of disgust, and looked at Hermia "You're pathetic" she snarled "You must have been laughing at me behind my back all along. When I needed your help, you must have just been laughing and laughing at me. Well, have fun with your baby. You're going to love sleepless nights, being puked on, changing nappies and not being able to go out with boys anymore"

Helena stormed out. Lord Capulet watched her go, and then turned back to Juliet.

"Why did you let her in?"

"She said it was urgent. I felt sorry for her, I mean, thought Demetrius had dumped her, not any of this really" said Juliet.

"Are you all right, Hermia?" asked Lord Capulet, as she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm fine" muttered Hermia. Juliet sat down next to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stroked her half-sister's short hair off of her face.

"Good night, girls" said Lord Capulet.

"Night, dad" they chorused. He closed the door behind him.

Hermia sighed of relief "Ducked a bullet there"

"Tell me about it. I didn't realise she was going to go nuts! I'm sorry I let her in – I had no idea, honestly"

"It's ok. Listen. Thanks for covering up for me"

"It's no problem. I've got your back, remember?"

"Yeah. And I've got yours"

"That's what sisters are for"


	17. Hermia vs Tybalt

Oreoskidz - Lol, me and my sister get on pretty well, and she doesn't try to make me wear makeup either (Because she's nine) I don't wear a lot of it anyway.

A - Good! I'll start typing and see where I can go from there.

Kiko33 - The drama's going to get worse before things for Hermia get better...

Well, Helena has found out about the paternity of Hermia's baby. What's Hermia to do? And in the meantime, what a great way to be cheered up by a visit from Tybalt and Rosaline!

* * *

><p>The door of the Capulet's home rapped. Hermia was lying on the sofa reading a book about pregnancy and childbirth, and had a cool glass of water with ice cubes next to her. Juliet was painting her nails with one of Hermia's nail varnishes. This one was a metallic green. Nice.<p>

Lord Capulet hurried downstairs "That will be Regina with Tybalt and Rosaline, back from honeymoon. Why won't one of you two answer it?"

"Wet nail varnish" replied Juliet, waggling her fingers at him.

"Pregnant"

Lord Capulet sighed and rolled his eyes. He himself had been taking half an hour off of his work, trying to find a decent baby stroller on the internet. It annoyed him that Hermia was just lazing about lately, but he supposed that Helena's shrieking fit at her had probably upset her. He himself was slightly angered by the allegations, but was not surprised. He had barely a clue of what went on in Hermia's mind sometimes. It had come as a shock to him to hear about what his little girl had been up to, but now he thought about it, he should have guessed.

Lord Capulet was not particularly fond of Lysander. The kid didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes. He hadn't even thought of Demetrius before, but knew Demetrius' parents. He seemed to be quite a nice young man from what he'd heard – not the type to cheat on his girlfriend. Well, whatever was going on between those teenagers would be sorted out soon enough. Either way, Hermia was his little girl and he would look after her. He would get it right with this baby.

He opened the door. Rosaline was slim, tanned, and looked relaxed. Tybalt, on the contrary, was sunburnt, had a scratch on his cheek, and looked pretty tired. It was on the tip of Lord Capulet's tongue to ask him if he'd been fighting again, but Tybalt spoke first.

"Alright, Uncle Egues?"

Regina bustled in "They're calling the cat Snooky. That nice boy Gabriel suggested it and they stuck with it. He's such a sweet young lad, isn't he? He'd love to come over to meet all the other cats and-"

"We had a good time" said Rosaline loudly.

"Good" said Lord Capulet "What about you, Tybalt? You look like you've been in trouble again"

"Yeah, some prat started on me in a club, so I decked him one"

"We were thrown out, and then barred" added Rosaline.

"Tibby, what have I told you about fighting? It's not very nice!"

"Whatever, mum" sighed Tybalt "So where's the slut?"

"Here's the slut!" roared Hermia, throwing her glass of water straight in Tybalt's face. Tybalt yelled, and Hermia simply laughed, patting her stomach with pride. Juliet cracked up laughing, as Tybalt seethed.

"Hermia!" gasped Lord Capulet.

The sound of a camera clicking distracted them. Juliet held out her mobile, taking a picture "Here's a picture for the Montagues!"

"You brat!" Tybalt yelled angrily "You pair of brats!"

"Teehee" said Hermia "Never call a girl a slut"

"You are a slut – you're pregnant! With you as a mother, that kid doesn't stand a chance"

"Yeah, well, when you knock Rosaline up, your kid will come out looking like one of the ogre babies out of Shrek. Then it wouldn't stand a chance"

Tybalt simply scowled at Hermia, knowing he had been outwitted "Where's Lysander?"

"At his house"

"Oh, so he's absent? At least my kids will actually have a father"

"Tybalt" scolded Rosaline.

"What?" asked Tybalt.

"Lysander has been very supportive, actually, and he's been looking for a good car seat to bring it home in, and when I've chosen the colours, he's going to paint the nursery with Juliet. So you can shove all that venom you've been spewing out at me up your big hairy-"

"Enough! Honestly, you two. Can't you get along for five seconds?" cried Lord Capulet.

"No!" snapped both of them.

"Montague-licker" muttered Tybalt.

"You invited them to the wedding. Who's the Montague-licker?"

"I invited Paulina and Claudio because they are nice people. But Romeo and Benvolio are a pair of pricks. And don't even get me started on Mercutio..."

"Don't bother, because you talk a load of crap anyway"

"So says you. I bet he's been around, being a parasite, as usual. What's he going to be – the Godfather?"

"Great idea, thanks Tybalt!" exclaimed Hermia "A thought was just processed in your brain, and you know what? IT SURVIVED"

"Shut up" snapped Tybalt.

"I said, that's enough!" commanded Lord Capulet "Tybalt, go and get a towel. You're going to catch a chill with that water dripping all over you"

"In August?" asked Tybalt, shuffling off to get one.

"Twat" muttered Hermia.

"Can't you two ever...oh, never mind. I give up. You're adults now! Hermia, you're going to be a mother in five months, and yet you still see it fit to throw glasses of water at people and make childish remarks. Grow up!"

"He started it, he called me a slut. Tybalt deserves everything he gets!"

"Go back to the sofa and finish reading that book. Anyway, Regina, Rosaline. How are you two doing? How's the cat?"


	18. Mercutio And Hermia's Day Out

Oreoskidz - Lol, I say the same thing to my brother! And urgh, cheerleading, horseback riding is better!

Cornadopia - Wow, that's a long review! I'm glad you think I've improved. And Tybalt and Hermia would never admit to liking each other. Ever. And I'm pleased you like Regina! I love her too! And sure! Allegra would work really well in a story like this.

A - Yeah, I like them too. They crack me up to write sometimes.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the summer holiday, Hermia stayed inside as much as possible. Juliet offered to go out with her, but she refused. Lysander would come over to suggest names for the baby and wonder if she wanted to go and buy baby stuff. Mercutio would come to visit, and try to persuade her to go out with him. But still, she refused, and sat in front of the television miserably, balancing snacks on her ever growing stomach.<p>

"Come on, Hermy-wa! The summer holidays are almost over, and we haven't done anything fun. I'm meant to be going travelling in a few weeks, and I want to have some fond memories!" cried Mercutio, standing in front of the TV.

"I don't feel up to it" said Hermia, patting her tummy. Now she was about twenty weeks along, and barely any of her clothes fitted over her bump anymore.

"We can get you some maternity clothes when we're out! Honestly, we'll have fun. You won't have anything to wear back to school. And, seeing as Tybalt's back from honeymoon, we could go and knock on his door and runaway like we used to before we had to call a truce and be nice to him!"

"No" said Hermia firmly "I can't run"

Lord Capulet came into the hallway "Where are the Oreos?"

"Hey, Eugene!" greeted Mercutio.

"My name is Egues! I said you could call me by my first name if you stopped calling me Eugene! So stop calling me Eugene! And that doesn't answer my question. Where are the Oreos?"

"The what?" asked Mercutio.

"The Oreos. You know, they're a type of biscuit that happens to be a lot more appetising than digestives. I'm hungry"

"I ate them all" replied Hermia.

"You greedy pig!" scolded Lord Capulet.

"I'm eating for two" said Hermia.

"You're eating unhealthily for two. You need to get out and stay fit. Go with Mercutio, and have some fun"

"I don't have any money" sulked Hermia.

"Well, I'll give you some money. Here's forty pounds. Happy?"

Hermia couldn't believe her luck as Lord Capulet just handed over forty pounds.

"Wow...thanks dad!"

"Treat yourself while you can. And, don't spend it all on sweets"

"See!" said Mercutio "Now come and have some fun with Wooshy-Wo. And you can tell me all about that little one in there while you're at it. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know" said Hermia, putting on some shoes.

"Ok, we'll go to the clothes shops to get you some bits, and we can go and mess around with all the prams in Motherland afterwards, and I'll buy you lunch. Then, we can go in HMV and rock it out to some banging tunes. Have you thought about music, for when you're actually giving birth?"

"I've actually just been hiding away in here all day" said Hermia, standing up, her shoes now on.

"Why? You aren't embarrassed, are you?"

"A little" admitted Hermia "Shall we go?"

The two stepped out, and Hermia blinked in the light. She hadn't been going out lately, thanks to Helena's screaming fit at her. She was too worried about bumping into her, or Demetrius himself.

"Bennykins and Woo woo will be back from their holiday soon" said Mercutio "Have you told them about the baby yet? I've been talking to them on the phone, but thought I'd leave it for you to tell them, since it's your baby and such"

"No, not yet" said Hermia "I haven't spoken to anybody this holiday, at all"

Mercutio's eyes blazed with anger "I'm going to slap that bitch for what she said to you! Lying cow"

"Yeah, lying cow" said Hermia, as they climbed into Mercutio's car. Mercutio had passed his driving test shortly after the experiment, and now he drove his friends wherever he pleased. Romeo was still having lessons, but Benvolio had his birthday mid August, so he was due to start. Juliet had been ultra organised to take off road lessons before her seventeenth birthday, and had sat her driving test and passed. Hermia hadn't bothered yet. She and Benvolio had their birthdays a couple of days apart, but she hadn't felt like it yet.

The drove to town, and parked the car. Walking down the high street, Hermia could feel the strong stares of the people around them. She was used to stares with her unusual slightly punky outfits, but this was different. These stares were accusing and angry. Judgemental.

"Ignore them!" muttered Mercutio "They're not worth it"

"I thought you'd be shouting at them"

"Well, I'm tempted, but that would only increase the stares and wouldn't be a lot of fun for you"

They looked around some of the clothes shops first. Hermia couldn't seem to find anything she liked in the maternity sections. It was all too mature, too plain, too ordinary, too...

"Grannified" she and Mercutio both said in univision.

"Maybe you should just get normal stuff in the next few sizes up and then tailor it or something. I could help" suggested Mercutio.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to do that" said Hermia "We can go back to mine and sort that out"

"Good! See, we're having fun now. Let's go to HMV, I want to get the latest Now That's What I Call Music CD. Come on!"

Carrying their bags, they crossed the roads and headed into the music store. To his delight, Mercutio found a Lady Gaga T-shirt, and put it in a basket. Then he found the CD he had been looking for. Hermia went searching through their collection of loud catchy dance pop tunes that drove Lord Capulet crazy.

"Tybalt loves this song" snorted Hermia sarcastically, pointing at 'Umbrella' by Rihanna.

"I can't wait to launch water bombs through his bedroom window again!" beamed Mercutio.

"Sod that, I can't wait to ask him to hold the baby, after I've fed him, and then watch it throw up on him! He'll love me for that so much" cackled Hermia.

Mercutio snorted "I heard about when he called you a slut and me a parasite"

Hermia rolled her eyes "He also asked if you were going to be the baby's godfather, and then I said to him 'Great idea, thanks Tybalt. A thought was just processed in your brain and it survived!' It drove him nuts!"

"Teehee. Are you going to have a Christening and stuff?" asked Mercutio.

"Nope" said Hermia.

"How come?"

"Friar Lawrence is a stuffy old Catholic. I bet he loves young unmarried mothers"

"True" shrugged Mercutio.

"Anyway, if I want him Christened, I'll ask Lysander what he thinks"

"Yeah, good idea, I mean, it might mean a lot more to him than it does to you"

"It doesn't bother me. I wasn't Christened, as Eugene didn't want to make a great big show and dance about how he'd just taken in a little bastard daughter"

"Stop calling yourself that!"

"What? I am. Anyway, I realised the other day, that my baby will also be a bastard, unless I married Lysander before he gets born"

"Do you want to?" asked Mercutio.

"No" replied Hermia "I mean, why be tied down? It would suck"

"Fair enough" Mercutio shrugged again "I'm going to be back from travelling in October, around Halloween, and I've booked a flight back home a bit earlier in December in case the little one wants to pop out a bit earlier than his due date. That way I can be there for you"

"It's going to suck with you being in India and then Brazil and Egypt whilst I'm stuck in my last year of school" complained Hermia.

"But just think, if I take a gap year, I'll be able to apply for university in the same year as you guys"

"Fair point" said Hermia.

"Are we done here?" asked Mercutio. Hermia looked around the store, seeing if they'd forgotten anything, and then she saw _him_.

Him being Demetrius. He was casually flipping through some punk rock CDs and hadn't noticed her, but Hermia's stomach lurched uncomfortably.

"Hermia...are you all right?" asked Mercutio worried.

"I'm...fine" gasped Hermia, ducking behind another aisle.

"You look like you've seen a ghost"

"It's nothing. Honestly"

Protectively, she rubbed a hand over her belly.

"It is something. I can read you, Benvolio, and Romeo like a bunch of books. Tell me, and I'll make it better"

"I wish it was that simple. Look. You go and pay, and I'm going to go outside for some fresh air"

"Ok" said Mercutio "If it makes you feel better"

Mercutio took the basket, and Hermia hurried outside. She slumped against the wall of the building, ignoring the stares.


	19. A Confrontation

Cornadopia - Tybalt's Justin Bieber? Beatrix will never fancy him again...

A - Yeah, Allegra is awesome! Best OC I've ever read.

So, why did Hermia panic and freak out after catching sight of Demetrius? Will they confront one another?

* * *

><p>"You don't have it?" snapped Demetrius.<p>

"No" snapped back the shop assistant.

"What kind of shop is this?"

"I just told you, we ordered it, but the shipment is late. So you're going to have to come back another day"

"Whatever. I'm out of here"

Demetrius stormed out the door, and turned left, when he saw the very girl he'd been attempting to get hold of the whole summer. She looked like she'd swallowed a bunch of potatoes since the last time he's seen her.

He and Helena had broken up, although she still rang him from time to time. His older brother Alarbus had answered his phone for him one time and pretended he was sick so she would just go away. His younger brother Chiron said he'd seen her mooching around town on her own a few times.

Hermia was just as beautiful as ever. Her curves were more voluptuous and defined with the weight gain of pregnancy, and her jeans were tight. She was wearing a checked shirt, a colourful friendship bracelet that he assumed Mercutio or Juliet would have given her, seeing as she and Helena were no longer friends. She still sported her foxy red hair, but her face was turned away from him, so he couldn't see what makeup she was wearing.

He still wanted her. He knew that. Inside of her was his child, he realised, with a lurch. And so he stepped forwards, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, expecting Mercutio, to smile, but instead he got a look of frozen horror.

"What do you want?" she gasped.

"Nothing" Demetrius swallowed. He looked down at her belly "Wow. You've grown a lot"

Hermia covered her stomach "Go away! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"What do you mean? I've been trying to get hold of you all summer. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Just go away" said Hermia firmly "I had Helena screaming at me. I know you think you're the father, but you're not. Now leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you!"

"I just want to help" said Demetrius.

"Just...go away! What kind of guy wants to be tied down with a baby anyway? Scram!"

He laughed "Scram? That's a new one"

"Leave me alone" Hermia insisted "I don't want to see you again. I don't like you"

"I heard you're having a boy"

"Yeah, now go away"

"And that you're twenty weeks now, halfway there. Congratulations"

"Thanks, that's really kind, now please leave me alone"

"Why? What have I done to you?"

Hermia glared at him darkly "Plenty. And you know it"

Mercutio emerged out of the door. He looked suspiciously at Demetrius, and then at Hermia, as she had sunk against the wall.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing" said Hermia "Demetrius was just leaving. And me and Mercutio have places to go. Haven't we?"

Mercutio's green eyes blazed with anger. In one swift move, Demetrius was pinned against the wall, and Mercutio was hissing in his face.

"Now, I don't know what's going on because Hermia's not told me, but I don't like the way she's been acting when you've been near her. If you've done something to her, and I find out what it is, and I don't like it, then you're in big trouble. You understand? Now get lost. She doesn't want anything to do with you. Leave her and the baby alone"

Mercutio released him. Demetrius massaged his throat as he choked.

"That's my son you're carrying!"

"Get away from us, or I'll rip your nuts off!" yelled Mercutio.

"You should be grateful I even want to help out a slut like you!" snarled Demetrius.

"I said, get away from us, or I'll rip your nuts off!" Mercutio yelled again. Crowds of people had horded around them, watching their argument. Hermia glanced around at them awkwardly.

"This isn't the last you've heard of me" hissed Demetrius, storming off. Hermia had placed a hand on her stomach protectively, and was slowly rubbing her fingers over it. Mercutio turned back to his tiny friend after chucking a couple of coins at Demetrius' retreating figure.

"Are you all right? What did he do? What's going on?"

"I'm fine" whispered Hermia "Get me out of here"


	20. Coming Clean

Cornadopia - Nooo, Demetrius is evil! And Allegra is NOT a dirty-Sue! She's funny and witty and I'm cheering her on!

Oreoskidz - Yes! Me too!

After hiding away all summer, it's about time Hermia came clean to some people.

* * *

><p>A week later, Hermia and Juliet were climbing into Juliet's new car. Their final year of school was beginning. Hermia was wearing one of her new maternity outfits that Mercutio had helped her tailor.<p>

"Are you ready?" asked Juliet.

"No" said Hermia, rubbing her belly.

"Is he kicking?"

"Yeah. At first it just felt like a little butterfly, but it's getting stronger. My baby boy's growing"

"It will be all right. Benvolio and Romeo will be there, and Mercutio's not leaving for another week or so, so you've still got him to back you up"

"I know. I'm just worried about..."

"Helena" finished Juliet.

"Yeah. Her"

"Anything she does that you don't like, just get onto me. At least you have Romeo and Benvolio. I have Paris banging on about economies and business. I should just give him Rosaline's phone number sometime"

Hermia snorted "Tybalt will be pleased"

"I wonder how he'll cope with going to work whilst Rosaline's at university"

"Ah, well, if they get divorced within in the first six months, Mercutio owes me fifty quid"

"You are terrible! You and the boys placed bets on when they'd get divorced!"

"What? It was funny"

The car hummed out of the Capulet Manor, and started to head towards Hermia's school. When she'd been eleven, and choosing which secondary school to go to, Hermia hadn't wanted to go to Verona Grammar, mainly because of Tybalt. Verona Comprehensive was where her friend Mercutio had introduced her to Romeo and Benvolio.

Benvolio. Shit. He still didn't know about the baby. He'd be wondering why she hadn't been coming to see him. He'd come home shortly after the incident with Mercutio and Demetrius, and Hermia had once again retreated inside the house and refused to come out.

Juliet dropped her off with a kindly word, and then drove off, leaving Hermia to walk to the Sixth Form common room on her own. Lord Capulet had already called the school and let them know about her pregnancy. It was the students she worried about. New little year sevens gawped, and some people who she recognised just turned and looked at her. People in her year that she knew and was acquainted with stared speechlessly at her. She stepped down the corridors and found herself outside the common room.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside. Some people gawped, but others were too busy with their conversations. She scanned the room, and then went to put her stuff away in her locker. Then she turned around to scan the room again.

She found Benvolio easily. He was sitting on the window ledge with Romeo. The early morning sun shone through and illuminated the hairs on his head so she could see the flecks of auburn within the deepest darkest chestnut brown. Even though he was turned away from her and on the other side of her room, Hermia knew the colour of his hazel eyes off by heart. Hermia's heart immediately fluttered, and the baby kicked several times.

"Hermia!" cried Lysander, jolting her out of her thoughts. She stopped her drooling, and turned to him.

"Hi, Lysander"

"So, you decided to do the last year after all?"

"Yeah, I mean, the baby's due in December, which means I'll be used to having it around by exam time, and then the Nurse said she'd help..."

"That's good. I'm glad you're here. I can't imagine being without you, you know"

"Me neither" said Hermia, letting him hug her, but gazing over his shoulder at Benvolio. He'd tanned very nicely whilst on holiday...

"Was that a kick?" asked Lysander.

"Eh?"

"The baby. I think I just felt it kick!"

"Oh. Yeah. He's been doing that a lot lately"

"Amazing" murmured Lysander "When's your next scan?"

"Sometime this week"

"Good! I'll come with you. I wonder if they were right, if he's really a boy. Wouldn't it be funny if he turned out to be a she?"

"Sure. It would be funny. Look, um, I have some things to be doing, so I'll see you after first period if you like"

"But..."

"Bye, Lysander"

Hermia hurried across the room. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Groups of girls turned and looked at her with contempt. Hermia felt herself buckling under their glare. Boys looked at her and laughed.

"Hey, preggers, do you even know who the father is?" chortled one particular idiot.

"Yeah, he's just over there" Hermia snapped back "Don't upset him or our baby, he won't be too pleased to hear it"

She escaped him, and sat down near where Benvolio and Romeo were talking. More than anything, she wanted to crawl in Benvolio's arms and let him comfort her. But how could they stay together when she was pregnant with someone else's baby?

"All right, everyone settle down" said a teacher, walking in. They took the register, handed out new planners and books and other school stuff, but Hermia wasn't interested. They headed off to first period. Walking down the corridors, the students just seemed to part, like the Red Sea, for her. First on her schedule was drama, which she shared with Romeo. That was certainly going to be interesting. Juliet had kept to her word, and had not told anyone without Hermia's permission. She couldn't ask for a better sister, really. With a sigh, Hermia headed out down to the Drama, Music and Art block.

Hermia knew Benvolio would have science. He was really smart, and really good in school. None of his GCSEs had come back less than an A. Beatrix, on the other hand, had managed to scrap four C's in English, Maths and two sciences. She wasn't in the Sixth Form here, she was training as a beautician instead. Benvolio joked that he'd be able to get manicures at discounted prices soon.

The whole room went silent when Hermia entered. All eyes were on her belly. She sat down on one of the props they had littered around the room and waited for register. Romeo looked around, caught sight of her, did a double take, and then came over to sit with her.

"You're...pregnant?" he whispered.

"No, Tybalt dared me to swallow a watermelon whole"

"Really?"

"No, Romeo, honestly"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys were on holiday, and I didn't feel the need to shout from the rooftops. Just leave it, people are staring. Before long, people are going to think it's yours if you keep talking to me"

"Does Benvolio know?"

"Nope" said Hermia.

Drama wasn't quiet, to say the least. They launched into acting scenes out. Romeo crawled about the floor, pretending to die for a lover. He had the class cracking up. Hermia wasn't asked to head a demonstration. The next lesson, art, was a little more subdued, as they quietly sat around painting. Hermia spent break texting Juliet in the solace of the loos where people weren't staring, and then she had a free period. That she spent doing homework and reading her pregnancy book in the library. After that was her history class. When that was finished, she headed up to the common room to put her stuff away from the previous lessons.

Romeo and Benvolio were sitting by the window. When she entered the room, Benvolio's gaze flickered from his cousin, to Hermia and her belly. It seemed pretty obvious Romeo had told him. A flicker of disbelieve rushed across his face.

Hermia stood still, holding onto her belly. Their eyes met for the first time in ages. Finally, he got up, and simply left the room.


	21. Benvolio And The Baby

A - Tybalt hates school, that's why! Although, I'm not even sure if he likes working either.

Kiko33 - Thank you! How was it weird? But I'm glad it makes you think.

Cornodopia - Of course he respects her. He's just sad she didn't tell him. And yes, you are nuts for liking Demetrius! There's nothing to like about him, he treated Helena like crap! Not to mention Hermia...

* * *

><p>Benvolio was sitting slumped by the games field, his head in hand. Hermia was walking up behind him. Some of the kids in the younger years were kicking a ball about on the field. Both teenagers watched them, remembering when they were that age.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here" said Hermia, sitting down next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" cried Benvolio.

"I..."

Benvolio just sank his head onto his knees "It wasn't just the heat, was it? At the wedding"

"No" said Hermia.

"So you and Lysander are having a baby together. Where do I fit in now? You know, I'm not just some bit on the side you can come to whenever you feel like it"

"I know, I know!" Hermia burrowed her face in her hands "I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I was worried you'd get mad, so I just did the stupid thing and buried my head in the sand and held it off as long as possible"

"But why? If you'd told me, we could have sorted this out earlier, and I'd help you"

"With Lysander's kid?"

"Well...yes. I mean, I knew you'd still been sleeping with him. And me. You were still my girl. Right?"

Hermia nodded solemnly, and rubbed her stomach "I still am. Aren't I?"

"I don't..." Benvolio bent his head, and then looked up "Of course. You are my girl"

Hermia nodded eagerly, and shuffled a little closer.

"Are you ever going to break up with him?"

"No" sighed Hermia "I want to, but it's his son! I can't throw him out of his son's life. And if we publicly got together, then I know my dad will go nuts. Even with the truce, he's still got his fingers crossed that Romeo and Juliet will break up. It would drive him crazy to have two daughters dating Montagues. You know, before the truce and stuff, Juliet once told me it would be less controversial if we told him we were lesbians!"

Benvolio snorted "But would you ever leave Lysander for me? I'm not just some bit on the side. I was thinking, whilst on holiday, before I knew you were pregnant, that we can't just stay as a secret. There's no way we can move forward with a relationship like this"

"I know" said Hermia "I was kind of hoping Lysander would break up with me before this happened, but he didn't"

"You had loads of boyfriends before him, and you broke up with them ok"

"But I was young. We were wild, we just didn't care who got trampled, we just wanted to have fun. But Lysander's...more serious than that. I felt settled with him, when we were first together. But now I'm so bored of him. I want you!"

"We could...runaway" suggested Benvolio.

"What?"

"We could runaway" said Benvolio "We could run off and I'd help you take care of the baby"

"That was the least likely thing I ever thought I'd hear coming out of your mouth!" laughed Hermia.

"What? We could do it. I could get a job, and we could get a flat. You could bring up the baby, I'd work-"

"In McDonald's"

"A job's a job" said Benvolio "You have to do what you have to do to get by. That's what my dad taught me"

Hermia glanced over the field, and then began to pull at clumps of grass "It wouldn't work. What about school? A month's payment from a job in McDonald's won't cover bills and nappies and everything"

"Nah. Forget I said that. It was a daft idea. I'd miss my family, and I assume you'll miss yours"

"Apart from Tybalt" added Hermia "No one could miss him when he's not around. First thing he said to me when he got back was that I was a slut"

"Twat" agreed Benvolio "What happened?"

"He just went 'where's the slut?' so I grabbed a glass of water, threw it in his face and yelled 'there's the slut!'"

Benvolio burst out laughing "You didn't!"

"I did!" Hermia exclaimed. Benvolio turned to pat her on the shoulder, but Hermia grabbed his hand first and laid it on her stomach.

"Feel that. He's been kicking since we first met up. He likes you"

Benvolio's hand felt a vibration beneath her skin, and electricity sizzled through him. He felt a connection fizzle between himself and the child, even if it wasn't his.

"Wow" muttered Benvolio "That's amazing!"

"I have an ultrasound later this week. You could come and see him if you like"

"I'd like that" agreed Benvolio. They smiled at each other again, and the baby kicked.

"He definitely likes you" said Hermia "I didn't mention this, but when Tybalt called me a slut, he also called Mercutio a parasite and asked if I was making him godfather"

"Really"

"Yeah. Really. So I said to him 'Great idea, thanks Tybalt! A thought was just processed in your brain, and it survived!'"

Benvolio burst out laughing again "You and Mercutio are so alike, it's scary. He's been training you up to take over as the main Pisser Offer of Tybalt, hasn't he?"

"Probably, although I held that title long before he even met the twat"

The bell rang, and even at the edge of the field, they could hear it. Benvolio reluctantly got to his feet, and then helped Hermia to her feet.

"I won't be able to do that for very long"

"Nope. I suggest I better carry a deck chair for you"

Hermia laughed again.

"You know, Hermia, you can tell me anything, and ask me for anything. I'll do anything for you, you know"

"Thanks, Benvolio" Hermia felt her heart warm, like she had just swallowed a mouthful of hot chocolate.


	22. The Wannabe Danseur Noble

Oreoskidz - Me too! He's a little sweetie. You kind of just want to stroke him, don't you?

Cornadopia - I thought it was little corny, but I'm glad you like it. I love Benny too! If Mercutio doesn't magically become real, I think Benvolio would do nicely.

Kiko33 - I see what you mean, I just thought you meant my writing was weird, lol.

A - Yes, they are!

So, Hermia and Benvolio have patched things up, even if they don't know what to do next. But let's hear a little from Gabriel. I don't actually know what qualifications you need to go to dance school, so bear with me!

* * *

><p>Pacing outside the room in his leotard and ballet shoes, Gabriel ran a hand through his hair nervously. In ten minutes, it would be his turn. Today, he was undertaking a dance exam so that he could get the final qualification that would prepare him to audition for the La Scala Ballet Company in Milan. Nerves shook though his body. He was shaking so hard, he worried that his dancing would somehow be affected. The thought made him shake more.<p>

He slumped down. If he failed, then he was ruined. He'd practised and practised all summer until his feet were bruised and bled. That was as much as he could do. But he still felt that he had to do more. But he didn't know what that was.

Then he had an idea. He could use some magic. He didn't have any candles, but he had some scented oil that Titania had given him for some other spell he intended to use. He reached in his bag that normally contained his equipment, and pulled it out. He hadn't written down the spell, and was just going to make it up as he went along.

Unscrewing the lid, he sniffed it, and meditated for a moment or two. Then he dabbed some on the sole of his shoes in the shape of a pentagram.

"On this test I take today, I will receive no less than A" whispered Gabriel, switching feet. He had just put away the scented oil, when he was called through. A weight dropped in his stomach, but the smell of the oil gave him strength. He could do this. He would show Angelo. One day, he would be a great danseur noble, and Angelo would never stop him doing what he loved again. Those boys in his class would never laugh at him or call him gay again.

Gabriel walked in an elegant step to the middle of the room, his head held high. His posture was perfect, he took pride in that. He had worked long and hard to get to where he was now. He turned to face the examiner, who was sitting at a table opposite.

"Gabriel Fulgencio?"

"Yes" said Gabriel.

"And how old are you, Gabriel?"

"I'll be eighteen in January"

"From your files, you seem to have done exceedingly well so far"

"Thank you"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are"

The music was plugged on, and Gabriel inhaled, smelling the scented oil. He could do this. He arched his body perfectly, and began to dance. He could do this. With every move, he defied Angelo and those boys who laughed at him in the strongest possible way. He could fight back by being as driven as he could. When he was a rich and famous danseur noble, when they came crawling to the doorstep of his million pound mansion for help, he would slam it in their faces. All his bitchy carrying on was simply a teaspoon of what he was capable of.


	23. Beatrix And Her Obsessions

Cornodopia - Technically, he's a danseur, which is what the French called male ballet dancers. It literally means 'to dance' Hark at me, I don't even know French, but I just know about that through research! And that's awesome you want to perform at La Scala. I want to go and visit because I've been trying to research it for Gabriel.

A - Yeah! Totally! But there's that common stereotype of male dancers being sissies and fags, even thought ballet is more physically demanding than rugby or football.

Kiko33 - Well, that's good then!

Anyway, Beatrix mentions a film and a TV show involving situations similar to Hermia. Gawd, talk about obsessed! She even copies it into her own life! Also, sorry if the opinions expressed by the characters cause offence. My views are that everyone has a right to choose what it best for them in a difficult situation.

* * *

><p>"That's freezing!" gasped Hermia, as the ultrasound technician squeezed goo onto her belly.<p>

"This is so exciting!" squealed Mercutio "This is the icing on the cake before I go travelling tomorrow"

The technician placed the scanner on her tummy, and began to rub it about. Hermia, Mercutio, Benvolio, Juliet, Romeo, Beatrix, Regina, Lysander and Lord Capulet all stared in wonder at the screen. Hermia being Hermia had invited virtually everyone she knew. The receptionist had looked at them all very strangely in the waiting room.

"That's my baby" said Lysander. Benvolio couldn't resist giving him a glare, and thankfully he didn't notice. Hermia was holding Juliet's hand, so neither of them could have fought over that.

"Oooh, look at that!" gasped Regina, peering over "It looks just like a Capulet already! Look, Egues! There's the next generation of our family!"

"That's it's head, isn't it?" asked Juliet.

"That's right. The baby looks very healthy so far, growing along nicely. Did you want to know the sex?" said the ultrasound technician frostily.

"It's a boy" said Hermia "They told me that at my first scan. I went out and bought my first pair of blue booties that week. They're so cute, I mean, not even my big toe would fit in them"

Wordlessly, the technician moved the scanner to look between the baby's legs. Beatrix immediately began to giggle. Benvolio batted her with the back of his hand.

"That's so cool! You can, like, see everything! And I mean, everything!" Beatrix gasped "I want a baby!"

"No, you don't" said Benvolio firmly. The ultrasound technician tutted with approval. Lord Capulet glanced her way angrily.

"You were right, he is a boy" said the technician, still frostily.

"Oh, look, Lysander, he takes after you in size!" cracked Mercutio. The whole room burst out laughing, whilst Lysander went red. Lord Capulet stifled a grin. The ultrasound technician glared at them.

"I, um, guess penis jokes aren't your thing. How about a 'Knock knock' joke?" said Hermia.

"Oh, oh, I know a good one!" exclaimed Mercutio "Knock knock!"

"Who's there?" asked Romeo.

"Cows go" replied Mercutio.

"Cows go who?" asked Romeo again.

"No, silly, cows go moo!" The room burst out laughing. Even thought the joke was old and funny as far as small children were concerned, they still found it funny because of the look on the ultrasound technician's face.

"Don't like 'Knock knock' jokes? Oh, that's too bad" said Mercutio.

"This isn't the time for place for jokes" sighed the technician. The room was silent, and then Beatrix gasped.

"Hermia! You know who you are like?"

"No. Who?" asked Hermia.

"You're like Quinn on Glee! She got knocked up!"

"Beatrix, please stop talking about Glee, it really isn't that great" pleaded Benvolio.

"Glee is amazing! And I identify with them all so much!" Beatrix exclaimed.

"It sucks!" cried Mercutio "It's just another shallow TV drama about teenagers going through 'difficult times' but with musical numbers. Honestly, Beatrix, just get some taste"

"I have got taste" snapped back Beatrix.

"What did she do with the baby in the end?" asked Benvolio "I switched off because it was so crap"

"She gave it up" said Beatrix "It was so sad! I mean, the woman she gave it to didn't even deserve a child, not after the way she treated Rachel, and like, completely rejected her because she was 'too old'"

"Totally. I watched the whole first season during the summer. Puck was prepared to help her bring it up and her mother said she could go back home and she'd support her, but she just shoved it on an uncaring bitch. I just don't get how anyone could do that" said Hermia, from where she was watching the screen "I couldn't give up mine. It's mine now. No one else can have him"

The ultrasound technician rolled her eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes? Don't you like Glee?" asked Beatrix "If you don't like Glee, then you are seriously disturbed"

"I think you mean, if you like Glee, then you are seriously disturbed" corrected Benvolio.

"It's not that" snapped the technician "I just see a lot of young mothers coming in and being completely irresponsible with their babies. And yes, I do watch Glee, and I think that Quinn made a good choice to give the baby to someone who wanted and could provide for a child"

"She was a-" Beatrix began to protest.

"Excuse me?" said Hermia "Are you comparing me to a stupid stereotypical statistic"

"You tell her, Hermia" urged Lord Capulet "I won't have you slander my daughter and –"

"What's your job description?" asked Beatrix suddenly.

"I'm an ultrasound technician"

"Well, I'm a beautician, and I think that we should both stick to what we know"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oooh, you're so smart, you look at pretty pictures all day and you think you have the right to make mean judgements about nice people! Hermia's going to be a great mum. I reckon someone stupid like...Tybalt could do your job better than you!" yelled Beatrix.

"Beatrix?" asked Benvolio timidly.

"Tibby's not stupid!" cried Regina "He's good at loads of things! He fixed the microwave last week!"

"I'll take her out for a drink" said Romeo. He grabbed his cousin by the arm and carried her out into the hallway. He looked at her very strangely "Where did all that come from?"

"You know, I was wrong" said Beatrix.

"Wrong about what?" asked Romeo.

"Hermia's not the least like Quinn. Quinn is more like Rosaline, really. Hermia's like Juno!"

"Gabriel's friend?"

"No, no, Juno! From the film!"

"And...what does this have to do with anything?" asked Romeo.

"I was watching it last night, and that mean old hag in there reminded me of the ultrasound person who was mean to Juno in the film. So I just copied what Juno's step-mum did and told her off!"

"You are nuts" sighed Romeo.


	24. Bye Bye Mercutio

Oreoskidz - Yes. She is rather. I need to think of ways to include her more.

Cornodopia - I hope people don't think I copied. I just think Juno is the best film about teenage pregnancy there is. The rest is all over dramatized and I don't identify with the girl at all. And Hermia's baby's not popping out for another three months! We have more drama to get through first.

Kiko33 - Good, good! Someone was bound to discriminate at one point.

Now we bid goodbye to Mercutio, as he goes off on his travels *sobs* I'd miss him if he was real and we were friends and then he left to go travelling. At least he's not dead :)

* * *

><p>A similar sized group assembled to see Mercutio off on his flight. Hermia, Benvolio, Romeo, Valentine, Mercutio's mother Adelaide and Paris walked down the customs with Mercutio lugging a suitcase with him. Well, Hermia waddled. Benvolio and Romeo shuffled, looking sad. Paris looked surprisingly delighted. Hermia couldn't think why – Mercutio was amazing and she wouldn't get to see him for a month!<p>

They stopped at the barriers where they couldn't follow.

"I'm going to miss my Wooshy-wo!" cried Hermia "Who will prank call Tybalt with me?"

"Who will embarrass me and start singing in public when you're with me?" lamented Benvolio.

"Who will tell me off for writing love poems and reading romance novels?" asked Romeo.

"Who will be the most irritating younger brother that ever lived?" said Valentine.

"Who won't be stapling rude intimate items that women use every month to my bedroom door anymore?" taunted Paris.

Mercutio simply giggled "I'm sure Hermia can take of that for you"

Paris scowled. He was, as usual, a boring miserable snobby suck-up to adults like Lord Capulet who could not see the light and enjoy Mercutio's dirty sense of humour. He'd taken Juliet's rejection last year very badly, and still had little to no social skills whilst speaking to people his own age.

"Are you not going to give me a hug?" proposed Mercutio.

"Mercutio, give it a rest" sighed Adelaide.

"Don't worry, I'll hug you next"

Mercutio leapt on top of Paris and seized him in a hug. Paris shrieked and tried to shove him off. Passers-by turned and stared at the two boys tussling. Hermia cracked up laughing and held onto Benvolio for support. Romeo covered his mouth with his hand and snorted into it. Valentine shook his head fondly.

"Bye, bye, Paris! Try not to miss me too much! Too bad Tybalt couldn't come, otherwise I'd have given him a special kiss goodbye"

"Ew" grimaced Hermia. Mercutio put Paris down, and gave his mother a tame hug.

"Behave yourself! Remember, people in different cultures might do different things that may appear weird and funny to you, but not to them, so don't imitate or make fun of them. Don't imitate people's accents either, no matter how funny or rude they might sound. I know what you're like. Don't act too weird yourself. Keep your head down, and have a good time"

"Yes, mum" sighed Mercutio, rolling his eyes "Bye, bye Valentine! Don't forget to feed my albino clawed frogs!"

"How can I when you have stuck multicoloured post-its all over my room?" muttered Valentine. Mercutio just laughed, and hugged him.

"Bye, bye, Woo woo!"

"Bye, Mercutio" said Romeo, hugging his best friend "Don't forget to bring me back a camel"

"Will do! I will miss you, my romantic little idiot of a friend. Help Bennykins take care of my Hermy-wa for me"

"Of course"

"Bye, Bennykins! Take care of my Hermy-wa and her baby. Don't forget to verbally abuse any bigots who are rude to her"

Emotionally, Benvolio hugged Mercutio "I'm going to miss you" he snivelled.

"I'll be back in October"

"But it won't be fun without you!" cried Benvolio.

"That's why you have Hermy-wa! Speaking of which, bye Hermia. You take care of that little one in there"

"Will do" said Hermia rubbing her tummy. Mercutio bent down to be level with her tummy.

"Bye mini Hermia. Can you kick for me?" The baby kicked. Mercutio beamed, delightedly "See you, sprog!"

"Don't call my baby a sprog!" Hermia and Mercutio hugged, but then Benvolio joined them.

"I love you guys. I will buy you all presents" said Mercutio.

"We love you two" replied Hermia "Ring us when you land"

"Of course"

Mercutio looked around at his friends. They smiled back. Apart from Paris.

"This is it" said Mercutio. Hermia waved, keeping one hand on her belly. Benvolio had his arm around her, and Paris was already wandering off towards a kiosk.

"See you in October!"

And then Mercutio turned, headed through customs, and went to board his plane.


	25. Bye Bye Tybalt And Rosaline

Oreoskidz - Anyone would shriek if Mercutio was hug/attacking them!

Kiko33 - He'll be back in October!

Time to say goodbye to Tybalt and Rosaline! And the mystery of what Rosaline did with the cat is solved.

* * *

><p>"My little man is all grown up and going to university!" cooed Regina.<p>

"Mum, I'm not going. Rosaline is, but I'm living with her" Tybalt explained for the millionth time.

"What difference does it make? I can't believe it, my little Tibby cat, all grown up"

"You said that at the wedding" muttered Tybalt.

"Several times" said Rosaline loudly. Tybalt shot a glare at her. Their kitten meowed, and rubbed itself around her legs.

"Shoo!" snapped Rosaline "Go away! Go and play with that cat teaser thing!"

"She just wants a stroke" Regina clucked, bending down to tickle the cat between the ears. Rosaline moved aside, dumping her handbag on the table and sitting down next to Tybalt. She pinched a slice of his toast.

"Oi!"

"You've had four bits this morning, and I haven't had any. I'm starving!" complained Rosaline.

"If you'd asked, I'd have made you some"

"Whatever" said Rosaline, tucking in "What time are we off?"

"No idea" shrugged Tybalt.

"Well, I just thought, since you were driving, you'd have made some sort of plan. Evidently not"

"I better get this one in a cat carrier" said Regina "Angelo said he'd be over with Gabriel to say goodbye"

"After mum comes and says goodbye, or before?" asked Rosaline.

"Oh...I don't know" said Regina.

"What if they start rowing? They don't mix! Mum can't stand the sight of Gabriel"

"Not many can" muttered Tybalt.

"Yeah, well, this is different. He reminds her of the affair and the divorce" Rosaline snapped "And by the way, I looked on the website for the university. They said you can't take pets"

"But you've bought the house" protested Regina "Well, Angelo bought it. It's your property"

"And we can't take pets. Apparently, they distract students from learning" said Rosaline "So it looks like Snooky," Rosaline paused to look disgustedly at the cat "Will have to stay with you"

"Mum already has ten" argued Tybalt. Rosaline kicked him under the table.

"Perhaps we could ask Gabriel. He seems to like her" said Regina sadly "He came around to see all the other cats the other day. He's such a lovely boy. Good manners, clever, and so polite!"

Tybalt snorted.

"Mercutio's leaving today as well, isn't he?" said Tybalt, trying to take away the ice.

"And good riddance" added Rosaline.

"Does this mean I won't get prank called anymore?" asked Regina.

"Yes mum. And if they start up again, you call me and I'll be in the car before you can hang up. I'll be back and I'll give them all a good thrashing" threatened Tybalt.

"You're such a good boy, Tibby, taking care of me" clucked Regina.

The door knocked. Regina got up to answer it, and Angelo strode in, with Gabriel following.

"Hello, Gabriel sweetie! My, don't you look handsome today? I swear you get taller every time I see you, even though I saw you last week!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Capulet"

"Oh, call me Regina! Everyone does. Have you come to see all the cats?"

"No, we've come to see Rosaline off" said Angelo.

"You can still see them! Look, Gabriel. Here's Snooky. Rosaline says you can't take cats with you to university"

"Oh, that's terrible! She's such a lovely cat" said Gabriel, picking up Snooky and cuddling her. The cat purred.

"You could have her, couldn't you?"

"No" said Angelo.

"Yes please! I love cats!"

"No" snarled Angelo.

"Please!" whined Gabriel. He put down the cat, and wrapped his arms around Angelo's waist. Angelo looked stunned at the affectionate embrace from his usually dramatic and hateful son.

"I don't like cats" said Angelo.

"But you don't have to look after it! I'll feed it, and clean her litter tray, and she can sleep on my bed. She'll stay away from you, and she won't sit on the furniture or anything. And I'll train her to be the best behaved kitty in the world. Please, daddy, please"

"Daddy?" choked Tybalt.

Angelo glared down at Gabriel, who stared up at him with his big blue eyes.

"Fine!" he snapped.

"Yay!" squealed Gabriel. Regina clapped her hands together delightedly, and Rosaline looked relieved "Thank you, daddy!"

He reached up and hugged Angelo properly. Angelo just looked at him, and slowly patted his hair awkwardly.

Finally, Gabriel and Angelo set off with the cat purring in Gabriel's arms, and then Camilla and Livia came to say goodbye. Lord Capulet arrived with Juliet.

"Hey, Tibby. You excited?" asked Juliet.

Tybalt shrugged "My own house, I guess. I think I'll enjoy not having to eat 'Sausage Surprise!' anymore. And I will be having a house party at some point. Don't invite Mercutio"

"Well, I wouldn't if you didn't me want to, but he's left"

Tybalt's face lit up with joy "He has, hasn't he? Finally, I can sleep at night!"

"Tybalt" scolded Juliet "That's mean!"

"Didn't you want to go and wave him off? I assume that's where Hermia is"

"No. I wanted to come and say goodbye to my favourite cousin"

They stayed until Rosaline and Tybalt were sitting in Tybalt's manky old car. Rosaline waved, and smiled out the window. Tybalt chucked his cigarette butt out of the window, waved and smiled. He began to start the engine, and his poor battered car spluttered and choked; then they were off.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Rosaline "I've made it! I'm going to Bocconi University! I've defied everything said about the girls on my estate, and the government statistics, and I've...done it!"

"Well done, Ros" said Tybalt. He wasn't jealous.


	26. Benvolio's The Man

A - No worries! Those RAVEs sound like fun! And yay, someone does love the poor kitty! And yeah, male dancers aren't always gay, look at Johnny in Dirty Dancing. But most people are so bigoted and think boys should only play shitty games like football and rugby.

Cornodopia - No, you haven't offended me, don't worry. Stay patient for the baby, it needs to stay in the oven for a couple of more months! And I have thought of something great I could do with Tibby and Ros.

Also, I have made a poll on my profile about who the father of Hermia's baby might be! Check it out, and vote please! And if any of you want to suggest names for the baby, that would be welcome. It's going to be a boy, as a reminder.

* * *

><p>Benvolio was sitting on his bed, his biology notes spread around him. Mercutio had left to go travelling a couple of weeks ago, and Benvolio missed him, but had Romeo to keep him company, and they both had enough work to keep them busy in the meantime. Benvolio was so jealous. Nerdy as he was, he would have loved to have had a year off of school!<p>

But until then, this coursework just wasn't going to do itself. A snack of his favourite toffees sat on his bedside table. Every now and then, he reached for one, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth to keep him going. His model of the solar system hung comfortingly from the ceiling. It wafted gently, as his bedroom window was open, allowing a soft autumn breeze to flicker around the room. His CD player was quietly playing a compilation CD he had made himself of his favourite songs, and some of the Hermia And The Montagues jam sessions Juliet had recorded for them. When he missed Hermia, he usually listened to it.

His bedroom door banged open, and his dipsy sister Beatrix stood there, still dressed in her work clothes. Much to Benvolio's relief, she wasn't a Twitard anymore. Much to his horror, she was now...a Gleek. Whether that was worse or not, he could not tell.

"Bennykins! How was your day?" she trilled.

"Yeah, it was good" said Benvolio, moving some papers so she could sit down.

"Good" Beatrix flumped down on the end of his bed. She picked up one of his notes, grimaced, and dumped down on his bed again. Benvolio watched her. As kids, they'd never been close. They'd always been arguing about something or another. But now they were older and a bit more mature, they'd started to enjoy each other's company a bit more and accept their differences.

"So...Hermia's knocked up" said Beatrix, listening as Hermia sang along to their cover of 'Come To My Window'

"Yeah" said Benvolio.

"Right" said Beatrix. They sat silently, and Benvolio highlighted a piece of useful information that he could do with memorizing. Eventually, Beatrix spoke up.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Benvolio looked up "How'd you know?"

"I just do. Sister's intuition. Maybe because I'm your twin. Maybe because the drainpipe is hanging off the wall and because a few months ago some red frilly knickers with purple lace that didn't belong to me found itself in the wash"

Benvolio blushed "Go away, Beatrix!"

"Little Benvolio's done sex! Aww!"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"I'm telling dad!"

"No! No, you can't! Shut up!"

"Why not? You're the man, Benvolio!"

"No, I'm not! Stop it! This isn't funny"

"It's hilarious!" chortled Beatrix.

"No, it isn't! You can't tell dad, he'll-"

"He won't get mad! He'll just give you a much needed man to man chat!"

"If you tell dad, then I'll tell him about David!" threatened Benvolio.

"So? I don't care"

"I'll...rip up your Glee poster!"

"No, not my Glee poster! I love that poster!"

"Well then" said Benvolio "Leave me in peace, I have work to do"

"Ok. Bye bye, Benvolio. I'm just going to ring up some people"

"You dare!" roared Benvolio.

Beatrix bowed out his room, giggling and blowing kisses at her younger twin. Benvolio returned to his work, and started to underline an important theory he intended to use in his next piece of coursework. If he had one more interruption this night, whether it was his dad, Beatrix, a prank call, then he was going to...

A rock flew through the window and landed ion his book.

"Hey!" exclaimed Benvolio, getting up to go to the window "Knock it off! I'm trying to work in here! Oh, it's you"

"Hey Benvolio" greeted Hermia, standing below his window.

"What are you going here? You're twenty four weeks pregnant! You should be at home, resting"

"Whatever. I was thinking about what you said to me on our first day back at school, and I want to tell you something"

"What?" asked Benvolio, but Hermia was shimming up the drainpipe. Benvolio opened the window to help pull her through. He panicked, as she did not have such elegance as the last time she climbed to his window. She could fall at any minute now. And a fall at this height could cause terrible consequences for both her life and her unborn baby. He grabbed her hands and pulled her through at the first opportunity, sighing with relief.

"There" breathed Hermia, her chest heaving. Her belly stuck out quite a bit now. There was no denying that she was pregnant.

"What is it?"


	27. Secrets, Toffees, And Cranky Drainpipes

Oreoskidz - No, I hate Glee. It's so pointless. Which is exactly why Beatrix loves it...

Cornodopia - Stupid internet indeed! And nope, we're no closer to finding out who the baby's daddy is.

A - Poor guy. Three years ago in school my class made our French teacher cry. Glad you're enjoying school!

Carrying on from yesterday, Hermia has climbed the drainpipe to talk to Benvolio. About what, exactly? Oh, and don't forget to check out my poll on my profile about who Hermia's baby's daddy is!

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell anyone?" whispered Benvolio.<p>

"I did. I told Juliet. But I don't think she understood what I meant"

"What about your dad?"

"He won't understand"

Benvolio nodded sympathetically. He and his dad weren't close, but they weren't as at each other's throats as Hermia and Lord Capulet had been.

"Did you tell Mercutio at all?"

"No. But I think he has an idea of what went on, what happened. I think he's guessed"

"Right"

The early morning sunlight streamed through the curtains. They'd spent the night together, eating toffees, talking, sleeping. Mainly talking. They could talk all night long. And they did.

Benvolio reached over and stroked a strain of Hermia's hair behind her ear. He rubbed away a few tears that had been leaking out of her green eyes.

"I'm here now. I'll look after you" he soothed.

"And the baby" added Hermia.

"And the baby" echoed Benvolio. His placed his hand over her abdomen and ran his fingers lightly over the firm surface. The baby didn't kick back, but Hermia had told him about how it was learning sleep patterns. It was amazing, really.

"I'm getting pretty big now, aren't I?"

"Not that big" protested Benvolio, recalling how Beatrix told him girls don't like to be called fat.

"Don't be stupid, I can't see my toes! I don't mind if you want to call me fat. The baby is meant to be putting on half a pound this week. He's about the size of a foot-long Chicago hot dog"

"I love hearing about how he's growing. It's fascinating"

"This week his ears are working, so he can hear us"

"He can hear us?"

"Yeah, Juliet was talking to him last night and he was kicking for her. He's been quiet whilst we were talking so he's probably asleep at the moment. I hope he sleeps well when he's born. You know I like my sleep"

"It was always hard waking you up and getting you out of here before you were pregnant"

"Hey! That's because you'd keep me up all night"

"You voluntarily came into my room at night, knowing full well what we'd be doing. You could have just stayed at home and got some sleep!"

Hermia just laughed "But then I would have had no fun"

"True" shrugged Benvolio. They lay there, as the sunlight began to grow stronger in the autumn morning. Benvolio sighed when he heard some birds start to tweet "You better head off"

"Are those stupid birds up already?" groaned Hermia, sitting up and running a hand through her hair.

"Afraid so" said Benvolio. He looked at Hermia's stomach "I'll let you go down through the house"

Then they heard the creak of footsteps. Benvolio's family were evidently up.

"I'll have to climb. I did it last night, I'll do it ok" assured Hermia.

"Will you be ok walking home?" asked Benvolio.

"I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm ok now. It'll be no trouble"

"Won't Eugene be mad at you for going out?"

"I'm already pregnant. What else can I do?"

Benvolio snorted "Steal a pram?"

Hermia rolled her eyes "We finally found a decent one that I liked online. I just have to get a bath and little towels and baby bath stuff. And clothes. Lots of clothes. The other day I bought a weeny little pair of socks, and they wouldn't even fit my big toe. They were so cute"

Benvolio wrapped his arms around her, and they embraced before Hermia turned to the open window. It seemed a long way down. Hermia put her legs out the window first, and then wrapped them around the drainpipe. She let go of the window ledge, and it creaked and groaned as she shimmied down. Benvolio watched in horror, but soon Hermia's feet touched the ground. Benvolio sighed of relief.

"I'll see you at school!" she called. Benvolio smiled, and waved her off, before quickly changing into his pyjamas and dressing gown. He wandered downstairs, to find his dad making coffee in the kitchen.

"Good morning, dad" said Benvolio.

"Morning, kid. You look tired. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really, I was working too hard"

"Oh, honestly, Benvolio! Just take a break for once. It won't kill you"

"Yes, dad" sighed Benvolio. He began to rummage through the cupboards for cereal, whilst Anthony wandered down into the dining room. Benvolio inwardly sighed of relief. Anthony was completely oblivious to Hermia's visit. He was, once again, off the hook.

Beatrix didn't get up until about ten. Then she rushed out remembering she had to be at work by eleven. So it was just Anthony and Benvolio. Anthony went outside to go and wash the car, whilst Benvolio took a nap on the sofa.

"BENVOLIO!"

Benvolio jolted awake, and hurried outside. Anthony was looking at the drainpipe, which was hanging off the wall.

"Is there a reason why the drainpipe outside your window is hanging off the wall?"

"No" replied Benvolio sheepishly. Anthony turned and just looked at him. Colour crept through Benvolio's cheeks.

"Let me guess. You went out with Mercutio last night, didn't you?"

"No. Mercutio's in India"

"Romeo, then"

"No. I was asleep. Honestly"

"Benvolio, I'm not opposed to you going out at night. You need to get out more. You're young. Blow off some steam. But you don't need to sneak about. What were you doing last night?"

"Nothing" said Benvolio.

"You can't lie to me"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are! Give me a good explanation of why the drainpipe is hanging off the wall then"

"It has been raining too much?" suggested Benvolio.

Anthony shook his head "It's late September. The rain doesn't kick in until about October"

"Well, it's old then! All drainpipes get a bit cranky and fall off. Perhaps the cat was climbing on it"

"Cats don't climb drainpipes" muttered Anthony, pulling out the hose. Benvolio scuttled back into the house, breathing a huge sigh of relief.


	28. Gabriel And His Kitty Cat

A - Poor guy! Kids can be so evil to teachers.

Cornadopia - I know! Or just the doormat of the Montague trio. I just imagine him being this super cute nerd. Thanks for the compliment.

Today, I'm portraying a Wiccan casting a spell. This is a genuine spell I found on an app about Wicca (Yes, I've been researching to try and make it realistic) Again, if this is unrealistic or an unfair portrayal, please let me know and I can make amends.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was going insane.<p>

Firstly, he had to spent one more year in that hell hole known as school whilst his sister Rosaline got to go to Bocconi University, in Milan, the capital of fashion, with her husband and live in a one bedroom bungalow with a garden in a quiet part of the campus.

Secondly, he and his coven had not met up for ages. Titania and Oberon had had a row, and as they were what held the coven together, the coven couldn't do anything whilst there was a divide between them.

Thirdly, since his coven had not met up for ages, Gabriel had been stuck in the house with that man. That man being Angelo, of course. Gabriel literally wanted to slap him around the face. Last week he'd dragged Angelo's duvet off of him, put it in the bath and turned the water on. Angelo woke up, freezing cold, and his bathroom flooded. Gabriel snickered.

All they did was row. Somebody in the coven, who was interested in astrology, told him it was because Gabriel was a Capricorn and Angelo was a Scorpio. He'd explained that they were both stubborn, which Gabriel gave him credit for. And he'd said that he and Angelo were both intense, just about different things, which was why they clashed so badly. Also true.

Snooky jumped up onto his bed. Gabriel beamed, and reached over to stroke her. Rosaline had put her foot down, and lied that the university didn't allow pets. Regina, being gullible, had believed her. Gabriel had begged, and pleaded, and he'd got the cat. She was just what he'd always wanted – a companion, a friend. Anglo had grown used to her, although Gabriel did catch him trying to kick her out of his way the other day.

"Did you want to come and play with daddy, Snooky?" cooed Gabriel, picking her up and cuddling her. She purred. Gabriel felt an urge of affection, and held onto her tightly. When he delightedly announced to Oberon that Rosaline had given him the cat, Oberon had given him a cat protection spell should Angelo ever go back on his small sliver of kindness.

Gabriel got up, still carrying his cat, into the bathroom where he had set up an altar. A midnight blue scarf with silver spirals on lay on the floor, and on top rested a candle, some incense, a bowl of consecrated water, parchment and a pen for him to use. Gabriel knelt down, and cast a circle. Even as a new Initiate, he'd become quite used to casting spells alone, now that his coven was in turmoil.

Opening the Book of Shadows, he copied down the spell onto the piece of parchment. When he was finished, he consecrated it with the water, passed it through the fire of the burning candle, passed it through the smoke of the incense, and quietly muttered.

"Spirits of Goodness, Spirits of Light,

Protect Snooky from all plight,

Protect her from danger,

Protect her from harm,

Let her be safe, secure, and charmed.

Charmed and protected, safe from pain,

May she walk in sunshine, sheltered from rain.

Great Goddess, hear my cries,

Please keep Snooky safe,

Through all her nine lives"

He folded the parchment over, and lit it with one of the altar candles. The fire consumed the parchment greedily, and Gabriel watched it. The flames licked nearer to his fingers, and then he dropped it into the water. The flame sizzled out, leaving only smoke. Snooky meowed.

"You're safe now, Snooky. There's not getting rid of you now" Gabriel smiled to his cat.

The sounds of Angelo coming up the stairs were heard. Gabriel panicked, and banished the circle, tipped away the water and ashes down the sink, blew out the candles, and shoved it all behind the toilet. He waited for the steps to go away, but they came into his room. Gabriel wandered out, trying to look nonchalant.

"What are you doing?"

"Using the toilet, what did you think?" snapped Gabriel.

Angelo sniffed "What's that smell?"

"Nothing"

"You better not have been smoking again!" growled Angelo.

"So?" shrugged Gabriel "You do it"

"Yes, and that's because I am adult who knows it's bad for him, but makes the decision, as an adult, to continue doing it!" snapped Angelo "You, however, are seventeen"

"And?"

"And I say you can't smoke!" yelled Angelo.

"What makes you think I'll obey you this time?" Gabriel mocked.

Angelo seethed, gnashing his teeth "I've got a letter here for you"

Gabriel almost leapt in the air "What is it? Give it here!"

Angelo held it high in the air "Why are you so desperate for a letter?"

"Just...give it!" cried Gabriel. His results weren't meant to be here yet, but they were sure due sometime soon. Angelo held it higher, and looked at it. Gabriel, with the elegance of a dancer, bounced into the air and snatched the letter. He held it away from Angelo as he ripped it open.

"What is it?" asked Angelo curiously.

Gabriel looked at it disgustedly "It's offering me free Chlamydia testing. Urgh!"

Angelo sniggered with laughter.

"Stop it! I thought it was something serious!"

Angelo continued to laugh "The phone is downstairs if you want to schedule an appointment"

"No! I'm not going! That's gross!"


	29. Not Such Maritial Bliss

A - I know. Shame Rosaline never came around to her.

By the way, Isaac Acock is actually the name of a year seven at our school. Me and my friends saw it on a register, and literally could not stop laughing!

* * *

><p>"Bye, Ros" said Tybalt, slumping on the sofa watching MTV. It was his day off, so he was at home, and Rosaline was getting ready for class.<p>

"Bye, Tibby" said Rosaline, dressed in smart dark blue jeans, boots with a heel, and a smart blouse. Her hair and make-up were immaculate, and she carried her books in a cute handbag. Tybalt was wearing tracksuit trousers and a grotty old t-shirt.

"Erm...when you've finished watching that...program, could you please tidy up and have a wash? It's gross in here"

"It's fine!" snapped Tybalt "God, I only have to poke something to make it dirty in your eyes"

"Shut up, Tybalt"

"Stop moaning, then!" Tybalt turned the TV up louder, and Rosaline stormed out the house in a huff. Tybalt shrugged. She was neglecting him anyway. All she wanted to do was work, and he wanted to spend time together. They were finally away from his annoying mother and her annoying ten cats, and they finally had some privacy, and she wasn't even spending time with him.

For the next hour, Tybalt snoozed on the sofa, occasionally watching the TV. Then the phone rang, so he turned it down and answered.

"Hello, this is Isaac Acock. May I please speak to Mr. T. Capulet?"

"Speaking" said Tybalt.

"Hello, Mr. Capulet. This is Isaac Acock"

"I know you're Isaac Acock, you just said – HERMIA!"

Sniggering came spluttering out of the phone.

"Not funny" growled Tybalt, gnashing his teeth "Why are you ringing me?"

"To tell you that...you suck!"

"Go away, slut"

"Don't call Hermy-wa a slut!" Tybalt heard Romeo yell.

"I'm sick of the prank calls. I'm not in the mood for it" grunted Tybalt.

"How dull" cried Hermia "We're just breathing some fun into your life. Especially as Rosaline is enjoying the high life of a student, whilst you're stuck in dead-end job after dead-end job"

"Shut up. If it pays, it pays"

"Not good enough, Tibby. And you know it"

"What was the purpose of this phone call?"

"Nothing. Bye!"

Hermia hung up, Tybalt slammed down the phone and shuffled into the kitchen to find some food to eat. On the worktop was an assignment and Rosaline's diary. Tybalt read it, before realising it was due in for today. In her haste to get out the door, Rosaline had left it there.

"Uh-oh" said Tybalt aloud. He looked at the clock. Rosaline didn't have the class for what it was due for until another hour. If he was quick, he could catch her and give to her. He shoved on his shoes, grabbed Rosaline's assignment and hurried down to the campus. There was a map in her diary, so he knew where he should head to find her. He waited outside her class, and then she came out, talking to some equally smart and intelligent looking people. Tybalt waited for her to catch his eye, but she seemed a little engrossed in her conversation.

"Ros!" shouted Tybalt. Rosaline turned.

"Tibby? Why are you here?"

"You forgot your assignment" Tybalt handed it out to her, as well as her diary. Rosaline took it. Her friends seemed to be staring at him. He suddenly felt very self-conscious in his grotty shirt and tracksuit trousers.

"This is, um, my husband, Tybalt" said Rosaline "And, Tybalt, this is Frances, Katharina, Maria, Ferdinand, Dumain, Longaville, and this, is Berowne"

Tybalt looked at them all, and then looked long and hard at Berowne. He didn't like the way Rosaline said his name, or the fact that he seemed to be everything Tybalt wasn't. He had a kind of scruffy professor look about him, and could pretty much boast a mop of brown hair.

"Alright?" muttered Tybalt.

"Hello" said one. Tybalt shot them a death glare.

"I'll, er, see you at home" said Rosaline.

"See ya" said Tybalt, turning. He headed out, the way he thought he had come. Something was boiling away inside of him. He was suspicious. For the moment, he decided to concentrate on getting out of here.

But he didn't have Rosaline's map anymore, and soon found himself lost. He wandered about, peeking in classrooms. One caught his eye, and he was reading the display outside. Soon, the sounds of students coming down the corridor distracted him from his thoughts. He hurried into the classroom quickly, and sat down in the corner, where they couldn't see him.

The classroom door banged open, and began to fill with students. Tybalt stayed as quiet as he could, but no one seemed to notice him. He had no idea how long these lessons lasted. What if he got stuck here for three hours?

The professor strode into the room, and took the register. Tybalt stayed silent, and just watched.

Then the professor began to teach. Tybalt managed to listen along, and understood some of what he was saying. He had a pen and managed to grab a spare piece of paper to copy notes and look as inconspicuous as possible. Inside, he felt himself giggle childishly. He scrawled down his notes, wondering what he'd tell Rosaline about his little adventure when they had dinner together that night.

"Well, it appears we have a guest"

Tybalt glanced up "Hello"

The class sniggered.

"Can I see what you're writing?" asked the professor.

"Sure" said Tybalt, handing out his paper. The professor scanned it through.

"Very good. Are you a student here?"

"No"

"Oh" said the professor "Why are you here then?"

"My wife forgot her paper, so I took it to her, and now...I'm lost"

More sniggers.

"Oh. Well. That's a shame. You seem to have understood it quite well"

"Oh. That's lucky" said Tybalt, wondering where on earth this was going. The bell rang, and the class began to shove away their books, still sniggering.

"Have you considered applying for a course here?"

"No"

"Well, you should. Numbers are down this year, as we didn't fill them during clearing. Give it a try. I'd like to have you in my class. You might do well"

"Thanks, but I don't think...how?"


	30. Tables Have Turned

DarkLadyRebel - Cool name for another account! And yay, drama! Let's see what Tibbers does next.

So now our boy Tybalt has been told he should try out for university. What's he going to do? And also Happy Birthday to A, who told me her birthday was today a couple of weeks back.

* * *

><p>"You are applying for Bocconi University?" coughed Hermia.<p>

"Yes" snapped Tybalt back down the phone at her.

"But it's nearly October. How are you going to do that?"

"Professor Woods said I could do it. The numbers were poor this year and they didn't fill them during clearing. They've arranged for me to sit an entrance test, and I have to write a personal essay, and I need to get a letter of recommendations from someone"

"Tybalt, the only test you've passed is your driving test. And that was because you chatted up the driving examiner"

Tybalt flushed "Well, I got my GCSEs, didn't I? And my A Levels were better than I thought"

"Because you cheated, you ignorant chav. After the truce, you took advantage of Benvolio's kindly forgiving nature and nicked his spare pair of glasses so you could see the answers on other candidate's papers sitting further away without the examiners getting so suspicious, and you paid people to do your coursework. You are not going to be able to pull this off"

"Yeah, I can!"

Juliet yanked the phone off Hermia "Yes, you can do it, Tybalt. And we'll help you. I've bought some practise papers and you're going to revise with me. And if Angelo Fulgencio, Deputy of Verona, won't give you a letter of recommendation, then we'll ask Lord Montague. As for the personal essay, that's the easy bit. You can do that. You can include Child Swap and say it was a pivotal moment in your life in which you decided to turn your life around and work hard. And about the work...you can say you were earning money to help take care of your elderly mother who-"

"My mum is not old!"

"Yeah, but it sounds more dramatic and that will help! We can pull this off, Tibby!"

"I wouldn't even try!" Tybalt heard Hermia shout.

"At least I'm not pregnant and a whore!" yelled Tybalt.

"There's no need for that kind of language" snapped Juliet "Have you told Rosaline?"

"She doesn't believe me"

"Well, this is your chance to prove everyone wrong! Come on, Tibby, you can do this! Dad is in shock, and your mother is prancing around the place saying 'Oooh, my little Tibby! He's such a smart boy, isn't he? I told him and I told him, and he never believed me! And now he's going to get a degree, and he's going to be paid lots of money!'"

"I'm going to ring Mercutio when you two are finished. See what he has to say about this" said Hermia loudly.

"Tell Mercutio he can go and get stuffed in a slum!"

"Mercutio is living in a slum. He's teaching the kids to write because he is a good person who cares about other people, unlike you!" Hermia shouted down the phone. Juliet pulled it out of her reach.

"Ignore her! Tibby, you've looked after your mum for as long as I can remember. We can put that on your personal essay. Let's do this! We'll start now. Get a piece of paper, and start drafting what you're going to write. Then start writing it up on the computer and send it to me so I can check it for you. I'm seeing Romeo tonight and we're going back to his house. I can ask for a recommendation there. It's going to be great"

"You sound more interested than I am"

"I'm happy for you! Think of how great it's going to be when you graduate with a degree, and seeing Mercutio's face!"

"Don't diss Wooshy-wo!" shouted Hermia...

Tybalt sat in the warm wooden room, watching the examiner wander around him. He watched the clock tick onto nine 'o' clock exactly, and the examiner turned and looked at him. The woman sucked her teeth, and uttered "You may start"

Tybalt threw open the paper, and read the first question. He paused for a second, wondering what to write.

An image of that scruffy professorish Berowne and the way Rosaline said his name entered his mind. Tybalt scowled at the question with determination, and began to write furiously. He was going to show those snobs who could be smart, and he was going to show Mercutio and Hermia that he was not a stupid ignorant chav.

Two hours later, he stepped out into the cool October air. Students milled around. In a few days, he'd be one of them. After looking around campus, he spotted Rosaline with that group. Berowne was sitting next to her.

Tybalt stormed up to them "So, this looks like a fun social event"

"Hello, Tybalt" said Rosaline, turning around. Tybalt grabbed her book.

"Oooh, this looks really interesting! Since I'll be joining you guys in your classes in a few days, perhaps I could join you in your study group"

"Tibby, stop playing this prank on me. It's not funny" sighed Rosaline.

"I'm not joking! I just sat the paper just now. They're going to mark it, and then send me a letter or ring me up and tell me if I got on the course last minute. Perhaps if you asked Professor Woods, then you'd believe me"

"Of course, Tibby" Rosaline took her book back "Go back to work. Or you'll get sacked again"

Tybalt glared at the snobby group around her "None of you are better than me. I'm a Capulet!"

"What's a Capulet?" asked Frances.

Tybalt choked angrily.

"We'll talk when I get back home" said Rosaline "Go and sort yourself out"

Tybalt stormed away angrily.

_'I will show them, I will show them, I will show them!' _he thought.


	31. Back To School

Cornadopia - Hahaha, maybe I should make Tybalt meaner? I don't know how I do it, he's not even my favourite character. I love Merc and Benny. And yeah, Hermia rocks!

Oreoskidz - At least Gabriel loves SOMETHING!

DarkLadyRebel - Perhaps this is his chance to prove them wrong?

So, today, Tybalt finds out if his and Juliet's plan has fallen through. I know it's probably not realistic, but it was something interesting I could do with him. What do you lot think of Berowne?

* * *

><p>Two mornings later, Rosaline was sorting through the morning's post. One was a pizza token Tybalt would probably take use of this weekend, another was a reminder from the library to return a book that Rosaline hadn't gotten around too. The last one was stamped from the university and addressed to Tybalt. Tybalt himself was sitting at the table in the kitchen, wearing an old grotty t-shirt and boxers, shovelling mushy cornflakes into his gob.<p>

"Letter for you, Tibby" said Rosaline, plonking it down in front of him. Tybalt reached for it, shelled along the seal and pulled it out.

"Ha!" gasped Tybalt.

"What is it?" asked Rosaline curiously.

"I got in!"

"You did what?"

"I got into university. There you are. Read it if you don't believe me. Looks like I'll be joining you and your swotty pals"

Rosaline snatched it and read it through in disbelief "So you did. But how? No offence Tibby, but you don't even remember who the prince was before Escalus"

"Erm..." Tybalt scratched his head "Mercutio's granddad?"

Rosaline sighed and rolled her eyes.

"But I know who all the previous Lord Capulets have been!" protested Tybalt.

"Of course you would" said Rosaline "They say here that you can start today, so I suggest you smarten yourself up and jump into shower"

"Ok" said Tybalt, wanting to make a good impression. He finished one last mouthful of cornflakes, then hurried upstairs to the shower. He even used some of that stuff Rosaline called shower gel. And some of that other stuff called shampoo and conditioner. When he was dry, he went to his wardrobe. As he'd been working on reception at Escalus' Palace, he had plenty of smartish clothes.

When he went downstairs, Rosaline snorted.

"What's funny?" demanded Tybalt "You've seen me wear these plenty of times"

"It's the first time I've seen you dressed smart, and not have to be paid to do so!"

"Ah well" said Tybalt. He placed his hands on her shoulders "Today, Ros, is a new beginning. From now on, I am a smart university student. Not a chav"

"Right, Tibby" Rosaline reached up and kissed him. Tybalt stroked through her blonde hair. This was what he liked. When it was just him and his girl.

"I'll get my timetable today. Perhaps at lunch we could go somewhere nice and eat together"

"Well, I had plans to study with Berowne, but I suppose I could always cancel them"

Tybalt grinned demonically, but wrapped his arms tightly around Rosaline and put his head on her shoulder so she didn't see.


	32. Happy Halloween!

DarkLadyRebel - No, you sound like his mum! But can he keep it up with incoming competition from Berowne?

Cornodopia - It did give me a bit of a giggle when I wrote it. Plus...Mercutio is back today! Yay!

A - Rosaline is indeed rather glam. I'd love some of the clothes that I imagine her in.

It's Halloween! Meaning Mercutio is back, and Hermia is fat(ter)

* * *

><p>Halloween meant two things. Firstly, Romeo was hosting a fancy dress party. Secondly, Mercutio was back from his travels for a little. Mercutio stood in front of his wardrobe, before pulling out a mini skirt, red lipstick, a bra and some socks to stuff it with, and finally some heels. All this stuff he had pinched from Lady Capulet last year. He was going to wear a blonde wig with it all. Finally, he picked up his last part to his outfit. A ring. Thank goodness Rosaline was at university, because if she saw him dressed as her, she'd kill him.<p>

Meanwhile, Romeo shoved on tracksuit trousers, a hoodie, bling, trainers, and a burberry hat. Thank goodness Tybalt was with Rosaline at university, because if he saw him dressed as him, he'd kill him.

Benvolio rapped on the door to the Montague Ranch, tamely dressed as a mummy. Mercutio answered the door.

"Ta da!"

"What are you?" asked Benvolio.

Mercutio rolled his eyes "I'm Rosaline, idiot! Why are you wrapped in loo roll?"

"I'm a mummy"

"Nice" said Mercutio "Now come in. Romeo's dressed as Tybalt, Hermia and Juliet will be here any minute. We've invited loads of people. As a head's up, Lysander's going to be here. Romeo invited him. I don't know if Romeo invited Helena and Demetrius, but if so, I'll probably kick them out later. We also invited Hamlet and his friends, and we invited Portia, Miranda, the others and such. Oh, and Hero will be here too"

"Ok" said Benvolio "What about Oberon and Titania? Are they coming?"

"Nope. They said they were busy. And so's Gabriel, although everyone's been calling him Puck lately. I don't know why, it's a pretty stupid nick-name if you ask me. Oh, and it's good he's not coming, because he wasn't invited anyway!"

Benvolio snorted, and stepped in, the toilet roll trailing after him "Beatrix said she'd be here later. She's working late tonight, which is a bit dumb, since it's Halloween"

"Poor Beatrix. Does she like it though?"

"Yeah, she said she likes talking to all kinds of people. And she's good at it, I guess"

"Good. Will she give me a discount if I want to get my nails done?"

"No" replied Benvolio.

"What about a bikini wax?"

"No! Mercutio, that's disgusting! No one wants to look at your...thing"

"I know that you do"

"MERCUTIO!" Benvolio shrieked, throwing his hands up in shock "You sicken me!"

"You like it!"

"No, I really don't. Now look, let's go and find Romeo, and start partying and stuff"

"Maybe some anal bleaching might be up for grabs..."

"Shut up, you perverted sicko!"

When Hermia arrived, she spent most the evening sitting on the sofa. She was now at least thirty weeks pregnant. Her belly now enveloped her whole figure, and Mercutio had once again repeated his wheelbarrow offer. Hermia turned him down.

"How's it going with the baby?" asked Desdemona.

"Good. But tiring. I'm pretty exhausted from hauling this thing around" Hermia patted her tummy "I can't believe how big I am. I couldn't even get a decent costume to wear. I pulled out last year's costume, when I came as a Naughty Nun, and it was shocking to see how tiny I was back then"

"How long until the baby's due?"

"About..." Hermia trailed off, counting on her fingers "Two months. He's coming about mid to late December, which was what they told me. I'm looking forward to not being pregnant anymore, but not to changing nappies"

"Who is?" asked Desdemona, and some of the people standing around laughed.

"Does it kick a lot?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah! I noticed that he has periods of calm, and periods of being really lively. My book said it's because he's learning the sleeping patterns of a new born baby. He calms down when I'm going to sleep, so I think he kind of knows that it's bedtime"

"Is he kicking now?" asked Desdemona.

"Yep" Hermia looked down and smiled at her tummy "When there's lots of noise and stuff, he's quite active. He can hear people outside of my tummy"

"That's just...that's so cute!" squealed Miranda.

"He sometimes kicks when there's certain people around. He likes it when Aunty Juliet comes and chats to us. He doesn't like Tybalt. He'll kick whenever Tybalt starts talking. Probably trying to tell me to tell Tybalt to shut up. I know I would"

"What a clever baby!" said Mercutio, filling himself a drink.

"He kicked for you, didn't he, Mercutio?"

"Yeah, it was so weird and cool. He's Hermy-wa's little dancer, isn't he?" said Mercutio, bending down to talk to Hermia's belly "Hey, I know what he is. He's a Hermyling!"

"A what?" spluttered Hermia.

"A Hermyling! A baby Hermia!"

"Oh my God, Mercutio" snorted Hermia. The other girls just looked at Mercutio weirdly, and filtered off. Hermia stood up, with a little difficulty "Where's Romeo and Benvolio?"

"Romeo was with Juliet last time I saw him. She's telling him off about the Tybalt outfit. Me, I'm loving it! I reckon I make a sexy Rosaline"

"That you do, Mercutio. That you do" sighed Hermia fondly. She wandered out past hordes of their friends. There was a person dressed all in toilet paper.

"Nice outfit" Benvolio turned around, and Hermia burst out laughing "It's you!"

"Do you like it?" asked Benvolio, giving her a twirl.

"I love it!"

"What are you dressed as?"

"Nothing. Nothing would fit"

"Not long now, Hermy-wa. Anyway, make the most of it. Just think about how much the baby will keep you up at night"

"True" Hermia nodded.

"Can I touch your belly?" asked Benvolio.

"Sure" Hermia picked up his hand, and placed it on the area where the baby was currently kicking. Benvolio felt the baby kick, and felt that familiar surge of electricity.

"I think it's beautiful" he murmured quietly.

"So do I" added Hermia.

"Is Lysander taking good care of you?"

"Yes. He and Juliet painted the nursery during half term, and we're picking the curtains next weekend. I still have to get a crib. A potty can wait for a while, really. I've got the baby a changing mat and dad bought me my first pack of nappies"

Hermia felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned.

"I hate to intrude on your little love bubble, but don't you think I could at least see an ultrasound, of MY son"

"Get lost, Demetrius!" yelled Hermia "The baby is not yours!"

"Yes, it is! Even my parents think it is. Do the math, you're seven months pregnant, we had unprotected sex in my car seven months ago. You say you and Lysander always used protection. Of course it's mine"

"Leave her alone, jerk" snapped Benvolio, pulling Hermia closer to him "What do you want a baby for?"

"It's mine, for God's sake!"

"No, it isn't! It's LYSANDER'S baby!" screeched Hermia "Leave me alone! I don't ever want to see you again!"

People charged into the room where the three were gathered. Lysander and Helena pushed their way through, to watch the commotion.

"You heard her. Leave" commanded Lysander to the older boy. Demetrius looked down at him.

"Pathetic. She's got you roped right in, hasn't she? It's not even yours"

"Of course it is" snapped Lysander "She wouldn't cheat on me"

"Yeah, right! Seven months ago, after your pathetic excuse of a party, after you snubbed her, she came home with me. Me! We got in my car, went off for a drive, pulled over, and had sex in the passenger seat. And how many months pregnant is Hermia, I wonder?"

"Get lost!" yelled Mercutio "No one wants you here. Go home"

"Is it true?" demanded Lysander "What he said? Did you sleep with him?"

"No! It's a lie. I haven't had sex with him. Or anyone else for that matter"

"Good" said Lysander "Now go home, Demetrius. No one here likes you. You weren't invited. Why don't you hang out with Gabriel? No one likes him and he wasn't invited either"

"No. I'm going up to the Capulet Manor, for a nice cosy chat with Lord Capulet!"


	33. Celebrating Samhain

Oreoskidz - Yay, I cheered you up! I bet Mercutio looks very sexy in his outfit ;)

Cornodopia - Glad you have seen the light. Demetrius is indeed a psycho. I always hated him in the real play.

Right, once again, I am portraying some Wiccans. I don't mean to cause any offence with this chapter. I found this initiation ritual on someone's experiences on the net. If you are Wiccan and think this is unrealistic, then please email me and I will make amends. And some of you may also wonder why Gabriel is being refered to as a witch when he is a male. In Wicca, everyone is a witch, regardless of sex.

* * *

><p>The full moon shone down through the woods. Gabriel followed his coven as they reached a clearing. He watched Titania and Oberon prepare and cast the circle, and then watched them set up the altar. Gabriel knew the opening ritual well, as he had been practising with them for a couple of months now. Today, however, was special. The coven was welcomed into the circle, and he was last. As a new Initiate, he had to stay at the back of the group and quietly observe. The coven cast a spell for a friend with a sprained ankle, and then it was time for his Initiation. Gabriel moved to the centre of the circle and knelt, facing the altar. Titania moved in front of him to face him.<p>

"Do you pledge to learn the ways and secrets of the Craft, to use this knowledge in honesty and truth, and not to cause pain, nor for personal gain?"

"Yes" replied Gabriel.

"Do you pledge to honour the Goddess and the God, to honour the coven, and to honour you fellow Witches?"

"Yes" Gabriel replied again.

"This you do pledge, before the Gentle Goddess, the Powerful God, in witness of your fellow Witches, before the altar, within our circle?"

"Yes" Gabriel finished. They walked over to stand by the Eastern Watchtower, with Gabriel facing the Watchtower and Titania facing the Gabriel. Oberon handed her some incense, and she moved it in front of Gabriel in the shape of a pentagram, from his forehead, to his right hip, left shoulder, right shoulder, left hip, and then back to his forehead. As she did so, she stated,

"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the East, Ye Lords of Air, in your presence and as ye witness, do I anoint Puck with incense and make him a Witch"

They moved to the South Watchtower, with Gabriel once again facing the Watchtower and Titania facing him. Oberon took the incense from her, and handed her the altar candle. She moved the altar candle in front of Gabriel in the same shape, saying,

"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the South, Ye Lords of Fire, in your presence and as ye witness, do I anoint Puck with fire, and make him a Witch"

Gabriel and Titania moved to the Western Watchtower and stood in the same position. Oberon took the candle from her, and instead handed her some consecrated water, She dipped her forefinger in the water, touched him on his forehead, right hip, left shoulder, right shoulder, left hip and his forehead again, whilst saying,

"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the West, Ye Lords of Water, Lords of Death and Initiation, in your presence and as ye witness, do I anoint Puck with water, and make him a Witch"

Finally they moved to stand before the altar. As before, Gabriel stood facing the altar and Titania stood facing him. Oberon took the consecrated water from her, and instead gave her a bowl of consecrated salt. She dipped her finger in the salt, touched Gabriel on his forehead, right hip, left shoulder, right shoulder, left hip and his forehead again, and said,

"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the North, Ye Lords of Earth, Boreas, thou guardian of the Northern Portal, thou Powerful God, thou Gentle Goddess, in your presence and as ye witness, do I anoint Puck with earth, and make him a Witch"

Gabriel moved to stand in the centre of the Circle, and faced the altar. Titania picked up the coven's Athame, which was a small sword with a black handle. She make another shape of the pentagram over Gabriel, although this time very carefully! She stated,

"Gentle Goddess, Great God, before thee in this Circle, I do now call Puck a Witch, a follower of the Old Ways, and a worshipper in Your Names"

She kissed the blade of the Athame, and lay it over her heart for a moment. The Initiation ritual had ended. Gabriel and Titania smiled at each other for a moment.

Oberon applauded "Yay!" he cheered. The coven laughed.

"Oberon, do you have the red cord in the bag?"

"It's here" said Oberon, pulling it out of a knapsack that he used to carry around their items.

"What's that?" asked Gabriel.

"We didn't tell you about this. The Taking Of The Measure, is from times of persecution, back when people burnt witches. New Initiates had their measurements taken with this, so that if they ever betrayed their coven, the implication is that it would work dark magic against them"

"Oh" said Gabriel. Oberon had pulled it out, and Gabriel estimated it as being at least nine feet long.

"Stand still" commanded Titania, holding it along Gabriel's length. She tied a knot at the top of his head, his height. Then she measured the length from his leg, heel to groin. Gabriel thought for a moment about his dance exam. The spell had worked really well. He was waiting for the results, but the examiner had looked very impressed and even said well done to him. Titania tied a knot at the length of his leg, and then did the same with his arm, from shoulder to forefinger.

"Head up"

"Why?" asked Gabriel, holding his head up. The rope was looped around his neck, and Titania took the circumference. Gabriel was surprised, and then she took it off from him and tied a knot. She began to wind it in a loop and put it back in the knapsack.

"If you betray us, the threefold with come back to you" warned Titania "So play nicely"

"Of course" answered Gabriel, a little hurt that they didn't seem to trust him.

"We basically mean, don't tell anyone, don't be mean about us, don't do bad things in our name" explained Oberon.

"I wouldn't do that" said Gabriel, shaking his blond head "Now what?"

"Now we celebrate Samhain. It's a full moon tonight, and the most important of all Wiccan celebrations. You chose a powerful night to be Initiated" said Titania.


	34. An Argument At The Capulets

Cornodopia - Thank you! I myself am fascinated by Wicca. I find it to be much more beautiful and mystical than the main religions, even though it's not my spiritual path. I'm glad you think I'm portraying it ok.

A - Oh my God, your poor teacher. That's the sort of thing Mercutio would say to Tybalt! And what makes Gabriel cooler in this story than the other? I'm interested now.

Sorry for the weekend without updates. I was visiting family up north. So, Demetrius is off to Lord C. And what's up next?

* * *

><p>Demetrius rapped on the door of the Capulet Manor. Lord Capulet pulled it open, disgruntled.<p>

"What do you want?" demanded Lord Capulet.

"Just a couple of minutes of your time. It concerns Hermia, and her unborn child" replied Demetrius pleasantly.

"I've heard all about this paternity crisis" growled Lord Capulet "Your girlfriend came barging around here, waking us all up and shouting at Hermia. You should keep her under better control"

"We've broken up" said Demetrius.

"And this concerns me because...?"

"Because, you see, Lord Capulet – Look, may I please come inside?"

Lord Capulet glared at him "Do what you want" He moved aside, and Demetrius stepped in. Lord Capulet turned to face him.

"Shall we sit down?" asked Demetrius. Lord Capulet showed him into the living room.

"What do you want?" said Lord Capulet.

"Well, you see, Lord Capulet, there's no easy way to say this, but, em, Helena was right"

"Helena was what?"

"Helena was right" said Demetrius "I have slept with Hermia. And we didn't use protection. I am the father of her baby"

Lord Capulet sized him up. He stepped closer.

"If I'd have known it was you, I would have done this long ago!" he hissed. He withdrew his fist and whacked Demetrius round the face. The nurse bustled through carrying some more baby bits she had been organising, took one look at the scene, and bustled out again.

"Get out" said Lord Capulet.

"It's true!" moaned Demetrius, clutching at his nose "She did it with me in my car! You must remember, the evening after she went for her dress fitting, when it still fitted. And her and Lysander, they're not even that close anymore! Because she wants me"

The door banged open. Hermia hurried through, heaving, and clutching at her vast belly. Mercutio was next, stumbling in his Rosaline outfit. Juliet and Romeo forced themselves through, and then Benvolio managed to climb through.

"What's going on?" demanded Mercutio, strutting about. It was hard to take him seriously when he looked...kind of stupid.

"Are those my ex wife's clothes?" asked Lord Capulet.

"You said I could keep them" replied Mercutio.

"Ok"

"What's going on?" Mercutio demanded again.

"This..." Lord Capulet wrinkled his nose "Boy, claims that he is the father of Hermia's baby"

"It's not true!" protested Hermia "I haven't had anything to do with him"

"She hasn't!" both Benvolio and Juliet spoke up.

"Enough!" commanded Lord Capulet "I've had enough of all of this drama. Who is the father of Hermia's baby, because I want to punch him in the face and know I got the right person!"

"You just hit me" muffled Demetrius, his hand still on his nose.

Another surge of teenagers barged through. Helena and Lysander both looked angry and miserable.

"Helena, get out" instructed Juliet "We're not putting up with-"

"She did" accused Helena, pointing at Hermia "Demetrius admitted to it. And I agree. She told me all about what she was doing with Lysander, and that she'd used protection safely with him. Why is she pregnant if she used protection?"

"Helena, please, it's not true" Hermia sank down on a seat, cradling her belly.

"Get OUT!" shouted Lysander "Both of you, get out you pair of liars! You better stop this sick joke, right now!"

"We're ex boyfriend and girlfriend. You think we'd want to get together and do this?" snarled Demetrius, towering over Lysander "I dumped her for Hermia"

"She doesn't want you, so leave" hissed Lysander.

"Both of you, get out" said Benvolio boldly "We don't want you here!"

"Shut up, Benvolio! I'll handle this" said Mercutio "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Demetrius turned and stormed out the front door. Helena followed, and Lysander went and sat down. He tried to put his hand on Hermia's shoulder to comfort her, but she pushed him away, and sobbed into the cushion on the chair. Benvolio sat down, and reached for her hand. This time, she didn't flinch.

"I don't know what is going on here, but you better start telling some hard truths, young lady" Lord Capulet hissed.

"Does it matter who the baby's father is, as long as he will be loved and cared for?" asked Benvolio.

"Exactly!" said Hermia, sitting up. Lysander looked a little stunned by her reply, but made no comment.

"Of course it matter who the baby's father is!" retorted Lord Capulet "Fathers need to be a part of their children's lives!"

"I'm not going anywhere" said Lysander. Lord Capulet narrowed his eyes at him. He'd never liked Lysander. The kid just couldn't look him the eyes, and it annoyed him. At least Demetrius had guts to come here and take responsibility for something he'd done. And it definitely seemed plausible that he was the baby's father.

"Well, never mind. We'll talk about this in the morning. Go home, all of you. Shoo, shoo!" dismissed Lord Capulet.

"I want to hug my Hermy-wa first!" insisted Mercutio.

"Fine. Go hug your Hermy-wa"


	35. Sexy Beasts

Cornadopia - I already replied in my email. However, today, as promised, is Mercutio Trick or Treating Tybalt and giving him the sari. And then Tybalt gets some revenge.

Ok, I've come back to this chapter and edited it. After coming back from India, I now known that you can't just buy saris, you have to be measured for them. And you can't get saris for men. So let's just assume Mercutio bought the material.

* * *

><p>Giggling in his car, Mercutio typed in the postcode to his satellite navigation. It flashed up, and he turned the wheel of his car to drive to Bocconi University. Neither Romeo and Benvolio would come. After the argument with Demetrius, they said that it wasn't funny or appropriate anymore. Mercutio agreed that it had been intense, but it was Halloween once a year. They'd planned this for so long, and Mercutio wouldn't rest until he had this night.<p>

As there was little to no traffic on the road, Mercutio arrived in less than half an hour. He parked his car out of sight, and walked up to what he believed was Tybalt's house. He knocked. An eight year old answered.

"Hi" said Mercutio.

"Hello" replied the kid.

"Trick or treat?" asked Mercutio.

"We're out of sweets" the kid answered.

"Oh. Ok. Look, do you know where I might find a prat, I mean, person, called Tybalt Capulet?"

The kid suddenly looked absolutely horrified. Her eyes went as round as saucers "You mean the nasty man who shouted at me when I was on my bicycle?"

"That sounds like him"

"He lives next door" said the kid "Are you going to Trick or Treat him?"

"I'm going to scare the hell out of him!" declared Mercutio.

"Yay! Can I watch?"

"Sure"

Mercutio jumped over the fence and the kid laughed at him. He rapped on Tybalt's door. Before he'd got in the car, he'd gone back to his dad's and changed out of his Rosaline outfit into something a bit more fetching – his mother's old wedding dress that he ripped up a little and covered in fake blood. He'd powdered his face white and put more red lipstick on.

The door opened.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Tybalt screamed. Mercutio raised his arms and flapped them about to imitate him.

"You scared the crap out of me!" yelled Tybalt. Mercutio just laughed "What the hell are you wearing?"

"A sexy outfit. I bet you wish you could be just so sexy"

"That is not sexy" stated Tybalt, looking at Mercutio with disgust.

"You're just jealous" dismissed Mercutio "You just wish you could be as sexy as me. That won't happen, of course. However, I do believe I could help you out a little" said Mercutio.

Tybalt narrowed his eyes "How?" Mercutio dove inside the bag he had with him and pulled out a glittering long silk train. Tybalt frowned as Mercutio pulled it out.

"I bought you a sari, so you could be a sexy beast!" cried Mercutio delightedly.

"You did what?" hissed Tybalt, his eyes narrowed.

"I bought you a sari, SO YOU COULD BE A SEXY BEAST"

"I am not wearing that!"

"Come here, Tybalt!" cooed Mercutio, leaping after him as Tybalt tried to shut the door. The material flew into the air as they scrambled through the hallway into the living room where Rosaline caught sight of the drama and shrieked. Tybalt yelled, ducking and jumping around the room. Mercutio cackled evilly, trying to adorn Tybalt with the material.

"Get off me!" shouted Tybalt, when Mercutio pinned him down on the sofa.

"But why?" asked Mercutio.

"Because I said!" Tybalt shoved Mercutio upwards and Mercutio fell off the sofa and onto his bottom "Now get out of my house! Get OUT!"

"Get out!" Rosaline yelled, scooping up the papers she had been working through.

"Bye bye Tibby! See you when I get back from Brazil! Hope you like your sari!"

"OUT!" roared Tybalt. Mercutio got up, giggling and sniggering so hard he had a hard job of standing upright. He staggered through the doorway, and Tybalt slammed shut the door. The kid watched from the other house eagerly.

"That was AWESOME!"


	36. A Night Of Pranks

This was originally in chapter 35, but it was because I forgot to split it when I uploaded to fanfiction! Ooops! Oh, well, have a double update from yesterday :)

* * *

><p>That was it! Tybalt thought to himself, buckling up his black jeans. Normally, Tybalt wouldn't wear black jeans, but he didn't want to be noticed. He turned to the mirror, and fixed on a balaclava. It felt hot and stuffy, but it would be worth it for the trouble he was about to cause.<p>

He left Rosaline sleeping, and snuck out their house and into his car. In the boot of his car were two cans of petrol, and in Tybalt's pocket was a lighter. On the front seat next to him were two boxes of month old rotten eggs and a bag of lettuce that Tybalt had salvaged from the fridge. In the back seat was a massive box of plastic forks, a life sized cardboard cut out of Edward Cullen stolen from outside a cinema, a bumper packet of toilet paper, several rolls of brown wrapping paper, a marker pen and sellotape. Tybalt growled in anticipation of his hate campaign as he started the car. Silently, he drove through campus to outside of Berowne, Ferdinand, Dumain and Longaville's house. He grabbed the boxes of rotten eggs, climbed out the car, and fired them at every damn window he could see.

Then he got back in the car and drove back to Verona. Verona was about an hour away, but Tybalt didn't care. As it was night and the roads were empty, it took him half an hour anyway. He parked in the road next to Denlin Avenue, grabbed the brown wrapping paper, marker pen, sellotape, lettuce, Edward Cullen and snuck along to number 20.

Benvolio's house.

Benvolio's dad's car sat waiting for him in the driveway. Tybalt pulled out the wrapping paper, and unravelled the first roll. He wrapped this around the bonnet, and tore off some sellotape with his teeth to stick into place. Tybalt kept going, until he was out of paper and the car was completely covered. Then he dumped the bag of lettuce on top, grabbed the marker pen out of his pocket and drew on a smiley jack o' lantern face. He stepped back, admiring his handiwork and laughing, before scaling over the fence to Beatrix's window. He moved a dustbin to under her window, clamoured up with the sellotape in his teeth and Edward Cullen resting against the wall. Wobbling, he slowly stood up and grabbed Edward Cullen. He propped Edward against her window, and bit off some tape to stick him in place. When Edward Cullen was securely in place, Tybalt clamoured back down. He stood back again, admiring his handiwork, before heading off to the Montague Ranch. Tybalt had heard that Romeo was having a party, and what party wouldn't be complete with toilet roll absolutely everywhere?

It took Tybalt five minutes to cover the cameras. He had parked his car out of sight. And since Tybalt was now 'friends' with Lord and Lady Montague, he knew the code to get into the house. Tybalt ran frantically through the garden, tossing loo roll absolutely everywhere. The garden was completely covered when Tybalt got back into his car, ready for the next prank.

He parked outside his father-in-law's house, and headed over to the front lawn with the box of plastic forks. He pulled them out and stuck them into the grass, in no particular order. Just as long as the garden was covered, and neither Angelo or Gabriel could get out without poking themselves. When he had finished that, he stood back with his hands on his hips, smirking. He headed back to his car, ready to prepare for his best and final prank.

Mercutio's dad's house. This one was going to be beautiful. Tybalt was still seething with rage about the sari and the Trick or Treat thing earlier that evening. He unloaded the petrol, and he already had the lighter in his pocket. Tybalt made sure where he was going to do it was in full view of the neighbourhood. He unscrewed the lid, and poured petrol over the grass in the desired word. Then he pulled out his lighter, and stood as far back as he could go. He flicked the lighter, and the petrol was ablaze. Tybalt leapt back, feeling his hand sting with the heat.

Finally, Tybalt beamed at his handiwork, as a blazing word glared out.

DRUNK.

When the fire went out, DRUNK would be permanently burnt into the grass. And even if Christopher could be bothered to haul his fat lazy arse off the sofa to tend to his yard, which Tybalt knew he wouldn't, the fresh grass would still say DRUNK because it would be a different colour and a different height because it was young.

And it would be so much funnier, because if Christopher wouldn't tend his lawn, then guess who left that to do it. The only person who was left in this world who cared about him. Well, kind of. Mercutio would. The thought just cracked Tybalt up.

After his night of pranks was over, Tybalt climbed into his car, and started to drive back to campus. He'd had his night of pranks planned long before, but Mercutio and his goddamn sari had truly put the nail in the coffin.


	37. Bring On The Family

DarkLadyRebel - I love him too. Spread the Mercutio love!

Some of you may recognise several Capulets being mentioned from an awesome story already uploaded on this site. This chapter is dedicated to Cornodopia...

* * *

><p>The rest of the October half term rushed by, and soon they were back at school. Tybalt and Rosaline came to visit for a little while. Tybalt called Hermia a slut when she made fun of him for his late entrance to university, so Hermia retaliated by telling him she was going to stuff a dirty diaper up the engine of his car. Lord Capulet broke up the fight. And that was the end of that. For now. Tybalt went back to university, Mercutio left for Brazil. In the meantime, Hermia got huger and huger, and was waddling around Verona like nobodies business. As mid-November approached, the Capulets were sitting around talking about the upcoming Christmas.<p>

"I think we should have a lovely big, family Christmas, with everyone here" clucked Regina.

"But we might have the baby here by then. It might not be a good idea to have loads of people around the place" added Juliet.

"Well, my brother said he intended on coming for Christmas one year soon. And this year it seemed like he wanted to come and bring his family" said Lord Capulet.

"And not everyone has to stay here, in the Manor. They could just stay at the house they use when they're in Verona" pointed out Rosaline.

"Yes, good idea" nodded Lord Capulet.

"Who's coming?" asked Tybalt, biting the lid of a can of beer with his teeth and spitting it out again.

"Who do you think is coming, Tybalt?" asked Hermia idly.

"The family" replied Tybalt.

"Right. The family. So, that's everyone who is a Capulet, dumbass"

Tybalt glared at her angrily "I meant, which ones in our family are coming. Some of them live in France, and we've got one in Germany"

"Cousin Ludwig!" snorted Juliet.

Hermia giggled "Which of our cousins live in France, Tybalt?"

"Well, you know!" said Tybalt crossly "Theobald, Ricardo, and A...All...A...Alleg-"

"Say it, Tibby!" encouraged Hermia sarcastically. Tybalt looked like he was choking, and had turned completely white. Hermia snorted delightedly.

"Whatever! You know who I mean! The evil one!"

Hermia openly laughed "Allegra's not evil!"

"Yes, she is! I still have a scar from when she emptied half a packet of itching powder down my trousers!"

"It was your own fault for scratching" shrugged Hermia. Tybalt narrowed his eyes at her.

"Knock it off, you two" instructed Lord Capulet.

"Oh, yes, invite the family and let them stay here" said Hermia evilly "I don't mind about the baby, as long as Allegra is here to spend some quality time catching up with her most favouritest cousin in the whole wide world"

At this she did a freaky eye-bulging trick at Tybalt. Tybalt recoiled.

"I'm staying at the bungalow then. I have enough work to be getting on with anyway"

"Hey, listen to this, Tybalt wants to do his school work! You've changed your tune. Did Mercutio hit you over the head before he left for Brazil?"

Tybalt shuddered, remembering the tussle with the sari.

"You lot are out to get me" he snarled.

"You wish, Tybalt, you wish" sang Hermia.

"Enough!" commanded Lord Capulet "Look. What do you kids want for Christmas?"

"We're not kids" said Tybalt.

"You'll always be my baby" cooed Regina "Even though you're all grown up and at university, and married. You're still my sweet baby Tibby cat"

"Thank you, mum" grunted Tybalt.

"I think, for Christmas day" said Hermia "We should invite the Montagues to tea, especially for you, Tybalt"

"That's not a bad idea. It might be nice to extend our hospitality towards them in the season of sharing and-" began Juliet.

"No" said Tybalt "This Christmas is a recipe for disaster! Hermia will probably be ready to drop or already have her brat, that...demon Allegra will be here, and Montagues! I will not have Romeo shovelling food off of my plates, and I won't have Mercutio verbally abusing me at every last damn opportunity. If I ever see Mercutio again, I'm going to strangle him with his precious sari he tried to give me. I will. I'll hurt him. I'll physically hurt him!"

"Then I'll hurt you" added Hermia.

"I want to see you try" hissed Tybalt.

"Fine then, I'll take you on. As soon as this thing is out of me, I'll..."

"Pack it in!" snapped Lord Capulet "Hermia, just go...and finish your birth plan or something. The baby's full term now. It could come any minute. Go and get everything sorted"

"Fine" said Hermia "Rather be preparing my boy's bedroom than spending anymore time in Tybalt's poisonous company" Hermia did a second freaky eye bulging trick at Tybalt.

"Will you two just pack it in?" pleaded Juliet. Hermia struggled up, and slowly moved up the stairs.

"Whore" muttered Tybalt under his breath.

"Oi" said Juliet "Watch your mouth"

Tybalt simply scowled at her, and then turned away. The thought of his younger cousin visiting this Christmas made him shudder.


	38. Thongs and Fishnet Tights

A - Cool. Because we're hearing from Gabriel today! And your poor teacher, that's so mean! As for Allegra, Tybalt certainly gives as good as he gets! Did you like his revenge chapter?

Cornodopia - You're welcome! It had your character in it, of course it had to be dedicated to you. And the Capulets are going to have such fun this year. Such fun indeed.

This is, unfortunately, the last update for about two weeks. I'm going to India for an exchange at around 2am this evening (Well, tomorrow morning) and I won't be able to update at all. So, enjoy today's chapter, and leave me a nice long review for when I get back!

* * *

><p>Gabriel hated Christmas.<p>

Well, technically, Gabriel hated a lot of things. Angelo, not being able to dance when he wanted, the boys at school, football, that annoying teacher Mr. Hendon who told him off for smoking, his ex friends, ex girlfriend, politics, when Angelo didn't give him any money, but Christmas was top of the list.

Why? Well, Gabriel hated Christmas because it was so happy, happy, happy, when things at home weren't happy, happy, happy. Last year, he and Angelo had a blazing row, ending with Gabriel throwing the turkey out the window. Angelo had been narked at him because he'd refused to eat it. Honestly, what did everyone have against Gabriel's vegetarianism?

Normally, in the weeks leading up to Christmas, Gabriel just hung out with his Jewish pal, Shylock. Shylock was older than him, much older, but they still got on pretty well. They hung out in the same parts of Verona, and Shylock had introduced Gabriel to a lot of Gabriel's friends.

But this year had a purpose. Begrudgingly, Titania and Oberon had put their latest row behind them, and they were making plans to celebrate Yuletide together in the woods. Gabriel actually found himself looking forward to the winter season this year, although not Christmas itself. Then he'd have to deal with Angelo.

On this bleak evening, he stomped along the road, his bag of books weighing him down. It was just getting dark. Sometimes Gabriel deliberately arrived home late just to see Angelo's reaction. Tonight was not such a night. It was just winter.

In the distance, he saw that Hermia girl who had ruined his social reputation with her sister Juliet, Romeo Montague, and that pathetic excuse of a human being Benvolio Montague. A smirk played on his lips, remembering how he had stolen his girlfriend two years ago. But that smirk was wiped right off when he remembered what Hermia had done. Gabriel didn't want to admit to himself that he still loved and missed Rose. She'd been the first person to encourage him about the dancing.

Gabriel held his head high, ready to walk past. He wouldn't scuttle past with his pride in tatters. No matter what happened, he was Gabriel Fulgencio, and he had dignity. The four seemed to be gathered around Hermia's belly, as usual. Gabriel wanted to mime vomiting, but decided against it.

When he reached them, they had clustered all over the pavement. Why did they do that? Other people actually wanted to walk on the pavement. And that was virtually impossible when they were spread around like that. Gabriel stomped straight through them.

"Watch where you're going!" shouted Romeo after him.

"Watch where you're standing!" Gabriel shouted back.

"You only had to say 'excuse me'" shot back Hermia.

"I don't use manners when speaking to sluts!" jibed Gabriel.

"Says the boy who wears fishnet tights and thongs!" yelled Hermia.

"Ew, Hermia!" recoiled Benvolio.

"It's true!" added Hermia, nodding for comical effect.

"I do not!" hissed Gabriel, storming back to them.

"Well, what's that hanging out of the back of your jeans?"

Gabriel shrieked, pulled his trousers up, and hurried away. Hermia laughed and high-fived the rest of the gang.

"So, this weekend" said Juliet "What are we doing?"

"We're going in Benvolio's new car" said Hermia.

"Yay!" said Romeo.

"And guess who we're going to pay a special visit too!"

"Tybalt!"

"Teehee" said Hermia "I heard he and Rosaline aren't feeling the marital bliss"

"Oooh, spill" said Romeo.

"She's met someone" gossiped Hermia "And Tybalt doesn't like the way they interact"

"Oooh" said the group for comical effect.

"Where is Mercutio when the gossip is laying thick?" asked Benvolio.

"He'll be back for Christmas" assured Hermia "He wants to be here when the baby is born"

"It's going to be wonderful" said Juliet "Just...seeing the baby's little face. It's going to be beautiful. I know it"

"You're right" Hermia patted her tummy "You know, you can be such a cheesy romantic sometimes"

"Well, hanging around with Romeo, it's bound to rub off on her a bit" said Benvolio, ruffling his cousin's hair.

"Don't touch my hair!"

"Oooh, hark at you! He's turned into Gabriel! Run! Run! Everybody flee before he starts wearing faux fur coats and leather trousers!"


	39. Cheat!

Zelda12343 - Thank you! I'm so glad you've enjoyed them. And I'm glad you like the coven, I find them quite hard to write as I want to portray them sensitively and such. But they do have a major role in the drama later! As for Tibby and Ros...

DarkLadyRebel - It's up! I'm back!

A - That is mean!

Cornodopia - Gabriel is mean! As for being a veggie, I had to go veggie for two weeks in India because my exchange's family were veggie. And...it's getting closer to Hermia's due date!

Oreoskidz - Good good!

Sorry for the wait, as I've been in India. It was fantastic! But here is an ultra dramatic chapter to make up for it!

* * *

><p>As the year progressed, with it brought the cold weather. Outside the library, the wind howled, and rain splattered against the windows noisily. The few students inside who hadn't retreated inside their cosy dormitories or rented places were scattered around, talking quietly amongst themselves. Some had books on their pals, revising for any upcoming end of year exams.<p>

"And so when you've got the hang of this method, the rest of the course should just fall into place" said Berowne in his warm baritone.

"Thanks" smiled Rosaline "I think I get it now"

"You're welcome"

"I can't believe how I messed up in class. It was embarrassing! I've just been so preoccupied with Tibby and stuff"

"No worries. We all have stuff to be dealing with sometimes"

Rosaline smiled, and placed her pen back into her pencil case.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" asked Berowne.

"No idea" said Rosaline, with a roll of her eyes "My uncle was saying something about a big family Christmas, but my slut of a cousin is pregnant and due four days before. If she has the baby then, then I don't imagine we all fancy waking up at five am with it screaming. If she hasn't, I don't fancy seeing her with her great fat belly whilst I'm trying to eat Christmas dinner. Her belly moves, Berowne! It's so gross"

Berowne chuckled "Give it another couple of years and it'll be your turn"

"Please" said Rosaline, holding up a manicured hand "I am never having children. I mean, why be tied down? I have so much work I want to do, so many business plans to try, money to make. Children just don't appeal to me"

"You're a girl who knows her own mind" said Berowne.

"I like it when people say that"

"Well, you know what I like?"

"What?"

"I like a girl who knows her own mind"

His face was dangerously close to hers. Rosaline let him lean in and press his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, and placed her hand on his shoulder to pull him closer to her.

The sound of one of the window clanging open broke them apart. Someone else got up and hurriedly wrenched it shut. Rosaline laid a hand on her chest.

"That scared the crap out of me!" she gasped.

"And me" admitted Berowne. He leant in forwards to kiss her again, but Rosaline held him off "What's the matter?"

"It's not fair to Tibby" said Rosaline.

"You weren't saying that just now" remarked Berowne.

"Well, I've come to my senses now. I've got a cousin who cheated on her boyfriend and is now knocked up and doesn't know who the daddy is. Plus my own father cheated on my mother with another woman and knocked her up, and now I have a bratty little half-brother who hates everyone and is hated by everyone in return. I'm not going down that path. I'll finish this work at home"

Rosaline scooped up her books, and was about to leave, when a soaking wet Tybalt himself barged through the doors.

"Have you seen the rain out there? It is well wet"

"I was just leaving" said Rosaline.

"Well, I'm here now. We can study together" said Tybalt.

"We could study at home" said Rosaline.

"But I've just come all the way from home to study with you here. I'm not going back in that" Tybalt glanced around "Oh. Hi, Berowne"

"Hello" said Berowne.

"I even got us some food" Tybalt reached inside a carrier bag "Kebabs!"

"No food in the library!" snipped a stern woman with white hair.

"You want one too?" asked Tybalt, lifting one up. Several nearby students sniggered at him. Berowne shook his head.

"Come on, Tibby, let's just go home" sighed Rosaline.

"Fine" Tybalt ran his hand through his wet hair "Bye, snobs!"


	40. Two Proposals

Cornodopia - Thanks for the super long review! Check your inbox! Because I left you a super long reply!

Zelda12343 - I think she and Tybalt need a good long cuddle and a chat.

DarkLadyRebel - But perhaps Tybalt will pull through and show them all?

So we last saw Demetrius asserting his paternity rights at Halloween. But he's left Hermia alone for now. But without Mercutio to do anything, what tricks will he try this time?

* * *

><p>"Ok, everybody, excuse me, excuse me! Lady with a baby coming through!" yelled Romeo. Hermia hurried along after him, her hand in his, laughing. Benvolio was at the back of the crowd, holding her other crowd, also laughing.<p>

"Move, move, she could drop any second now!" shouted Romeo. They broke free of the crowd and then clutched at each other laughing. They walked along slowly until found themselves in the cafeteria where they scooped up trays and cutlery, and headed along the lunch queue.

"Those little year sevens faces! It was so funny. They looked terrified" chortled Hermia, grabbing a chocolate muffin, a plate of fries, a strawberry milkshake and two slices of pizza.

"Hermia" scolded Benvolio, looking at the food.

"What?"

"You're meant to be eating healthily"

"Who cares?"

"Well, you should. You're pregnant"

"But healthy food does not fill me up! I need carbohydrates. I'm eating for two"

"Just be careful Juliet doesn't give you a lecture when you get home" warned Romeo. The trio went and sat down at their usual table near the radiator and the window. Hermia tucked in immediately.

"Are you still having toffee cravings?" asked Benvolio.

"Yes. They're getting worse! I'm telling you. I woke up this morning, with a kind of...ache in my mouth for them!"

Benvolio laughed again, and pushed a packet across the table to her "I got these out of my secret supply that my dad doesn't know about. He tells me off when I eat too many. Here, you can have them"

"Wow, thanks, Bennykins!" Hermia pulled the packet open, and popped one in her mouth.

"I hated it when I had braces" Benvolio went on "No toffees for two years – it was terrible"

"But your teeth look great now" said Romeo "Show us"

Benvolio grinned, and they dug in.

"How long until Wooshy-wo comes back?" asked Hermia "There is always something missing when he's not here"

"He said he'd be back early to mid-December. So a couple of weeks" replied Romeo.

"There is no one putting cabbage through my letter box, no one licking my elbow or dancing like a goof when he's with me in public anymore" complained Benvolio.

"You hate it when he does that! Why do you miss it so much?" asked Hermia.

"Because although he's a crazy spazzy freak, he's our crazy spazzy freak" replied Benvolio.

"Was it him who through all that loo roll over my garden?" asked Romeo.

"Oh. Those pranks" said Hermia "I don't know. I didn't get pranked, but Gabriel got plastic forks stuck in his lawn, which is a Mercutio thing to do. But he would have told us it was him by now. And his dad got pranked as well"

"Yeah" said Romeo, suddenly glancing down. The three were silent for a while.

"Mercutio wouldn't do that to his dad. They're not close, and Mercutio hates it when he drinks, but he wouldn't do that" said Benvolio.

"I know" nodded Hermia "The Pumpkin Car one was quite funny. And I would have just loved to have seen Beatrix's face when she opened her curtains the next morning!"

"That one was good" agreed Romeo "But the loo roll took forever to remove. And everyone had been laughing and giggling at the word on Mercutio's dad's lawn. I heard he still hasn't noticed, only Mercutio had"

"We'll find out, and get them back" decided Hermia. They tucked back into their food, and then the chatter in the cafeteria died down suddenly.

"What's going on?" asked Hermia, glancing around.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chanted a group of students. Hermia and the boys got up and hurried closer to the window. Demetrius and Lysander were tussling outside the cafeteria.

"Oh...shit" muttered Hermia.

"Oh no, I think they're fighting over you, Hermia!" added Benvolio.

Hermia pushed open the fire escape and struggled out "Hey! Knock it off you two! Pack that in!"

"Hermia! Tell him you don't want him!" shouted Lysander.

"What's going on? And no, Demetrius, whatever it is, I don't want you. I hate you. Now leave me alone!" screamed Hermia.

"Hermia!" Demetrius broke free of Lysander "I have been doing some soul-searching. And I've changed, honestly. We'll be parents in less than a month. So will you marry me?"

Benvolio choked and gagged. Hermia looked disgusted. Romeo just watched the drama unfold.

"No! I don't want to marry you!" yelled Hermia "I'd rather marry...Tybalt!"

"He's that bad?" muttered Romeo.

"See!" shouted Lysander "She does not love you! She doesn't want you, or anything to do with you at all. And now leave me and my baby alone!"

"This is unbelievable!" cried Hermia, exhaustedly "Just...go away! It's that simple. Go away!"

"You heard her!" said Lysander firmly "Just leave. She'll never love you. She'll never marry you either. Because she's marrying me!"

"Shut up, both of you!" commanded Hermia. She turned to the only boy who hadn't pissed about with her, or made ridiculous proposals, or fought bitterly to be at her side "Benvolio, could you please just take me home? I'm not tolerating an afternoon of this"

"Are you sure you want to go home? Haven't you got a lesson this afternoon?" asked Benvolio.

"I don't care! They can do without me. Just take me home"

"Yes, Hermia" said Benvolio, holding her hand and leading her away through the cafeteria. Romeo was left behind with the two arguing boys.

"Maybe when the baby's born you could do a paternity test" he suggested with a shrug.


	41. An Unlikely Ally

DarkLadyRebel - Thanks! Most people want the baby to be Benvolio's. Lol, that's a pretty funny coincedence! I didn't have an outfit for Halloween this year. Your one sounded pretty awesome! Since I was tired and jet-lagged yesterday, I only wore an old shirt and tracksuit trousers. I guess you could say I was dressed as the Child Swap version of Tybalt!

Speaking of Tybalt, today he is in a foul mood. And then he finds an unlikely ally in someone who usually makes him cringe.

* * *

><p>Tybalt stormed through the rain, still carrying his kebabs. How could Rosaline blow him off like that? All he'd done was bring her lunch. And then that stupid Berowne started on him as well, and all those stupid snobs in there started giggling, and then to top it all off, the librarian threw him out and barred him after he kicked over a stack of books about Shakespeare.<p>

He didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay out and make Rosaline worry about him. There was nowhere he could go. He hadn't made any friends at Bocconi University. They were so stuck-up, and they all looked down on him. When he told them he was a Capulet, they didn't even look impressed, like all his old friends had.

He slumped on a bench under a tree, so he would be dry for a little while, and pulled out his phone. He dialled Petruchio, one of his old mates.

" 'sup, Tybalt, man!"

"Alright, Petruchio?"

"I'm alright, mate, how are you? Last I heard you were working at Escalus' Palace"

"Not anymore" replied Tybalt.

"What do you mean, not anymore? Did he fire you? Let me guess, he caught you pissing Mercutio about!"

"No. I quit. So I attend Bocconi University with Ros"

"Wha – you? You! You got into university! _Bocconi_ University? Ha! How did you do it? Cheat?"

"No. I got in fair and square. I got in late, 'cause term had already started. But I passed the entrance exam, got a letter of recommendations from Lord Montague, and wrote a personal essay, and then I was here"

"What's it like? Most our crew dropped out after GCSEs. Here, Greg is working at McDonald's!"

"Great" sighed Tybalt.

"Well, tell us!"

"It sucks!" yelled Tybalt "They're all snobs, and I hate them, and there's this one called Berowne, and he keeps hitting on MY girl. Oh, and the professor's all hate me. Well, apart from Professor Woods, she likes me. But the rest, urgh! They ask you questions, and when you can't answer, they patronize you and treat you like crap! And then the students all snigger and talk about you"

"Calm down, mate!" said Petruchio.

"Shut up" snapped Tybalt "You'd hate it if none of them knew Soulja Boy was!"

"They don't know who Soulja Boy is? What about Flo Rida?"

"Nope. Not even Eminem"

Petruchio was speechless. Then Tybalt heard the sound of someone being sick.

"What is that?"

"That...that's Kaila. We had a party at my new place last night. It was sick! You should have been there"

"I wish I had" sighed Tybalt wistfully.

"Well, you hurry up and get your ass back in Verona. We were all having a massive time together"

"Yeah. Will do. See ya"

"See ya"

Tybalt sighed again, the kebabs on his lap losing heat. He heard another sigh from around the other side of the bench. He turned, and to his surprise found none other than Beatrix Montague.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Tybalt. Beatrix whirled around. She'd been crying.

"Oh, it's you" sniffed Beatrix "What are you doing here?"

"I go here"

"Oh. I heard"

"Well, you still haven't answered my question" Tybalt went on "What are you doing here?"

"My boyfriend David comes here" said Beatrix.

"That's nice" said Tybalt.

Beatrix looked at him "It's not nice. He just dumped me for some horrible preppy girl. Said I wasn't suited to his new lifestyle"

"Harsh" winced Tybalt. His stomach growled, so he pulled out a kebab "Kebab?" he asked, waving the bag at Beatrix.

"I'd love one. I love a good kebab" said Beatrix. Tybalt pulled one out and gave it to her.

"Me too. I tell you what, I'll tell you a secret. My nose, right, my nose, no matter where I am, what I'm doing, I can always sniff out a kebab shop. I'm surprised I could even find one here"

"Seriously?" asked Beatrix, her mouth hanging open as she was about to take a bite.

"Yeah. My mum calls it my sixth sense"

"That's amazing" stated Beatrix "I have one as well. I can tell whenever it gets hot. Because I always have a nose bleed"

"Really? Well, Rosaline always has this perfume that makes me sneeze. And even if I'm not in the room when she's sprayed it, or if I come into the room after she's sprayed it, or if she's used it but the smells gone away, I will always sneeze twice. Weird, huh?"

"Oh my God, that's like Benvolio! He hates the smell of my Twilight Sensations perfume, and he claims he can smell it from the other end of the house even when I'm in my room, yet he absolutely loves, simply cannot get enough the smell of Hermia's Sensational Midnight perfume. I mean, what's the difference? They smell almost exactly the same, except mine's a lot more flowery. For some reason, I used to keep smelling it in his room. I bet he uses it as an air freshener"

"That stuff costs like, sixty quid a bottle" scoffed Tybalt "Hermia only gets it at Birthdays and Christmas. Why would Benvolio be wasting sixty quid on a perfume to use as an air freshener?"

"I don't know, he's weird like that! One time, when he was eight, Mercutio told him if you dropped a cat down the stairs, it would always land on his feet. So he picked up our cat Heidi and dropped her down the stairs to test it! Poor cat. She's hated him ever since"

"I'm not surprised! That's cat cruelty. My mum would cry"

"Your mum really loves cats" stated Beatrix.

"Your brother really loves being a weirdo" Tybalt answered back "Why the hell would you spell Hermia's perfume in his room? Are you sure it wasn't yours?"

"Absolutely. I don't go in Benvolio's room that much anyway, but I mean, I could always smell it. And one time, I found a pair of knickers that didn't belong to me in the wash"

Tybalt suddenly looked very curious "Beatrix...do you think that Hermia is having it off with Benvolio, as well as Lysander and Demetrius?"

Beatrix suddenly looked horrified "Oh, shit! Benvolio paid me fifty quid to keep quiet! Don't repeat anything I've said to you!"

Tybalt choked out with laughter "Hermia and Benvolio! Benvolio and Hermia! Ha! That's even more weird and gross than Romeo and Juliet! Hermia and Benvolio! The slut and the geek!"

"Hermia's not a slut! Don't repeat anything! They'll get in huge trouble!"

"Why?" asked Tybalt "Juliet's dating Romeo, and that's ok. Well. It is now"

"Yeah, but it's different" explained Beatrix "Hermia has a boyfriend. And she is pregnant with his baby. Please don't say anything. Benvolio will kill me. Honestly. He'll beat me over the head with one of his science books"

"Why should I do what you say? I'm going to tell Gabriel, and he'll spread it around the neighbourhood!"

"Because!" protested Beatrix "Please, Tybalt"

Tybalt had been ready to say something cutting, but then he looked down and felt quite sorry for her. Poor stereotypical dumb blonde, she was.

"Fine. I'll keep my trap shut. But if I think it needs telling, then I will"

"You're a darling, Tybalt!" cried Beatrix "And you know, you do actually look a bit like Robert Pattinson"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" growled Tybalt.

"It's a compliment, trust me"


	42. More Little Secrets

Cornodopia - Just did! You have a veeeery long reply in store for you.

Oreoskidz - Yeah. Poor Tibs. That's how I sometimes feel at my grammar school, like they're all looking down on me. And don't say that! I'm your online friend! As for the cat, my brother did that when he was three to our poor old cat Stick. And I laughed at him because I was five and didn't know any better. My version of BenBen hates cats. And poor kitty! No tail :(

DarkLadyRebel - Oh yes, it's all building up, and then it's going to literally crash at the end! Ramble all you want, more review for me to read!

Well, both Lysander and Demetrius have delivered shock marriage proposals. And what does Hermia do?

* * *

><p>When Juliet came home from school, the first thing she saw was Hermia lying on the sofa, a packet of Oreos resting on her tummy. Hermia was shoving them in her mouth by the dozen.<p>

"I'm knackered!" exclaimed Hermia, spraying crumbs halfway across the room "I have been on my feet all day, and then Lysander and Demetrius decided to have a fight outside the cafeteria where I am trying to eat my food, and then they both decided they wanted to marry me!"

"Hermia! Stop eating all those Oreos. What goes into you, goes into the baby" scolded Juliet, moving the Oreos away.

"I'm so big and bloated" moaned Hermia "I can't wait until the thing is out of me!"

Juliet sighed, and slumped down the other end of the sofa were Hermia's feet were. She pulled one onto her lap and massaged it for her.

"Well, I can't wait to see the baby's little face. You know, sweet button nose, chubby cheeks, tiny little mouth-"

"Tiny little mouth that makes a lot of noise" added Hermia.

"Well, it's your kid. I'll hand it back to you when I've finished cooing"

"Thanks" muttered Hermia.

"When's your next scan?" asked Juliet.

"Another week or so. Now it's full term, they want to make sure it's facing the right way and stuff, and that it's ready to be born"

"Who's coming with you?"

"Well, you, dad, and Lysander wants to come"

"Do you want him there?" asked Juliet cautiously.

"Of course I do. It's his kid"

Juliet lowered her voice "I know I promised to cover for you, but I'm starting to worry. What if everything falls apart and everything goes horribly wrong? People will get hurt you know"

Hermia lowered her voice as well "I know. I just don't know what to do. I don't want Demetrius anywhere near my baby, even if he is the father. All he is, is the sperm donor. Lysander would make a better father"

"But what about Benvolio?" whispered Juliet "It wasn't so hard for me and Romeo to come out the closet"

"No, no! Dad will just go nuts if he thinks for one second that his first grandchild is a Montague! He's still waiting for you and Romeo to break up. And anyway, we used protection"

"Ok. I won't tell. I wouldn't anyway, but it's not fair on Lysander. I get the feeling you don't want him around much either"

"I'm sick of them both" said Hermia tearfully "I'm sick of them arguing and shouting. I just want to have my baby in peace. But the only way to keep Demetrius away is to keep Lysander close"

"There, there" said Juliet, reaching for Hermia's hand and patting it "It will all be ok. I'll look after you. And Tybalt may not be your favouritest person on the planet, but if any of the boys upset you, he will deck them one"

Hermia smiled again as Lord Capulet stood outside the living room door. He had heard everything.

Apart from the Benvolio bits.

His hearing aid was failing again.


	43. Getting Prepared

DarkLadyRebel - There is still much, much more drama to come! Hermia hasn't given birth yet!

Cornodopia - Juliet is a sweetie. As for Lord C, he's an old man. He can't help it. But Hermy-wa's pregnancy is changing him and his attitudes and he doesn't know it. And you have to wait, wait, wait to find out who the baby's daddy is!

A - Yay, I'm glad to be back too! India was great, thanks. And yeah, I love writing stubborn Tybalt.

So, Tybalt's in the know. Let's find out what Gabriel and his coven are up to today.

* * *

><p>Gabriel and his coven sat around their lunch table, bending over a list.<p>

"So, one of us needs to bring the food. Just some snacks and nibbles, and maybe a Yule log" said Titania in a low voice "And another one of us can get some fairy lights to make the place look pretty. Oberon, you, me and Puck are bringing the supplies for spells, and to make the altar. How many of us are bringing lighters?"

"I am" said Gabriel "I smoke, so I always have it on me"

"Cool" said Oberon "What else do we want?"

"We need to bring presents for each other. As it's Yuletide and stuff" continued Gabriel.

"Great idea, Puck. We can all do that" said Titania "This year, we are going to have the best Yuletide we've ever celebrated together. Do we all know the right date it falls on this year?"

"The twenty first. It will be Midwinter's eve" said Gabriel "The longest night of the year"

"Good" said Titania "So it's all settled. We're meeting in the same place we did for Samhain. And, just to be sure, can everyone make it?"

"Even if I couldn't, I'd find a way to come anyway" replied Gabriel "Angelo can beat me and lock me in the cupboard, I'd still come"

"Why do you hate your dad so much?" asked Oberon.

"I just do" replied Gabriel.

"We should cast a bonding spell for you two" suggested Titania.

"No" said Gabriel "I do not want any bonds to that man"

"But why?"

"Because he's evil" insisted Gabriel.

"Ok, suit yourself" said Oberon. The bell for the end of lunch rang, and they got up to go to their various lessons. Gabriel hurried down to his drama lesson. Gabriel prided himself on being top of the class. When they did group work, which ever group he felt like gracing with his presence, he swore he could push even the laziest, worst, group up to scratch.

Like that annoying Nick Bottom and his friends. Urgh. Gabriel was surprised they'd even been accepted to do A Level drama. They were doing this absolutely atrocious 'Pyramus and Thisbe' play for the Winter Talent contest. Gabriel wasn't taking part this year. He'd been too busy with his coven, and his dance exams. His result was better than he could have hoped. It was a Distinction. Truth be told, he'd cried. And so had his dance teacher.

Now all that was left in the way to auditioning at La Scala was Angelo. Gabriel didn't have the money to get there, or live there. Angelo had always paid for him to do whatever he wanted. Everything he owned, his cat, his car, his clothes and shoes, his piano, guitar, ipod, the list went on, had been financed by Angelo. Gabriel knew that he could get a job, but things weren't that easy these days.

"Puck! Hey, Puck!" called Oberon through the crowd.

"Yes?" asked Gabriel, turning his head.

"Can you also bring some firewood if you find it on the way? We might have a bonfire as well"

"Sure" replied Gabriel. The last time he'd had a bonfire was when he had been in the Boy Scouts. And then he'd got kicked out a week later for slapping one of the boys around the head with his tap shoe. He snorted at the memory. In a way, he felt a bit sorry for Angelo. All Angelo ever wanted was a normal son who he could play football with, talk about girls to, and teach the so-called proper ways of manhood. But instead, he got Gabriel. And Gabriel would never do what Angelo wanted.


	44. Using Your Noodle

Zelda12343 - Glad you liked Tybalt and Beatrix making friends! Here's some more from them today.

Also, sorry if this isn't exactly what economics students study. I am clueless when it comes to stuff like money and finance, so I admit it. I've grabbed it all of Wikipedia!

* * *

><p>Tybalt trudged along to the tree where he had been hanging out the other day, and sat down, a bag of chips in one hand. This time, he'd been sent out of class for not doing the assigned reading. It wasn't his fault it had got soaked in the rain! Everyone had been sniggering at him again, and it just made him so mad.<p>

Five minutes later, Beatrix walked up and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here again?" asked Tybalt.

"David" she sighed "I came up to get my money he owes me. Only he wouldn't give it to me. He said he gave it back to me. But my dad and Benvolio searched through my account books and stuff and he still owes me two hundred quid"

"Twat" agreed Tybalt.

"He thought he could pull the wool right over my eyes because I'm not the brightest crayon in the box. Well, he had another thought coming!"

Tybalt snorted "How are you going to get it back?"

"I don't know" admitted Beatrix.

"I could help you" said Tybalt. He lifted his bag of chips "Chip?"

"Thanks. I'm starving" Beatrix reached over and grabbed one.

"So, um, how's work?" asked Tybalt, trying to remember what she did.

"Work? Yeah, work's great. I'm really enjoying it, apart from when a certain idiot called Mercutio ring me up asking for a Brazilian wax"

"He does what?" choked Tybalt.

"He rings me up, to ask for a Brazilian wax. And I tell him, you're in Brazil, get one there!"

"There is something wrong with that boy. When I was working at the Palace, I had Hermia ring me up, pretending to be an angry Mantuan ambassador, who's tongue had dropped out because of the disgusting coffee. That was before she got knocked up. Stupid girl"

"The other day" sighed Beatrix "I got a call from someone saying that their noo noo had fallen off because I'd waxed it too much. Then I heard that familiar snigger – that evil, familiar, Mercutio snigger. He'd rung me, all the way from Brazil, where Benvolio said it would have been about three in the morning, to play a stupid prank. He's an idiot"

Tybalt shook his head and rolled his eyes "He has just wound me up all my life. Back when we were kids, when we were still feuding, I just thought it was fun and exciting to have someone to fight with, and I mean, I thought it was cool that my dad was in jail and stuff. But Mercutio, though he liked fighting, he just liked doing it in a different way. He just loves being an annoying twat!"

"You're aggressive, and my family are sneaky" said Beatrix "Only I'm so dumb, I don't even know how I can get my money back"

"How much did he take?" asked Tybalt.

"About two hundred" sighed Beatrix "I'm saving up for a car. Benvolio's already got one, and I'd like one. Dad said he'd pay for Benvolio as he's still in education and I'm working"

Suddenly, a thought lit up in Tybalt's head. Literally, he felt a light bulb go on.

"Beatrix..." said Tybalt "Did you and David share a joint account?"

"No. We weren't that serious"

"Ok. So it was definitely yours. Did you make him sign any papers or anything before you gave it to him?"

"I don't think so. But Benvolio and dad worked it all out for me, and there were people around when I agreed to give it to him"

"Right. So we have witnesses" said Tybalt "Right. My car is parked around the corner. Where on campus does he live?"

"The dorms, he's a freshman...what are we doing?"

"Come on! I'm going to get you your money back!"

Beatrix hurried after Tybalt, who was speeding along back to his car. He held open the door for her.

"You get in. You'll have to tell me the address of his dormitory. I'll drive us there. You go and knock on his door, and tell him that this is his last chance. If he doesn't cough up, then bring on the bailiffs and the legal team!"

"You mean you're going to-"

"Yeah! We've been studying this! Now, watch me"

They climbed into the car, and Beatrix directed Tybalt to David's dormitory. Finally, they climbed out.

"Ready?" asked Tybalt.

"No"

"Come on, you can do this"

Beatrix barged through and ignored the reception desk. Tybalt followed, and then they stood outside. She knocked on the door, whilst Tybalt skulked out of sight.

The door opened.

"What do you want?" grunted David. Wearing a pair of sports short and a grubby t-shirt, a packet of chips in one hand, and his brown hair a mess, he was the epitome of a future frat boy.

"David, I want my money back. Now" demanded Beatrix.

"I gave it to you before we broke up. Now quit heckling me"

"No, you didn't! I researched my...finances and accounts, and I am two hundred pounds short. I want my money!"

"I gave it to you!" growled David "What do you need an extra two hundred pounds for? To get your roots done again, you cheap blonde tart?"

Beatrix gasped. Tybalt scrambled in his pocket and found a pair of glasses he sometimes carried to make himself look a bit smarter. He slipped them on and stomped into view.

"Tybalt?" asked David.

"That's Mr. Capulet to you" corrected Tybalt "I don't know if you are aware, but I am Miss. Montague's financial advisor"

"Yeah right! You're a Capulet and she's a Montague. Why would you be trying to help her out?"

David attempted to shut the door, but Tybalt shoved his foot in the way.

"Do you understand how a debt works?" asked Tybalt.

David wrinkled his nose "No. I'm majoring in Sport Studies"

"I can tell" said Tybalt with a Gabriel-style sneer "So allow me to educate you. A debt is an obligation owed by one party, that's you, Mr. David, to a second party, the creditor, which is Miss. Montague. Now, usually this refers to assets granted by the creditor to the debtor, but the term can also be used metaphorically to cover moral obligations and other interactions not based on economic value"

"What?" David asked bemused.

Tybalt took a deep breath, and went on "A debt is created when a creditor agrees to lend a sum of assets to a debtor. Debt is usually granted with expected repayment and in modern society, in most cases, of the original sum plus interest"

"Well, there isn't one. So you can push off!"

"Miss. Montague and I have evidence!" Tybalt almost shouted "I have reviewed and researched Miss. Montague's financial accounts, and found that there is a sum of two hundred pounds missing. Miss. Montague has informed me of several witnesses present whilst the debt was created. So I am giving you one last chance to pay back Miss. Montague before I proceed to take legal action against you"

"Eh?"

"And you also do not seem to be aware of the consequences of not paying back debts. As the creditor, Miss. Montague, is entitled to her two hundred pounds, and you do not seem to be able to pay her back, she is entitled to two hundred pounds worth of your possessions"

"Legal action?" asked David again.

"Tell him, Beatrix" commanded Tybalt.

Beatrix grinned and turned with a smirk "You give me my two hundred pounds, or I'm going to sue the living backside off you!"

"Ok! Ok! It's here!" David ran inside his room, and came out with a fistful of notes. He thrust them at Beatrix and then slammed the door. Some had fluttered to the floor and Tybalt helped her pick them up laughing.

"He's given me more!" cried Beatrix delightedly as she counted it.

"Quick, before he realizes!" said Tybalt, as they hurried out of the building and back into the car.

"Did you see him, scratching his head? He was absolutely dumbfounded!" laughed Beatrix, folding it away in her purse.

"Probably about the first time in his jock boy's life that he'd ever had to try and use his brain to think"

"Thank you so much, Tybalt" smiled Beatrix "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me"


	45. Arrivals

Zelda12343 - Hahaha, I had the angry Mantuan ambassador earlier on the story as well. I'll see about using anymore pranks, as I think I've featured them quite a lot in this story. Time for the drama now.

DarkLadyRebel - It was, but I didn't put a disclaimer as I was going to have Beatrix doing one of her 'OMG! Tybalt! You're like...' a bit later on. And yes, Tybalt's started to grow up! That was something he never got to do in the original R+J.

Ladyofthelake13 - Ha! With any luck, he'll grow up when he goes to university, or he'll meet his Rosaline and she'll calm him down.

And today, Mercutio is back from Brazil! Hooray! And you may recognise a certain Capulet in this chapter. Special thank you to Cornodopia for allowing me to use her.

* * *

><p>It was one of those lovely rare days when Hermia and Benvolio got to enjoy one another's company in solitude. They were sitting in Benvolio's new car, driving to the airport to pick up Mercutio after he returned from Brazil.<p>

"I'm looking forward to Christmas" said Hermia.

"Me too. What are you asking for?"

"Baby stuff!" Both of them laughed, and then Hermia went on "I've actually asked for surprisingly little this year, I mean, I've been preoccupied, but I've asked for some CDs and chocolate, the usual stuff. You?"

"Well, I've already had this car, so that's my big present out the way really. I suppose I'll just ask for books and such. My most exciting present will probably be from Mercutio, I mean, last year he bought Romeo a packet of garden peas and gave me a packet of sweet corn!"

Hermia snorted "I got red chillies, didn't I? Aw, he is so mad and crazy. He's our wonderful crazy spaz"

"Yeah. He might get us something serious this year, something nice from his travels"

"What are you getting everyone else?" asked Hermia.

"I have no idea what my dad will want. As for Beatrix, she just wants the same thing she wants every year"

"What's that?"

"A pony!"

The couple laughed, and held hands. Although Benvolio kept his on the steering wheel, Hermia still managed to curl hers under his "I guess I'm actually looking more forward to celebrating the Christmas itself" said Hermia "I know it sounds cheesy, but we're having the whole family fly in from France for Christmas, so we're all going to be together"

"I'd have thought Tybalt would want to spend his and Rosaline's first Christmas together in their place"

"No, he wants to spend Christmas with his mummy" cooed Hermia "And guess what else, guess what else!"

"What?" asked Benvolio.

"My cousin Allegra is coming" grinned Hermia "And together, we're going to make Tybalt's Christmas hell! Last time she was here, I gave her this itching powder stuff, and she emptied it down Tybalt's trousers, and he was scratching so hard he still has a scar!"

"Oh, poor Tybalt. Not" said Benvolio "How come they weren't on the experiment?"

"They live in France for half the year. When we did the experiment, dad rang them and told them not to come or they'd end up staying at your aunty and uncle's. This year, they didn't come because Allegra was sick again and Tybalt didn't want her infecting the guests"

"That's harsh" said Benvolio "How old is Allegra?"

"Younger than us by a couple of years. But somehow, she makes Tybalt's life hell. Hehehe" Hermia cackled. Benvolio pulled the car into the car park, bought a parking ticket, and they headed into the Arrivals area to wait for Mercutio.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Mercutio. It's so boring without him" complained Hermia.

"Pretty much" agreed Benvolio "I reckon he'll be shocked by how much bigger you are! At Halloween, you were pretty big, but now...wow. You're massive. If you don't mind me saying"

"Not at all" said Hermia "It's true! I only get pissed off when Tybalt calls me a fat whore"

"You're not a whore" said Benvolio "You made a mistake"

"YOOHOO! BENNYKINS! HERMY-WA!" shrieked a familiar voice.

"Wooshy-wo!" cried the two. Mercutio rushed forwards to meet them, dragging along his case. He was tanned, had lost a little weight and was dressed in a colourful shirt, jeans and bright pink shoes.

"Nice outfit!" said Hermia.

"Nice bump! You're so huge! How many weeks now?"

"Two" beamed Hermia.

"It's so exciting!" squealed Mercutio "Has Bennykins been looking after you?"

"Course he has" Hermia gave a swift sneaky kiss to Benvolio's cheek, and then they walked with Mercutio out of the terminal. Mercutio immediately shivered in the cold air of winter, but they soon climbed into Benvolio's car and he turned on the heating system.

"Who's getting excited for Christmas?" asked Mercutio.

"We were talking about it on the way up" said Benvolio "Hermia's got family coming to stay from France"

"That's nice. Are they as awesome as you?"

"Not quite" said Hermia.

"Is Cousin Ludwig coming?" asked Mercutio.

"No. Cousin Ludwig lives in Germany, and he's busy"

"Ludwig. That's a nice name" said Benvolio.

"Benvolio. You're a weird boy" said Mercutio "Who the hell calls their kid Ludwig?"

"Aunty Lieselotte and Uncle Jurgen"

"Oh. I see" said Mercutio. He cleared his throat "How's my favourite sexy bum Tybalt?"

"I have no idea" said Hermia, rolling her eyes "Probably getting in trouble at school again"


	46. Economically Capulet

DarkLadyRebel - AAAARGH! Beatrix! Run! And yes, Mercutio is back for the ~drama~ during Christmas.

A - Aw, thank you.

Today, we see Tibbers get to work to show Berowne and Rosaline what he is made of!

* * *

><p>"Ok. Are you ready?" asked Beatrix, the books laid out in front of her.<p>

"Yeah"

"Explain to me the cycle of a recession and a depression"

"Ok, well it starts with a trigger factor, such as the Wall Street Crash or less famously, a decline in trading and stuff like that. Then when people stop spending stuff, prices go up because shops and businesses aren't making enough money. So people spend less because it's more expensive, shops and businesses make less money, have to lay off workers, people lose jobs and have less money so they don't spend, and it just goes in a big circle like that" explained Tybalt.

"That's great. Just remember, for the exam, to be more technical. It's ok to remember it simplistically, but when you're in the exam they'll be looking for more fancy words. My turn" said Beatrix.

"Right" Tybalt glanced in her revision book. He and Beatrix had decided that they would revise better if they worked together. Although Tybalt's first economics test was very different to Beatrix's NVQ for Hair & Beauty, they were taking it in turns to ask each other questions from the papers that they were sitting.

"So, Beatrix, explain to me the hazards of nail formula"

"Well, nail formula contains a lot of chemicals, and chemicals cause hazards, so ones like DBP can get absorbed by the skin and poison you, and make you die, which is not good"

"Yeah, that's one" said Tybalt, reading through her books "What about the others?"

"There's...formaldehyde, which is a colourless, smelling gas present in most saloons. It's normally harmless, but people working in saloons all day, like me, can breath it in and it causes bad effects, like nose bleeds, watery eyes, burning sensation in the nose, throat, eyes, mouth and stuff. And long term, it leads onto cancer"

"Brilliant. You've nailed it"

Beatrix flushed with pleasure.

"I predict you'll get the highest in the class" Tybalt went on "You'll do much than I will in my test. I probably won't do that great, but it's worth a try"

"Don't say that, Tybalt! Of course you'll do great. We'll both do great. We just have to stay positive" encouraged Beatrix "We are both capable of doing well. I passed my first NVQ, you got into the university. We can do this!"

"Yeah" said Tybalt, looking back down at his work "We can"

"Let's have a drink" said Beatrix, looking outside at the wintery scene "It's nearly Christmas, and I think we both deserve it. Dad has some wine in the cupboard. He normally prefers beer and Benvolio doesn't drink. I'll crack it open"

"Great plan" said Tybalt. He loved alcohol.

Beatrix got up. Tybalt heard her rummaging around in the cupboards and the sound of her preparing their drinks. A couple of minutes later, she returned carrying two glasses of wine. She passed one to Tybalt.

"Here's to us" said Beatrix.

They clinked their glasses, and then Beatrix suddenly turned away "Hey, Tybalt, look, it's snowing!"

"So it is!" They both clamoured up and pressed their faces to the window.

"Damn, I normally hate snow. It screws up my car"

"I love snow! Last year, Mercutio and Romeo came over one morning really early and built a snow penis outside Benvolio's window. It was disgusting, but funny in a way I can't explain"

"Those two" sighed Tybalt. He and Beatrix watched the falling snow for a while, and then Beatrix suddenly gasped.

"Hey, Tybalt, you know who you're like?"

"Who?"

"Elle Woods from Legally Blonde! Because, like, she starts off really dumb, but then works hard and proves herself! Yeah! And Rosaline is Warner, Berowne is Vivienne, I'm Paulette and your family are the Delta Nu sorority"

Tybalt banged his head against the glass.


	47. Tybalt Prevails

Oreoskidz - Ahaha! She is bloody annoying. I swear she's getting worse. Aww! You have kitteh! I have two kitteh!

Zelda12343 - Allegra is an awesome girl, isn't she? Special thanks to Cornie for letting me use her. Hope you're enjoying Mercutio and Allegra! I know I did. And Beatrix...gotta love Beatrix.

Cornadopia - Beatrix and Tibbers are a weird pair of friends.

So, let's see if Tibby's revision had paid off.

* * *

><p>The classroom buzzed with anticipation as the professor stepped into the classroom. Today was the day school broke up for Christmas, and the day they received their results for their first end of module test.<p>

"I was very impressed with these test results" said the professor, dumping them on the table. Tybalt watched the papers beadily. A couple of seats away, Rosaline and Berowne did the same.

"You have all worked very hard. I have all your scores here. The highest in the class, was three marks off of full marks. As you will know, it was out of sixty"

The class was silent, waiting for her to give them out. Tybalt waited, with baited breath. The exam had gone fairly well, he was sure he'd have got a half decent mark. Maybe not an A*. But at least something that would mean he'd passed and could be proud of and that his mother would cluck over.

His professor handed out two piles to the nearest students "Could you hand these out for me, please?"

Tybalt watched Longaville and Maria hand them around the class, holding his breath. Then finally, a paper slapped down on his desk.

Fifty seven. Out of sixty.

"Fifty three" he heard Berowne say "Not the highest"

"Fifty five" said Rosaline.

"Damn, Ros, I thought that it would have been you!"

'_How dare he call her Ros!'_ thought Tybalt _'That's my name for her!'_

"No. Two marks off" said Rosaline, slightly sadly.

"Well, who is it?" asked Berowne.

This was Tybalt's moment. The one he had been saving for. He rose to his feet, drawing as much attention as he possibly could onto himself.

"ME!" he roared "ME! I got the highest in the class!"

The whole room turned in silence, to stare at him.

"Suck on that, snobs!"

"Tybalt, get down" said Rosaline. Tybalt reluctantly sat down, but inside he was on a high. Like that time he and his mates had wrecked up someone's front lawn and ran off. That feeling he had when he had run off was of exhilaration, a shocking belief that he'd done it. But this was so much better. Berowne and his friends were staring at him full of envy, and it felt so damn good. This was even better than his night of pranks, or that time he decked Romeo, Benvolio and Mercutio in the face in the same week.

"Well, well done everyone. I'm sure we will all graduate with honours" smiled his professor "And I think we should all be especially pleased for Tybalt, as he joined us quite late"

Tybalt flashed a cheesy grin at Berowne. It was such a Gabriel thing to do. When they had settled, Tybalt then found himself buzzing with anticipation of who to call first. His mum? His uncle? His friends? Maybe not his old friends. They wouldn't understand. Maybe Beatrix? She would be so pleased for him.

The class finished, and then Tybalt and Rosaline walked back home together in silence. They still had some packing to do before they left for his mother's house. They were staying there for Christmas break, but were staying at his uncle's for Christmas itself. Christmas already seemed better with the fact that if Allegra or Hermia called him stupid, he could shove his test paper under both their noses and call them stupid instead.

"Are you having a shower before we go?" asked Rosaline.

"Nope. I'll have one when I get home. I just have to stuff my stuff in my bag"

"Don't scrunch it all up, I ironed it all and it took me ages, and..."

"You don't have to iron my stuff. You know I never bother"

"Yeah, but I can't stand the sight of you turning up to class in tracksuit trousers and grotty polo shirts that haven't been ironed. People laugh at you, you know"

Tybalt glared at her "I do know. I just ignore them because they're pathetic and I'll do what I want"

"Fine" said Rosaline. They packed their respective bags, and then Tybalt loaded them into the car. After ten minutes of driving, Rosaline spoke up.

"I still can't believe you're here, at Bocconi, with me. Back in Sixth Form, I mean, I never would have guessed it"

"Sometimes I miss the old days" admitted Tybalt "Those parties we had and the trouble we caused. I thought we ruled the world"

"Where you just funnelled all that beer, Tybalt. And then it was me holding your head when you hurled it all up again in the next morning"

"Yeah well, it felt like we were like Gods or something. Walking past all the year sevens, and fighting with the Montagues, it felt like we were invincible"

Rosaline sighed.

"It's different here. I feel very different" Tybalt tried to explain "Like I'm not just some dumb aggressive chav who is only good for fighting"

"I liked you being such a bad boy"

"Really?" Tybalt turned to look at her. Rosaline turned to look back, and then screamed.

"CAR!"

Tybalt swerved just in time and drove into the hard shoulder. Rosaline clutched at him.

"That was so scary!"

"Idiotic frat boy, driving in the wrong lane!" yelled Tybalt. They both held each other gasping for a little while.

"This is like that time we were driving away from the police after they did that drug raid on Sam's house. My heart was pounding like crazy" said Rosaline.

"I remember it. Even though we didn't do anything, it was pretty frightening"

"It was like we were Bonnie and Clyde, or something. I was sort of, thrilled, by it" explained Rosaline.

"It was like we were running on adrenaline. I used to love that feeling. I got it today, when I got that paper back"

"Seriously though, Tybalt, did you cheat? It's just so...unlike you. You hate school. Most days you'd crawl in about break time with a hangover, yell at everyone, and then just sleep on the desks all day"

"I really worked hard. I revised and practised, and then I got an early night and got up on time, and I just felt good after doing the exam. It is so much more different here. I like what we're studying here. I like understanding what you're always reading, and stuff"

"Perhaps you'll come into business with me. We'll start one, together"

"That would be good" mused Tybalt, starting up the car again.


	48. Everybody's Favourite Cousin

Cornodopia - This one is for you!

It's Christmas time! Which means the Capulets are gathering to celebrate it together. I would like to make it clear that I do not own the awesome Allegra and her family, they are OCs belonging to Cornodopia, who had very kindly leant them to me for the rest of this story to piss off Tibbers. Make sure to check out her story, 'Mercutio and Allegra' because it's great :)

Also, we have albino clawed frogs in our biology lab. They're hideous!

* * *

><p>The Capulets made their way through the terminals. Tybalt cringed and winced. Hermia waddled. Juliet walked briskly alongside Lord Capulet. Regina skipped along happily, and Rosaline clacked along in her heels.<p>

"Tybalt, play nicely with Allegra" sang Hermia "Share your toys and take turns"

"Shut up" snapped Tybalt "I think, if it is possible, I hate her more than you. And Mercutio. Combined"

"Oh, now that's not very nice" said Hermia "What has Mercutio ever done to you?"

"Right, that's enough!" commanded Lord Capulet, stopping to a halt and turning around to talk to his family "Now listen up. You lot have all got to be on your best behaviour. Tancredo and his family know about the truce, but they do not know about Romeo seeing Juliet, and that's the way it's going to stay, do you hear me?"

"Allegra knows about me and Romeo already" said Juliet.

"Has she told her family?" asked Lord Capulet.

"No. She said she wouldn't. So she hasn't"

"Good. Now, I've got my eyes on you. All of you" he looked at Hermia "No itching powder! Tancredo will find any excuse to call you a bad influence on Allegra"

"That child is evil by herself!" hissed Tybalt. Lord Capulet simply shook his head at Tybalt, and turned to continue walking. Tybalt didn't have long to wallow in his misery about the situation, as he heard a familiar...

"Look! It's Tibby! I can always tell him out from a crowd by his ugly face, whoops, sorry, ginger hair!"

"I do not have ginger hair!" roared Tybalt, towering over his younger cousin "I'm strawberry blond!"

"In your dreams, Tibby, in your dreams" sang Allegra, tucking a strand of her own strawberry blonde locks behind her ear.

"Allegra! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Hermia "We've been so looking forward to your visit, haven't we, Tybalt?"

"Shut up" snapped Tybalt, storming off to go and talk to Theobald and Ricardo.

"Oooh, hello Tancredo, sweetie! And Celestine! It's so nice to see you! You both look so well!" cooed Regina, embracing her older brother and sister-in-law.

Allegra turned to her cousins, "Hermia, you're..."

"Due tomorrow" said Hermia, patting her stomach "I had a false alarm two weeks ago. Me and Juliet completely freaked out. Didn't we?"

"Well, we have been anticipating this for ages. I suppose you could forgive us" said Juliet.

"You both look really different" said Allegra.

"You two little missy. Where did you get those from?" asked Hermia, pointing "Are they an early Christmas present?"

"Hermia! Don't be so rude! She's becoming a little lady!" hissed Juliet.

Allegra laughed "Oh, I don't mind a little good-natured ribbing. But I wonder...has Tibby developed so well?"

Hermia almost shrieked with laughter "I'm afraid I can't be the judge of that. Let's ask Rosaline! Hey, Rosaline! How big is Tybalt's-"

"That's enough!" said Lord Capulet sternly. Hermia caught her uncle staring judgementally at her belly. Her dramatic aunt stifled a little gasp. Hermia stood proudly, her stomach vast and wide for all it's worth.

"I'm due tomorrow" said Hermia flatly, patting her belly "It's a boy"

"Slag" muttered Tybalt.

"Shut it, Twatbalt"

"Twatbalt? Twatbalt?" spluttered Tybalt "Bitch!"

"Pack it in!" commanded Lord Capulet "What did I just tell you? We are going to have a nice family Christmas. So no arguing. Did you hear me?"

"Oh, I heard you all right. Doesn't mean I'll obey" Hermia whispered under her breath to Allegra, who giggled at her older cousin.

"Now. Come on. Let's get in the car. My limousine is waiting outside for us"

The Capulets walked out the terminal, and clamoured into the limousine. Hermia spread out over two seats, whilst Tybalt headed for the corner and pulled out his mobile to start texting Petruchio or his other mate Simon.

"Tybalt, I hope you're not looking at mucky pictures there. Rosaline won't be too pleased" sang Allegra.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" yelled Tybalt. He was overreacting and everyone knew it. Hermia just giggled some more.

"If we can't talk nicely, I suggest we all shut up" said Rosaline, sitting by his side and taking his hand.

"But I never talk nicely. And you know it" said Hermia.

"All the more reason, for you to shut up" said Rosaline "Now stop pissing off Tibby. He's been lovely since we arrived in Verona. Now you've set him off again"

"What is he? Four?" quipped Allegra.

"Aww, I remember when he was four so well! He was so little, and such a sweet little boy. He was my little Tibby cat, weren't you, darling?" said Regina, pinching Tybalt's cheek. Tybalt himself was cringing and turned red.

"Yes mum" he grunted.

"He's so clever. My Tibby is such a smart boy. He got into university this year! And a top one at that! And then, in his first exam, his first mind you! He got top of the class! He beat that nasty boy Berowne and all his horrible friends, didn't you, poppet? Such a smart boy!"

Hermia was just sniggering throughout her aunt's speech.

"Well done Tybalt" said Allegra.

"Thank you?" replied Tybalt suspiciously.

"You must be so skilled at cheating to have gone on this long! Or did you just sleep with the professor? No, that's more Rosaline's thing..."

Hermia cackled "That's exactly what Mercutio said! I love it when you're in Verona. It's been too long, too long. It's such a pity you were sick at the wedding and couldn't come. And that you didn't come the summer before. I love it!"

"I don't" muttered Tybalt, hammering out a text to one of his mates.

"Thanks" said Ricardo "I...appreciate how much you enjoy my visits"

"It's not you! I don't mind you! It's her! The Female Mercutio!"

"The what?" spluttered Theobald "How is that rat, anyway?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks Tibby" answered Allegra.

"As for the rat, Mercutio's rat died last winter. He's got some albino clawed frogs now" replied Hermia.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" cried Ricardo.

"No, I meant Mercutio himself. He's the rat" growled Theobald.

"Aw, he's good. He's fine. He's just got back from Brazil and India, and then he's going to Egypt" replied Hermia.

"Bit of luck, he might get killed!" whispered Tybalt excitedly. Hermia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you looking forward to opening your Christmas present from Mercutio, Tybalt?" teased Hermia.

"It's probably a pink lacy thong or something, so the answer, is no" answered Tybalt. Allegra was snickering into her sleeve. Juliet was rolling her eyes and sighing. Tancredo had been watching the scene irritated.

"How do you cope with this, Egues?" he asked.

"I just switch off my hearing aid" replied Lord Capulet.

Celestine gave a short gasp "Of course! Egues, we 'ave beeen worr-eed about you. Your 'ealth 'as been failing so much whilst we 'ave been away"

"I'm sorry?" growled Lord Capulet.

"Never mind that" said Tancredo quickly "What's for lunch? That plane food was absolutely disgusting. Why don't we stop at a restaurant?"

"Oh, there's no need, Tancredo sweetie" clucked Regina "I have made a lovely...Sausage Surprise!"


	49. Room For A Little One

Cornodopia - YES! I'm so glad I did it right. I worried it would all be wrong and they'd suck. As for Simon, yes, it was a nod to your series! You don't mind, do you? Also, of course I had to use the French accent!

So Tybalt's most favouritest cousin in the whole wide world has just turned up and he is so excited and happy to see her that he can't stop jumping up and down and he even drew her a picture as a present...sarcasm. The Capulets have all gathered together for a nice family Christmas. And guess who else turns up.

* * *

><p>"That smell makes me gag" complained Ricardo as he lounged on the Capulet's sofa. He wrinkled his nose and burrowed his face in a cushion.<p>

"Wonder what she'd say if we told her. Probably finish her off" agreed Theobald from where he lounged in the armchair. He looked over to where Tybalt was standing at the window watching the snow gently fall "Tybalt" he said, trying to get his attention.

"Shut up, twat. Your mum's cooking isn't much better"

"The food on the plane was better than your mum's cooking" Ricardo whined "Could you please tell her that it is absolutely disgusting and that we don't want to eat it?"

"No" snapped Tybalt "No one is to tell my mum that her cooking is gross! Like Theo said, it will make her have a mental breakdown, she loves cooking. So keep your traps shut, and only open them when it's time to eat"

The two brothers backed down, and slouched back into their chairs. Tybalt turned away, and looked back out the window. He had a very strange, bad feeling. It was Allegra's fault. He always felt bad when she was around.

Hermia wandered in "Hey! How about I show you to your rooms? They're ready now"

"Yeah. It might not smell so bad upstairs" said Ricardo.

"Tell me about it" sympathized Hermia "I have told her that my pregnancy cravings mean that I hate sausages. So, Tybalt has kindly agreed to go down the kebab shop and get me one instead"

"No, I haven't!"

"Fine. Go tell Allegra to come and find me when she's out the toilet and tell her room is ready"

"I don't want to go within a five metre radius of that girl" hissed Tybalt.

"Well, you don't have to. Just shout or something"

Luckily, Allegra joined them before Tybalt had to speak to her, and all she did was blow him a kiss. Tybalt continued staring out the window at the snow, his insides churning.

"Theobald, Ricardo, you're sharing this room" said Hermia, pushing open the door "I know neither of you like Tybalt's snoring, which is why you're right next to him. Allie, you're just down here as far away from Snorebalt as possible"

Hermia waddled down the hall, with Allegra following.

"Here's your room!" Hermia pushed open the door only to revealing a boy with wild hair wearing a sleeping suit sitting cross-legged under the duvet, watching the telly, scoffing chocolates from an open box sitting on his legs. There were spots of pink paint on his nose. A few possessions were scattered around the room, and a suitcase lay on the floor spilling open. He turned when he heard the door open.

"Oh! Hermy-wa! I thought you'd find me sooner or later"

"Mercutio, what are you doing in there?" asked Hermia "And what the hell are you wearing? A giant baby suit?"

"Oh, erm, well, you see" Mercutio got up nervously, smoothed down the duvet, and began hastily stuffing away his stuff "I can get out if you want"

"You don't have to do that. I just want to know why you're here. And why you are wearing a baby suit. Who let you in?"

Mercutio flashed a smile "Don't worry, I'll pay for the window"

Allegra burst into giggles. Hermia turned to make sure she was going along with this ok. Usually if Mercutio started talking to her when she was with some other friends they just rolled their eyes at him. Or whispered the words 'crazy' and 'mad' amongst themselves a lot.

"You didn't..."

"No, the nurse let me in. I think she felt a little sorry for me actually"

"What on earth has happened?" asked Hermia, glancing back at Allegra again.

"Well" swallowed Mercutio.

"Tell me! I'm your soul sister, aren't I?"

"Yes. Well, it's complicated. Anyway, I told mum and Valentine that I'd be spending Christmas at dad's because I felt sorry for him. They argued with me, and then Paris joined in, and then they started talking about the word burnt on the front lawn, so I stormed out to dad's. He wasn't in, then he came in, and he was pissed and yelled at me because I was repainting the hallway pink because I can't stand looking at the horrible manky beige colour it was before. It's so boring it makes my eyes hurt. So he told me to get out, and I did, and I would have gone to Romeo or Benvolio's but I went there last Christmas and accidently knocked the tree over, and I didn't want to go home because they'd say 'I told you so!' and bang on at me to break ties with him and then Paris would do that sneery thing he does so I've decided that I'm going to come here, and stay with you! But...you weren't in, so I persuaded the nurse to let me in, I chose a room and thought I'd just make myself comfortable for a little, and I put my sleeping suit on, but then I fell asleep and had a nap. I forgot you had people coming. I could help out with the baby if you like! I won't be any trouble, I'll be on my best Mercutio behaviour!"

"Of course you can stay! We're all one big family here. Tybalt's going to be so happy. He's got his favourite cousin" Hermia gave Allegra a squeeze "And his bestest friend in all the whole wide world"

"Yay!" Mercutio cried childishly. He leapt up on the bed, and was about to start jumping, then remembered what happened the last time he jumped on a bed whilst at the Capulets house. He stopped, and started to put his stuff away "I'll go to a different room, if you like"

"It's no bother!" said Allegra quickly "If you want this room, have it. I'll stay in another"

Hermia looked a little worried "Umm...Allegra, that leaves the other room next to Tybalt, and as I'm sure you're aware, he –"

"Snores like a jackhammer!" said Mercutio and Allegra at the same time. Both of them burst out laughing at the same time. Even Hermia looked a little weirded out.

"It's ok. I can tolerate him, if needs be" assured Allegra.

"The question is, can he tolerate you?" asked Hermia, rubbing her belly.

"Well, it's a choice between me or her. I wonder who he'd pick if he had the choice. Not me" shrugged Mercutio.

"My claim to fame is for putting itching powder down his trousers and making him scar himself by scratching too much. Don't think you're his biggest hater so fast"

"Everybody hates Tybalt" scoffed Hermia.

"That's not hard"

"I love this girl" said Mercutio.


	50. Sausage Surprise

Cornodopia - Ha, you reviewed just a couple of minutes before I posted! And thanks!

DarkLadyRebel - Of course! The hallway was boring enough to make his eyes hurt...

A - Tybalt's in for _torture_

Oreoskidz - Yay! You missed him, didn't you?

It is time for the Capulets to have a lovely family lunch together :) Will things go to plan?

* * *

><p>"IT'S READY! COME AND GET IT!" called Regina.<p>

"Oh God" groaned Allegra, from where she, Hermia, and Mercutio (still in his sleeping suit) had been setting up the room she was going to stay in.

"You guys have to eat it!" sniggered Hermia "You threw up last time, didn't you, Mercutio? I filmed Child Swap and I watch it daily!"

"Shut up. I'm going to tell her, I actually am. I don't care what Tybalt does to me in revenge, as long as I don't have to eat that shit!" cried Mercutio.

Still laughing, Hermia waddled down the stairs. Regina was standing in an apron eagerly at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on, it's getting cold! Oooh, Mercutio, what a surprise! What are you doing here? Have you come for tea?"

"Ssh" said Mercutio, watching as Tybalt walked past, then Rosaline, then Juliet, then Ricardo, then his target.

"Did you miss me!" exclaimed Mercutio, leaping on Theobald with a hug. Theobald elbowed Mercutio in the ribs and he landed on his bottom.

"Well, that's not very nice" remarked Hermia "Be polite to the guest, Theo"

"He's not a guest!" snapped Theobald!

"Go home to your drunkard father" Tybalt added, to show off.

"I assume it was you who burnt the word 'Drunk' on my dad's lawn. I guess it finally proves to me that you can actually read and write" retorted Mercutio, getting up.

"Guys, stop it! It's not funny!" commanded Juliet uselessly.

"Well, I can. And I can count too" hissed Tybalt.

"Oooh, get you! Aren't you intelligent, Tibby? Bet you can't do your times tables yet" taunted Mercutio.

"I can actually" snapped Tybalt.

"What is going on out here?" grumbled Tancredo, wandering out of the dining room and into the hallway where they had gathered around the stairs "Hey! It's you! The one who hangs out with the Montagues! What are you doing in the Capulet Manor? Get out of here!"

"No!" cried Hermia "He's our guest. He's come to stay with us"

"No, he hasn't!" protested Tybalt, Theobald and Ricardo.

"What?" asked Juliet "I thought you were staying at your dad's?"

"Oh, yes he has!" chanted Allegra and Hermia over Juliet. The rest of the Capulet family turned up.

"What's the matter? Why is there shouting, already?" asked Lord Capulet.

"There is a Montague ally in the house!" snapped Tancredo.

"Uncle Egues, those two brats are pretending that Mercutio is staying with us for Christmas" said Tybalt.

"They aren't brats, Tybalt, don't be so mean!" scolded Juliet.

"Yes, he is! I mean, I just found him sitting in Allegra's bed-" Hermia began.

"Sitting where?" coughed Tancredo.

"My bed" replied Allegra.

"And doing what?"

"You don't wanna know" said Mercutio, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Both Hermia and Allegra burst into fits of giggles. It didn't help when Mercutio ran his tongue along his upper lip. Even Juliet cracked a smile.

"Get out" said Tancredo.

"But he doesn't have anywhere to go!" protested Hermia, flinging her arms around him protectively "And I said he could stay. Pretty please or I'll cry?"

"You can cry" snapped Tancredo.

"Well, this is my house, my rules, and Mercutio, you better be on your best behaviour, or I'll call your mum and dad and they'll take you back home with them!" commanded Lord Capulet.

"My mum and dad don't live together anymore" replied Mercutio.

"Awkward" stated Allegra.

"I'll call your uncle then!" Lord Capulet said quickly.

"Ok. Thanks Eugene! You're such a babe"

"My name is Egues! I said that you could call me Egues, as long as you stopped calling me Eugene!"

Mercutio paraded into the dining room and sat himself down in Lord Capulet's place at the head of the table. Tybalt grunted angrily, and slumped down between Juliet and Rosaline. The rest of the family took their seats and ignored Mercutio's evil dominating grin.

"Sausage Surprise" said Regina, walking in from the kitchen carrying a steaming vat and placing it in the middle of the table.

"It looks lovely, Aunty Regina" lied Juliet "Doesn't it, everybody?"

"Yeah. It looks great" said Rosaline "It's our favourite, isn't it, everyone?"

"Yes, I've missed having it so much" Tybalt stated blandly.

"Here you, sweetipops. Let me give you extra, since you've been such a clever boy lately"

"Thanks mum" muttered Tybalt, as she dumped a spoonful on his plate.

"Aren't you going to taste a little bit, then, Tybalt? See if it's the way you like it?"

Cringing, Tybalt stabbed a piece of sausage and popped it in his mouth. He chewed, trying so hard not to look disgusted. Finally, he swallowed.

"Mmm, it's exactly the way I like it, mum!"

"Aww, isn't he a good boy! Such a good boy! Aw, it's so, so lovely, us all being together again. It's such a shame Ludwig couldn't make it this year, he loves sausages"

"Yeah" said Rosaline, taking her serving and passing it down the table.

"You know what I was thinking we could all do tonight?" Regina went on "Seeing as we're all together. How about, a board game? You used to love playing board games when you were little. Do you remember, Tybalt?"

"Yes"

"I used to beat you at everything" said Allegra.

"I'm not surprised" said Mercutio.

"Shut up" snapped Tybalt across the table at him "And you never beat me"

"No. I didn't. Because as soon as I was winning, you'd throw the board across the room and have a little tantrum in the corner. Diddums"

"What a bad loser" stated Mercutio.

"I did not. That was you. Stop deluding yourself"

"Tybalt, you're the one who's delusional. You have ginger hair, you see it everyday, and yet every time someone says you're ginger, you're either strawberry blond or brown. Make your mind up. Or just admit it. You're a ginger!" said Allegra.

"I'm not ginger!" yelled Tybalt.

"There's nothing wrong with being ginger, Tybalt" said Hermia, twirling a strand of her own ginger hair "There are support groups and everything!"

"No, no, my Tibby's not ginger!" clucked Regina.

"Exactly" said Tybalt.

"He's got golden hair. Just like a little angel. Don't you think?"

Theobald and Ricardo both started to snigger, so Tybalt shot a death glare their way. Mercutio and Allegra shared a glance, and then began to giggle to themselves.

"How long have you hated him?" whispered Mercutio.

"Since I was a few days old. He held me as a kid, I took one look at his face, and screamed the place down!" Allegra whispered back "What about you?"

"Since the minute he pushed Benvolio over in the nursery school!"

"The dick! What did you do?"

"Tipped my juice down the front of his trousers!"

Allegra snorted "Throw a sausage at him!"

"I'll get sent home!"

"Not if they don't catch you! Go on, I dare you!"

Mercutio grabbed a pot of salt, lay it on it's side, and then lay his spoon on top so that it was facing Tybalt. The family had slowly began to start talking again. With a shudder, Mercutio picked up a sausage and laid it on the spoon. Allegra was watching, and Mercutio suddenly felt an urge of confidence and the desire to show her what he was made of.

He slammed his hand down on the opposite end of the spoon. The sausage flew into the air, and hit his target on the shoulder.

"Who was that!" yelled Tybalt, leaping up. Allegra burst out laughing, and the whole table looked at her.

"Sausage Surprise" giggled the girl.

"Go to your room!" snapped Tancredo.

"Gladly. Who'd want to eat this crap?" Allegra got up and left the room, still laughing. Regina was stunned. The Capulets looked around amongst themselves for a moment. Hermia was tucking into her takeaway eagerly. Tybalt angrily wiped off the sauce, whilst Rosaline helped dab at it. Mercutio couldn't contain his sniggers any longer.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave you to go and laugh" he got up and chased after the young Capulet girl, laughing hysterically. As soon as she was in sight, he exclaimed "Did you see his face? His face! Oh my God, his face!"


	51. Spanner In The Works

Zelda12343 - Allegra is truly quite cool. You can thank the lovely Cornodopia for her!

Cornodopia - Someone had to tell Regina! But anyway, the Capulets will thank her in the long-term!

After dinner, the Capulets go for a walk, and things start to get a little bit dramatic for Hermia.

*My little treasure

* * *

><p>After the disastrous dinner, the family then decided to go for a little walk together, as it was still quite light and Celestine made a fuss about looking in at all the Christmas shops. Mercutio and Allegra lagged behind the group, talking and laughing, which wound up Tybalt even more with every burst of sniggering. Hermia waddled beside Juliet, Tybalt stomped on ahead, Rosaline clacked along in her heels between Theobald and Ricardo, Regina banged on about Tybalt's success at university to Celestine, and Lord Capulet and Tancredo discussed family matters.<p>

After an hour of traipsing around, they ended up at Verona's shopping centre. The family scattered off to their respective favourite shops, leaving a tired Hermia sitting in a cafe with Celestine, Allegra, Juliet and Mercutio (now changed into his actual clothes rather than his sleeping suit) slurping at a giant hot chocolate.

"Hermia, your stomach is moving!" gasped Allegra.

"It does. It is way cool" beamed Mercutio "Especially if you talk to it"

"Pregnancy eez a bee-oo-tee-ful time!" cried Celestine.

"Let her talk to it" encouraged Juliet.

"Ok. Here you go Aunty Celestine" said Hermia, ripping open her coat "Put your hand here"

She placed her aunt's hand over her stomach, and Celestine leant over to speak.

" 'ello my leetle 'un. It eez nice to meet you for ze first time. Weel you keeck for your Great Aunty Celestine? Sweet angel, _mon petit tresor*_, keeck for me"

The baby did not kick back.

"That's funny. He normally kicks if you talk that much"

"Here, let me try" said Allegra. She leant right over to Hermia's stomach, and put her hand next to her mother's "Wassup"

Mercutio snorted, and blew the frothy cream off of his hot chocolate across the table at Juliet. Hermia's stomach wiggled eagerly, and both Allegra and Celestine looked delighted.

"I'm going to be godfather" said Mercutio just as delightedly.

"Zat must be an honour for speshal fam-ee-lee friend"

"I am special!" protested Mercutio.

"Special needs, more like" grunted Tybalt, leaning over with a cup of tea.

"No, Tybalt, that's you. What did Allegra tell you about deluding yourself? Are you all done?" asked Mercutio.

"Yeah. I'm done. Mum is getting some more food, but no sausages" he tossed an angry glare at Allegra "We hadn't anticipated an extra" he shot an angry glare at Mercutio, who just grinned back at him freakily. Allegra covered her mouth to stop herself laughing too hard. Hermia also smiled, sensing that there was something new in the air.

"So, Hermy-wa" said Tybalt sarcastically "It's your due date tomorrow. Excited?"

"Very" replied Hermia.

"Who's your birth partner?" asked Tybalt.

"Dad, you retard. You can't remember anything, can you?"

"Funny. I thought it would have been the father of your baby, not your father"

"Well, Lysander will be there, but I wanted someone a bit more mature to help me through it"

"Lysander? So not Demetrius?"

"He's not the father" growled Hermia. Celestine made a few gasps, and looked at them both.

Tybalt rolled his eyes "Whatever. I bumped into Gabriel at the supermarket. He was buying some really weird stuff. He had all these candles, and food, and incense. What would he want all that for?"

"Well, it is Christmas you dumbass" said Hermia.

"He is a really weird boy" Tybalt went on "And I bumped into someone who wanted to see you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Demetrius. He said he knew it was your due date tomorrow, and he said he wanted to be there. He might pop over and say hello. So, just as a heads up. He's stopping by"

"Oh, shit" muttered Hermia "Let's get out of here!"

But they couldn't, as Lord Capulet and the rest of the family turned up. They all sat down and started ordering food. It seemed like they wouldn't be leaving for another hour. Mercutio just sat into the middle of them, winding them up, making crass comments and hacking everybody off, whilst Allegra laughed at him and joined in.

When they finally left, it had got dark outside. Lord Capulet called his chauffeur to come and pick them up, and told them to park nearest to the doors of the shopping centre so Hermia could stay in the warm, and didn't have to walk for very long. It was when she was waiting by the large doors, that two boys she didn't want to see rushed past her arguing and yelling.

"You stop stalking her!" shouted Lysander.

"Just butt out! You have nothing to do with my baby, so stop pretending it's yours!"

Hermia turned "Just go away! Just pack it in! I'm sick of you both!"

"Hermia!" cried Demetrius. He really looked desperate. Hermia shivered, although she wasn't sure if it was the cold as the door blasted open from another group of shoppers or his presence.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Hermia, drawing the attention of several onlookers "I hate you!"

"You heard her! Go!"

Demetrius glared at her "I will have you, you know! I will make sure that everyone knows the truth, that Lord Capulet is on my side, and that I will have you!"

Hermia hurried out the door, just as the car pulled up at that moment and just as Demetrius shouted out the maths involving Hermia's conception date and due date. Tancredo stuck his head out the window and watched horrified. Lord Capulet scowled.

"What is this, Egues? What on earth has happened whilst we've been away?" asked Tancredo, his voice filled with venom.

"Nothing. Leave it" Lord Capulet climbed out the car "What is going on?"

"He's bothering us again" Lysander shouted.

"I want some involvement with my own kid!" snapped Demetrius.

"Well, I don't want you to have anything to do with it!" Hermia snapped right back.

"That's enough, Hermia!" commanded Lord Capulet.

"What?" asked Hermia, looking from Demetrius to Lord Capulet.

"I heard you, the other night" explained Lord Capulet.

"Heard me what?"

"Heard you talking about the paternity of your baby!" Lord Capulet went on "You've been lying to us all, haven't you, you little minx?"

"No" lied Hermia "Honestly. He's got nothing to do with me. And anyway, like Benvolio said, it doesn't matter whether a kid has a father or not, as long as it is loved and taken care of"

"Fathers do need to be a part of their kid's lives!" argued both Lord Capulet and Demetrius.

"I raised you, didn't I?" Lord Capulet added.

"Oh, and now look at me. Great job, daddy, you'd have done my mother proud!"

"I. Beg. Your. Pardon?" hissed Lord Capulet. Back in the car, Tancredo looked absolutely disgusted at the situation. Mercutio seemed just about ready to grab a baseball bat and whack Demetrius around the head with it a couple of times.

"Oh, forget it. Go away, all of you! I'll walk home. Demetrius, I don't want anything to do with you, don't want you near me now, when I'm giving birth, and I don't want you to be a part of my boy's life. End of!" Hermia stormed away, back into the shopping centre. She wept, holding her hands over her eyes. Lysander followed in hot pursuit, and gently handed her a tissue as they stood outside a shop. A tall blonde girl walked past.

"What am I going to do? He can't come near the baby! He can't! He simply can't!"

Lysander looked at loss at what to do. They had been distant lately, although he was sure it was just pregnancy hormones. He didn't like Demetrius, nor how much he seemed to be after Lysander's girl. He held her close.

"We'll run away Hermia..."


	52. The Morning After And The Morning Before

Zelda12343 - Poor Hermia indeed. Things will get worse before they get better.

DarkLadyRebel - I got all excited for a review from you, and it was a dot. I'm sad now :(

Cornodopia - The drama begins!

By the way, what Mercutio says he did in India...the girls in the hotel room next to us did...

* * *

><p>On the morning of her due date, Hermia woke with an uneasy feeling in her belly. It wasn't the baby kicking or anything like that, it was nerves. She rose, cradling her belly with both hands, and went to look in the mirror. She was absolutely huge. As Mercutio had predicted, her stomach had swallowed her whole form. Perhaps she ought to consider taking him up on his wheelbarrow offer if the baby went overdue by a few weeks.<p>

So much had happened in nine months. It had been a long year. And a complete nightmare. So much drama, so many events, it had felt like a rollercoaster. Hermia had been a completely different person to who she was now last January. Tybalt actually found someone who wanted to marry him, there had been no feudal fights, unless you count Mercutio and his crank calls, and she was knocked up...

Downstairs, Mercutio and Allegra were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. They seemed to be getting on like fire. Mercutio was telling one of his stories about when he had gone to India. Something about how he'd thrown loo roll all over a fan, then turned it on and been told off by the hotel manager. Allegra was crying and bursting with laughter when he had finished. Hermia watched this cute little scene with a smile on her face.

In the living room, Theobald and Ricardo were having a go at Tybalt for snoring. Tybalt was shouting and mouthing off, calling them names. And denying that he had snored at all, when the whole family had heard him. A typical family scene for the Capulets. It wouldn't be long before an adult turned up and shouted at them all. Hermia ignored the three.

In the hallway, Juliet was marking the calendar as it was Hermia's due date today, and four days to Christmas. She smiled at her and called her Hermy-wa.

She didn't want to run away and leave this all behind. But she was terrified of Demetrius. After what he'd done to her, what would he do to his son? Hermia couldn't have her precious innocent baby growing up with an evil man like that in his life. And even though she'd be leaving behind Benvolio and living with someone she didn't love anymore, and once again lying to him, and not telling him what she was doing, and completely disregarding his offer to run away with her instead, the baby came first now.

How had she gotten in this mess? It took just one night for her life to change forever, and to be thrown in such a mess. When the baby was born, people kept talking about a paternity test, but Hermia was too scared to. She just had to keep Demetrius away from her.

How she wished that Benvolio could be the father!


	53. More The Merrier

missi 101 - I thought it was funny :(

DarkLadyRebel - Lol, I was just kidding. It's the thought that counts! I'm such a tease.

A - Glad you like.

Walleyandkuki - Nice to hear from you! What made you delete your DA?

Zelda12343 - Maybe. But first we need to get through the drama in the woods!

Cornodopia - MiniBens. Cute!

So, Hermia and Lysander are running away together. Who else will be in the woods with them?

* * *

><p>"He's so mean!" exclaimed Nick Bottom on the phone to his friend Peter Quince.<p>

"I know. He's such a bitch. He's like a male version of Sharpay Evans from High School Musical" agreed Peter.

Nick snorted "We worked so hard on our performance, and he just had to come in and tell us how shit we were. What right did he have to do that? I mean, he's not even taking part this year. At least we have the guts to get up and do it"

"I know! We'll never get our performance right in time for tomorrow with people like him coming and interrupting. We need somewhere quiet to rehearse. Somewhere away from little bitches like him"

"Tell me about it. I can't concentrate with people watching me. We need somewhere where it will be just us, only us, and no one to make comments. Your mum was so embarrassing that time she interrupted us in the garage"

"Shut up! At least she's nothing like Tybalt's mum who insists on cooking his friends dinner when they're at his. Yeuch"

"True"

"So, where are we going to rehearse?"

"Erm..." Nick looked out of his bedroom, clutching his phone to his ear. He mentally scanned a map of Verona in his mind and then settled on a location "How about those woods near the park? No one will be in those tonight because it's cold and starting to snow again. We'll have plenty of space, plenty of quiet, and no one to interrupt. Not even Gabriel Fulgencio. Or Puck, as his newfound friends keep calling him"

"Cool" said Peter "I'll ring the others, and tell them where to meet us. We'll meet outside, and then go in. That way no one will get lost or left behind or something"

"Yeah. That is a good plan. So, what time shall we all meet up?"

"I don't know. Nine? Is that ok?"

"Nine is ok with me. So let's ring the others and let them know"


	54. Drama In The Woods

walleyandkuki - That's harsh! What's so bad about DA? Lol about the sexy thing! And you are the first person to like Gabriel! Everyone hates him because he's a bitch.

Cornodopia - It's all kicking off now! But don't worry, I think I have another 10-20 chapters to come. I do tend to go on and on.

Zelda12343 - They're not as prominent, but I hope I've done them justice.

So, the drama in the woods begins! I must make you away that I have cut out the Indian Boy bit. We already have a baby in this story (Hermia's) and I can't seem to think why else two teenagers would want a kid that wasn't theres. Secondly, sorry if you are Wiccan and this causes offence. Please email me and let me know how to make amends. I do have the most utmost respect for you, and I have a cousin who follows this set of beliefs.

* * *

><p>Nothing was going to stop Gabriel tonight. He placed his supplies into an old bag he used to use for his dancing gear, and changed into his favourite tight black jeans, a black shirt, and his favourite pair of boots. He would have worn his fancy vintage shoes, but he didn't want to get them muddy. Over his outfit he slipped on a long black coat. His platinum blond hair was brushed and groomed to perfection, and he was ready. He took a breath, smiling at his reflection in the mirror. He was so beautiful.<p>

Slipping past Angelo was easy. Angelo was lying asleep on the sofa in a pair of boxers and a dressing gown. He'd had loads of work to do. He had asked Gabriel to help him clear out his study once, and instead Gabriel ripped up all his papers. Escalus had not been happy. Oh, and another time, Escalus and some of Angelo's politician buddies all came around for a meeting, and when Gabriel thought they had all left, he shouted to Angelo 'Did that fat lazy old **** leave you with all the work again?' and Escalus had been standing in the hallway, and heard everything. Gabriel started to laugh, but quickly shut up when Angelo stirred and rolled over. He slipped out the front door and the cold air caressed his face.

Gabriel loved the night. He actually felt at peace when it was night. He walked briskly, feeling snow start to fall and settle on his clothes. He met Oberon and Titania and the rest of his coven at the edge of the woods in the park, and then they headed towards their clearing where they had celebrated Samhain and initiated him. They built a bonfire, and Gabriel watched the flames feed into the sky. The last time he'd had a bonfire was when he had been in the Boy Scouts. He remembered just sitting morosely, watching this fire, whilst the boys played football together. Tonight, he felt alive. He was humming with energy. He didn't know what it was, what was driving him on, but he wanted to cause trouble. He wanted some drama!

They built their altar, using the colours of red and green to lay as a cloth. Candles were erected, and they were also red and green. A Yule log lay decorated in the middle of holly leaves. A string of fairy lights were hanging around the surrounding trees and glowed softly in colours of blue, green, red, and yellow. They cast the circle, and this time Gabriel got to stand at a watchtower and say a part. He felt proud of himself. He'd worked hard, and now he was part of their group.

Titania stepped forward,

"The Wheel has turned once more, and the earth has gone to sleep. The leaves are gone, the crops have returned to the ground. On this darkest of nights, we celebrate the light. Tomorrow, the sun will return, its journey continuing as it always does"

"Welcome back, warmth. Welcome back, light. Welcome back, life" chanted the rest of the coven.

They began to move clockwise around the circle, and when they reached their original position, they took it in turns to speak.

"Shadows go away, darkness is no more," said Titania.

"As the light of the sun comes back to us" said Oberon.

"Warm the earth" said Peaseblossom.

"Warm the ground" said Mustardseed.

"Warm the sky" said Cobweb.

"Warm our hearts" said Moth.

"Welcome back, sun" said Gabriel, last of the group. They were then ready to burn the Yule log. It sat proudly in front of their altar, decorated in holly leaves, berries, sparkly things and colourful cloth. But first, as Oberon had explained was a tradition among their coven, they took the time to tell the others what they were proud of or thankful for about the group.

"I'm pleased for Puck, for joining us, and fitting in so well with us. It feels like you've always been a part of our coven. So, Puck, I'm proud of you for that" said Oberon.

"Thanks" smiled Gabriel "Well, I'm grateful and thankful to everyone, for being so nice. People aren't always that nice to me. They find out I'm a dancer and think I'm stupid, stuck-up, and a whore. But you lot are great"

The coven murmured appreciatively. Titania cleared her throat.

"I'm thankful to Oberon for being such a bonehead. Oberon, without your boneheadedness, I wouldn't be so happy and rejoiceful in the fact that I have intelligence. Thank you, Oberon"

The coven groaned silently, as another row began. Gabriel switched off, and simply watched them, siding with Oberon. He didn't know or care about what was going on this time. Finally, Oberon stormed away. Gabriel got up and followed.

"Come on, Puck" he muttered, and Gabriel followed. They sat down together in a small clearing where the others wouldn't hear them.

"Do you remember when you said to me, about delivering the threefold to people who do bad things?" asked Oberon, a wicked smile on his face.

"Yes" a smirked played on Gabriel's lips.

"I think we have found our person"

Gabriel smirked even more at Oberon, and waited to be told what to do.

"There's a flower in my bag. We'll need to cast a spell. I'm going to cast a spell on Titania so that she'll fall in love with the first thing she sees, whether it's an animal or another human. That will teach her"

"I love it" grinned Gabriel. He heard rustling in the bushes. That pregnant whore Hermia was with her boyfriend Lysander. So they had company tonight. Chaos seemed to be in store for tonight, and Gabriel was ready.


	55. Something's Missing

Cornadopia - Are you sure Gabriel/Puck wouldn't creep him out?

walleyandkuki - I want to see your pictures! Mercutio would so say that. They sound so cool :)

Zelda12343 - Yes, she's dating Oberon, but they're not getting on so well. And no, it's not over YET!

Yuletide has began! Hermia has run off, Oberon and Titania have had a quarrel and Gabriel/Puck is ready to start causing trouble. What happens when the Capulets find a very pregnant Hermia missing?

* * *

><p>God, Tybalt was such a snorer! Juliet could swear that the walls were literally vibrating from the noise. He was keeping her awake, even though he was in the room as far away from everybody as possible apart from Theobald and Ricardo to let them get some sleep. If Rosaline wasn't such a bitch to Hermia, Juliet would have felt sorry for her, having to cuddle up to her sweaty old cousin who snored like a jackhammer (as Allegra said) every night. Oh well. She married him. She brought it on herself.<p>

If Juliet was awake, then she knew that Hermia would be. They could curl up in Hermia's bed and have giggle about Tybalt and his snoring, and discuss names for the baby as they'd been doing for past couple of nights.

She slipped out of bed, pattered through their adjoined bathroom, and opened Hermia's door.

"Hermia? You awake? Gawd, just listen to Tybalt's snoring! He sounds awful! Hermia?"

Juliet groped her way through Hermia's room to Hermia's bed. She patted about for the lump under the duvet that would be her sister. Hermia usually liked to curl up, although she hadn't been doing that much of late, because of obvious reasons. Juliet continued to feel about, but just felt the empty duvet. Her sister couldn't be in the bathroom, Juliet had just walked through that. She hurried over to the light switch and flicked it on. The room was deserted but for Juliet.

Juliet hurried downstairs. The Christmas tree glistened in the dim light. There were already a couple of presents below it. Juliet looked around the Capulet Manor, but couldn't find her sister anywhere. She made her way back upstairs and peered in Mercutio's room. Mercutio was lying with the duvet wrapped tightly around his torso but with his legs poking out, and he was muttering in his sleep. Something about a fairy called Mab or something. Hermia wasn't in there, talking to him. Juliet shook her head. He was a strange boy.

The next room Juliet checked was Allegra's. Hermia wasn't in there talking to her cousin. She was asleep as well, her strawberry blonde locks fanned out over the pillow. Juliet left her alone and peered cautiously into Theobald and Ricardo's room. She had no idea why Hermia would be in there. Both boys were sleeping. They were also snoring, but not as badly as Tybalt.

Tybalt! That was it! Hermia was probably just taking advantage of his deep sleeping and giving him another makeover in his sleep to show off to Mercutio. Juliet pattered down to his room, and creaked open the door. Tybalt's snoring grew louder. He was asleep with the duvet thrown off him, showing that he was sleeping in only his boxers. Gross. Rosaline was sitting upright, wearing a silky nightie and with her blonde hair messed up around her head. She was fiddling with her mobile.

"Rosaline!" hissed Juliet. Rosaline turned, dropped her phone.

"Shut up! You'll wake Tibby!"

"Have you seen Hermia?" asked Juliet.

Rosaline wrinkled her nose "No. She should be asleep"

"She's not there. I've checked every room"

"Well then, she's probably in the garden, doing some crazy voodoo dance with Mercutio"

"She isn't. I just looked in his room. He's asleep"

"Well then, Hermia is probably in the garden alone, doing goodness knows what"

"Will you check with me?" asked Juliet "I don't want to go out alone"

Rosaline sighed, dumped the duvet on top of Tybalt, who pulled it closer, rolled over, giving Juliet a view of his backside. She grimaced. Tybalt was just so shameless.

Rosaline and Juliet pattered through the house and cautiously opened the door. The cool air slipped past them. Snow had been falling thick, but both girls were shocked to see a line of foot prints.

"These are Hermia's boots!" gasped Juliet "She's run off! Oh my God! She's pregnant, and it's snowing, and she's alone! What is she doing?"

"Raise the alarm" urged Rosaline. She shivered in her silky nightie "She could catch a chill, or slip. Come on. We have to find her. I'll wake Tibby. You wake up Mercutio and then get your dad"

"But why would she do this?" cried Juliet "We love her. We all want to take care of her and the baby"

"I don't know what goes through Hermia's mind sometimes" said Rosaline "Just get to it! Come on! Before it's too late!"


	56. True Face

Zelda12343 - No, no! I have to write about Christmas and the epilogue!

Cornadopia - Haha! Pregnant Hermy is on the loose indeed! Glad you liked the description of how Mercutio likes to sleep! Remember, back in Child Swap, Mercutio jumped on his bed and smashed it so he had to share with poor old Benvolio. Hahaha!

Oreoskidz - No problem! I have a lot of work to do as well. And Rosaline is being less of a bitch. She's being sensible!

DarkLadyRebel - I hope it goes right and you all like it. And mwah ha ha! Only one chapter a day for you!

Everbody's in the woods, the Capulets have found Hermia missing. Time for a night of mayhem!

* * *

><p>Gabriel squatted over his and Oberon's makeshift altar. It was nowhere near as good as the altar back where they had been celebrating Yuletide, but it would do. Muttering the spell to himself, he consecrated the flower that Oberon had told him to use, then dropped it into some water in a cauldron above a smaller miniature bonfire. With all the sweet scented spices and herbs he had put on it, in a moment it would turn into a purple juice, ready for use. Gabriel chanted the rest of the spell softly and under his breath and then dipped his hand into the goo, revealing the flower.<p>

Oberon returned swiftly from where he had been spying on his girlfriend "It's done?"

"It's done" answered Gabriel, showing him the flower with the purple juice.

"Good. We'll go and do it in a bit. She's asleep, so it's all right. But you will never guess who I just saw"

"Who?"

"That Demetrius boy you don't like. And that Helena girl you also don't like"

"Why are they in the woods?" asked Gabriel.

"I have no idea. They were yelling at each other. Something about Hermia being pregnant with Demetrius' baby. The usual" Oberon rolled his eyes "I don't know why she kept following him. He was insulting her. He's such a bad boyfriend, don't you think?"

"Absolutely" replied Gabriel, thinking about a piece of gossip about Demetrius and his brother Chiron that he knew. It wasn't pretty.

"We should sort them out" said Oberon "When you're done with the spell on Titania, we'll sort out this love triangle. If Demetrius loves Helena again, he'll forget about Hermia and his supposed kid, giving Hermia and Helena both what they want. What do you think?"

"I'll do it" said Gabriel emotionlessly.

"Good. I'll make sure you know where to find them"

Oberon left, and Gabriel headed back to the clearing where they had been previously. Their coven lay sleeping around the remains of the bonfire, which still flickered hopefully. Gabriel bent over Titania, anointed her eyelids with the flower juice and muttered the spell. Then he crept out before he could see them. Oberon had told him to look for Demetrius and Helena. Gabriel traipsed everywhere, but couldn't find them. It was dark, and he could barely see. After ten minutes of tripping on roots, ripping his favourite pair of black jeans and smearing his favourite coat with mud, Gabriel was pretty much ready to give up. His mischievious spirit had been dampened by the wet mud and falling snowflakes. The idea of his warm bed and cuddling up to his kitty sounded so much nicer than any celebration of Yuletide or chaos right now.

But then would his luck have it! He soon discovered a pair sleeping together. Hermia was lying on her back, as her stomach would not have permitted her to lie on her side. One hand rested on her belly though. It was moving again. Gabriel shared his brother-in-law's view of it. It was gross.

Lysander slept a few paces away. Gabriel couldn't really tell it was Lysander out right. Or maybe he could. Maybe he just liked stirring up trouble. Maybe he had some unfinished business with Hermia for ruining his social reputation, taking away his girlfriend and best friend in one night, and didn't believe she deserved Lysander anymore. Whatever the reason, he bent low over Lysander, anointed his eyes with the juice, and then hurried off again. He was so tempted to just leave and go back to bed. Oberon could sort this out himself. He wandered a little longer, trying to find his way back to Oberon and their altar, but heard noises.

"Probably a murderer disposing of a dead body or something" Gabriel muttered sarcastically to himself. He followed the sounds, and then peered around a bush.

It was those goddamn awful actors from his drama class! Gabriel cringed on spot. One of them was playing a wall, for pity's sake! Gabriel had portrayed the lead male role in every dance show he'd ever put on, and these brain idle idiots were actually allowed to sit beside him in his drama class?

That Nick Bottom wound him up the most. He thought he could play almost anything. In Gabriel's opinion, he was an ass. If only everyone could see him for what he truly was, then maybe this stupid play wouldn't go ahead.

Gabriel had the perfect spell at the ready. He made it up himself. He called it the True Face spell. He had been saving this for Angelo next time he and all his politician buddies were on the television. But Nick would make an excellent test subject. He rummaged in his pocket, and pulled out a leaf with it's stem still attached. He poured a little oil along the spine. Then, holding the stem between his hands, he rubbed them together so that the leaf spun. Gabriel watched Nick through the leaf, imaging him with his true face.

"You wear a mask to show the world, now show your true face, you make me hurl!"

There were screams. There were shouts. Gabriel dropped the leaf and stared in shock.

Nick had the head of a donkey.

It had worked! It has actually worked! Gabriel rubbed his eyes and peered closer. It was quite comical actually. Nick's friends were running away screaming, and Nick appeared totally bemused. Gabriel let out a frightened, nervous laugh.

Serve him right! Gabriel was going to use this spell on everyone he knew now! Angelo was first of the list. He watched Nick head towards the clearing, singing a hideous version of a pop song that Gabriel would have otherwise liked. Perhaps he'd wake Titania. Oh well. He'd make an excellent boyfriend!


	57. Strange Love

Zelda12343 - Actually, Gabriel/Puck is easier to write. I always prefered the lovers and their drama to the fairies in A Midsummer's Night's Dream. I wanted to include Gabriel in the sequel, so I decided to double him up as Puck and make the fairies Wiccan so it felt more modern. I also feel like I understand him and his motives more. And it is so much more fun to write him being so mean!

Cornadopia - Cool! Tell him I love reviewers...(just kidding) And it's funny you should mention her going into labour in the woods.

So, Gabriel/Puck has kicked off with tonight's mischief and played a prank on Titania, Hermia and Nick. Let's see how our pregnant runaway Hermia is doing.

* * *

><p>Demetrius had ran off and left Helena wandering alone. She couldn't believe it. She thought she'd done him a favour, telling him where the mother of his child had gone. And this was how he repaid her? Helena didn't even know why she'd followed him or why she'd told him in the first place. After the way he'd treated her, how could she want him now?<p>

Love never died, it just faded, thought Helena. Sometimes the colour drained away quickly and then resurfaced later. Other times it faded and did not return.

She'd lost direction when she tripped over a pair of legs. She gave a short cry of shock, and then turned to see Lysander lying on the ground.

"Lysander! Are you dead! Wake up!" she gasped, thinking the worst. For all she knew, he could have banged into a tree and knocked himself unconscious.

Lysander stirred, hearing the beautiful strumming of a thousand string instruments, doves cooing, and a choir of sopranos singing. He opened his eyes, to see a tall willowy girl with a beautiful cloud of blonde hair around her face leaning over him with a look of concern on her face.

"Helena?"

"Thank God you're awake! I thought you were dead!" gasped Helena.

"No. How could I lay down and die, when the most beautiful girl is by side?"

"Hermia?" questioned Helena, seeing Hermia's gigantic form laying a couple of metres away.

"No" said Lysander. He reached up and lay a hand on her cheek "You, Helena. Only you"

"What!" snapped Helena, slapping his hand away.

"Helena! Don't hurt me in this way!"

"You love Hermia! She's having your kid!" yelled Helena, getting up. Lysander got up, but with difficulty.

"No. Let Demetrius have her and raise the kid, for I love you, and only you, Helena Lancely!"

"Right. I am going to leave. You creep! You're just taking the piss!"

"No! No!" Lysander began to run after Helena, but stopped and looked back at the very pregnant Hermia. It was a dumb idea to leave a heavily pregnant girl in a wood, in the night, in the winter, but he no longer cared. Love drove him on!

Gabriel watched this scene almost delightedly. Now, when Hermia woke up, she would know how it felt to have her boyfriend just abandon her like that. Which was what she made Rose do to him. And it would serve her right. Gabriel waited patiently for her to stir.

Ten minutes later, Hermia, laying on the ground, started to wake up. She sat up, scrambled about, and then screamed.

"Lysander! There's a snake down my top! Lysander!"

Gabriel had to hold his ears. God, that girl was so loud! Didn't she ever just shut up? Eventually, a snake was flung into a bush next to him, and Hermia stopped screaming. Instead she started shouting. Which was was just as bad.

"Lysander? Lysander? Where are you?"

She got up, and looked around for Lysander. He was nowhere to be found. She seemed hopeful when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

Demetrius burst through. Hermia shrieked.

"You!"

"What?"

"Where's Lysander?" demanded Hermia.

"How should I know?" retorted Demetrius.

"What have you done to him?"

"Eh?"

"What have you done to Lysander!" demanded Hermia again "You and I both know what you are capable of. Don't bother lying to me. What have you done to Lysander!"

"Nothing" shrugged Demetrius "I've been looking for you. Since Helena told me you and Lysander were running away. You are lousy at being discrete. She walked past you in the shopping centre yesterday and heard your plans"

"What's it to you?" snapped Hermia.

"You're having my baby!"

"And?" snarled Hermia "All you are, is the sperm donor. Guys like you don't want kids. I'm throwing you a get out of jail free card. So take it, already!"

Demetrius looked a little perplexed, and lost for words.

"What do you want me for?" Hermia went on "You can't want the baby because you have an older brother in your family who's the heir, and as I just said, guys like you don't want kids. You can't want sex, I'm too fat for that now, and I can't do the hanky panky for six weeks after the baby is born. You can't want money, because I'm a bastard Capulet and not entitled to any unless Juliet actually gives me some. You've already ruined my life. I can't think of anything else you could possibly want. So why do you keep bothering me?"

Demetrius was totally blank. Gabriel watched him, frowning. He knew some rumours about Demetrius that would turn anybody's hair white. No wonder why Gabriel was such a platinum blond. He'd heard so many of people's secrets. He'd even filled a book with them!


	58. Mercutio, Allegra and Benvolio's Night

Zelda12343 - Who knows. All will be revealed later...

walleyandkuki - Yes, I did see it. Who are you playing? I didn't reply straight away because I was excited about the pictures! (Please can I see them somehow?)

The chaos in the woods has well and truly kicked off. The Capulets have found Hermia missing and called for help. What do Mercutio, Benvolio and Allegra make of all this?

* * *

><p>The police were called, and a search party was organized. An investigation got underway, especially after several other families in Verona found that they too had a teenager missing from their home. The footsteps in the snow and other clues from the other families led to outside the woods in the park in Verona. A group of parents, police officers, and search dogs gathered to join as a search party. Mercutio burst into tears and rang Benvolio. Benvolio, despite the fact he hated running with a passion, dressed in a hurry, not caring that he was wearing a canary yellow sweater with brown corduroy trousers, mismatching shocks, his dad's too big parka jacket and his old lime green trainers from when he had been to forced to take part in compulsory weekly sports activities two years ago, aka PE. He ran over as fast as he could and turned up outside the Capulets in a wild panic. Tancredo attempted to throw him out, but Mercutio defended him angrily and told Tancredo where too...<p>

After the arguing was over, Benvolio burst into tears after it truly sunk in that Hermia was missing. Mercutio tried to console him, but in the end, they both ended up being consoled by Allegra.

"Why?" Mercutio questioned.

Benvolio suddenly seethed with rage "I bet it was Demetrius. I bet he said something to her! I'll kill him!"

"We saw him yesterday" cried Mercutio "She and Lysander had an argument with him about the whole paternity thing again. God's sake, won't he just go away?"

"I have no idea" Benvolio ran a hand through his scruffy hair. He suddenly looked back at Mercutio. Mercutio looked up at him. Their eyes met, and they silently shared a thought.

"Did she ever tell you anything about what happened when she...slept with him?" asked Mercutio "I always figured it was pretty bad and she didn't want to talk about it"

"She did" murmured Benvolio.

"What it is?" asked Allegra "We need to know so we can figure out what she has done and why"

"Well, sort of. But she asked me not to tell anyone. She said people would blame her. She said she'd told Juliet half of it, but she hadn't understood what she meant. And she hadn't asked, so Hermia just kept it to herself"

"Well, if she doesn't want me to know..." said Mercutio defeatedly "What can we do to help her?"

"I don't know" Benvolio fustratedly pulled at his hair and slammed himself down on the sofa. Allegra watched the scene intently.

"Whatever it is...Demetrius already seems like a pretty bad person" Allegra mused "Maybe this isn't the first time he's screwed with someone's life. Maybe if we find something out that will make everyone turn against him, we can keep him away from Hermia!"

"You're right!" cried Mercutio, leaping up "You, girl, are a genius and I love you already. So basically, we need to dish up some dirt on Demetrius, that's so bad that Lord Capulet will hate him, not want him to have anything to do with Hermia or his grandson, and such!"

"Right. And how are we going to do that?" asked Benvolio frantically.

"We need to find someone who knows gossip. Lots and lots of bitchy gossip. Someone who won't be too upset at spilling the beans about people, or betraying their trust. Someone like..." Allegra trailed off, looking to the boys as they lived in Verona full-time and therefore knew everybody slightly better than she did.

"Gabriel!" cried Benvolio "Gabriel Fulgencio! Come on! We'll go to his house now"

Mercutio, Allegra and Benvolio left the Capulet Manor immediately, and clamoured into Mercutio's car. Tancredo shouted after them but they all ignored him. Mercutio pressed on the accelerator and zoomed to the mansion where Angelo and his son resided. They climbed out, and Benvolio hurried up the doorway ahead of the other two. Without any hesitation, he hammered on the door. Mercutio and Allegra reached him, and they waited.

Angelo answered the door in little more than a pair of boxers and a dressing gown. For the first time that night, Mercutio giggled.

"What?" he demanded crossly "It's the middle of the night. Go back to bed"

"We need to speak to Gabriel" Mercutio demanded back.

Angelo rolled his eyes "Whatever it is, it can wait. I don't care whether he's pissed you off or told Tybalt some rumours about you. I'm trying to sleep, and I really don't care what – hey! Get out!"

Benvolio charged past him, and Mercutio followed. Allegra tripped up Angelo when he tried to pursue them and followed. They found the stairs, and charged up those as well. They stood in a large hallway, looking around frantically.

"Which one?" asked Benvolio.

"That one!" said Allegra, pointing at door with a sign saying 'Piss off!'

Benvolio banged open the door, and light flooded into the darkened room. They had no time to be shocked at the sheer size of the room or the sheer amount of stuff that Gabriel possessed, but looked around for him. The large king-sized bed was empty, unmade and it appeared that Gabriel had left in somewhat of a hurry. His coat was gone and his hair brush still had blond strands of hair tangled in it.

"Where is the little brat?" asked Mercutio.

"I bet he'd be hiding. He must have heard us coming" said Allegra.

"Well, where?" asked Mercutio, shoving open the door to Gabriel's en suite bathroom.

"Erm...under the bed!" Allegra ducked down under the king-sized bed and scrambled about quickly. She emerged coughing, dust on her coat and tangled in her hair. There was no sign of Gabriel, but she was holding two books "What on earth are these?"

Benvolio grabbed one "The Burn Book? I thought they only had these in Mean Girls!"

Mercutio grabbed the other "The Book of Shadows? What the hell is this?"

Angelo stumbled into the room "Get out! Leave Gabriel alone! Gabriel! Gabriel? Gabriel? Are you here?"

"He's gone" said Mercutio. Angelo took in the mess, the unmade bed, and the absence of a dance bag.

"Oh my God. He's left me! He's run away to La Scala, like he always threatened to!" cried Angelo. He sank to his knees "What have I done?"

"You are a really bad parent" said Mercutio.

"I'm a terrible parent!" Angelo gasped with anguish.

"Well, we have the books. Let's just go" said Allegra.

"One minute" said Mercutio, flipping through the Book of Shadows bemused "Gabriel is Wiccan? I didn't know that"

Angelo sat up and snatched the book "Gabriel's not Wiccan. He's an atheist! He had a rant at Friar Lawrence about how God hated him and cursed him with life. And he wouldn't be able to get away with hiding this from me, I mean-"

"Well, he obviously has. And he'd been hanging around with Oberon and Titania for quite some time now" said Mercutio, grabbing the book from Angelo, flipping through it for a final time and then tossing the book back on Gabriel's bed "Enjoy the book. We'll take this one"

The three ran down the stairs and back into the car, still flipping through the books. They left, with Benvolio flipping through the Burn Book. He gasped at a page about Romeo, and then gasped louder at a page about him, and then gasped the loudest at a page about Mercutio. With little time to waste on the hateful gossip about him and his friends, he flipped through to the person he was looking for.

"Demetrius" he read out. It didn't have as much as he'd have liked, but it had something interesting involving sitting on a pair of hair straighteners and a trip to A&E.

"What now?" asked Mercutio desperately, wrenching the book his way so that he could read it "This is no good! There has to be more!"

"Well, look at that! It says 'Big secret, only two people in the know'" pointed out Allegra, as she leant over his shoulder to read.

"And who the hell would that be?" cried Benvolio.

"What about...his friends? Mean boys don't operate alone. He must have had a sidekick or a gang or something" suggested Allegra.

"Juno" said Mercutio.

"Rose" said Benvolio.

"Your ex?"

"Yes. My ex" said Benvolio "But they broke up the night of Lysander's party because of what Hermia did"

"That was the night Demetrius claims that the baby was conceived. So maybe they could still be the ones who are 'in the know' Put it this way, in that one night, Hermia got pregnant, Gabriel lost his girlfriend and his friends. There's definitely something significant about that night. We should speak to them both" said Mercutio.

"Rose was Gabriel's girlfriend and they were very close. He'd have confided in her. And Juno is actually Lysander's cousin. There could be a link" added Benvolio.

"You're both right. We don't have a lot of time. We ought to split up and talk to them both. Who wants to talk to Juno, and who wants to talk to Rose?" asked Allegra. They glanced around at each other.

"Benvolio, you should talk to Rose" said Mercutio.

"Why me?" asked Benvolio.

"Because she's your ex. You know how she always used to think I was just some crazy guy you hung around with because you felt sorry for me and was literally petrified of me half the time?"

"You're not just some crazy guy" interrupted Allegra.

"No. I'm stark raving mad. So, we'll drop you off there, and me and Allegra will go and wheedle some information out of Juno"

"Fine" mumbled Benvolio, dreading the confrontation with the girl who had ripped out his heart, stomped on it and left him to bleed, as Romeo would say.


	59. Donkey Love

Zelda12343 - Thank you!

walleyandkuki - Awwh! I'm sad now :( But yay, Benny!

Please excuse my weekend off. I had a lot of work to do. Guess what song Bottom sings in this chapter, teehee. I'm calling him Nick because today you'd get the mick taken out of you like crazy if your name was Bottom! Secondly, I have been working on playlists for each of my main characters. Would anyone like me to put them up after the last chapter?

* * *

><p>Nick wandered on, wondering why his friends had left him. He didn't feel any different. Just a bit...itchy around the face. Perhaps it was high time he started shaving.<p>

It was so dark in the woods now. It was the dead of night. Morning wasn't for another couple of hours. The trees were so thick that not even the moonlight could penetrate through to give him some light. Nick tripped and stumbled on some roots every now and then. This place was starting to freak him out a little, now that he didn't have his friends with him.

"I'll sing a song to show I'm not scared" declared Nick, just in case they were hiding in the bushes to play a prank on him. He cleared his throat, and began to drone in the most hideous manner.

"If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me? 'cause you feel like, paradise, and I need a vacation tonight. So if I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?"

He stumbled into a clearing, where a group of students from his school lay on the ground sleeping. He didn't know them very well, as they had always been very secretive and within their own circle, although a few people had managed to break through, like Gabriel. He continued singing, and then the prettiest one with long auburn hair and nose stud sat up and yawned.

"What is that beautiful sound?" she asked, looking around. Her eyes alighted on Nick "You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, you beautiful thing. Come here, tell me, what is your name?"

"Nick Bottom"

"That's the most beautiful name I have ever heard! Sit down here. Wake up, everybody, we have a guest. Nick, would you like some water? Would you like some food? A song, maybe? Or perhaps you'd like to get to know everybody?"

"Yes. I would like to get to know everyone" said Nick, bemused at the sudden increase in attention.

"Ok. Nick, this is Peaseblossom"

"Hello"

"Hi"

"This is Mustardseed"

"Hello there"

"Hiya"

"This is Cobweb"

"Hi"

"Hello"

"And this is Moth"

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Everybody, this is Nick" said Titania "I want you lot to all be super nice to him, and take care of him from now on"

"Yes, Titania" chorused the four voices.

'_Well'_ thought Nick _'This is nice. My friends were asses to leave me! Look who wants me now!'_


	60. A Big Argument

walleyandkuki - Oops. Well, I'm sure it will go great. Break a leg! And yep, I'll upload all the playlists and stuff at the end.

Where have all the rest of my reviewers gone? I miss you guys. Anyway, Lysander 'loves' Helena now and has left Hermia to be with her. What's Hermia going to do now?

* * *

><p>"I'm not staying with you, you creep!" Hermia shouted "I'm leaving!"<p>

She turned and ran as fast as a nine months pregnant girl could. Demetrius simply sighed, and Gabriel watched.

"No point following her like that"

He lay down on the ground, resting. Gabriel watched as he slipped into a sleep, and then crept up towards him with the flower. He knew it was a dumb idea to tamper with something like Demetrius, but it would shut Oberon up and give Hermia a teensy little break. He bent low, and squeezed the juice on Demetrius' eyelids, before hurrying off in the other direction to go and find Oberon.

Helena hurried along, still being followed by Lysander.

"Just stop this! It's not funny!" cried Helena "Go back to Hermia! For god's sake, she's pregnant. You can't just leave her there like that!"

"But I have love! Love, in the form of you!"

Helena tried to run, but this time tripped over Demetrius. He jolted up with a start, took one look at Helena, and burst out with "Oh, Helena! Beautiful Helena! The love of my life!"

"What?" snapped Helena.

"Helena, I love you!"

"No, you don't! You ditched me for that pregnant slut of yours!"

"Forget that pregnant slut" said Demetrius moonily "She didn't want me to have anything to do with her and the baby. Now she has her wish. I love you, Helena, and only you!"

"This is ridiculous! Stop it! This isn't funny!" shouted Helena.

"Love isn't funny. Love is true. Let me love you" sang Lysander.

"Shut up!"

"That was the worst rhyme I ever heard" scoffed Demetrius "Let me write you a better one"

"I don't want any love rhymes! I want you to stop mocking me! It's not funny! We're in a wood, in the middle of the night, it's freezing, and Hermia is wandering around pregnant somewhere!"

"With Lysander's baby" said Demetrius.

"No, it's yours! You have Hermia and raise the kid with her. Helena and I shall be together" said Lysander.

"No, you wanted to be with Hermia and raise the baby with her! You have Hermia, and I'll have my love! My one true and only love! Helena!"

Another sound of rustling through the bushes, and Hermia herself staggered through.

"Lysander!" cried Hermia "Why did you leave me? There was a snake down my top and it freaked the hell out of me! Anything could have happened! I could have gone into labour on my own in the middle of this wood, and no one would ever know"

"I followed my love" cooed Lysander.

"What?"

"I said, I followed my love. The beauteous, sweetest, purest woman of all. Helena!"

"I beg your pardon?" gasped Hermia, placing a hand protectively on her stomach.

"Helena is not your love. She is my love!" Demetrius cried.

"Finally! You've fucked off! Good" chided Hermia "Come on, Lysander, let's get out of here"

"No. I must remain with Helena, who's beauty is a light in the depth and darkness of this forest"

"Pack it in!" Helena sobbed.

"Lysander, stop it! That's not funny. Leave Helena alone" said Hermia, expecting Lysander to obey.

"I'm serious, Helena. I love you, I do"

"No, I love Helena!" Demetrius snapped back.

"No, I love Helena!"

"I loved her first!"

"I love her better!"

"What is going on? This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Hermia.

Helena turned angrily to Hermia "You're in on it too, aren't you?"

"No. What are you talking about?" asked Hermia.

"This is taking the micky! You sleep with my boyfriend, carry his baby for nine months, lie to me, fuck about with those Montague boys whilst you're at it, and now, you've all banded together to play this trick on me!"

"I'm not playing any trick!" protested Hermia.

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"I will fight you for Helena" hissed Lysander.

"I'm waiting with bells on" Demetrius hissed back, with just as much venom.

"No! Don't fight!" Hermia shrieked. She flung herself around Lysander's shoulders "Lysander! He's taller and stronger than you are!"

"Damn right I am. Now get out the way so I can destroy him!"

"Let go off me, you fat whore!" shouted Lysander, shoving Hermia off of him.

"Helena! Hold Demetrius back!" commanded Hermia, as she could no longer clutch at Lysander.

"Get lost!" snarled Demetrius "We don't want you here. We are in love with Helena! I mean, I am in love with Helena! Only I truly love Helena! Lysander is playing a prank"

"Lies!" screeched Hermia at him. She turned to Helena "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" cried Helena.

"Tell me!" shrieked Hermia "Tell me, or I'll scratch your eyes out! I might be a fat pregnant girl, but I'm a fat pregnant girl who could take you on any day of the week"

"Oh my God! Don't let her near me!" Helena gasped, scuttling away from Hermia "She might be knocked up, but she can put up a fight! She's related to Tybalt Capulet! You should have seen that fight she and Rosaline had over Orlando!"

"Oooh, so you remember what I can do to girls who scam on my guys? Beware, Helena, you ugly beanstalk. At least guys want to sleep with me, unlike you, where they just take one look at you and barf"

"I'll protect you, Helena, my sweet" cooed Demetrius.

"And I. It is my duty as your love to do so"

"I'm her love!"

"No, I'm her love!"

"I'm serious about that fight" Lysander hissed at Demetrius "This isn't a good place for a fight, though. We'll find somewhere larger"

"I'll follow you"

"No fighting!" Hermia yelled, even though her voice was now growing hoarse.

"Right" growled Demetrius, gnashing his teeth "This way"

The boys strode away, leaving Hermia, panting, in the clearing with Helena.

Hermia turned to look at Helena, with a ferocious appearance on her face.

"I'm scared of you. I don't know what you've turned into" snivelled Helena "But I'm not pregnant, so I know that I can run!"

Helena turned on her heel, and fled.

"Fine! Go! I don't want to be left with you anyway! I'd rather be alone! I don't need any of you! I can take of myself and the baby on my own!" shouted Hermia after her. She turned, and began to storm through the woods in the opposite direction.


	61. Showdown For Hermia and Gabriel

Oreoskidz - It gets worse...before it gets better

Cornadopia - Win win! Remember how excited you were for the baby? Keep reading!

I hope you guys are ready for this. I do. I really do. This is one of my longest chapters. Anyway, read and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>She trudged through the woods, her boots making marks in the slushy snowyy mud. Anger coursed through her veins. Why had she bothered coming here to try and get away? What was going to happen now? Demetrius knew she was here, Lysander had ditched her already, and it was so dark and cold Hermia just didn't even know she was going to be able to find her way out of here on her own.<p>

More than anything else in the world, Hermia wanted Benvolio. She always felt like that. Whenever she was sad, lonely, depressed, scared, she wanted him. And even if he couldn't take away the fact that some people had been calling her a slag again, or saying mean things about her behind her back, she still wanted him with her. And if she was scared, chances were he'd probably be just as scared as her. Even more scared, knowing him. But it was who he was, and still she wanted him. That, and now Hermia could truly feel it, was love.

Maybe it didn't matter who the baby's father was. Hermia wanted Benvolio, that was for sure. And she knew he'd stick around, whatever happened. Perhaps he'd bring the baby up as some sort of father figure. For a fleeting moment, Hermia suddenly wondered if there was a chance it could be his child, but then gave it up. There was no point hoping like that.

A rustling noise to her right startled her. Her ears pricked up, and she looked in that direction. It couldn't be any of the others. They'd all gone in an opposite direction to her.

"Who's there?" barked Hermia, looking around "I'm not scared of you!"

"Well, I'm scared of your face" quipped a familiar girly tenor.

"Gabriel?" asked Hermia disgustedly as the platinum blond moved into view.

"Hermia" replied Gabriel "So. We meet at last. The girl who ruined my life"

"Whatever, Gabriel! You had it coming. What are you doing here?" demanded Hermia, looking at the weird purple flower thing Gabriel was carrying. He quickly stuffed it into his coat pocket after he caught her looking.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Gabriel snapped right back, glaring at the bitch who had destroyed his social reputation.

"Why should I tell you, you little boy bitch?"

Gabriel tossed his hair "Well, if that's the case, I won't tell you what I'm doing here, you fat whore"

"You're calling me a whore? Look who's talking! Weren't you wearing fishnet tights and a thong the other day?"

"I'll wear what I want. You can't stop me. And Angelo can't stop me. No one can stop me" breathed Gabriel. Hermia just looked at him, totally unimpressed. Gabriel tossed his hair "I heard your little argument back there"

"Oh, did you now?" said Hermia "Enjoy the show?"

"Very much so. I only thought that happened in films. I never thought I'd see it in real life. What kind of girl gets knocked up by a possible set of three boys?"

"Three?" asked Hermia, puzzled.

Gabriel glared at her "Do I look dumb? I hear everything"

"Because you're a sneaky little brat" snapped Hermia.

"Sneaky? You're sneaky! You had a week long affair with a guy, whilst being filmed, and somehow managed to eradicate the tapes. Then you cheat on your boyfriend for a year with the same guy, and then sleep with someone else, and lie to your boyfriend, your family, your friends, and the guy you were cheating on your boyfriend with? I'll tell you who's sneaky!" shrieked Gabriel, his shrill voice echoing around the woods.

"I didn't mean to have anything to do with Demetrius. I thought he was being nice, offering me a lift home. How was I supposed to know what was about to happen?"

"Whatever. You can sure spin some truly pathetic lies, Hermia Capulet"

"That's nothing compared to you, little Mr. Drama King. You don't know anything about me or what I've gone through. I'd rather be a liar than a little overly dramatic spoiled little brat who makes up problems just for attention!"

"Like hell I want attention! You want attention! You were shameless enough to be filmed, going around Verona, flashing people last year, including the guy you slept with!"

"Shameless? I'll tell you what's shameless! Stealing another guy's girlfriend and breaking his heart!"

"I liked her. And she liked me back. So there" sang Gabriel.

"Well, you didn't have to shove it in Benvolio's face and bully him! He told me all about the 'Wet-Bed-Volio' nickname, and the Tin Grin nickname, and-"

"That wasn't me. That was Tybalt. Your own cousin. So go and have a go at him. I know you probably will anyway. You'll blame him for anything, won't you?"

"Sure, it was Tybalt who did the name-calling. But, as I'm sure a spiteful brat like you must be aware, Tybalt's not the brightest crayon in the box. You gave him those nicknames to taunt Benvolio with, and then let Tybalt get on with it. You couldn't be bothered with getting your hands dirty. That's you, Gabriel. Sneaky and manipulative. Just like your big sister"

"Who's boyfriend you stole. So why are you having a go at me for stealing Benvolio's girlfriend? Hypocrite" spat Gabriel.

"Ok. I'll give you that. But she had it coming. Shoving me down the stairs, calling me a bastard all my life, forming a little hate club with Tybalt, and helping my bitch of a step-mum kick me out"

"She did not shove you down the stairs. You were both arguing and you tripped. Now who's a drama queen?"

"I sure as hell did not trip. Now who's a liar?"

"Whatever. I wasn't there. It doesn't change the fact that you've just been using Benvolio as some bit on the side for about a year and a half now. I can't think of what you see in him. Any person with any taste would barf by just looking at those dodgy socks he wears. But then, you'd know loads about fashion, wouldn't you, slut?"

"So you're having a go at me about being mean to Benvolio, when you used to bully him?"

"At least he knew I was mean. At least I'm honest and upfront about it. You're manipulating him and using him. There's a difference. It's hilarious how desperate he is for a girlfriend, considering the fact you have sprung him along for over and a year, and seeing as you are nine months pregnant and no other normal guy would want to get involved with you. Wouldn't your daddy be proud of you?"

"Wouldn't yours be proud of you?" scoffed Hermia "You're a ballerina!"

Gabriel's body went rigid "Don't you dare tease me because I am a dancer! I happened to be very talented and capable of auditioning at the La Scala dancing company in Milan. What talents have you got, besides in the bedroom?"

"So you want a career as a ballet dancer, not as an exotic dancer as we'd all presumed?"

"You have no idea how much I want this!" cried Gabriel passionately "It's all I think about, all I've ever wanted"

"And you won't even stand up to your dad and tell him what you want? Coward" scorned Hermia.

"And you won't stand up to your dad and tell him about Benvolio, when your sister, who unlike you, is not a bastard, but the sole heir to Capulet family, allowed herself to be filmed making out with Romeo on TV? You're a coward!"

"It's different. I'm on thin ice. He's thrown me out before. I don't want anymore trouble. I've caused enough as it is" Hermia laid a hand on her rounded stomach, feeling her little one's latest activity. He seemed very unsettled. Maybe he didn't like all the shouting.

Gabriel sneered at her "I suppose that's true. He's going to be a granddaddy at fifty one when you're seventeen. The rest of your family don't approve. I can only imagine Uncle Tancredo's face when he saw you! And none of you even know who the father is? Lysander, your long term boyfriend, Demetrius, your sneaky one night stand, or Benvolio, your year long secret lover?"

"Well, I can pretty much guess. Lysander and Benvolio both used protection. Demetrius didn't bother"

"So why the lies, hmm?"

"Because Demetrius is evil" protested Hermia "I don't want him in my son's life. And the way to do that, is to keep Lysander close. Yes, I'm lying, but I'm protecting my son. If you were a mother, you'd understand"

"What has Demetrius done to you?" spat Gabriel "It takes two to tango"

Hermia just glared at him. Gabriel glared back for a while, but soon he realised that she wasn't going to answer. Gabriel's mind flickered through all the various gossip and rumours he'd heard, and then his mind turned to Lavinia Andronicus. His baby blue eyes widened, and for a moment he looked like an innocent child who'd just been told he couldn't have anymore sweets. He took a step back from Hermia, disappearing from her sight into the trees.

Hermia herself turned to storm away in another opposite direction, but she didn't get far. She suddenly slowed down and stopped, shuffling over to lean against a tree. A solemn look fell upon her face, as if some interior voice had called her name.

"Aaah!" gasped Hermia, putting a hand on her stomach "The baby's coming!"


	62. Unravelled

Cornadopia - Uh-oh indeed. But are you excited for the baby? He's on his way out!

Oreoskidz - Oh, he's a bitch indeed. He is Rosaline's half-brother through and through.

Today's chapter is also very significant. We get to meet Benvolio and Gabriel's ex Rose properly for the first time. Tell me what you think of her. Did she deserve Benny's love? If any of you are curious as to what she looks like, go on my profile, find the link to my deviantart and in my gallery there is a picture of her with Gabriel, Rosaline and Tybalt.

* * *

><p>Benvolio didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry. He was sitting in the kitchen of Rose's house. He was stunned her mum had even let him in at this time of night, and woken her up to speak to him. Maybe it was because she'd always liked him more than Gabriel. He was her definition of a 'nice boy' He glanced around. Things had changed since he'd last been here. Units had been moved around, they had replaced the table and chairs with a new set. Benvolio perched on one nervously.<p>

"So how can I help you?" asked Rose sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She herself looked older. Benvolio couldn't believe it had really been two years since they had broken up. Her dark curly hair was slightly shorter, in a more sophisticated style, and she had shed most of her puppy fat to reveal a curvaceous hour glass figure. If Benvolio's heart didn't already beat so hard for a once petite ginger semi-punk, semi-tomboy, he knew he'd be drooling.

"It's complicated" sighed Benvolio "It's about Gabriel"

"I dumped him, ok? I don't want anything to do with him anymore. He's mean, and weird, and bitchier than any of my girl friends. I just can't take him any longer!" cried Rose, sinking her head into her hands.

"I know, I know, I understand. I'm not here to talk about him exactly, just someone he knows and if he told you anything at all or something like that"

"What on earth is it?" asked Rose, slumping down next to him.

Benvolio took a deep breath "Did Gabriel ever talk to you about a guy called Demetrius?"

"Demetrius?"

"Yes. Demetrius. He has two brothers, one older, one younger, called Chiron and Alarbus. He used to date Helena Lancely, but they broke up because apparently he knocked up Hermia Capulet"

Rose shuddered "Gabriel did speak about a Demetrius, but what he said wasn't exactly very nice. You wouldn't want to know. It's really horrible"

"Tell me!" Benvolio almost screamed. Rose recoiled in shock. Benvolio stifled a gasp "I'm sorry, it's just that I need to know. He's threatened someone I really care about and I need to protect her. Just tell me"

"Ok" Rose swallowed "So, you know that Gabriel does ballet, don't you?"

"Yes" breathed Benvolio.

"Well, because he's the only boy in his class, he was always picked to dance the lead male. The person playing the lead female would almost always be a girl called Lavinia, because she was the best girl in the class. Have you met Lavinia Andronicus? Her dad is called Titus, and she has quite a lot of brothers. I know one is called Lucius because Gabriel and I babysat his son whilst they had some sort of adult family function"

"I've heard of her, I think" said Benvolio. Maybe he'd met her at a social function through his family, but he couldn't remember. He didn't really enjoy them that much. He spent most his time trying to stop Mercutio from spiking all the drinks.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying, Lavinia was the best in the class, and she and Gabriel got on very well because they had similar interests, you know, the dancing, horse riding, singing, shopping and so on. They both planned on auditioning at La Scala together at the end of this school year, and after they got their last qualification in dance. She was dating a guy called Bassanius, and both Chiron and Demetrius fancied her for themselves. She rejected them both, preferring her boyfriend. And then, one day, something happened"

Rose stopped speaking to swallow, and tucked her curly hair behind her ear. She took another breath "Are you sure you want to know, Benvolio? It's really horrible"

"Yes"

"Ok, so one day, Lavinia and Bassanius were out on a date and they bumped into both Chiron and Demetrius. They told them to go away, but they didn't. They started to argue. There was...an alteration. Bassanius was killed, in fact. Lavinia, Lavinia...she...they...well, there's no proof, she stopped speaking and it's all been hushed up"

"What did they do!" Benvolio practically yelled.

"They...they took advantage of her, and threatened her, and cut her wrists and left her for dead but her uncle, who I think might be called Marcus, found her in time and got her to the hospital. They told her never to speak to anyone so now she just sits in her room and stares. Gabriel went to see her and took her some flowers, but she didn't even speak to him. Her dad shooed him out after ten minutes. It upset him a lot. He came back to my place and cried in my arms for hours"

"And how long ago was this?" asked Benvolio.

"About a year" said Rose.

"And so Hermia was next" murmured Benvolio. He clasped both his hands to his mouth. Everything made sense now. Hermia had well and truly covered everything up. Even to him, that night she'd climbed his drainpipe, probably hadn't been the full story "Oh my...my baby girl. My Hermy-wa"

"What was that?" asked Rose.

"Thank you, Rose" Benvolio stood up "I have to leave now. I have some things I need to sort out. I'll see you at school when term starts. Have a nice Christmas"

"Bye" said Rose, but Benvolio was hurtling out the door, and running to the woods where the police had gathered. Angelo was now dressed, and was sobbing as a policeman was showing him Gabriel's cigarette lighter. In a daze, he rung Mercutio and told him to leave Juno alone and come to the woods as soon as possible.


	63. Gabriel's Revenge

Zelda12343 - Yay! You're back! That's no problem :)

Cornadopia - Aw, that sounded so cute, Benvolio gets to his love in time!

After a night of drama and chaos, it's time to set things right.

* * *

><p>Titania lay contentedly in the arms of the half-donkey, half-boy, Nick.<p>

"Is there anything my coven can get you, my darling?" she simpered.

"Some water?" asked Nick.

"He wants some water" said Titania. One of the girls passed her a bottle, and Titania opened it and gave it to him.

"Thank you...my love" replied Nick. Titania caressed his hairy cheek, and stroked along his donkey's ears.

"Your ears are like velvet. Soft, soft velvet. Are you hungry, my love? Because I can get you some food"

"Well..." yawned Nick. He was feeling sleepy. But he had a strange craving for something...oaty.

"Yes?"

"I want something oaty. Something tasty"

"Yes, my darling. Girls, could you please get my sweet angel here one of those granola bars from the bag?"

They passed it to her, and she opened it and passed it to Nick. He chewed on it with the elegance of an ass, which meant eating with his mouth open and spraying it everywhere, but Titania gazed at him appreciatively.

"Good stuff"

"Would you like another?"

"No thank you. I'm kind of full now. But I'm feeling kind of sleepy"

"We'll sing you to sleep. Goodnight, sweetie"

Titania sang her favourite lullaby, and then watched as Nick fell asleep in her arms. She herself slept beside him, unaware of the two boys standing behind a tree watching them.

"Ok, Puck. Joke's over. Put everything the way it was before"

Gabriel turned to look at Oberon from where he had been morosely leaning against a tree, observing the scene quietly "Ok. But, um, do you have an antidote for the love potion?"

"Well, yeah, but I meant the donkey's head. He can't walk about looking like that for the rest of his days!"

"I wish he would" muttered Gabriel. But the truth was, he didn't know how. He'd spent a while planning the spell, but he hadn't actually thought of any way of a reversal. Once people saw Angelo for what he truly was...he didn't plan on changing him back.

"I'm sure you would. But we need to put things right. We've had our fun. I'll wake Titania" Oberon stepped over and bent over his girlfriend. He squeezed the antidote over her eyes, and then shook her.

Titania stirred "Oberon?"

"Hello, Titania"

"Oberon, I had the strangest dream" murmured Titania, sitting up "I dreamt I was in love with a weird half donkey, half boy!"

"There's your boyfriend"

Titania looked down on the ground and shrieked "It's hideous!"

Oberon pulled her upright and away from Nick "Puck, sort this out!"

Gabriel stepped forwards "I can't. I don't have a reversal spell"

"What do you mean, you don't have a reversal spell? You've got to!" Oberon shouted.

"Well, I haven't!" cried Gabriel. He tugged at his blond hair, feeling stress and Hermia's silent confession tearing him into pieces.

"So you just made up a malicious spell to cause harm? That's against the Wiccan Rede!" gasped Titania.

"Oberon said I could!" protested Gabriel, looking to Oberon for defence. Oberon said nothing, and Gabriel suddenly felt that old same feeling of betrayal when Juno and Rose both ditched him.

"Sorry" said Gabriel sheepishly. Oberon looked at him long and hard for a long time.

"What did you do to get him like this?"

Gabriel told him the original spell, and Oberon picked up a similar leaf, the same oil, and hesitated for a little while, before speaking.

"You've bared it all to show the world, now take back your identity, before that ass's head makes me hurl!"

He flickered the leaf back and forth, before Nick's donkey head faded back into his normal face. Gabriel breathed a sigh with relief. Oberon turned, unimpressed.

"We need to sort out those four. Lead them around the wood so that they are tired and exhausted, then put them all in one place to sort them all out. Make them tired so they all fall asleep without noticing each other, and then put the antidote on the boys' eyes. Do this, or they'll be trouble! It's nearly light!"

Gabriel looked up, seeing that the black sky was now a very deep blue. He ran into the woods, to look for everyone. He found Lysander, and imitated Demetrius so that he fell asleep in one corner of the woods. Then he discovered Demetrius and imitated Lysander so that he fell asleep just around the corner from Lysander. He found Helena, and she slumped somewhere between the boys. Just Hermia was missing, but he couldn't find her anywhere. After their argument where he had staggered away in shock, he couldn't remember which way she had gone.

Nonetheless, he applied antidote to both boys' eyes. He would have left it so that Lysander loved Hermia and Demetrius loved Helena, but knowing what he knew, he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. Demetrius deserved to suffer. Gabriel was not Hermia's biggest fan, but he had been Lavinia's.

A simple bonding spell would be sufficient. That would allow Gabriel to keep a good track of him. Even if the law wouldn't punish the pig, then Gabriel certainly would.

"I'll get even" hissed Gabriel "Just you wait. I will get you, Demetrius"

Then he turned and ran, wanting to get out of this wood, and to temporarily forget about this night. If he was lucky, Angelo would still be asleep, and Gabriel could treat himself to a cup of coffee, a bath, and a long lie-in.


	64. A Revelation

Here it is. The big reveal. After a disastrous chaotic night, the baby is on it's way. This chapter is also why I think this story is a lot more darker than Child Swap. I hope I've portrayed it sensitively. It's also the longest chapter I've written so far. Let me know what you think. Oh, and also, keep reading, as next chapter we find out who the baby's daddy is!

* * *

><p>Benvolio ran straight to the woods without so much as a backwards glance. He ran right up to Lord Capulet.<p>

"He's a rapist!" yelled Benvolio.

Lord Capulet turned and looked at the Montague.

"Demetrius" gasped Benvolio, struggling for breath "Is a rapist. He...his brother...Lavinia Andronicus. Just ask Rose. Or Gabriel. Then Hermia was next. I'm going to...look for her"

He hurtled off again straight into the woods. He heard a policeman and Lord Capulet shout at him, but he didn't care. He thrashed his way through bushes and trees, tripped and ripped his trousers, tripped and lost his glasses, tripped and lost his shoe, but got up and staggered onwards.

"Hermia! Hermia!" he yelled, looking around frantically.

"HEEEEEEEEERMIAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was no good. The woods were a thick black blur, and he couldn't see a thing without his glasses. Benvolio banged his head against a tree in desperation. But he couldn't give up now. It wasn't too late, he kept trying to tell himself, he could still find her, and sort everything out. But he was soaked in mud, his feet had gone numb a long time ago, and his eyes ached with squinting so much.

"Hermia? Shout if you can hear me!"

He slowed to a wander. It was no good running when he couldn't see. Maybe he'd run straight past her, or maybe she'd shouted and he hadn't heard her. Oh, God. That was a terrible thought.

"Hermia? It's ok. It's only me" he shouted, gasping for breath. He hated running. He wasn't like Mercutio, who could go on all day and all night, and he wasn't like Romeo, who'd joined a couple of sports teams when they were younger.

The eerie morning light was starting to creep through the branches. Benvolio wandered along, past clearings. One had a smouldering bonfire and a log shaped thing with really weird shimmering things on it. Strange colours were dangling from spiky trees glowing in lots of different colours. Benvolio couldn't see. Another clearing looked as though someone had had a tussle in it, as if someone had been running, although it could have been him. He had no idea where he was now. He was just as lost as Hermia probably was.

"Hermia! Are you here? Please tell me where you are"

He tripped again, but this time when looked over, he appeared to have tripped over some candles, a red cloth, and a weird star enclosed in a circle. A pentagram. Benvolio had no idea what this stuff was for, or whose it was, but he knew someone had been here. Another smouldering bonfire was a metre away. He sighed of relief, glad he hadn't tripped over that.

At least he knew people had been here. Maybe he was closer than he thought. Maybe he'd find her. Maybe he'd solve everything, and make sure that Demetrius was locked up for the rest of his life.

"Hermia! Are you here? Call if you can hear me. I love you!"

"Benny?"

Benvolio froze, his ears pricked up like an animals.

"Benny, is that you? I'm over here!"

He turned and followed the sound of her voice. He couldn't see – he didn't need to. He knew that voice like his favourite song. He banged into trees, branches, bushes, roots, but this time he kept going.

"I'm coming! I'm here!"

He burst through a bush, and into another clearing. Hermia was sprawled on the ground, heaving. Even without his glasses, he could still see the beautiful shade of her red hair, her distinctive purple coat that she could just cram herself in, and her favourite Doc Martin boots.

"Hermia?" he gasped.

"The baby's coming" cried Hermia "I got my first contractions about an hour ago. And my waters broke just now. Oh, it's coming, Benny, I can feel it. It hurts so much"

"There, there" Benvolio dropped to his knees beside her "It's going to be all right. I'm here now. I'll look after you, it's going to be ok"

"I'm sorry I ran off" sobbed Hermia "I didn't think. I was scared of him. I shouldn't have lied to you"

"No, no, don't worry about that. I know. I understand. You're only human. You had to put the baby first"

"But I've treated you so unfairly. I've just hidden us away for a year, and then got knocked up with someone else's baby, and then ran off without telling you with someone else, and I've just used you as some bit on the side!"

"Don't say that. I know, Hermia, I know. You went through a terrible ordeal, and then you kept your head up high for the next nine months, even though you were pregnant. Even though you had people calling you a fat whore and ultrasound technicians being mean left, right and centre, and Tybalt being a total dick, you did it. You protected your baby as best you could, even though you were scared stiff. I don't blame you for anything"

"I love you, Benny. I want to be with you. I don't care what anyone says, whether they think I just want a Montague to be my next notch on the bedpost, or if my dad gets mad because that's another daughter off with a Montague. I don't care"

"No. Me neither. I'll stay with you, no matter who the baby's daddy is"

Hermia leant up to kiss him, and then backed away as her face contorted in pain as a contraction rocked through her body.

"Stay with me when I give birth. I want you to hold my hand. I want you to see him come into the world"

"You know I'll stay with you. I won't leave you. Even if they try and kick me out for not being family and not being the dad or something. I won't go"

"Thank you" Hermia caressed his face, then reached for his hand and placed it on her tummy. They smiled at each other, knowing that this was probably the last time they'd feel the baby moving inside of her. Benvolio helped her to sit up, and was about to think of some way of carrying her out of the woods, when they heard shouts.

"It's them" said Benvolio "Over here! We are over here!"

They heard Mercutio's familiar loud voice shouting something, and then Tybalt, of all people, was next to barge through.

"Oh, thank God, you're not dead!" he gasped.

"Oh, did I worry you? Sorry, Tibbers, oh buddy, oh pal" quipped Hermia.

"Shut up! Ew, have you wet yourself or something?"

"No, I'm giving birth, you twit!"

Lord Capulet and Juliet were next through. They also gasped, and Lord Capulet bent down to Hermia "What on earth did you do that for, you stupid girl? You had me worried sick! It's freezing out here!"

"I'm sorry" sobbed Hermia, letting him wrap his arms around her "Ow!"

"What is it?"

"The baby's coming. My waters broke a few minutes ago, and then Benvolio found me. I need to get out of here. I can feel the kid coming. It's so fast. It hurts like hell!"

"All right, I'll get you out of here. Help is on it's way. Hold on, it will be all right. Daddy's here now" Lord Capulet looked up at Benvolio "What was all that stuff you were yelling at me outside of the woods? I didn't catch a word"

"Tell him, Hermia" said Benvolio.

"He won't believe me" whispered Hermia.

"Of course I'll believe you! I'm your dad! Whatever it is, whatever you've done, it doesn't change a thing"

"Demetrius is probably the father" spat Hermia "He didn't bother using protection when he forced himself on me!"

"He...did...WHAT!" roared Lord Capulet, pulling away from Hermia and turning red and then purple with rage.

Juliet gasped "Oh my God. You told me the night you found out about the baby, and I didn't even get the hint. What kind of sister am I?"

"It's ok. I down played it a bit. I didn't want a big fuss about it. I was too embarrassed. Some of it was my fault. I shouldn't have-"

"No, it was not!" snapped Lord Capulet "Tybalt, listen here. Go find Demetrius. And for God's sake, kill him!"

"No, that won't solve anything!" argued Hermia "We can talk about it later. Right now, I just want to have my baby. And it's going to be calm and peaceful, and I just want to focus on the little one. Understand?"

Eventually, they made it out of the woods. A giant search party had accumulated. Angelo cried with relief when Gabriel staggered his way out of the woods, twigs stuck in his blond hair, his jeans ripped, and mud smeared across his coat. Gabriel looked pale, shocked, and there were bags under his eyes.

"You stupid, stupid boy! What were you playing at?" yelled Angelo "Messing around with witchcraft, going out in the dead of the night!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you pathetic failure of a parent!" Gabriel screamed back.

"You had me worried sick! I thought something would have happened to you! I thought you'd runaway to La Scala like you always said you would!" Angelo cried. He staggered forwards, and grabbed Gabriel, pulling him into an embrace "Don't ever do that to me again"

But no one paid any heed as the coven secretly slipped out of the woods, tired and relieved that everything was over. Gosh, were they glad to be rid of that troublesome Puck!

The attention was instead focussed on Hermia. The Capulets gathered around her, and some of the search crew followed them. Lord Capulet dismissed the search crew away so he could update his family on Hermia's current state.

"She's in labour. Her water's have broken. I'm taking her to hospital to have the kid. I don't know how long we'll be"

"We'll follow" said Tancredo "Kids, get in the car, it's by the side of the road over there"

"I'm not a kid" argued Theobald.

"Do what I say!" snapped Tancredo.

"I'm coming too!" announced Benvolio, holding onto Hermia's hand as she leant on Lord Capulet.

"You? Why?" asked Ricardo.

"Because I want him too!" shouted Hermia. Tybalt watched the scene silently, thinking.

"And I'm coming too because me and Allegra are going to be the future Godparents together" added Mercutio.

"I can't believe ze baby ez coming!" cried Celestine. Regina hopped up and down ecstatically.

"It's all so exciting!" she also cried.

"Come on, there's no time to lose!" shouted Lord Capulet, as Hermia doubled over, holding onto Benvolio for support.


	65. Nine Months Are Up

Oreoskidz - Maybe. But not for long.

Zelda12343 - Oh, hell no! Hermia's got a baby on the way now!

Well. The cat's out the bag, and Hermia's in labour. Finally the 65 chapter long question is answered: who's the daddy? On my poll, 100% of voters thought it was Benvolio. Were you right?

Oh, and I've just gone over this chapter and made some revisions. I didn't think it was clear enough about what passed between Hermia and Demetrius, and I thought I'd try and make the labour realistic.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" demanded Lord Capulet, pacing around the room "I want some fast answers, and I want them now. What happened?"<p>

Hermia snivelled. Benvolio gently stroked her hair "Take it at your own pace"

"Lysander had a party at his house, and his cousin Juno invited Gabriel. Gabriel started saying mean stuff about Benvolio, and so I turned around and humiliated him. Then Lysander got mad, we rowed, and I went outside where Demetrius was"

"Is that when it happened?" demanded Lord Capulet "In front of all those people-"

"No! I wanted to go home, and Demetrius offered to drive me-"

"Fuck..." murmured Juliet.

"He had this new car, and we were messing around, playing music. I didn't realize where we had gone until we were in this really quiet area. Near the park where I was trying to run away. We were just messing around, chatting, and then he started making moves on me. I told him to eff off. He said why was I bothering to play hard to get when everyone knew I was a slag-"

"That pig..." hissed Benvolio.

"And that's what happened" finished Hermia "I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's too late to do anything about it. There's no forensic evidence and it will always be his word against mine. I'll never get him convicted. I don't want to do anything about it. I just want him to leave me alone and to have my baby in peace now"

Benvolio held her tightly. She gently swayed her hips, trying to keep the labour going. The roots of her hair were already damp with sweat from the labour. Juliet patted at her with a damp flannel.

"But..."

"Look!" cried Hermia, sitting down on the delivery table "I don't want to talk about it right now. The birth of a baby is meant to be a happy time. I want to bring my baby into world with love, not with you shouting and getting angry and banging on about that horrible night. I don't care who his dad is. I just know that we will all love him. No matter what. Right?"

"Fine" Lord Capulet stopped pacing and running his hands through his grey balding hair. Juliet helped Hermia sit up into a position so she'd be ready to push, and Benvolio held her hand.

"Ow" winced Hermia.

"It's not long now" assured Lord Capulet "You heard what they said. You're almost fully dilated. The pain will get worse, but then your little one will be here, and it will be all over"

* * *

><p>Outside, the Capulets all sat in the waiting room together, with Mercutio.<p>

"So" said Mercutio, swinging on his chair legs "Who wants to play noughts and crosses?"

"Shut up" said Theobald.

"I'll play with you, Merc" said Allegra.

"See! Allegra will play with me. Allegra's nice. You, however, are a mean old poo poo head"

"Oh, that's really mature. Well done, Mercutio. Now stop talking" grumbled Tybalt.

"Aw, this is so exciting!" cooed Regina "In a few hours, we'll have a little baby in our family! I better get my knitting needles out to start on a little cardigan. Blue for a little boy"

"Actually, I think Hermia's after gender neutral stuff, instead of loads of blue things. What about purple? That's her favourite colour" said Mercutio.

"Have you ever seen a boy wearing a purple cardigan? No" grumbled Tybalt.

"I've seen you in a purple pair of boxers, looking rather lush, I might add"

"Shut up, Mercutio!"

"Since when have I shut up when you told me too?"

"Well, why don't you find something useful to say" said Rosaline.

"Ok. I wish I could be in there with them" sighed Mercutio.

"You know they've already got too many people in there, with Benvolio as well" said Tancredo "It confuses me as to why the hell Hermia would want him with her. Damn Montague"

"Now, that's not very nice. What have the Montagues ever done to you?" scolded Mercutio.

"You would theenk zat she'd want 'un of ze possible daddies weeth 'er. Two of zem, eesn't zere?"

"Yeah" said Theobald.

"Slut" added Tancredo.

"Three" muttered Tybalt, slumped back in a chair with his arms folded.

"What did you just say?" asked Mercutio.

"I said, there were three potential daddies for your Hermy-wa's baby" said Tybalt. The Capulets turned and narrowed their eyes at him.

"Who?" asked Mercutio.

"Who do you think? The nerd. Bennykins, as you call him"

* * *

><p>Hermia growled. Benvolio and Juliet looked at each other in shock.<p>

"Are you all right? Is it hurting?" asked Juliet.

"Of course it's fucking hurting! I feel like I'm being ripped in two!" yelled Hermia.

Juliet turned frantically to the midwife "What drugs have you got? Gas and air? Morphine? An epidural?"

"No" said Hermia, shaking her head deliriously "No drugs. They slow labour down. I'd rather a short, painful labour than a long one off my head on drugs. And I want to remember this. Even if it, ow, hurts like, ow, fuck!"

"Come on, nearly there. Give it all you've got" encouraged Benvolio "Just think, in a couple of hours, or maybe even minutes, you'll have your little baby here to cuddle. Think about how much you want to meet him"

"Yes, that's right" said Lord Capulet, stroking her hair off her wet and sweaty forehead "Think about the baby. You want to see him, don't you?"

* * *

><p>"Benvolio? She was sleeping with a Montague?" spat Tancredo.<p>

"Yeah. And I have proof, too" snarled Tybalt.

"Who told you that?" asked Mercutio.

"Beatrix. His own sister. She said that their drainpipe outside Benvolio's room was hanging off the wall, that she could always smell Hermia's perfume in his room, and she found a pair of knickers that weren't hers, in the wash!"

"So? It could have been someone else's. Benvolio would have told me if he was seeing her" snapped Mercutio.

"Oooh, looks like he's lied to you! Jealous? I know you're his boyfriend, there's no point in denying it"

"Tibby, give it a rest" said Rosaline.

"When did it start?" asked Tancredo, absolutely disgusted.

"When we had to do that TV show, Child Swap. You guys stayed in France so you didn't have to take part. Beatrix said Hermia had a party, and Benvolio and Hermia had a drunken one night stand, but then on Sunday night they turned it into a week long affair. They broke up at the end of the week but then they started it again another week later when Hermia realised she couldn't be without him, and they'd carried it on for a year. Then Hermia got knocked up about March. So there's three boys who's baby it could be. I personally hope it's not Benvolio's. It would come out butt ugly!" Tybalt went on.

"Don't call my best friend ugly!" shouted Mercutio, shoving Tybalt off his chair and then kicking him "You're the one who's ugly! Inside and out!"

* * *

><p>Every part of her was cramping and squeezing. Every muscle was clenched and pushing and pushing to get this baby out of her. Hermia was propped up with her face contorted in pain. It was no good to scream. It didn't make the pain go away. Hermia just grunted and moaned and squeezed Benvolio and Juliet's hands tightly. Lord Capulet was supporting her, holding her upright and steady so she could concentrate on pushing.<p>

"It burns! It's stinging!"

"Keep going" urged Benvolio "It's just a phrase. It will be over soon. Come on, hold my hand. Squeeze it if it helps"

Finally, it was time. She felt the call of her body, and knew that she needed just one last push, and she'd be done. Hermia grit her teeth, closed her eyes, grabbed Benvolio's hand, and pushed. After what seemed like an eternity, she felt the baby finally slither free of her. One had finally split into two. Hermia gasped and sighed of relief, but not for long. Soft, spluttered cries broke the silence, and Hermia opened her eyes to see her midwife scoop up her baby in a pale blue hospital blanket. There were delighted murmurs of the other three in the room as they watched the baby thrash in the blanket. Hermia turned to glance quickly at them all, and they all smiled back at her as the midwife lifted her baby to Hermia's arms to lay him there "Here's your little boy. Congratulations!"

Hermia felt him settle in her arms, still crying. He felt so heavy, but so light at the same time. Holding him felt right, just what she had been expecting to do. She gazed down at him. Even though he was still covered in baby goo, he was quite easily the most beautiful thing Hermia had ever seen.

He had a cute little button nose, sweet chubby cheeks, a tiny little puckered mouth as he cried, soft dark brown curls, and blue eyes, that would probably later turn green like hers, or maybe a different colour, to take after his father, whoever he was.

It didn't take long before she felt that rush of love. It felt like there was a thousand strings tying her to him. It took a few moments for her to gaze at her and commit to memory exactly what he looked like. She stroked his little nose, smiled at him, and adjusted his blankets. She only gazed at him for a few moments, what with the other people in the room, yet it felt like an eternity. She didn't even realized that she'd delivered the placenta, either, even though Juliet's comments were loud and were nothing short of immature.

"Hello, my sweetie. I'm so happy to see you. You've given me a hell of a ride of a year, haven't you? Just look at you! You're perfect!" murmured Hermia. Now she knew she'd never truly be alone again.

"Oh, just look at him" cooed Juliet.

"Well done, Hermia" said Benvolio, stroking her shoulder, gazing down at the little thing clutched in her arms.

"He's gorgeous" sobbed Lord Capulet "Well done, love. I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you" said Hermia, rocking the baby. She bent down and kissed him on his little nose. His tiny curled fists waved in the air. One reached up for her hair, and grabbed a handful.

"Bless him! Just look at that!" cooed Benvolio. Hermia gently pulled her hair away, and reached for his hand. His tiny fingers enclosed around one of her fingers. Hermia admired each tiny little perfect fingernail, mounted to each tiny little finger. They were so...tiny. Hermia simply couldn't take her eyes off of him.

The midwife cleared her throat, "I'm going to clamp the umbilical now. Would one of you like to do it?"

Juliet and Lord Capulet both grimaced, and looked at Benvolio. Benvolio nodded "I'll do it"

"Urgh" muttered Juliet, turning her head. Hermia just laughed. Sometimes Juliet could be so squeamish. The midwife picked up the baby, and then laid him in some weighing scales.

"Eight pounds and seven ounces. He looks perfectly healthy. His heartbeat is regular, he's breathing just fine. He's one perfect little boy. Here you are. You can try feeding him if you like"

"Blimey, he felt like more!" Hermia cradled him once again.

"If you're going to feed him, then I'm going to go and tell the others" said Lord Capulet, looking and feeling a bit awkward "I'll tell them they can come and see him soon"

"I'll go with you. We have to tell him them all about it. It was amazing" added Juliet, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, you go and do that. Mercutio was so excited about the baby. You can tell him his godson is finally here" said Hermia "Fetch them all. I want him to meet his family"

Lord Capulet and Juliet headed off to break the news to their family, leaving Hermia and Benvolio alone with the midwife, who helped Hermia hold the baby in the correct position, and then left her and Benvolio alone for a few moments.

"Eight pounds, and seven ounces. You're my big strong boy, aren't you?" cooed Hermia, watching him feed "So perfect. So beautiful"

Benvolio smiled, his finger being clutched by the baby's hand from where he sat propped up next to Hermia on the delivery table.

"He's...amazing" murmured Hermia "Everything this year has been worth this one magical moment"

She and Benvolio kissed.

"Everyone's going to be amazed by him. The newest addition to your family!"

"Yeah" Hermia watched the baby suckle peacefully in her arms. Then the door burst open, Mercutio leading the crowd.

"Oh my God! Hermy-wa! Your little Hermyling! Let me see, let me see! I have to see!" Mercutio fought his way to stand directly over her son. Then he took in a deep breath and gasped "Oh my God, it's like a MINIATURE BENVOLIO!"


	66. Wonky Hairline

Oreoskidz - Yay! Picture! I love your pretty pictures! You should draw the baby with them, and I'm probably going to be posting some drawings of them all the deviantart soon. That sucks you lost your sketchbook.

Zelda12343 - Read on...

Cornadopia - I don't know. Someone who wrote 'Mercutio and Allegra' I believe...

Mercutio has unabashedly declared Benvolio as the father of Hermia's baby. Is he correct? And what have all the Capulets got to say about it?

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you?" grunted Tybalt to Theobald and Ricardo, who tittered.<p>

"What are you talking about, you strange person?" asked Lord Capulet.

"No, no, but look! Look at the baby's hairline! And Benvolio, push your hair up!"

"Why?" but Benvolio had no time to protest as Mercutio had shoved his fringe out the way.

"Look! See how wonky Benvolio's hairline is! And then look at the baby, and see how wonky his hairline is! It's exactly the same!"

"My baby is perfect!" argued Hermia.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with a wonky hairline, I just meant it's similar. And I mean, look, Hermia, look! The baby's skin tone is darker than yours! And then, look at Benvolio, with that natural tan. Match!"

"I don't bloody want to look, she's got her tits out!" grumbled Tybalt. Benvolio quickly pulled up Hermia's hospital gown as everybody filtered into the tiny room.

"Shut up, chav!" retorted Hermia "You've got your arse hanging out of your tracksuit trousers and you look as common as muck. Who's talking?"

"Well, would you just look at that?" gasped Juliet "So it is!"

"Congratulations, Bennykins, you're a daddy!" declared Mercutio.

"Wha..." But Benvolio looked down. Even without his glasses, the resemblance that he could see was quite uncanny. Suddenly, Benvolio had an urge to dig into his pocket and pull out his wallet. Inside his wallet was a picture. One of Mercutio, a little more than a year old, clutching at his new friends Romeo and Benvolio delightedly. He held it next to Hermia's son.

Hermia grabbed it "You're right. He's your son. He's not Lysander's, and he's not Demetrius' Thank God!"

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" demanded Lord Capulet.

"Tell him" said Mercutio. Hermia looked up at Lord Capulet, and then reached for Benvolio's hand with her free hand.

"Since the experiment, Benvolio and I have been seeing each other. And we've fallen in love, like Juliet has with Romeo. We're like two peas in the pod" Hermia turned to smile at Benvolio "He is the sausage to my surprise"

Regina beamed approvingly. Tybalt choked with laughter "I'll say!"

"What kind of slut have you raised, Egues?" scoffed Tancredo "Sleeping with a Montague?"

"I beg your pardon?" hissed Lord Capulet.

"Two sluts! I'm dating one" snapped Juliet.

"What?" Tancredo looked down at his other niece disgustedly.

"You heard me. I've been seeing Romeo Montague for nearly two years now. I was seeing him long before Hermia and Benvolio slept together. So if you're going to call my sister names, then you'll have to call me them too. And then you'll have to face the consequences when I'm in charge of this family! So if you don't have anything nice to say, then get out!"

"You heard her!" said Lord Capulet "Get out! Don't you ever call my daughters sluts again!"

Tancredo turned on his heel, and stormed away. Celestine and Theobald hurried after. Lord Capulet sat down on the delivery table next to Hermia.

"I don't believe you. You have just spun a web of deceit around your pregnancy, and you have just-"

"You don't understand!" cried Hermia "The way to keep Demetrius away, was by keeping Lysander close"

"You heard her. She was scared stiff of him for nine months" added Juliet "But it's all right now. We'll protect you. We'll chase him out of Verona, won't we, guys?"

The Capulets murmured with approval. Tybalt actually flexed his knuckles!

Lord Capulet sighed, and was about to deliver some kind of rant, when he looked down at his grandson's sleeping form. Any lecture was wiped away by the incredible surge of love he felt for the little boy.

"So, why didn't you two use any contraception? I think I'd like to hear this one" said Tybalt, sitting down in a visitor's chair and crossing his legs.

"Well, we did" said Benvolio, but he was blushing.

"So how did she get knocked up?" asked Tybalt.

"Well" mumbled Benvolio "You see, I was too embarrassed to go down the shop and buy some of...those for myself, so I used to pinch them out my dad's draw and the bathroom cupboard. But, his ones were extra large, and I need a sm- I mean, a medium"

Tybalt choked and spluttered. Mercutio was killing himself laughing. He didn't want to catch Allegra's eye, or he knew he'd laugh harder. And much more noticeably.

"But what about what Demetrius said? About when the baby was conceived? His dates fitted perfectly"

"No pregnancy is exactly forty weeks long. They count from your last period. I could have conceived any time from early March to late March" Hermia gazed down in wonder at her baby, still in shock of how something so beautiful, so wonderful, came from the giant mess that had been nine months.

"You could have been carrying him already when he..." hissed Benvolio "And I wasn't around to protect you both? As soon as we're finished here, I'm going to grab an axe and-"

"Leave it, Benvolio. Let's move on" murmured Hermia, looking at the baby "What shall we call him?"

"I should, um, call my own dad and tell him to come and I should, er, talk to him" added Benvolio.

"Aha, you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do" sniggered Mercutio.


	67. The Newest Montague

Zelda12343 - They're more pissed off at Demetrius to be honest.

Cornadopia - Of course Benny will stick around! He is the least dick-ish boy I've ever written.

Hermia has her wish. Benvolio is her baby's daddy! What does he think about being a daddy at seventeen? And what are the Montagues going to say? This chapter also contains some mushy BenBen/Merc bits. Hope it isn't too cheesy.

* * *

><p>Benvolio's first moment alone with his son was magical. The rest of the Capulets had gone home as it was now midday, on the 22nd of December and none of them had got any sleep last night. Juliet had taken Hermia to the toilet. Lord Capulet had gone home with the rest of the Capulets to fetch Hermia's overnight bag. So it was just them.<p>

Looking down at the child, Benvolio was amazed how he had not realized that it had been his baby all along.

"You are so special. I love you so much" he cooed "Daddy's going to do his very best to take good care of you. Daddy's never ever going to let anyone hurt you. I'll always be here for you"

Benvolio looked up at the door, and for a moment he could have sworn that he saw Lysander leaning against the door, watching them quietly. He gasped, squinted to try and see him better, but he was gone.

The baby snuffled, and Benvolio's attention fell back on his son.

"You're so beautiful. I love you" he sighed "How can someone so perfect come from such a mess? How can anyone so perfect come from me?"

"You are beautiful, Benvolio"

Benvolio glanced up, to see Mercutio sitting in a wheelchair he'd pinched from somewhere.

"What are you doing here?"

"I stayed behind. To see the baby. And in answer to your question, you are beautiful" he said, wheeling himself in.

"You say some weird things, Mercutio" dismissed Benvolio, rocking the baby.

"It's true, though! You have got to take more confidence in yourself, and be more assertive. I was impressed, last night, when you went running around Verona, banging on Gabriel's door, banging on Rose's door, yelling at people, running in a scary woods all by yourself, finding Hermia without one of your shoes and your glasses on"

"I can't believe I did all that, but, it was worth it" mused Benvolio, without taking his eyes off his son. One of his fingers was clutched in the baby's tiny little hand. Mercutio got up out of the wheelchair, and bent over for a proper look.

"Oh, he's a heartbreaker already. After we realised he was yours and everybody was fussing, I didn't really get a proper look or a proper cuddle. Look at his little fingers! They're so tiny! Aww" cooed Mercutio.

"You can hold him if you like" Benvolio passed his son into his best friend's arms. Mercutio cupped his arms around him, and smiled delightedly at the little boy. Seeing his best friend holding his son felt right, like they were all a family now.

"He's beautiful! He looks just like you" Mercutio rocked the baby, smiling at him. Then he looked back up at Benvolio, his face solemn and his bright green eyes full of hurt "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Hermy-wa?"

"We didn't tell anyone" replied Benvolio.

"You told Beatrix"

"Yeah, well, she kind of figured things out herself"

"Really? I didn't know she was smart enough to do that"

"Mercutio" scolded Benvolio.

"But I'm meant to be your best buddy! Your BBFL, your bezzie, your soul bro, your double act, your-"

"You may be all of those things, but you aren't the best secret keeper" Benvolio argued back "You told everyone about the bed-wetting thing when I was ten, and you told everyone about when I ate toffee when I wasn't supposed to because I had my braces on and my mouth got stuck shut and you had to poke it all out with a fork"

"What? It was an accident. And it was funny. And I did not tell about the bed-wetting thing, that was Livia, Rosaline's sister and Gabriel's half-sister, when she came round to hang out with Beatrix, because Beatrix told her"

"Ok, fine, I give you that one" sighed Benvolio. He sank down onto the bed. "What am I going to do? I'm responsible for this kid, and I don't even have my own place! This is crazy!"

"Hey, don't say that. You'll be fine" assured Mercutio "We're all looking out for you guys. Lord C is putting Hermy-wa up and paying for her stuff and such"

"What am I going to say to my family? My dad's going to go nuts! He probably won't believe that I've impregnated someone at all, and then he'll go nuts because I've got a half-Capulet baby!"

"Don't worry!" said Mercutio "They'll be fine. I'm sure they'll fall in love with him on spot. It's kind of hard not to, actually. Uncle Wooshy-wo is already head over heels in love with his wittle godson, isn't he? Yes, he is! Yes, he is! And if they get mad at you, and throw you out, which they won't because they love you, then you can come and crash at my dad's place. There's loads of room and he's usually so pissed he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between either of us"

"Oh, Mercutio" sighed Benvolio, his head in his hands "I wish I could have talked to you earlier. What would I do without you?"

"Give me a hug"

"Ok" Benvolio put his arms stiffly around Mercutio as he held his son. He let go.

"What are you going to call him?" asked Mercutio.

"Hermia and I were discussing names, actually" said Benvolio "We'd like a name that would go with mine, yours, and Romeo's. An 'eo' name"

"What surname are you giving him?"

"I don't know. Probably mine, because I'm his daddy"

The door opened, and this time Hermia pattered back with Juliet supporting her.

"Hermy-wa!" greeted Mercutio "Hope your noo noo's not too sore. We were all just talking about names. I heard you want an 'eo' sounding name. How about...Mercutio?"

"Well, firstly, shut up about my noo noo. And secondly, there's only one Mercutio around here, and that's you" answered Hermia, sitting down on the bed "But if you want, you can call your own kid that"

"If he ever finds someone who will put up with him" added Benvolio. Mercutio, to that, had no comment. He definitely liked someone, and she in return liked him. Only it was that first move that he worried about.

"Benvolio, I rung Romeo, and your family are on the way" said Juliet "I told them you needed to talk to them. Romeo's pissed he missed out on all the action"

"Typical" said Mercutio, lowering the baby back into Hermia's arms. The baby settled comfortably in his mother's arms, and Hermia gazed down smiling at her little boy, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I wonder what Beatrix will say" said Benvolio "I just realised. That makes her an aunty, and my dad a granddad. And Romeo his first cousin once removed, and they don't have any idea yet. God, I wonder what my sister will say"

"She'll say 'Oh my God! You're like Paulie from Juno'" mimicked Mercutio.

"Maybe she'll try and persuade us to name him after Justin Bieber" snorted Hermia.

"Or Edward, after Edward Cullen" The group all sniggered, and then a midwife stuck her head around the door.

"Hermia? We have a large group of visitors for you. They say they're friends, but I don't think I can let them all through. Do you want to see them desperately? There is rather a lot of them"

"That will be my family. They're relatives" said Benvolio "Bring them through"

Soon, the Montagues all filtered into the room. It seemed ironic, really. Just a couple of hours ago, the room had been filled with Capulets.

"Benvolio! There you are!" exclaimed Anthony "What has been going on?"

"Hey, dad" said Benvolio "I have someone you'd like to meet"

"Who?" asked Anthony, looking around the room confused. Benvolio scooped up his son from Hermia, and placed him in Anthony's arms.

"This is Hermia's son. And he's also my son. We're in love, and we've just had a baby together. Except, she didn't think I was the father, but he looks like me when I was a baby, and so we think he's mine"

Romeo's eyes widened "Catch the baby before he faints!"

Benvolio grabbed his little boy as Anthony stared dumbfounded at him.

"_You_ knocked someone up?"

"Yes" replied Benvolio.

"You're having a laugh, aren't you?"

"No. This is my boy"

Anthony just laughed helplessly "This is mad. What?"

"It's true!" added Beatrix "He admitted it to me last September. They've been together for ages and ages, but in secret! Oh my God, Benvolio, Hermia, you know who you're like?"

"Who?" groaned the whole room.

"You're like Romeo and Juliet!"


	68. Eliseo

Zelda12343 - Lol, yeah, Beatrix would say anything that's only just a tiny bit similar. And someone will avenge Hermia.

Oreoskidz - He is! Benny loves kids. He hangs around with Mercutio!

And so the Montagues have found out about Hermia and Benvolio, and met the baby, who still doesn't have a name yet.

* * *

><p>"You asked for it" the words whispered, his horrible voice echoing around her mind "You flashed me, and then you got into the car with me. I know what you wanted"<p>

Hermia's eyes snapped open. She was drenched in a cold sweat and she was shaking. Swivelling her head around warily, she glanced around the room. It was white, very white, and smelt sterile. A few lights were lit outside the room, so that a couple of dim strips fell through the little window concealed by blinds. The bed did not feel as comfortable as hers back home, but surprisingly her bowel had not felt so light and free in ages.

And then she remembered. The beautiful rhythm of her baby's soft breathing greeted her. Hermia sat up and smiled weakly. It was ok again. She had her gorgeous baby with her.

To her other side, sleeping in the visitor's chair, Benvolio was crashed out. His presence reassured her even more. Then she heard the hideous sound of snoring. Hermia looked into the shadows of the room by the door, and there was Tybalt, sprawled on the floor, with a baseball bat by his side. Why was Tybalt, her least favourite cousin of them all, in her room, with her Montague boyfriend and her Montague baby?

"Benvolio!" hissed Hermia "Benvolio!"

"Huh?" Benvolio woke up, rubbing his eyes and knocking his spare pair of glasses that his dad had brought him off on the floor. They skittered along. Tybalt did not stir, and luckily the baby didn't either.

"Why the hell is Tybalt here?" asked Hermia.

"Tybalt?"

"Yes. Tybalt. You know, my cousin. Tall, ginger, ugly, can be quite aggressive, cheated his way into university-"

"Don't be mean" responded Benvolio, scrambling about for his glasses and then putting them back on "He's guarding us"

"What?"

"In case Demetrius comes" Benvolio straightened up "Since he's still free, Tybalt has decided it's not safe for you to be here alone with our baby, even though I'm here. So he went home, fetched his baseball bat, and is on guard at the door. You were asleep. I didn't know what to say, so I let him stay. Is that ok?"

"Since when has he cared about me?" asked Hermia.

"No idea" Benvolio shrugged "He said something about protecting his family at all costs"

"Oh" Hermia giggled.

"What woke you up?" asked Benvolio.

"I had a nightmare" admitted Hermia.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"No, I've forgotten it now"

"Ok"

"I thought I'd forget in time, like when you get told off as a kid" murmured Hermia "But throughout the whole pregnancy, he kept turning up like a bad penny. I never felt safe anywhere. I don't even know why he kept following me, claiming he cared. I'm sure he was just trying to control me because I'd rejected him. And I was so scared that the truth would get out and so I held onto Lysander when I should have told the rest of truth"

"It's all over now" Benvolio murmured back in reply, holding her hand "He won't ever come near you again. Your cousins are after his blood. Romeo and Mercutio are after his blood. I'm after his blood. And your dad is not a happy bunny. After you fell asleep, he interrogated everyone of us about what we knew. I can promise you, Demetrius is going to disappear. And we'll take care of you. We'll give you whatever you need, whether it's someone to talk to, counselling, some space, someone to look after the little one so you can wind down, or just someone to sit with you, we'll be there. I'll be there. I won't try anything on with you"

Hermia let go of his hand, and started to pick at her black nail varnish, then she looked back up at him.

"No counsellors. I don't want strangers poking in on my private business. I just want you"

"That's ok. We won't force you into anything you aren't ready for"

Hermia reached out to caress his cheek "You're so sweet and understanding, Benny. You are the one for me. You are, as I so hilariously said earlier, the sausage to my surprise"

Benvolio reached for her hand and held it over his cheek "What shall we call him?"

"I have no idea. All the names I looked at just don't suit him. An 'eo' name would go so nicely. I think it might suit him as well. He's such a sweet little thing. Like his daddy. I hope he's like you when he grows up"

"Well, I hope he's the best of both of us. I hope he's strong-willed like you, and has some of your feisty spirit"

"I hope he has a bit more courage than both of us" muttered Hermia.

"You are brave. You're the bravest person I know. You were just...scared"

"So not that brave then, am I? How about..." Hermia picked up her name book and flipped through it "Marvolo"

"No"

"Julio"

"Better. Another one"

"Scipio"

"Nope, not keen"

"Silvio"

"That's quite nice. Try another"

Hermia thumped through the book, finally settling on the E section.

"Eliseo"

"That's it!"

The two parents looked at each other, and then at their sleeping baby.

"He looks like an Eliseo" agreed Hermia "Little baby, are you Eliseo?"

"Yes, mummy" said Benvolio in a high-pitched baby voice. Hermia giggled, turned around and kissed him.

"Are you two done?" asked a disgusted voice from the shadows of the room.

"Yes, Tybalt" replied Hermia. Feeling a little bit of sympathy for him, lying on the cold floor down there, she pulled one of her pillows out from under her head and tossed it to him "Now go back to sleep"

Benvolio got up from where he sat, and bent over his son's cot "Goodnight, Eliseo" he whispered, kissing the child on the forehead.


	69. Man Down

Oreoskidz - My sister suggested Marvolo! She was reading Harry Potter when I wrote it. Glad you like the baby's name.

Zelda12343 - Eliseo is really cute. It goes nicely with the other boys.

A - No problem! Glad you are enjoying it.

Believe it or not, I thought this part up at 5am this morning after checking my reviews on my iphone. I've completely changed the ending. Hope you like. As a warning, this is very graphic. May deserve an M rating. Let me know what you think. Also, I don't own Simon. He belongs to Cornadopia from her amazing story Mercutio and Allegra. I have just borrowed him because Tybalt needed some more friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey you"<p>

Demetrius turned.

"Yeah, you"

Tybalt Capulet stood behind him where Demetrius had been walking down the alley. The Capulet's grey eyes were narrowed, his mouth in a straight line. He looked neither happy nor sad, simply driven.

"What do you want?" snapped Demetrius. Tybalt stepped forwards. Demetrius stepped backwards. Tybalt stepped further forward, until Demetrius was pressed against the wall.

"What?" asked Demetrius fustratedly. Tybalt pulled back his fist and slammed it straight into Demetrius' face. Demetrius crumpled to the floor, clasping his nose in pain. It had turned bright red, like some sort of creepy clown. Tybalt seethed, looking down at the pig.

"What was that for?"

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY COUSIN AGAIN!" roared Tybalt. He dragged Demetrius upright by the hair, and whacked him against the wall. Demetrius groaned in pain, and then Tybalt dragged him alone down the alley. Demetrius staggered, trying to break free but Tybalt had a vicelike grip on his hair and as much as he struggled, he simply could not break free.

Tybalt pulled him alone to his car, where he yanked open the boot and shoved Demetrius straight into it.

"What are you doing? Let me go! Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up!" snarled Tybalt, kicking him for good measure. He slammed down the lid and climbed into the driver's seat. He drove way above the speed limit, hoping to terrorize the arsehole a little bit more. Tybalt knew exactly where he was headed. A secluded spot at the edge of the woods that Hermia had been lost in only a day or so ago. The wood stretched to the very end of Verona, where there was also a large lake. It was very convenient for what Tybalt had planned.

"Let me out!" howled Demetrius. Tybalt turned on one of his rap CD's, so loudly that he couldn't hear Demetrius' cries. When they arrived, Tybalt switched off the music, climbed out, and dragged his hostage free.

"Recognise this place?" growled Tybalt, kicking Demetrius on either shin so he staggered to the ground.

"No"

Tybalt punched him on the shoulder so he sagged onto the snow.

"I mean, yes! Yes! This is where...it happened"

"Good. How does it feel, Demetrius? Being here, alone, and helpless, with a fucking psycho who's mercy you are at. Are you enjoying this? I am. I still have use for you"

Tybalt's fists rained on him, and Demetrius curled on the floor.

"Get up!" yelled Tybalt "Get up and fight like a man! You think you're such a man, attacking and violating young girls, like my cousin. Now let's see you take on someone your own size. How does it feel? Being so helpless. 'cause this is just the tip of the iceberg"

Groggily, Demetrius looked up and saw them. Hermia's cousins, Theobald and Ricardo. Tybalt's friends, Petruchio, Sam, Greg and Simon. He was hopelessly outnumbered. They surrounded him.

"Go on, Tybalt" encouraged Petruchio "Finish him off"

"Oh I will. But I like to play with my food before I eat it" hissed Tybalt. He dragged Demetrius up again "Come on! Fight! Come and get me!"

Demetrius threw a weak punch that did not have any affect on the indestructible Capulet. Tybalt punched him in the face again. His eyes stung. Blood rushed to his face, and he could feel a pulse beating in his face. He fell onto the snow, staining it red. The snow felt strange against his burning skin. He couldn't get up. The wet soaked through his trousers, so that he was soggy. He was weakened from Tybalt's punches, and was alone. Helpless.

"I bet you regret it now" snarled Tybalt "Do you regret it?"

Demetrius didn't answer.

"You should!" Tybalt kicked him in the stomach. Demetrius groaned and sagged further onto the floor. Tybalt dragged him upright again, and hissed, right in his face.

"I think you owe us an apology. What do you think, boys? Let's hear him apologise. Repeat after me, you arsehole. I am sorry"

"No way" grunted Demetrius.

Tybalt whacked him over the head.

"I'm sorry!" gasped Demetrius.

"For violating my cousin" Tybalt hissed.

"For violating your cousin"

"Ruining her life"

"Ruining her life"

"And for terrorizing her for months on end, lying to my family and for trying to fuck with Eliseo's life!"

"And for terrorizing her months, lying to your family and for trying to fuck with her kid's life!" cried Demetrius "Now let me go! I've apologized! What more could you want from me?"

"Nothing" said Tybalt, surprisingly calm. Demetrius frowned, feeling pain radiate through his body and unease at Tybalt's shocking demeanour "But that doesn't mean the rest of us are"

"Who..." Demetrius choked out, but then he heard it. That familiar, high-pitched girly tenor.

"Hello, Demetrius" sang Gabriel. Demetrius rolled over, and found himself staring face to face with the barrel of a gun. He gasped.

"This is it? You're going to kill me, and throw my body in the lake?"

"Oooh, he has a brain!" Gabriel sang again. The other boys chortled with laughter.

"I'm not scared of you" Demetrius growled "You're a little ballerina. I bet that's just a stage prop"

Gabriel pointed the gun away from him, away from Tybalt's friends, and fired a single shot. The shot echoed around the trees. The gun smoked, and Gabriel held it in front of it lips, and blew it.

"Now are you scared of me?" whispered Gabriel. Demetrius was silenced. Tybalt's friends were silenced. Gabriel held all the power in that one moment. Whereas Tybalt had been crazy and violent, Gabriel was, as always, manipulative and chilling.

"I'm not here for Hermia. She wasn't your first, and she probably won't be your last. I'm here for...Lavinia. Do you remember Lavinia, Demetrius?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Demetrius.

"I know you do. You know what I think should happen to boys like you?"

"What?"

Gabriel stepped forwards, his heels sinking into the snow.

"I think" Gabriel whispered deliciously, aiming his gun at Demetrius "I think they should be punished, by having the thing that made them so powerful...broken"

"Get that gun away from me!" screamed Demetrius, struggling upwards. He lunged for Gabriel's hand which held the gun, pointing it away. Gabriel struggled to keep a good grasp, and Tybalt barged between them, trying to force the gun back in Gabriel's grasp. The safety lock was off. Demetrius yelled at the top of his lungs, calling them both a pair of psychos. Gabriel screeched back at him, calling him the psycho. The boys tussled, and then Demetrius finally gained control and wrenched the gun away. Gabriel held on tight – too tight.

A gunshot ricocheted around the trees. The group shouted in horror as one of them slumped over backwards.

"Shit! Tybalt!" Gabriel screamed, falling down beside him.

"You killed him" snarled Demetrius. Simon punched him, knocking him out, so he lay collapsed in the snow.

"You...fucking...brat!" grunted Tybalt.

"I didn't mean to! He was pulling it! I couldn't keep control!" Gabriel cried. He pulled off his coat, pulled off his best cashmere jumper so that he shivered in his thin silk shirt. Tenderly, he pressed it against the wound on Tybalt's stomach.

"I was hurt under your arm!"

"Call someone!" Gabriel commanded "Call an ambulance, or he'll die! Do it! Now!"

Ricardo fumbled with his phone.

"What about Demetrius?" asked Theobald.

"Leave him there" said Gabriel "But drag him away out of my eye sight. His presence offends me" He bent over Tybalt, trying to make him comfortable "It will be all right. We're calling for help. They'll look after you. You'll get better, won't you? Stay awake now, Tybalt. Rosaline will never forgive me for this"

"Tell her I love her"


	70. Saathiya

Oreoskidz - Yeah! I realised the revenge I had planned for Demetrius wasn't bad enough, and everyone wanted Tybalt to attack him, so...also pleased you love my story. I love my reviewers!

Zelda12343 - He sure did. Please do not try that at home.

Our boy Tibby's been shot. Is he going to be ok? Also, I may be taking biology A Level, but I have no idea what would happen if you got shot so please bear with me if the medical speak is wrong. By the way, the title of this chapter is a word I learnt in India. It means Partner. It is also the name of a Bollywood film I watched with my exchange partner whilst there. It's a great film and I only noticed the similarities between that today and so have named the chapter this.

* * *

><p>Regina was hysterical. She was sobbing so hard, no one could understand what she was saying. None of them could console her.<p>

"My baby! My little Tibby! Oh God! What will I do if he doesn't make it? My baby! My little man"

Rosaline paced, looking at the clock, at her watch, at her phone, at the other Capulets. She wrung her hands, fiddled with her bracelet, her necklace, her earrings and then her ring. Then she slumped down, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"How much longer?" she cried "I can't bear this"

Juliet pressed her knuckles to her lips "I've asked them a billion times. They said they don't know. They said they'd send someone to tell us when he was out of theatre"

Rosaline turned to Gabriel, who was hunched up in a ball.

"Why did you have a gun? What were you doing?"

Gabriel snivelled, tears rolling down his cheeks "We were scaring Demetrius! We were just going to shoot it a couple of times to scare him and then he lunged at me, and I tried to hold on, honestly I did. But he kept pulling, and then Tybalt got in the way and I fired without meaning to...I didn't want to hurt him!"

"Where in the stomach did you shoot him?" demanded Rosaline.

"Here" Gabriel gestured on his own body.

Rosaline cried out "That's where his kidneys are! You-"

"Calm down!" hissed Juliet "We're meant to be staying calm for Aunty Regina. We don't want her to have one of her turns!"

Gabriel swallowed, and snivelled, sinking into his chair "I'll never live with myself again"

"I hope you never sleep again" Rosaline snarled "If anything happens to him, I'll kill you"

"It wasn't my fault, it was Demetrius!" Gabriel cried.

"It was Demetrius'" admitted Ricardo "We were just scaring him. I couldn't have killed him"

"Well, now look what you've done!" snapped Rosaline "I could be a widow by now, thanks to your stupid scare prank!"

"Stop it!" Juliet commanded, even though her eyes were red "No more. Keep calm, everyone. We've been waiting for two hours. Surely they'll come and tell us what's happened soon. Why don't some of us go down to the maternity ward and sit with Hermia and Eliseo for a bit?"

"She hates me. Everyone hates me" sniffed Gabriel. The family slumped back in their chairs in silence, save for Regina's sobbing. Gabriel looked at her, and guilt pulled further at the strings of his heart. The consequences of his actions terrorized him, and he pulled his knees further up to his chin.

They waited. And waited. And waited longer. Lord Capulet went down to the maternity ward to sit with Hermia, and instead Tancredo and Celestine sat with Regina. Regina just howled harder. Tancredo wasn't as supportive as Egues, and Celestine just fretted dramatically, saying how glad she was that her sons were safe. That didn't go done very well with Regina. Another hour later, and Lord Capulet came back, calmed down his sister, and waited with them again. It had now been four hours.

Finally, there was the sound of shoes squeaking on the tiled floor. A nurse stood in front of them "Rosaline and Regina Capulet?"

"Yes?" Rosaline sat up forcefully, and her hands gripped the arm rests of her chair. Regina clutched Rosaline's arm nervously.

"Is my baby ok?"

"He made it. Is he a fighter?" asked the nurse. The Capulets slumped backwards in relief. Gabriel cried out and held his head in his hands.

"He fights with people all the time!" cried Regina fondly, but then breaking into tears.

"I want to see him" demanded Rosaline.

"But there's the issue. He made it through surgery. The bullet missed all his major organs, but it nicked his kidney just slightly. It didn't do anything too serious, but we will have to monitor him and it will take him a while to heal. He lost a lot of blood which caused him to weaken and be more vulnerable which is why the surgery took so long. We've taken him to recovery, but he's still unconscious"

"I don't care. I want to see my Tibby!" Rosaline demanded again. She got up, and to anybody who didn't know her, she looked rather fierce.

"Ok" said the nurse "This way"

Regina ran after Rosaline, who took long purposeful strides. Rosaline's heels clacked on the tiles, until the nurse opened a door. Rosaline slowed down, and entered the room.

Tybalt lay helplessly, attached to wires and tubes. Rosaline gasped, and shuffled towards him. His hair was mussed and untidy, like always. He looked pale, and even more like Edward Cullen as Mercutio had so teasingly called him. Rosaline took a step further, and noticed the blankets had only been pulled up to cover his waist. She could see the thick bandages wrapped around his waist, but thankfully not his wound. Rosaline bent down at his side, so his face was level with hers. Regina stayed in the doorway, still sobbing.

"You stupid chav" Rosaline sighed fondly "What did you do that for? I thought you'd grown out of all that fighting stuff! And dragging Gabriel into it. Oh, Tibby. I love you"

There was no sound but the steady bleeping of the machines, and Regina's tearful sighs. She reached out, and stroked his ginger hair that he tried to pretend was strawberry blond.

"I thought you'd grown up. I was proud of you, doing so well at university. It was so unexpected. But it was great" Rosaline kissed his forehead. He was cold. Rosaline clasped his hand, which also felt cold. She rubbed it between hers, to try and warm it a little. Finally, Rosaline stood up, and backed away.

"You try talking to him Regina"

"I can't bear it" whimpered Regina "I hate hospitals. It's not right seeing him lying there like that"

She pattered forwards, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm going to go and sit with the others. Tell me if there's any change"

After she left, Rosaline dragged over a chair from the corner. She sat down beside him, and reached for his hand again and clutched it between hers.

"Wake up Tibby" whispered Rosaline "We have years ahead of us. We're still going to get rich, aren't we? And then we were going to buy houses in New York, London, Paris, anywhere we fancied. We had plans, didn't we? And we're going to graduate. We'll both be valedictorian of our class. You're so clever, you just don't know it. And yes, I kissed Berowne, just once. But I pushed him off because he's a lame douche. I won't talk to him again. He doesn't have what you have. You know me inside out. You knew me when I was a poor girl growing up on an estate with just my mum and my sister, and supported me when I met my dad for the first time in years. And I supported you when your mum had to be sectioned. We're a team, aren't we? We got engaged when we were six after you proposed to me with a mood ring, do you remember? I still have it, locked away in my jewellery box. We stuck together, through thick and thin, even though I'm a bitch, and you're a troublemaker. You might stink and leave your dirty clothes all over the place, and leave the toilet seat up and drive me nuts, but I wouldn't be without it. I love you, Tibby"

Tybalt's eyelids twitched. A slight motion convulsed through his hand. Rosaline had laid her head against his bare shoulder, letting silent tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Ros" he lisped through the tube sticking out of his mouth. Rosaline snivelled but then slowly sat up, as if in a daze, to see a pair of usually hostile grey eyes staring at her. At that moment, they where the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Oh, Tibby. What do you think you were doing?"

"You protect your family...at all costs. I would have done the same for you...for Juliet...for mum"

Rosaline lay her hand on his cheek "I love you, my stupid chav"

Tybalt weakly reached up, pulled the tube out of his mouth, and kissed her. Rosaline nuzzled her face close to his, and simply rested against him in relief.


	71. Old Friends

Well, my friends. Christmas is almost here. Which means this story is almost finished. I feel kind of emotional as I started writing Child Swap last spring and now it's winter, so it's kind of been like a cycle for me. I'm also going to post playlists for the characters after the last chapter, so stay tuned. And don't forget to check out my deviantart as I have some pictures of them there. And also, if you like Allegra, please go to Cornadopia's profile and read her stories, especially Mercutio And Allegra. You won't regret it - it is awesome! And don't forget to leave her a review!

But for now, I think it's time Hermia and Helena buried the hatchet.

* * *

><p>"If Tybalt dies" said Mercutio bluntly "Do you think he'll go to heaven or hell?"<p>

"Mercutio! That's a horrid thing to say" scolded Benvolio.

"But we want to know" responded Allegra "But if he does die, I mean, seriously, if he dies, where would he go?"

"He's not going to die. He woke up just now" said Juliet, walking into Hermia's hospital room in the maternity ward. Hermia was sitting upright, nursing Eliseo. Benvolio was gazing on adoringly at them both.

"So he's all right?" asked Hermia, looking up concerned.

"No. He's not all right. He's lost loads of blood and he's really pale. There's still a chance he could catch an infection or something. And he's in loads of pain. His anaesthetic started wearing off, so he swore at the nurse and called her a bitch"

"But he's alive" said Mercutio.

"Yes, he's alive" said Juliet.

"Why did he have to go terrorizing Demetrius? I didn't ask him too. I told him to drop it. I thought sitting in the corner with a baseball bat was enough for him. But oh no. Tybalt Capulet has to go that extra step further" ranted Hermia.

"Don't be mean. See, he likes you really" Juliet yawned, and leant against the wall. This was the second night she had gone without sleep, instead spending it in a hospital. The first time had been wonderful, this time had been horrible.

"So what's happening now?" asked Benvolio.

"Well, Tybalt's stable for now. Some of us are going home for a little shut-eye but Rosaline won't leave Tybalt's side. They're being all gooey with each other; it's quite cute actually. Allegra, you can go back home with your parents if you want. I don't know what I'm going to do. I didn't get a chance to talk to Tybalt really, he was just swearing and demanding morphine"

"You can tell Tybalt to try and give birth without pain relief!" retorted Hermia "And tell him I'm mad at him!"

Juliet sighed "Be nice! At least he cares about you"

When Juliet wasn't looking, Hermia rolled her eyes at Allegra, who simply giggled. Hermia finished feeding Eliseo, and patted his back to wind him. Presents literally filled the room. Hermia had had so many visitors already, the Capulets, the Montagues, half the year group from school, all of Beatrix's friends and anyone else she could think of.

"Oh my God, what is she doing here?" spat Hermia, all of a sudden, looking through the blinds as a tall blonde girl walked along to the door.

"Isn't that Helena?" asked Mercutio. The door opened. Hermia clutched Eliseo tighter and looked at her warily.

"I'm not here to yell at you or anything" said Helena.

"Good. You gave me quite a scare" answered Hermia. The rest of Hermia's visitors shared glances.

"I'm sorry" replied Helena truthfully "I didn't know. If you'd told me, I'd have ditched him and supported you and then helped you to prosecute-"

"Don't worry about it. It's too late to do anything now" dismissed Hermia.

"But, Hermia, he-"

"Should we leave and give you some privacy?" asked Juliet.

"Please" replied Helena "I have some things I need to apologize for"

Juliet and the rest filtered out quietly, and began to head up to Accident and Emergency where Tybalt was. Hermia turned to face Helena.

"Leave it. I've moved on already. I won't let him ruin my life or Eliseo's. I have my family, and they'll support me through this. And he'd be a twat to try and come after us now. He has no excuse to stalk me anymore, and after the beating Tybalt and his friends gave him, and how far Tybalt will push it..."

"I heard about it. I rang your house, and the nurse answered. She told me you'd had the baby, and about what Tybalt had done. I just had to come and see you. To apologize"

"Apology accepted" replied Hermia, looking down at Eliseo as he snuffled.

"Your son is lovely, by the way. What did you call him, in the end?"

"Eliseo"

"That's such a nice name. Did you think of it?"

"Me and Benvolio thought of it. We wanted an 'eo' name to go with his, Mercutio and Romeo. He has an uncle called Claudio as well, so it just went well with them all. It suited him, too" Hermia looked down, stroking the baby's chestnut brown hair. It had a few flecks of ginger. Hermia grinned.

"He's beautiful"

"Did you want to hold him?" asked Hermia.

"Yes please!" Helena sat down in the visitor's chair, and Hermia placed Eliseo on Helena's lap. Eliseo fussed a little, and then looked up at Helena with his big baby blue eyes.

"Look at how lovely his eyes are! So big and blue"

"All baby's eyes are blue. They'll probably change when he gets a bit older. My eyes are green and Benvolio's are hazel, so he'll probably take after one of us"

"He's gorgeous" Helena mused, looking at Eliseo "He looks like Benvolio"

"It's kind of cute, seeing a little mini Benvolio looking at me sometimes. It'd be even cuter if he grew up to be just like him. Then I'd have two of them to love. But if he ends up more like me, then I think it would be cool to have another partner in crime"

"There'll never be another you"

"True"

"When are they discharging you?"

"Christmas Eve. Just in time for Christmas itself. We're having our first Christmas together, and Benvolio's staying with us. There's room and stuff. I mean, Tybalt obviously won't be at home and Rosaline will want to stay with him. But anyway, less about him. After Christmas, Benvolio will pack his stuff and move in to help me take care of Eliseo. He doesn't want to miss a single bit of him growing up, which I think is rather sweet. And very...noble of him"

"He's a good guy" agreed Helena "You'll be a good couple. But why didn't you just say you were seeing each other?"

Hermia sighed "It's a long story. I didn't want to dump Lysander just like that. I mean, he put me up after I got kicked out! I didn't have the guts. And I'm shocked at myself for not having them. He was my first serious boyfriend. And then, after Demetrius, the way to hold him off was to keep Lysander close. And I worried that dad would blow up and go nuts about me having a possibly Montague baby. I didn't want to be kicked out again, especially as I wasn't sure. I didn't want to be raising Eliseo in the gutter like Rosaline's mum did with her and Livia. Beats me why Rosaline lets Angelo be a part of her life"

Helena nodded slowly. It felt strange. There was a lot of bad air between them. They'd previously been quite close before Hermia had fallen pregnant.

"I understand" said Helena softly "I felt the same, about not breaking up with Demetrius, because he was my first serious boyfriend. I felt like I'd never get another after him, because I wasn't loveable"

"That's a pile of-" Hermia began, but Helena held her up.

"I'm not like you. Boys aren't like friends to me. I'm scared of them sometimes. I like them, but they frighten me when they do stupid things, or jeer at you, or call you names"

"Mercutio does stupid things and he's not scary. Well. To people who don't know him he probably is"

"That's different. Mercutio is...something else all together"

Hermia scoffed, and looked over at Eliseo to see if he was behaving himself. Granted, he was two days old and couldn't even talk, but Hermia just couldn't seem to stop herself from glancing over at him every now and again.

"What happened when I was giving birth to him?" asked Hermia "I know Gabriel was in the woods, you, Lysander and Demetrius were in the woods. What happened to everyone?"

"Well, I've been told Gabriel came out after you and Angelo started shouting at him, but then Angelo hugged him. A search party came and found me, Lysander and Demetrius, and told us where you were an hour or so later. Lysander wanted to go with you as soon as possible, but he got held back and arrived after you'd given birth. Then he found out he wasn't the father from some of your family, but he came up to your room to see how you were doing. Then he left after you weren't there. My parents picked me up, and got mad at me for going out so late. Demetrius' parents started shouting at him, demanding to know some fast truths. He made his excuses and got away pretty fast. I didn't hear anymore about him until I heard about Tybalt and Gabriel attacking him, and then about what happened to Tybalt. And I also heard that there had been more people in the woods. They found all this weird stuff, candles and incense and this symbol thing of a star in a circle. There's a rumour going around that it was all Gabriel, that he's a wicked warlock or something. Oh, and everybody who was looking for us in the wood missed the Winter Talent Show, although I've heard it was appalling this year, so it was no great loss. And...I've decided that it's time for me to move on and start doing my own thing, instead of moping around"

"Hurray!" cried Hermia sarcastically "About time too. Seen any guys you like yet?"

"No. I've had enough of boys. I'm going to concentrate on my studies. I see you, and the reason guys like you is because they see you doing your stuff, doing what you like and want, and feel comfortable with that and want to get to know you. So I'll do the same, but I'm going to do what I like. I'm going to do some soul-searching, learn a bit more about myself, and take it from there"

"Well, good for you" said Hermia "You will find someone lovely, who appreciates you, and wants what you are, not what you do for them. Just like how I've got Benvolio"

"Did you do a paternity test?" asked Helena.

"Yes, but we don't have the results yet" replied Hermia "But I know that Eliseo is Benvolio's son. He looks like him. I watch Benvolio holding him, and it's like they have this special bond. Sometimes, during my pregnancy, Benvolio would touch my tummy and it would just feel...right. It would be like there was some sort of electricity thing between them. Amazing"


	72. The Boy With Issues

Zelda12343 - No, I'm not planning to write any sequels, however, I have an idea for a prequel. I probably won't use it, as I think this story has gone on quite enough and the prequel isn't really relevent to fanfiction. I have got ideas for more R&J fanfiction, look on my profile for them. And I have also posted drawings and pictures of the characters on my deviantart account, which I've got a link to on my profile as well.

So, Tybalt's on the road to recovery, Hermia and Helena have patched things up, leaving one bitchy boy who needs to sort some things out.

* * *

><p>"Am I in trouble?" whispered Gabriel, watching as the sperm donor who got custody stormed towards him.<p>

"Nothing that half of your inheritance can't sort out" Angelo haughtily replied. Gabriel sighed of relief and sagged against the seat.

"I didn't mean for Ty – anyone to get hurt" Gabriel attempted to explain "I brought the gun just to scare him. Tybalt was just going to beat him up and I was just going to fire it a couple of times and frighten him because of what he did to Lavinia last year. After all the things he's done, he deserved everything he got. But I wouldn't have shot anyone deliberately"

"I don't know what to make of you, these days"

Gabriel watched him sulkily. He knew it was coming. He was about to be kicked out. After Angelo had been so kind as to prepare vegetarian meals and ask him about how his dance class had been coming along for a day. His mind whirred, rapidly trying to think of all the places he could stay. He'd been thrown out of the coven for causing trouble. He and Juno didn't speak anymore. It made Gabriel want to cry now. Gabriel had never had a best friend like that before, and now he was alone. Rose hated him and thought he was a psycho, and Gabriel had also heard that she was seeing someone else now. Some nice, normal, sensible boy, instead of glamourous but erratic Gabriel. Jealousy surged through him, but he knew it was too late. All his old admirers had stopped hanging around with him and found lives of their own. That only left the Neo-Burlesque clubs where he sometimes liked to drink and dance. And even there, he wasn't as popular as he had been. Ridiculous rumours that weren't even true flew around Verona, and now he was just a walking joke.

"So what happens now?" asked Gabriel. Angelo threw him a dirty look. That was one of the things Gabriel hated about Angelo. He could never tell what Angelo was thinking or planning and it was hard to stay one step ahead of him. Angelo was sly, manipulative and cunning. With a sudden realization, Gabriel acknowledged that they were more alike than he thought. They were both stubborn, and both intense, just about different things. Like what his old coven member had told him.

"Rosaline said that Tybalt will be able to make a full recovery"

Gabriel sighed of relief again.

"But you still had possession of a dangerous weapon"

"Yes, but I..." protested Gabriel.

"It wasn't him" said a voice. Gabriel turned around to see Tybalt's group of friends gathered around the doorway of the side room he and Angelo had been conversing in.

"What wasn't?" asked Angelo.

"It wasn't Gabriel" repeated Petruchio.

"What happened then?"

"Demetrius had the gun. He pulled it out when he couldn't fight Tybalt off anymore. Gabriel tried to pull it off of him to protect us and Tybalt, but Demetrius was too strong, and he fired at Tybalt as Gabriel managed to grab it, which is why it has his finger prints on it. We've spoken to the police about it, and when Demetrius gains consciousness, they're going to charge him for gun possession and GBH"

Gabriel looked stunned. But he swallowed "Yes. That's right. I thought it was my fault that Tybalt was shot. I was trying to help"

Angelo frowned "You just admitted to bringing the gun"

"No, he didn't" said Sam.

"It belonged to Demetrius" added Greg "We saw him pull it out, didn't we?"

"Yeah" the boys echoed, nodding.

Angelo turned to Gabriel, and then looked at the other boys "I do hope you know what you're doing"

"Oh, yes" said Simon "We've had to cover stuff up from the police loads of times. Trust us, we know what we're doing"

"Shut up!" hissed Theobald.

Angelo lay a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel glanced at him worriedly "I won't breathe a word of this"

"Thanks, sir" mumbled Ricardo. Gabriel watched them all confused. He knew Tybalt wasn't especially fond of him at the best of times, unless he was saying nasty stuff about Benvolio and his friends, and he almost without certainty knew that Tybalt's friends didn't like him. Guys like them did not like guys like him. So why were they covering up for him?

"If we can't have him jailed for what he did to our cousin" explained Ricardo "We can get him jailed for gun possession and GBH. I think that makes sufficient punishment, don't you?"

"Yes. It does" murmured Gabriel.

"Tybalt doesn't want you to go to prison" Theobald finished "It's not the right place for a boy like you"

Gabriel knew that was a dig at his pretty boy looks and sometimes effeminate behaviour. He tucked a strain of his blond hair behind his ear defensively, and glanced down. The boys took it as their cue to leave, and so Gabriel was alone with Angelo.

"You're a very lucky young man" said Angelo. Gabriel suddenly burst into tears. Angelo placed his arm further around his shoulders, and pulled him closer so that Gabriel could cry freely.


	73. Coming Home For Christmas

Zelda12343 - I may change my mind. I don't know. But if not, I have some other ides for stories that I could post.

It's time for the new parents to bring home the new baby.

* * *

><p>On the morning of Christmas Eve, Hermia and Eliseo were dressed and ready to go. Lord Capulet pushed open her door. Benvolio followed, clutching a car seat to carry the baby home in. They'd come a long way. Just two years ago, Lord Capulet thought of Benvolio as a Montague scumbag. Now he was as good as his son-in-law.<p>

"Why the grins?" asked Hermia. Lord Capulet lifted a letter.

"The results came through. I paid for them to be done quickly"

"You've opened them, haven't you?"

"Sorry" admitted Benvolio "But I had to be sure. I'd love him anyway, but I just wanted to know he was mine. And he is"

Benvolio picked up Eliseo and cradled him, giving him a kiss on top of his brown curls. He lowered him into his car seat. Eliseo didn't make a peep, and then Lord Capulet handed him a fluffy duck.

"I used to have one like that when I was a boy" he said wistfully "Tancredo always used to tease me. I gave it to Regina when she was born, and I think she gave it to Tybalt"

"Tybalt probably pulled it's head off" muttered Hermia.

"That's not funny! He's a very poorly boy right now"

"Didn't he call his nurse a bitch because she wouldn't give him anymore morphine?"

"Enough! Come on, we're going home. I expect you're all sick of hospitals by now. But first I want to drop in and check on Tybalt"

Benvolio picked up the car seat, and they began to walk down to reception, where Hermia and Eliseo were discharged. They headed around a corner, and soon found themselves on Tybalt's ward. Lord Capulet led them to his room. Tybalt sat propped up on several pillows, with a Big Mac resting by his side as he scoffed a hamburger. At the sound of the door opening, he quickly shoved it behind his pillow.

"Oh, it's you" he said, pulling it out again "I thought you were that bitch coming to tell me off for eating takeaway food again"

"No. And you can tell the nurse that until the cafeteria improve their food, we'll bring you whatever we think is fit"

"Good, 'cause I'm starving. Oh. Hi Hermia"

"Hey Tibbers! How are you feeling?"

"Pain" complained Tybalt "I asked them for more morphine, but they won't give me anymore or I'll overdose. It sucks. And I have to stay here for weeks and then I have to stay in the house for weeks. I'm so bored. They only have crappy PG rated films on the telly things and they throw Rosaline out after eight 'o' clock at night and I can't sleep because it hurts so much"

"Well, why'd you go after him with a gun then, you idiot?" asked Hermia.

"I didn't bring the gun" growled Tybalt.

"Why did you boys go after him at all?" asked Hermia. Tybalt sifted from side to side. Hermia turned to the other three "See. This is proof he loves me really"

"Exactly" said Lord Capulet "We're taking the baby home today. Just in time for Christmas"

"Leave me here alone, why don't you" muttered Tybalt.

"Poor Tibby" said Hermia. She bounced over, bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Tybalt pulled a face of disgust and rubbed his forehead as soon as she stood up "You'll be home before you know it! Just concentrate on getting better so Mercutio and Allegra can put itching powder down your trousers"

"Oi!" yelled Tybalt, throwing a chicken nugget at her.

Lord Capulet sighed "Come on you. Let's get this bubba home"

It was nice to be out in the fresh air again. Hermia took in a breath, and bent over to make sure Eliseo was covered up with his blanket. They climbed into the car, and began the drive make home. Hermia was exhausted, but when they got home Mercutio, Allegra and Juliet were waiting. They'd tidied up for them, and the house looked set for Christmas.

"Welcome home, little one" said Lord Capulet, helping Benvolio get Eliseo out of his car seat. He picked him up and cradled him "Isn't he beautiful? He reminds me so much of Hermia when I brought her home with me"

"I think he looks like Benvolio" said Hermia, already slumped on the sofa.

"Have you not noticed these ginger flecks in his hair? And he looks like you when he's sleeping, small and curled up"

"What was it like when you brought Hermia home?" asked Benvolio.

"Well..." said Lord Capulet uncomfortably "She was very small, and I was on my own. I picked her up from the nursery and drove back with her in my car. It was stifling hot, and she was about a week old or so. I drove back, opened the door, and there was my wife, sitting on the sofa, totally oblivious to what I'd just brought back"

"So, what exactly is going to happen this Christmas?" asked Juliet "I mean, half of us are just going to be sitting in a hospital room with Tybalt cursing for morphine. What about the rest of us? I mean, Hermia, you must be pretty sick of hospital rooms as well. You just want to get Eliseo settled, don't you?"

"Yes" replied Hermia "And I don't just want to get stuck in here with everyone else at the hospital. I want someone to celebrate with!"

It was time for Allegra Awesome Ideas to step in "Hey, I've got a plan"

"What?" asked Mercutio.

"Right. Raise your hand if you like Tybalt enough to want to sit in a hospital room all Christmas"

"Allegra" scorned Juliet.

"No, seriously! Because, those who do, can go sit with him. We could take it in turns, whilst a group of us stayed here, cooked Christmas dinner, looked after Eliseo, and kept the house ticking over. So basically, one group stays at home, one is visiting Tibby, and another group swaps with the group visiting Tibby. What do you say? Bagsy staying here all day!"

"Yay! Tybalt banned me from visiting him after I did the 'Get Well Soon' song and dance for him. So, I'll stay here too, and I'll help cook. I'm a great cook" beamed Mercutio.

"We're staying with Eliseo" said Hermia.

"I'll do the visiting" said Juliet.

"That's a good idea, kids. I'll tell the rest of the family and make the groups up. We've got everything for cooking with, haven't we?"

"Sure! And if not, I'll improvise. I got used to cooking bacon pancakes for Hermia for about nine months, didn't I?"

"Urgh" grimaced Hermia "What did I want those for?"

"You loved them! And I loved them! They were tasty!"

"And you ate all those toffees. Everyday, you'd be popping them. And if you didn't have any, you'd nick them off of me" added Benvolio. Hermia simply shrugged.

"So that's settled" said Lord Capulet. He lowered Eliseo into Hermia's arms, who immediately cuddled her baby, and kissed him on the forehead. Juliet cooed.

"It's going to be awesome, just us lot" fantasised Mercutio "Who wants to play Take The Mattresses Off The Beds And Slide Down The Stairs On Them?"


	74. Some Sort Of Apology

Cornadopia - Eliseo is a little sweetie. And no, it's not the last chapter yet! I have about four or so to post and then this story is over.

Twas Christmas Eve, and all was silent in the house...well, church. It's Eliseo's first outing!

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, most of Verona's residents walked down to evening mass at St. Peter's Church where Friar Lawrence waited with a sermon. As it was past eight 'o' clock, which meant they were home from the hospital, the whole of the Capulet family attended. Hermia felt up to it, and so she took Eliseo out for his first ride in his pram. It was actually an old pram, which had been used to push many of the Montagues about when they had been babies. Secretly, Hermia preferred it to the modern stroller that they'd purchased on the internet. It was vintage and so adorable! She and Benvolio sat at the back of the congregation so that if Eliseo cried, they could take him out easily and calm him down.<p>

But everyone wanted to see the first Montague and Capulet baby! Friar Lawrence was first to coo over the tot. Then Escalus himself wanted to see him. He even picked him up and cuddled him for a little while.

"He's going to be your great Godnephew, because I'm going to be his Godfather" bragged Mercutio "He loves me. I bought him a sleepy suit saying 'Little Monster' so he can terrorize Tybalt, and I bought a matching one for me. So we can terrorize him together!"

After the fuss, the church was silent. The lights had been turned off, and so the place was illuminated by thousands of candles, casting shadows over the whole congregation. Eliseo was quiet, and lay gazing up at his parents with his big baby blue eyes. Hymns were sung, and everything seemed very lovely and Christmassy after that.

But babies didn't stay calm and peaceful. Hermia had to feed Eliseo at one point, and then he threw up on Benvolio. Rosaline inched away disgustedly, and poor Benvolio crawled up to go and wash it off in the toilets. He could swear everyone, including the choir boys, were laughing at him. He hurried out of the main hall and into the darkened toilets. It all looked blue and grey without the lights on. Benvolio's eyes slowly adjusted, and then he ran the bronze rusty tap.

Dabbing his hand under it, he gasped as it was freezing. Slowly, he started to scrub the milky sick out of his jumper. When he was halfway done, he glanced up at the mirror to see the progress, and gasped.

In the dim light, Gabriel watched on at him, his face neutral. Benvolio whirled around worriedly.

"Gabriel? I...didn't see you there"

"Well, with eyesight like yours and a room as dark as this, I'm not surprised" Gabriel remarked back.

Benvolio was at loss at what to say, before he went on "What are you doing in a church, I thought you were an atheist or...Wiccan now"

"It's good for Angelo's political image if he and his family are seen attending church at Christmas, whether or not he believes or I believe" Gabriel sounded bored, slightly irritated by his father's occupation. Benvolio swallowed, pondering on what the implications of Angelo's career had done for Gabriel's upbringing and consequent personality.

"Rose really liked you, you know" Gabriel went on. Benvolio stared at him in shock. Why was he bringing this up, now? Was about to slap him around the face with a tap shoe as rumoured?

"She was always talking about you, about how guilty she felt that we were together. I suppose it was driving us apart long before Hermia decided to publicly humiliate me. Whenever I did something she didn't like, whether it was smoke a couple of cigarettes or wear women's clothing out in public with her, she'd always say 'Benvolio never treated me like this' It really used to piss me off. It's like...it's like when I was a kid, and I had this dance show and I had to dance with a girl. I got paired with this really rubbish ugly girl, and Lavinia got paired with another boy who was almost as good as me. I say, almost" Gabriel added, with a glimmer in his eye "We wanted to dance together, so you know what I did?"

Benvolio replied with the logical, sensible thing that he would have done "You asked your dance teacher to let you switch"

"No. I kicked a bench on the other boy's foot" Gabriel giggled "The boys changing room was tiny compared to the girls, because there wasn't any of us. There was this bench under the window, and I was sitting on the window ledge with my feet on the bench. And he stood opposite me with his feet in front of the bench, bragging about he got to dance with her. So I kicked it, just like that! I kicked a bench on his foot so he couldn't dance, and scared him from ever coming back to any future classes, all because I wanted to dance with his partner and I wanted to be the best and only boy in the class. But that's just me"

Benvolio was at loss at what to say. But the door of the toilets opened and Angelo Fulgencio stood there. Benvolio had no idea of what to make of Angelo.

"Gabriel, what are you doing? You're missing half the service. Oh. Hi Benvolio. Congratulations"

"Thanks" replied Benvolio, as Angelo left. Gabriel turned back to him.

"Bye"

"Bye" replied Benvolio, going back to wash his jumper. That definitely gave him some food for thought. Coming from Gabriel...that was almost an apology.


	75. Christmas!

It's Christmas!

* * *

><p>"Good morning" whispered Benvolio, turning over to face Hermia.<p>

Hermia smiled softly "Good morning to you two"

"What time is it?" asked Benvolio.

"Enough time for a cuddle, before Eliseo starts crying"

Benvolio giggled, and held Hermia tighter. Even without his glasses, Benvolio squinted and managed the read the time on her alarm clock. It was early. The weak winter sun streaming through the curtains had barely just risen. Snow gently rested on the window pane. Their son slept peacefully in a little white crib tied with pale blue ribbons next to their bed. It had actually been Benvolio's crib, when he was a baby. Beatrix had had an identical pink one so that their parents could distinguish them. His dad had brought it over for him yesterday. Eliseo already had a cot in his nursery, but this one was perfect for Hermia's room.

Hermia propped herself up on her elbows "This time I don't have to climb out the window, do I?"

"No. I wouldn't advise it, anyway. It's covered in snow. It's kind of cosy, being in here, with the snow all outside"

Hermia peered over at Eliseo "Look at our bubba. Doesn't he look so sweet like that?"

Benvolio looked over "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yeah"

Hermia bent over to kiss him, but the sounds of Mercutio's excited shrieks filled the air "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Both parents groaned, and Hermia crawled out of her warm bed to see to her now fussing baby. She scooped him up, and carried him back into bed with her and Benvolio.

"Thank you, Mercutio" muttered Benvolio sarcastically.

"Let him have his fun. He's a big kid"

"WAKE UP, ALLEGRA! WAKE UP, JULIET!"

"Good God" groaned Hermia, trying to settle Eliseo.

"Let him have his fun!" mocked Benvolio, stuffing a pillow over his head. Mercutio's shrieking reached a new pitch when he banged open their door, shoved it open, and jumped on their bed.

"It's Eliseo's first Christmas! Aww! Put him in his snowflake suit! This is just so cute! Benny, I have to give you your present, and Hermy-wa, I have to give you yours! And my favourite little bubba is going to get his! Aww!"

"Couldn't make yourself any louder, could you?" grumbled Benvolio.

"Yes!" cried Mercutio. He clapped his hands "Come on, Benny! It's Christmas! Get up!"

Benvolio pulled himself out of bed, and wrapped his dressing gown around himself. Hermia carried Eliseo downstairs sleepily to where Rosaline was already dressed and putting her boots on.

"I'm not hesitating" said Rosaline, as a way of explanation "I told him I'd be over there as soon as I could. So I'll see you tonight. Oh, hang on a minute. Tybalt told me to give you this. It's your Christmas present"

"Thanks" said Hermia, accepting an envelope that was quite thick. With one arm balancing Eliseo, she shelled open the envelope and pulled out a card "This much money? All for me?"

"I don't think it's money" said Rosaline. Hermia opened it, and fifty condoms fell out on the floor.

"The dick!" seethed Hermia, reading the inscription.

"What does it say?" asked Rosaline.

"'_Happy Christmas, hope these will come in handy. I got extra small so they'll be sure to fit Benvolio. Love Tybalt'_ Twat!"

Mercutio and Allegra rushed in, carrying an oval shaped package between them "Rosaline, could you please give this to Tybalt? It's mine and Allegra's Christmas present to him"

"What is that?" asked Rosaline, accepting the heavy object.

"Cheeldren! Mon cheries! Where ez ze toilet seat?" asked Celestine, hurrying out of the bathroom. Mercutio tried to keep his face as straight as possible.

"You did not" growled Rosaline "Unscrew the toilet seat and wrap it up to give to Tybalt? It will have germs on it! You might think you're being funny, but Tibby could get an infection! He has an open wound on his belly!"

"It's not a toilet seat" replied Allegra "It's a...chopping board! In case Tybalt wants to chop some vegetables for dinner"

"Tybalt hates vegetables. He only eats takeaway food, and you know it! Right. I'm off. Bye" Rosaline dumped down the toilet seat, and stalked out to the car.

"Bye" said Hermia, settling down with Eliseo on the sofa. She smiled delightedly at her baby. She just couldn't help looking at him and smiling. He was really, the most precious thing she owned. Then she turned to look around at the tree. The presents stretched across the room and glowed gold and red, and it all felt very festive indeed.

Slowly the family gathered around and handed out presents. Hermia looked suspiciously at Mercutio when he gave Allegra the beautiful sequin embroided green scarf that he'd brought back from India. She could remember Mercutio clearly stating that he'd never give it away. But she didn't dwell on it long as Mercutio gave Eliseo a beautiful book of fairytales that Hermia could read to him whilst he was little and that he could read himself when he grew up. Eliseo received heaps of presents. It would take Hermia a week to sort out where they were all going to go. And he would get more, as Romeo, Beatrix and Anthony were coming over later that day to see him. After giving out all the presents, as promised, Mercutio got cracking on the dinner with Allegra's help.

The rest of the family came and went, so Hermia, Benvolio and Eliseo chilled out on the sofa, fiddling with all their new presents, watching the music channels as they blasted Christmas songs. At around one 'o' clock, Mercutio shouted out to them.

"It's ready!"

"It's Sausage Surprise!" added Allegra, imitating Regina. Mercutio snorted.

"His face!"

"His face!"

"Such a shame he didn't get to see his Christmas present" cackled Mercutio.

"Why did my mum have to give the game away? It would have been so funny!" Allegra giggled "That thing about the sari and Trick or Treating him was so hilarious. You're just so fricking funny!"

"And so are you! Listen here, girl, where have you been all my life?"

"I live in France for half the year. I'd stay in Verona during the summer. I used to watch you walk past my house at half twelve everyday when it was the holidays. Not that I was stalking you or anything. You're just...loud"

"Good, good! Now, tell me, pretty one, when did you first see my even prettier face?" Mercutio clasped his hands to his cheeks and grinned.

"Well, I was eleven and my family went to the swimming pool during the summer, and it was the time Tybalt tried to drown Hermia, and so you, Romeo and Benvolio went up to Tybalt, started splashing him and winding him up and my brothers came over so then you dive bombed on top of Theobald and Ricardo, and then the lifeguard came and sent you all out"

"Oh yes. I remember" said Mercutio proudly "Such a good day!"

The rest of the family joined them for Christmas dinner. For an hour or so, they put aside their worries about Tybalt, their shock at the recent revelations, and enjoyed each other's company.

"This isn't bad, Mercutio" said Ricardo, suddenly trying to be polite.

"Thanks, I spat on that plate"

"Mercutio" groaned Lord Capulet, as Ricardo pushed his plate away from him. That afternoon, after Mercutio made Theobald and Ricardo clean up, he and Allegra played X-Rated Scrabble, which amused Allegra no end.

"Where have you been all my life indeed?" murmured Allegra, as Mercutio spelt out a word that started with P and ended with S. Anthony, Beatrix and Romeo turned up to see Eliseo, and Beatrix cooed and cuddled her new nephew eagerly, before presenting him with a rainbow set of baby grows. Romeo joined them for a game of X-Rated Scrabble. Eventually, Hermia lay out on the sofa asleep, with Eliseo curled up sleeping on her chest. Benvolio was outside talking to his dad and Romeo. A full Christmas dinner, Christmas pudding, chocolates from a tin, and many other treats had shown their effects, and soon Mercutio and Allegra stretched themselves out on the floor sleepily.

"I once slept here" said Mercutio.

"In this house? I know"

"No, I mean here. On the floor"

Allegra turned to look at him "Here? On the floor?"

"Yeah. Here. On the floor. Back on the experiment, Hermia had a party, went on all night," Mercutio broke off to yawn "and I just dropped. I woke up spread eagled on the floor here. Eugene was on the sofa and Romeo had his face slumped on the coffee table. It was pretty funny if you ask me, as he had to walk around with the imprint for the rest of the day. That was also the night Hermy-wa and Bennykins got together"

"Cute" Allegra yawned, and almost fell asleep, but soon felt something tickling her face.

"Do you like me?" asked Mercutio, tickling her with mistletoe.

"Very much so" replied Allegra, sitting up a little.

"Good. Because I like you too. Can I have a kiss?"

"You can have a kiss any time you want"

They kissed, and then Benvolio and Romeo opened the door to walk back in. They took one look at the couple, and Hermia and Eliseo sleeping obliviously on the sofa, and shut the door again.

"I thought he said love was a load of bullshit?" asked Romeo.

"So did I...but Verona's been very topsy turvy lately"


	76. New Year

Zelda12343 - Your family sounds like my family...

Oreoskidz - Aha! The only thing a brother deserves is a toilet seat. Also, so glad you liked the bit with Mercutio and Allegra. Don't forget to, if you haven't already, check out Cornadopia's story about them. You won't regret it - she's an awesome writer.

Well. Here it is. The last chapter. Before the epilogue. I can't believe this is over. I'm kind of emotional because I had the idea of Child Swap for two years, and posted the first chapter last March. Now it's all over, and I'm so damn glad I've had the chance to write this!

* * *

><p>With the arrival of New Year, for many of Verona's residents it meant a new start. Hermia, Benvolio and Eliseo were a family now. Tybalt and Rosaline were more in love than ever. In fact, with the birth of Eliseo, it finally showed them that the feud was over, even if Hermia was a bastard and Benvolio a lower ranking cousin.<p>

This year, the Montagues decided to host a New Year's party, as the Capulets weren't up to it currently. They were all invited of course, although Tybalt was still recovering in hospital. Gabriel had been to see him, and apologized. Tybalt forgave him, admitted that the cover-up had been his idea, and he had told Simon and his friends to put it into place.

Demetrius had been arrested and was awaiting trial. It was a relief to know he was out of harm's way. Even though it meant more lies, to keep him there, they felt that it was the right thing to do under the circumstances. Even if more evidence came to light, there was always enough of Gabriel's inheritance available to make it 'disappear'

And finally, Gabriel was not thrown out. Conversely, he and Angelo had a further conversation about his future, and finally reached some sort of resolution. Angelo was concerned that there was little chance of Gabriel making it big as a dancer, and did not think it would be fair on him to have to support Gabriel for years on end as he passed from job to job. Gabriel, however, was confident that he could make it. He made a passionate plea of his love of ballet and performing, and finally. Angelo broke down and a compromise was reached.

Gabriel would have to finish his schooling in Verona, and then he was free to do whatever he wished. So Gabriel decided that he would get a job now, save up his allowance, and go to Milan and audition as he had planned. It was worth a shot. He didn't want to stay in Verona anyway. There was nothing left for him. He had no friends, no girlfriend, and no coven.

But even though they had thrown him out, Gabriel believed it was the right thing to do. It wasn't the right spiritual path for him. He wasn't responsible with the magic. And he didn't have the time anymore. There was so much he needed to be sorting out instead.

However, even now, as he looked around the Montague Ranch, it was like a stab in the heart to see everyone getting so well together. Hermia and Benvolio had brought their baby along with them, and everyone was cooing and fussing over him. That weirdo Mercutio was here, with some young thing Gabriel recognised as another Capulet cousin. Rosaline was here, but only because at the hospital they wouldn't let her visit Tybalt after eight 'o' clock.

He regretted having to come, but he supposed it was only fair. For Christmas, Angelo had cooked him a nut roast and gone without a turkey. Gabriel had been touched that Angelo had honoured his beliefs that it was cruel to use animals for food and gone out of his way to do so. Of course, they argued about Gabriel's choice of outfit for this evening and his protest at having to attend this party in the first place.

A handsome woman was bending over the refreshments table, selecting a glass of wine. She had short dark hair in curls that was slicked back tidily, dark liquid brown eyes, a smooth olive complexion, and a slim pleasing figure. Gabriel suddenly felt himself compelled to go and talk to her, so he straightened himself, and walked with his head up high over to her.

"Amparo Duarte?" asked Gabriel. He had recognised her as a rising figure of Angelo's government. He fluttered his eyelashes over his big baby blue eyes a couple of times.

She turned and regarded the pretty blond boy "Gabriel Fulgencio?"

"I've heard a lot about you" they both said simultaneously, and then they laughed. She had a charming laugh that was charismatic and made it seem as if she possessed some good natured wit and sly intelligence. Angelo had mentioned her, something about how her popularity within his party was growing at an alarming rate, although Gabriel wasn't sure if what he was saying was positive or negative.

"Oh, I'm only a dancer" dismissed Gabriel, fluttering his eyelashes again in that way he knew that nobody, woman or man, could resist.

"And I'm only a politician"

"But you run our country. You must have a lot of achievement within you"

"But you dance. That must take a lot of skill, and hard work. I have heard that you wish to audition at La Scala?"

"I do"

"I have a close acquintance, who dances there"

"You do? What a coincidence"

"Yes. How unusual. Are you here on your own?" asked Amparo.

"Yes" lied Gabriel "Oh yes"

"Well, so am I. What a funny coincidence"

"Indeed" A slower song came on, and several couples appeared to be gathering to dance. Gabriel cleared his throat "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course" She took his hand, and they swayed together on the dance floor. She was older than him, by about ten years, but she seemed nice. She also seemed mature. Maybe that's what he needed. Someone older, more mature, who wouldn't do silly teenage things that messed with other's people's heads. And she could get him far. She had a friend at La Scala! Gabriel could feel opportunity heating from her touch. All was not lost. He may have lost his friends, and things with Angelo would probably always be difficult, but all was not lost yet.

"Everyone, it's ten seconds to midnight!" declared Lord Montague, banging a spoon against a glass "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

Hermia kissed Benvolio. Romeo kissed Juliet. Mercutio kissed Allegra. Rosaline opened up her phone and called Tybalt to wish him a Happy New Year. Amparo bent down and kissed Gabriel on his cheek. Butterflies danced around Gabriel's tummy, and then he held her hand as they ran outside to watch the vibrant colours explode across the start.

"Happy New Year, my favourite pair of boys" said Hermia, watching from the window with Eliseo curled in her arms, and Benvolio's arm curled around her shoulders "I think we're all going to be very happy together"


	77. Epilogue

Cornadopia - Stupid internet must be messing up! But so glad you liked the references! And I have to end this sometime or another!

Well. Here it is. The epilogue. First of all, huge thanks to my wonderful reviewers, Cornadopia, Zelda12343, Oreoskidz, A, walleyandkuki, DarkLadyRebel, missi 101, Ladyofthelake13, Jocasta Silver, The Incompetant Writer (Even though your account says it's vacated now) Thanks so much!

Special thanks to Cornadopia for letting me use her OCs, Allegra and her family! Allegra is a kickass girl and a great match for Mercutio. If you haven't already, read Mercutio and Allegra by her. And review. You won't regret it, it is one of the best stories out there.

And stay tuned, I have my Romeo And Juliet Do Mean Girls story to upload, and I will be adding playlists for each character as the next chapter. I also upload pictures of them to my deviantart, which I have a link to on my page. Feel free to check them out!

* * *

><p>The warm sun beat down on the heads of the Capulet family as they sat outside in the garden. It was a lovely warm summer's day in late-June. Flowers burst open around them, and bees buzzed around curiously. The sky was a deep cornflower blue, with only a few wisps of clouds drifting aimlessly along, just like the family as they lounged out in the sun. Tybalt was poking some hamburgers on a grill, whilst Allegra was muttering something interesting involving grabbing the red hot poker and chasing Tybalt around the garden with it to Mercutio, who was giggling. Beatrix was reading a so-called scientific magazine that she thought made her seem cleverer. Juliet and Romeo were also present. Hermia rubbed sun cream onto Eliseo, as they sat on a blanket under the shade of a tree. Eliseo could now sit up, and smile, and coo.<p>

"Did you know" said Beatrix "That owning a cat is good for your mental well-being?"

"Exactly!" beamed Regina "Cats are simply the most delightful creatures on the planet"

"If that's true, then why's a woman with loads of them called the crazy cat lady?" asked Allegra.

"Shut up!" hissed Tybalt.

"I don't know" replied Mercutio "Maybe it's like chocolate and ecstasy. You know, chocolate releases endorphins, which make you happy. Ecstasy releases loads of endorphins, which makes you manic"

"Yang yang" gurgled Eliseo.

"That's right, my beautiful boy! You're getting so good at talking" crowed Hermia.

"You're my clever little boy, aren't you?" Benvolio added.

"He looks like you, he's so cute!" crowed Romeo.

"He's adorable" Juliet agreed.

"He's the cutest, bestest nephew in the world" said Beatrix.

"He's so cute, I could eat him" stated Mercutio.

"Run, cannibal!" muttered Tybalt.

"Oh, Tibby! Show us your scar!" demanded Mercutio.

"Why do you always want to look at my scar? It's a fricking scar"

"It's cool" said Mercutio, as Tybalt yanked his shirt up to show him.

"Urgh" shuddered Rosaline "It always looks sore"

"It doesn't hurt anymore" assured Tybalt "I got off the painkillers a few months ago and I've been fine since"

"My poor baby" sighed Regina.

"Well. Anyway" said Mercutio, grabbing his ukulele "Me and Allegra have written a special Anniversary song for Tybalt and Rosaline and we're going to sing it for you now"

"Whatever it is, however it goes, I don't want to hear it" answered Tybalt.

"It's a nice song! Right, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

"Happy Anniversary to you! Happy Anniversary to you! Happy Anniversary to Ros and Tibby! Happy Anniversary to you!"

"Thanks" said Tybalt sarcastically.

"There's more" said Mercutio, playing the chords again. Allegra cleared her throat.

"You didn't get divorced. You didn't get divorced. You made it to one year even thought Berowne tried to make out with Rosaline...You didn't get divorced!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Hermia, clapping "Great song!"

"So I guess all of us lose the bet" said Romeo sadly.

"What bet?" asked Tybalt suspiciously.

"Well, me, Hermia and Romeo all placed bets on how many months you two would stay married for. And we've all lost, because you've stayed married the whole year and none of us thought you could make it" explained Mercutio. Both Tybalt and Rosaline rolled their eyes irritatedly and ignored them both.

Rosaline flipped open her mobile. Then she gasped "Oh my God!"

"What is it?" asked Juliet.

"Gabriel got what he wanted. He's going to La Scala!"

"Aw, that's so lovely! He's such a sweet boy!" clucked Regina. There was a silence as everyone just looked at her. Regina had accepted the cover-up story and remained in her strange delusion that Gabriel was a 'nice boy' No one else seemed especially pleased for him.

Regina looked around at her family, waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one, she babbled on "I remember when you used to do street dancing, Tibby. You were ever so good at it, weren't you, sweetiepops? I still have all your medals and certificates"

"Mum, be quiet" grumbled Tybalt.

"Who did he have to sleep with to get in there?" asked Mercutio.

"No idea" said Rosaline "Ah well. He and Angelo came to an agreement last Christmas. Gabriel has to finish off school in Verona, and when he's done that, he can do whatever he wants, as long as Angelo doesn't have to finance it. But Gabriel's sugar mummy does that now"

"A woman who is ten years older than him? Urgh" grimaced Hermia.

"Cougar!" sang Mercutio.

"He's probably just her boy toy" snorted Allegra "God, imagine if they have kids!"

Hermia made a sick face "He'd make a crap father. The baby would puke on his favourite pair of shoes and he'd start screaming"

"Yeah, well, I think Amparo is more interested in a career than motherhood and since Gabriel hates kids, it's not going to happen. Kids suck" said Rosaline.

"Amen to that" added Tybalt.

"No, they don't" said Benvolio, pulling silly faces at his son who cooed and giggled delightedly and tried to grab for him. Benvolio scooped him up and kissed his chubby cheek. Eliseo crowed with joy and tried to yank off Benvolio's glasses.

"That kid has vomited on you countless times. Don't you ever get sick of it?" asked Rosaline.

"No, because he's ours" answered Hermia, tickling her baby under the chin.

"No, no, Tibby! Babies are lovely! I remember when you were Eliseo's age. You were such a good boy, although you were a bit of a screamer" clucked Regina "You'll change your mind when you're older. It'll be so lovely to have some grandchildren someday"

Rosaline and Tybalt shared a look of disgust. Like Gabriel's cougar, they had careers to focus on and a business to set up. Oh, and secondly, they were going to take over the world someday. Whingey, moaning, whining kids just did not fit in the plan that well.

"Tybalt, I'm hungry. When are the burgers going to be done?" asked Juliet.

"I don't know! They're taking forever!" Tybalt whacked several of the burgers with the poker fustratedly, sending them flying over the grill and onto the grass.

"Tybalt, now look what you've done. Now we don't have any food" scolded Rosaline.

"Well, I'll just go and buy some more" snapped Tybalt.

"Quit the squabbling you lot" said Lord Capulet, coming out of the Manor and into the garden "What's going on out here?"

"Our favourite talentless blond boy bitch Gabriel has got into La Scala Ballet Company by sleeping with a cougar" replied Mercutio.

"How very interesting" nodded Lord Capulet sarcastically "How's my favourite grandson? Is he in the shade enough? Did you put enough sun cream on him?"

"Of course I did!" answered Hermia "Baby sun cream is so gloopy and disgusting. Look, it's all stuck under my ring!"

Benvolio picked up her hand to inspect the sun cream that clung to the engagement ring he had placed there.

"At least we're keeping him safe. It won't be much fun if he's up all night crying because he's sunburnt. Like he did when he was teething" reasoned Benvolio, using the corner of his shirt to wipe it away.

Hermia groaned.

"Never mind. We stocked up on Calpol and he's not crying so much now" Lord Capulet slumped down in his favourite deck chair whilst clutching the day's paper. A loud trumpeting issued from the chair. Lord Capulet jumped up and grabbed a deflated whoopee cushion "Who did that?"

"Me" giggled Mercutio. Lord Capulet lobbed it at him and Mercutio caught it.

"Such a naughty boy, Wooshy wo" teased Allegra.

"As are you, my Wally-wegra" Mercutio leant over and kissed his girlfriend. Hermia and Benvolio played together with Eliseo and his toys. Every hour they spent with him was a miracle. Just watching his dark curls bobbing up and down as he played was enough to make them ache with love for their son. Beatrix continued reading her magazine. Rosaline went and fetched Tybalt some more burgers, and then texted Gabriel to let him know she was pleased for him. Lord Capulet watched his grandson crawl around proudly, and Regina scoured the paper over Lord Capulet's shoulder for love ads.

All was well again in Verona. Everything had finally fallen to peace again.

For there never was story of such drama, than this of Bennykins and Hermy-wa.


	78. Playlists

So here are the playlists, as promised. Hope you like! Once again, thanks for the reviews. I will probably update the playlists every now and then as more music comes out or I hear more and think it suits the characters. If there's a song you think will suit a character, let me know! And you can also tell...I like Madonna, lol.

* * *

><p><span>Gabriel<span>  
>Poor Little Rich Boy – Regina Spektor<br>Vogue – Madonna  
>Oh Father - Madonna<br>Fashion – Lady Gaga  
>Glamourous – Fergie<br>Another Suitcase In Another Hall – Evita Soundtrack  
>The Fear – Lily Allen<br>Vanity – Christina Aguilera  
>Everytime – Britney Spears<br>At Seventeen – Janis Ian

These songs remind me of Gabriel because he is very vain, and into fashion and glamour, so Vogue, Fashion, Glamourous and Vanity really suit him. Poor Little Rich Boy reminded me of him, because that's what he is. Another Suitcase In Another Hall, Oh Father, Everytime and At Seventeen remind me of his insecurities (Yes, he does have them!) because Another Suitcase In Another Hall makes me think of how he is always changing friends, he never settles. Oh Father reminds me of his bad relationship with Angelo, Everytime makes me think of his regrets over his failed relationship with Rose, and At Seventeen was used in the Mean Girls film and reminds me of how he had to learn lessons about popularity when he was seventeen, and also how he learnt early on that he would always be ridiculed for being a dancer. The Fear is pretty much how he wants to make it big but faces obstacles.

Hermia  
>Who's That Girl – Madonna<br>Papa Don't Preach - Madonna  
>All I Wanna Do – Sheryl Crow<br>One Of The Boys - Katy Perry  
>Hand In My Pocket – Alanis Morrisette<br>She Bop - Cyndi Lauper  
>Freak Like Me – Sugababes<br>Sk8er Boi– Avril Lavigne  
>I Do Not Hook Up – Kelly Clarkson<br>Stupid Girls – P!nk  
>Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) – Florence &amp; The Machine<p>

Hermia is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky tomboyish punk, so hopefully these songs portray her personality well. All I Wanna Do, Freak Like Me and Hand In My Pocket are examples of her happy-go-lucky nature, and One Of The Boys is a pretty obvious choice for her. Papa Don't Preach is also pretty obvious! Who's That Girl reminds me of how quirky she is, and probably what Benvolio would think about her. She Bop is fun and cheeky and my sister said that Hermia reminded her of Cyndi Lauper for some reason. I think Hermia reminds me of Avril Lavigne, and so I included Sk8er Boi. Rabbit Heart is about her fears within the story and how she had to try and be brave. Stupid Girls is about what she thinks about Rosaline and Gabriel. I Do Not Hook Up is about how she likes boys, but will not hook up with them because she's a slut. She wants respect!

Mercutio  
>Born This Way – Lady Gaga<br>Raise Your Glass – P!nk  
>Human Nature – Madonna<br>Upside Down – Paloma Faith  
>Don't Stop Me Now – Queen<br>Thriller – Michael Jackson  
>I'm A Believer – The Monkees<br>Young Hearts Run Free – Kym Mazelle  
>Sexy And I Know It – LMFAO<p>

Mercutio. Where do I begin with Mercutio? He loves pop music because it's fun and energetic like him. Born This Way makes me think of him because he's so crazy but takes pride in himself anyway. Human Nature contains lines such as 'Oops! I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex' which really reminds me of Mercutio in one of his dirty moods! Upside Down is a really fun song which fits Mercutio, as well as Don't Stop Me Now. Thriller is a fun song, he'd probably sing it to Benvolio after Benvolio refuses to watch a horror movie with him or something. I'm A Believer is that song from Shrek and it totally fits him because he doesn't believe in love until Allegra. Young Hearts Run Free is sung by him in the 1996 film which is why I have included it. As for Sexy And I Know It...I'll leave it to your imagination ;)

Benvolio  
>Bruises – Chairlift<br>Why – Annie Lennox  
>At Seventeen – Janis Ian<br>Imagine – John Lennon  
>The Scientist – Coldplay<br>Run – Snow Patrol  
>Between Two Lungs – Florence + The Machine<br>Someone Like You – Adele

Benvolio is probably the most reserved of the group, which is why I think Bruises suits him. Because people are mean to him when he tries so hard to please, he gets bruised and he doesn't get mad, he just silently gets on with it. The song Why probably reminds him of his mum, who died of cancer when he was ten. He'd also listen to it whilst rocking Eliseo. It's also interesting that he shares At Seventeen with Gabriel, as he too learnt lessons about popularity during his teenage years. Imagine is the ultimate peace song, and since Benvolio hates fighting I thought it would suit him. The Scientist fits him because he likes science and it's about how there are things in his life that he has wanted to change and start again, such as when Rose dumps him for Gabriel and he feels it was because there was something bad about him. Someone Like You pretty much expresses how he feels about Rose once he came to the terms with the fact it was not meant to be. However, Between Two Lungs would be how he feels about Hermia. It's a beautiful song, and so their style.

Tybalt  
>Piece Of Me – Britney Spears<br>Lose Yourself – Eminem  
>Hailie's Song – Eminem<br>Don't Let Me Get Me – P!nk  
>Run This Town – Jay-Z, Kanye West, Rihanna<br>Live Your Life – T.I  
>21 Questions – 50 Cent<br>Dance Wiv Me – Dizzee Rascal  
>Number 1 – N-Dubz<br>Fighter – Christina Aguilera  
>Hard – Rihanna Feat. Jeezy<br>Dickhead – Kate Nash

As a chav, Tybalt mainly listens to R&B and rap, although Dickhead pretty much describes what Allegra and Hermia think of him. Piece Of Me was the first that sprung to mind about Tybalt, and is kind of about how if Romeo and his friends prank call him and his mum then they will get a piece of him. Lose Yourself is literally Tybalt's theme song. Also, even though Hailie's Song is about Eminem's daughter, I think it sums up how Tybalt feels about Rosaline and his family. Don't Let Me Get Me is the song that describes his insecurities. Run This World is basically about him being a thug, and then Live Your Life makes me think of how although he became a gangster and found his way as the alpha male of Verona, he realized it wasn't all that and turned his life around. I can imagine him rapping the verses and then Gabriel singing the verses! 21 Questions is about even though he causes loads of trouble, he wonders if people would still care about him for who he is. Dance Wiv Me and Number 1 are fun songs he'd play in the car, and Number 1 would remind him of how he and Rosaline got together. Fighter reminds me of Tybalt because it's about why he turned out the way he turned out. Hard sums up what he's like on the streets with his friends.

Rosaline  
>Material Girl – Madonna<br>Bad Boys – Alexandra Burke  
>Criminal – Britney Spears<br>When I Grow Up – Pussycat Dolls  
>1980 – Estelle<br>Independent Woman – Destiny's Child  
>Back In The Day – Christina Aguilera<br>Run The World (Girls) - Beyonce

Rosaline went from riches to rags, to riches again. Material Girl sums her up in one song, but When I Grow Up, 1980 and Back In The Day makes me think of what her life was like growing up on an estate with her mum and sister and how she still had big dreams and is grateful for what her upbringing taught her. Bad Boys is about the kind of guys she likes (Tybalt) when she knows that she should be working hard and that they might drag her down but can't get enough of them anyway. Criminal sums up how she feels about Tybalt perfectly as he's such a troublemaker but she loves him she's happy to get dragged down into his problems. Independent Woman makes me think of what she will be like in the future, with her own business, owning her own house and such, as does Run The World (Girls)

Juliet  
>Just A Little Girl – Amy Studt<br>I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman – Britney Spears  
>Keep It Together – Madonna<p>

The first two songs are kind of coming of age songs, which suit Juliet as she is growing up and learning what she wants from life, who she wants, and such. Keep It Together is about how it is usually her pulling together her family and telling them off for squabbling (Hermia, Allegra and Tybalt!) and also about even though they're Capulets and do daft dumb Capuletty things she wouldn't change them, because they are her family.

Romeo  
>You're Beautiful – James Blunt<br>Love Is A Losing Game – Amy Winehouse  
>Teenager In Love – Dion &amp; The Belmonts<br>She's So Lovely – Scouting For Girls  
>Love Is My Disease - Alicia Keys<p>

Lovesick Romeo has mainly love songs because that's all he thinks about. Teenager In Love is the quintessential Romeo song, because all he does is mope about love. She's So Lovely reminds him of Juliet because she is lovely! And Love Is My Disease is also kind of obvious. It has a line like 'I try to act mature, but I'm a baby when you leave' which is Romeo all over.

Eliseo  
>Nothing Really Matters – Madonna<p>

Considering Eliseo can only really throw up, cry and poop right now, he only has one song, which is basically about how both of his parents feel about him.

Allegra  
>You And I – Lady Gaga<br>Firework - Katy Perry

Allegra belongs to Cornadopia, but You And I has always reminded me of her, as she comes back to Verona to fall in love with someone who she doesn't want to leave behind again (Mercutio) I can actually imagine her serenading him with this song! Firework reminds me of her because even though people like her dad and brothers put her down, she is actually quite awesome and should show it.

Angelo  
>Womanizer – Britney Spears<br>He Wasn't There – Lily Allen

Angelo is a womanizer and does like to put it about, even though he's supposed to be a politician! Also, he wasn't there for either of Rosaline, Gabriel or Livia, although Rosaline has forgiven him for that, which is why I have included the last song.

Beatrix  
>Baby – Justin Bieber<br>Barbie Girl – Aqua  
>Party In The USA – Miley Cyrus<p>

*sighs* I don't need to explain this. We all know Beatrix!

Lord Capulet  
>Not Myself Tonight – Christina Aguilera<br>Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) – Katy Perry

These songs remind me of the night Romeo slipped him vodka and made him party!

Benvolio/Hermia  
>I'm Yours – Jason Mraz<br>Distance And Time – Alicia Keys  
>My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson<br>Stargazer – Paloma Faith  
>Rainy Monday – Shiny Toy Guns<br>Glitter In The Air – P!nk  
>Come To My Window – Melissa Etheridge<br>Hungry Eyes – Dirty Dancing Soundtrack

This particular set of songs remind me of the relationship between Hermia and Benvolio, especially I'm Yours. It sums them up perfectly. Distance And Time is about how they had to wait a year and Hermia's pregnancy to be together because of Lysander. Stargazer is a beautiful song, and since Benvolio likes physics and sciency things. Glitter In The Air is beautiful, and Rainy Monday makes me think of whenever Hermia had a hardship in her pregnancy, Benvolio was always there for her and cheered her up. Come To My Window makes me think of twenty weeks pregnant Hermia climbing up Benvolio's drainpipe even though it was dangerous, just because she wanted to see him that badly. Hungry Eyes makes me think of how they feel in love in Child Swap.

Rosaline/Tybalt  
>Love The Way You Lie (Parts I and II) – Eminem &amp; Rihanna<br>We Found Love – Rihanna  
>Bonnie And Clyde – Beyonce &amp; Jay-Z<br>Crazy In Love – Beyonce & Jay-Z  
>Teenage Dream – Katy Perry<br>Forever – Chris Brown  
>Your Love – Nicki Minaj<br>Stay With Me – DJ Ironik  
>3 Words – Cheryl Cole &amp; will.<br>Saathiya – Sonu Niigaam

Once again, Tybalt and Rosaline have a lot of R&B because they are chavs, but Love The Way You Lie makes me think of the first couple of months with them both at university and clashing badly. We Found Love is about how despite all the craziness and such, they found each other! Crazy In Love is a wicked song, and it symbolises how they are both nuts for each other. Bonnie And Clyde is totally them, as they're only out for each other. Teenage Dream is the song sung by Gabriel at their wedding since they are kind of like childhood sweethearts. I don't actually like the song 3 Words because Cheryl Cole is a racist talentless cow, but it is a very Tybalt and Rosaline song. Stay With Me and Saathiya describes Rosaline waiting for Tybalt to wake up. Saathiya is actually the theme song to a Bollywood film I watched in India with a plot line that reminded me of them. It's very sweet.

Mercutio/Allegra  
>Vanilla Twilight – Owl City<br>LA – Amy MacDonald  
>I Want To Break Free – Queen<br>The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson

Once again, Allegra is not mine, but Cornadopia's. We both agree that Vanilla Twilight sums them up because it's so cute, however I also think LA suits them because it's about how Amy MacDonald had a crush on a celebrity, which reminds me of how Allegra had a crush on Mercutio! I Want To Break Free is totally Mercutio, because he's never been in love before and because I can _so_ see him parading around in women's clothes singing the song like in the video! Lastly, The Way You Make Me Feel is a fun song for them both really and I just think it suits them.

Romeo/Juliet  
>Romeo and Juliet – Dire Straits<br>Set The Fire To The Third Bar – Snow Patrol

The first one, well, duh! And the second one is sickly sweet, but it does make me think of them.

Hermia/Lysander  
>Poker Face – Lady Gaga<br>Thinking Of You - Katy Perry

As Hermia was still pretty much trapped in a relationship with Lysander when she wanted Benvolio, I think this suits her because of how she masked it. Thinking Of You is about how she always thought of Benny when she was with him, so pretty much the same.

Gabriel/Rose  
>Best Thing I Never Had – Beyonce<br>Take A Bow – Madonna  
>Monster – Lady Gaga<p>

Best Thing I Never Had really suits this couple, as although Rose was enthralled by Gabriel, ultimately it was not meant to be and she's grateful she got rid of him whilst she could. Take A Bow is kind of a metaphor, as Gabriel is a dancer, and so he wants Rose to take a bow to him for once because he feels like she led him on and then spurred him. Monster is about how Rose feels about Gabriel because admit it, he is a monster!

Gabriel/Amparo  
>I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You – Evita Soundtrack<br>Physical Attraction – Madonna

This reminds me of Gabriel and his new flame because she can get him far, and he in turn will also be an asset to her. If the story continued, the question of whether or not their love for each other is genuine or convenient would be one I would explore. And for once, Gabriel is not tempted to play any of his usual psycho boy tricks with her. Physical Attraction is more of Gabriel's side of the story of when he met her, as that's the sort of music he listens to.

Mercutio/Benvolio/ Romeo Friendship  
>You Got A Friend In Me – Toy Story Soundtrack<br>Me And You – Barry Louis Pollistar

Cute little friendship songs, because they are such a cute group of friends!

Hermia/Mercutio Friendship  
>Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cyndi Lauper<br>Wannabe – Spice Girls

Hermia and Mercutio are such a pair of girls sometimes. These fun girl anthems fit them so well!

Mercutio/Benvolio/Romeo Vs. Tybalt  
>We Will Rock You – Queen<br>We Are The Champions – Queen  
>Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting – Elton John<p>

I bet Mercutio, Benvolio and Romeo would sing We Are The Champions to antagonize Tybalt! Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting suits the part where they throw Tybalt in the fountain way back at the beginning of Child Swap.

Hermia vs. Gabriel  
>Waltz For Eva And Che – Evita Soundtrack<br>Showdown – Britney Spears

The scene with Gabriel and Hermia confronting each other in the woods was inspired by the scene from Evita with Che and Evita confronting each other as such. A waltz, however, would have been a bit weird considering Hermia was nine months pregnant and neither of them were unconscious. Showdown is about how Hermia humiliated him in front of everyone and how what goes around, comes around.


End file.
